


The Other Woman

by IrishMyth (TaliskerMortem)



Series: The Other 'Verse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 101,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaliskerMortem/pseuds/IrishMyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The other woman, that’s what they called her. One of the more polite names to be sure. She could feel their lingering glares as she strode through the corridors of the castle, she could hear their whispered accusations during lessons, she could feel the mistrust radiating from each and every one of them. And yet, she did not care… and why should she, when she knew the truth?</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Originally posted on HPFF and FanFic.net</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! So if you've seen this before it's because it's been posted on HarryPotterFanfiction.com and FanFiction.net before (also I've changed authors so it's on this account so all my stuff is in one place). I have a [blog](http://theotherwoman-irishmythe.tumblr.com/) that goes alongside this story with pictures and quotes and mini profiles for the characters as well as news on updates. (I will warn you that because I've posted this story on other sites, this blog will contain spoilers until this is updated all the way.) You can ask me questions, or you can ask my characters questions there so I hope you enjoy it. Otherwise enjoy and feel free to leave comments in the comment section because I love getting feedback on my work!
> 
> Thanks for clicking on my story!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I. Infidelity: adultery; unfaithfulness; disloyalty; a breach of trust or a disloyal act; transgression.

** Chapter One **

There are many connotations to the name Weasley: bravery, loyalty, chivalry, pride, family, honour… I am a Weasley and therefore when people first hear of me, they assume I am all of those things, as if my surname was synonymous with those virtues. However, they soon discover that I have none of those things. I am not brave, I am not loyal, I am not chivalrous. I have pride but not in the way they seem to expect and my family does not mean as much to me as people tend to think… and as for honour? Well I have no honour.

Students at Hogwarts no longer associate me with the rest of my family members who uphold those aforementioned virtues but have instead produced a variety of different names for me. The more common of which are ‘slut’, ‘whore’ and ‘bitch’. The more creative are ‘The Thorn’ (for I have become a thorn in the side of many girls at Hogwarts and it is no doubt derived from my first name) and ‘leech’ (because according to a Fourth Year, I suck the happiness out of people’s lives). My favourite, however, is ‘The Other Woman’.

The irony, of course, is that I am none of those things. Well, almost none, I suppose you could say I was a bitch.  You see, while I am constantly on the grapevine of school gossip for steeling so-and-so’s boyfriend, little do most people know that I am paid for my kisses. Insecure girls seek me out and beg me to see if their boyfriends are being faithful, asking me to seduce them, so to speak, to see their reaction. Of course, every girl who comes to see me thinks, deep down, that her boyfriend will remain faithful to her. I have yet to fail in seducing a taken man. The girls never seem to tell anyone that they enrolled my services and therefore they all think they are the only ones who have ever asked me for help. Little do they know that half the girls in their dorm have also come to me for assistance.

But the girls are not the only ones who seek me out. The boys come too. They seem to think that because of my reputation, I won’t mind helping them out of their ‘sticky situations’ as they like to put it. Apparently letting your girlfriend find you cheating on her is the easiest way to break up with her. I will never understand boys’ logic but as long as they pay me then I could not care less.

You must, no doubt, be wondering how all this came about and how I ‘sunk so low’ as to ruin peoples relationships for money. Well I suppose I could narrow it down to three events. The first was at the end of Third Year. I was walking back to the common room after ravaging the kitchens when a hand grabbed my arm, pinned me against a wall and a pair of lips crashed down onto mine and started kissing me. It was an awkward kiss; neither of us seemed to be very experienced, in fact, for me, it was my first kiss. I still have not quite forgiven him for taking my first kiss that way.

Anyway, we kissed for a few seconds but before I could even figure out what had happened in my head, or _who_ I was even kissing, or _why_ they were kissing me, a female voice echoed down the corridor. I believe her exact words were: _‘Oh Scorpy, how could you do this to me, I love you!’_ And then she ran off crying and that was the end of their pathetic little ‘relationship’ and the start of my reputation as ‘The Other Woman’. Once she had gone, Scorpius Malfoy pulled away from me, whispered _‘thank you’_ in my ear and walked off.

By the time school started again, people seemed to have forgotten I ended poor Verity’s ‘relationship’ and I once again became the recluse in the library. That was until Dave McLaggen entered my life in mid-September of my Fourth Year. I had been sitting in the library studying for a Potions test when he walked in and asked if I could help him out with something. I nodded, dumbfound, and he sat beside me. He was in my year and was going to try out for Keeper on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, he figured that seeing as I was already on the team, I would know what they were looking for in a potential candidate. Two weeks later, we were a couple and so began the whirlwind that was our romance.

For three months, Dave became the centre of my world. We studied together, we ate together, we spent all our free time together… he even made the team which meant that we practiced together too. The only times we were apart were when we were in lessons, or asleep. Any resemblances to friendships I had before then disappeared completely and I was absorbed in a world where no one but Dave existed.

Then, a week before the Christmas holiday, I walked around a corner to come face to face with my worst nightmare: Dave in the embrace of another girl. He had her pinned against the wall and was kissing her passionately, more passionately than he had ever kissed me, and one hand was up her shirt. For several moments, my mind went completely blank.

When at last I came to my senses, instead of breaking down and shouting at him like a normal girl would have done, I turned around, marched into the Entrance Hall, grabbed the first boy who looked vaguely my age and kissed him fully on the mouth. In front of a large portion of the student body. Of course, luck being on my side (and I am never quite sure if that is sarcasm) the boy I kissed was Scorpius Malfoy.

I then proceeded to whisper in his ear, telling him to pretend we had been seeing each other for a while and that this was his payment for the end of Third Year and the whole ‘Verity Incident’. He agreed willingly and I later discovered that he had been trying to find a way of getting rid of his then girlfriend Camilla. Anyway, my embarrassment that Dave had cheated on me was lessened by the fact that it now looked as if I had cheated on him.

The third event that sealed the deal, so to speak, was the first time someone asked me for help and offered to pay for it. For a while now, I had hated living off my parents’ money and the idea of being able to make some of my own while I was still at school took a hold of me like a fever and has yet to let me go. Her name was Edie Edgecombe and she was a Ravenclaw in my year. It was late January and the whole ‘Scorpius Scandal’ had died down somewhat. Edie was dating a Gryffindor in the year above called Sam Perks. I remember the conversation like it was yesterday…

“Hello,” a timid voice asks from behind me. Turning, I see a small brunette standing nervously by my chair. “Are you Rose Weasley?” I nod, knowing she only asked the question as an icebreaker. Everyone in the wizarding world knows who I am. “Um… I was wondering if maybe you could help me with something…?” I raise an eyebrow. “I’ll, uh, I’ll pay you,” she stutters.

“Go on,” I prompt, suddenly interested.

“Well, it’s a bit awkward… And I totally get if you say you can’t help… It’s just…Well…”

“Just spit it out.” Okay, so I am not the most polite person, get over it.

“Ithinkmyboyfriendischeatingonme.” She rushes and it takes me a moment to decipher what she said.

“And how can I help?” I ask, disgruntled.

“Well, you’re really pretty and…” she trails off, looking down.

“And what?”

“Well, I know it’s ridiculous… But I was wondering if maybe you could, oh I don’t know, try and seduce him or something,” she mutters. I stare at her. She wants me to seduce her boyfriend?

“You want me to seduce your boyfriend?”

“ _Try_ to seduce him. If you succeed then I know he isn’t being faithful but if you don’t then I can stop worrying because then I know he’s not cheating on me,” she explains and I begin to understand why I was not sorted into Ravenclaw. Only a Ravenclaw could come up with such a ridiculous but at the same time brilliant plan.

“How much?”

“What?”

“How much will you pay me to seduce your boyfriend?”

“Try to seduce,” she repeats as if she believes her boyfriend won’t succumb. “And ten galleons.”

“Make it fifteen and you have a deal.”

“Fine.”

“And I want it paid in advance.”

“Fine,” she snaps and I hear the jingling of coins as she pulls out a bag. “Here’s ten and you can have the rest later,” she mumbles and gets up to leave. “Oh… and I want to watch to make sure you are not lying to me.”

I still think Edie should have been a Slytherin. I did as she asked; it took all of ten minutes to seduce Sam Perks in a deserted corridor with Edie watching from behind a suit of armour. She was furious when he pinned me against the wall and started snogging me like I was an oxygen replacement. She ranted on at him while I just slipped away into the shadows. She had paid the other five earlier and I have not spoken to her since. It appears however, that she never mentioned to anyone that she asked for my help. And I never told anyone either.

After that, I began to really build up my reputation and before long, even those previously confident in their relationships were coming to me, worried because I had proved so many other relationships had been weak enough to crumble with just a little of my flattery.

Once my reputation was built, boys started seeking me out too, aware that I had no qualms about breaking up relationships and asking me to assist them end theirs. It was around this time that I stole the Marauder’s Map from my cousin James Potter. It came in handy when waiting for irritating girlfriends to show up.

By the end of Fifth Year, I became known as ‘The Other Woman’.

By the end of Sixth Year, I began to question the intelligence of my fellow students. I did not understand how no one had pieced together what I was doing. I was only ever spotted kissing taken boys and it was only ever their girlfriends that caught us. Anyone who put their mind to it would have been able to see the pattern. After two and a half years, I was shocked that no one had.

So entering my Seventh Year, I was curious to see if anyone had finally clicked. By the time I got to Hogwarts, it was clear no one had. Or, if they had, they did not say anything. Instead, I was given my first job of the year by Felicity Smith, whose concerns over her boyfriend’s loyalty had grown over the summer to the extent where she was willing to ask for my help.

So here I am, waiting in a deserted corridor near the dungeons. Of all the Houses, I am asked for help most by either Slytherin boys, or girls with Slytherin boyfriends. In this case, obviously, it is the latter. He is a Sixth Year who has succumbed to my temptations at least twice before. When the echoing of voices from the Entrance Hall drifts down the corridors, I position myself and nod to Smith, who is tucked away behind a stone statue. It does not take long before students with emerald trimmed robes begin to wander towards their common room.

When I spot Smith’s boyfriend, Matthew Flint, making his way in our direction with some other Sixth Year Slytherins, I carefully step into their path as they walk by, purposefully walking into Flint and dropping my books. He looks startled but bends to pick them up anyway, waving his friends on when they stop. The girl amongst them glares daggers at me and I smile sweetly back. Her ex-boyfriend paid me to kiss him at the end of last year.

“Rose,” Flint nods as he hands me back my books. No one ever calls me Weasley anymore except for a few of the Professors. “Have a good summer?” Oh so he was going to make conversation with me? This would be over quicker than I thought.

“It was alright,” I shrug noncommittally, checking all my books. “I think my Charms textbook is still around here somewhere,” I frown and look around by our feet. Flint immediately gets to his knees to check behind another one of the stone statues that so handily adorn the dungeon corridors. When he finds nothing, I offer a hand to help him up. He takes it and as he stands, I pretend to trip. He automatically catches me and I look up at him with grateful eyes. He absentmindedly moves us out of the main corridor and into the side one where Smith is waiting and watching.

“Are you okay?” he murmurs, not letting go of my waist. I just nod and bite my lip. He brushes a strand of hair from my face. “Are you sure? You look a bit pale…” he murmurs again, pulling me slightly closer to him. The ‘weak and helpless girl’ is my least favourite persona but I am oddly good at it and it has some of the quickest results.

“You just knocked your shoulder against my lip,” I mutter, allowing myself to blush slightly. Flint’s hand immediately moves from my waist to my mouth but before he touches it, he whispers:

“Would you like me to kiss it better?” Then he presses two fingers against my lower lip and I let out what appears to be an involuntary gasp. It is the gasp that does it. His hand snakes around the back of my neck while the other remains on my waist, pulling me flush against him. His lips are nothing special but I pretend to sink into them willingly. Luckily I do not have to wait long before Smith’s voice rings out in a piercing screech.

Flint jerks away instantly and I question how many brain cells he actually has. I mean this is the third time he has kissed me and the third time that his girlfriend has caught him. Seriously, how thick is he?

Oh well, job done, another twenty galleons in the bag (my price went up somewhere in the middle of Fifth Year when a greasy Hufflepuff asked me to seduce her rather disgusting boyfriend; I had to brush my teeth twice after that). Slinking off back into the main corridor, I swing my bag back onto my shoulder and head for the kitchens.

“Already draining the happiness from young couples I see,” a voice sneers from the darkness. I roll my eyes and keep on walking. “I’m surprised you picked Flint first though… I would have expected you to come running to me,” the voice continues.

“Jealous are we Malfoy?” I snigger in return. Malfoy snorts.

“Like I could ever want a blood traitor like you,” he mocks, stepping into stride with me. “You just always seem to be finding new ways to get me to kiss you… I take pity on your feeble attempts at subtlety and _oblige_ you. I could never _want_ you,” he explains. I hide my frown behind a sneer. If anyone ever pieces together what I am doing, it will be Malfoy. For some reason, the guy goes through girls like a normal person goes through underwear, or socks. Everything will be fine for a few days and then each and every one of his ‘conquests’ comes running to me and begs for my help. Kissing Malfoy has become a steady job for me. I would say that his girlfriends come running to me when they want to end things with Malfoy (because that is inevitably what happens when I get involved) but for some reason they all honestly believe that they are his one and only and that he would never cheat on them… I have proved every single one of them wrong.

“Whatever you say, Malfoy,” I sigh condescendingly before waving at him over my shoulder and turning down the corridor to the kitchens. Thankfully, he does not follow so I have no witnesses as I tickle the blasted pear and step into the warm bustle of one of my favourite places in the whole world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has a [blog](http://theotherwoman-irishmythe.tumblr.com) where you can ask the characters questions and see photos and stuff, come and check it out! I will warn you though, I've posted this story on other sites where I'm a bit further along, so there might be spoilers but I'll try and get it up to date as soon as possible.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> II. Rules: principles or regulations governing conduct, action, procedure, arrangement.

** Chapter Two **

It is several hours past curfew by the time I make it back to the Fat Lady and the Gryffindor common room. By now the Prefects have all gone to bed so the only thing I have to fear in the shadows of Hogwarts’ hallways is other straying students and the caretakers sodding cat. Luckily I do not come across either and make it to the portrait hole without mishap. The Fat lady glowers at me as I wake her from her snooze and mutter the password.

“Really Miss Weasley, what time do you call this? I dread to think what you’ve been up to,” she sneers suggestively but I ignore her and clamber through into the almost dark common room. The only light comes from the glowing coals in the fireplace. Making my way across the crimson room, I crouch before the fireplace and begin stoking the fire back to life.

“This is late even for you,” a voice murmurs behind me. If I had not checked the map just before I came in, I would have started at the sound of another person’s voice in this seemingly empty room. As it is, I reply without even turning around.

“I think you’ll find it is early as opposed to late.”

“Whatever Rose,” the voice grumbles as its owner manoeuvres themselves into a sitting position. “I need your help,” they mumble at last. I wait for them to continue. “You see… I have this problem.”

“When people ask for help, it is generally assumed they have a problem,” I mutter.

“Yeah, yeah… Anyway, I’ve been seeing this guy for a while now but we’ve kept it secret. I want to go public but he doesn’t and I’m worried it is because he is also seeing someone else,” the voice mutters. “I was wondering if you’d see how he reacted if you came onto him,” they finish bluntly.

“It will cost you.”

“Twenty galleons, I know,” she sighs. This is not the first time she has asked for my help.

“I’m going to need to know his name Lucy,” I sigh and turn around to face my cousin. It is no surprise really that I had no idea she was even seeing someone. I do not tend to keep track of who all my cousins are dating and despite the fact that I am closer to Lucy than the rest of them, I still do not particularly care about who she is with. Why should I? Even if she is the closest thing I have to a friend. It’s not my life.

“Well that’s the thing…” she mumbles awkwardly and I repress I sigh. It was typical Lucy to go for someone embarrassing or weird. Last time I helped her, she was dating a guy in the year below who never stopped chewing gum. Ever. It was disgusting and I made her pay me an extra five galleons.

“I can’t help unless I know his name.”

“Please don’t hate me,” she rushes, causing me to narrow my eyes at her.

“Lucy, you know full well that my emotional range goes from mild interest to irritated. Anything more extreme I don’t feel.” It was partly true. Ever since the incident with Dave, I have stopped myself feeling anything extreme. It is not worth it.

“I know it’s just that… Well…”

“Just spit it out.”

“It’s Dave,” she blurts out rather loudly, clearly frightened of my reaction.

“No.” I say simply, turning back to the fire.

“Please Rose, I’ll pay extra.”

“No.”

“Please,” she begs.

“No.”

“Ro, I’ll do anything,” she pleads.

“Lucy, you know full well that you will not do _anything_ because that is a ridiculous thing to suggest. Would you jump off the Astronomy Tower? Because that is included in the concept of ‘anything’. Would you drown yourself in the Black Lake with the Giant Squid? Because that is also included in ‘anything’… It is an absurd thing to say.”

“Ro, you’re changing the subject,” Lucy sighs. “I just want to know if he won’t go public because he’s not serious about me, that’s all, and you are the only person I know who can help me.”

“Well that is a shame because I cannot help you.” She rolls her eyes at my sarcasm.

“Jeez Ro,” she grumbles. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you still had feelings for the guy.”

“Go to bed Lucy,” I instruct over my shoulder, keeping my face blank. She just gives me a pleading look before getting up and heading for the Seventh Year girls’ dormitory. It was ludicrous. Utter insanity. How dare she even _ask_ for my help?

As I take her seat on the couch, I stare at the dark shadows that are the ceiling and try to get her words out of my head. _I’d say you still had feelings for the guy_. I do not. In case you are wondering. I don’t feel anything that extreme, remember? Then why do those words bother me so much? I suppose there is only one thing I can do. I will have to prove to Lucy that I honestly do not have any feelings left for Dave McLaggen. I will show her that what happened really doesn’t matter to me anymore. I will do as she asks and I will seduce him. I will make him want me again. And then I will slink off into the shadows while my cousin hexes his brains out.

◎◎◎

The first day of lessons arrives and I breeze through classes half asleep. It is a permanent problem of mine: I am constantly tired throughout the day but when night comes, I can never get to sleep until the early hours of the morning. And I mean the _late_ early hours if you get me. The Professors never seem to notice though and as I am not failing anything, they hardly care even if they do notice. Professor Longbottom is the only one who ever gave me any hassle but after I persistently fell asleep in his lessons and was still able to get and Outstanding in my OWL, he left me alone.

I spend my free periods in the library as usual but today no uncertain girls or frustrated boys come and seek my help. I get ahead on my homework before putting my head down on the desk and drifting off to sleep for half an hour. That is another talent of mine, it doesn’t not matter what time I go to sleep, if I tell myself I have to be awake by a certain time, I automatically wake up at exactly that time. It is quite useful as it means I do not have to rely on alarm clocks.

“Ro? Ro, wake up,” someone nudges me in the ribs and I can feel them pushing my books to the side of the table as they sit down beside me. Opening my eyes, I am greeted with a blurry world and a clock face that says I still have seven minutes to sleep.

“Go away Lucy,” I sigh before resting my head back on the table.

“No, I wanted to talk to you about last night. Look, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked you–”

“I’ll do it,” I interrupt.

“You’ll… You’ll do it?” Lucy asks in surprise.

“Yes. Now go away.”

“And you’re not just saying that?”

“Do you want to make an Unbreakable Vow or something? Yes, I will do it,” I snap.

“Okay, okay, thank you so much Rose, it means a lot,” Lucy smiles before backing away from me and out of the library. I fall straight back to sleep for the remaining five minutes until it is time for my last lesson of the day: Potions. My favourite.

I nod to Professor Zabini as I enter his dungeon classroom and take a seat at the back. He is the only Professor whose eyes do not glaze over me as he looks around at the class. Most Professors tend to act like I do not exist which, to be honest, I quite like. Zabini is different. If I had to name one Professor that I respected even in the slightest, it would be him.

The NEWT level Potions class is quite small. There is the shy Hufflepuff girl who sits in the corner and doesn’t talk to anyone; there are the two Ravenclaw nerds who have an unfortunate tendency to blow up their potions; there is my cousin Albus who only takes Potions because he wants to be an Auror; there is Albus’ friend Keegan Finnigan; a thuggish looking Slytherin who I am pretty sure would not even hurt a fly, Scorpius Malfoy and, of course, myself.

“Please get yourselves into pairs,” Zabini drones as he begins to write the instructions on the board with his wand. The thuggish looking Slytherin looks hesitantly at the shy Hufflepuff who smiles at him in return and he plucks up the courage to go and join her on her table in the corner. Albus and Keegan immediately high five and begin gathering ingredients and the Ravenclaw nerds trip over their own feet in their excitement to light the fire for their cauldron.

“Looks like you’re stuck with me Thorn,” someone murmurs from above me and I look up to see the only other partnerless person in the room: Scorpius Sodding Malfoy. I am never quite sure why I don’t like Malfoy, I just keep telling myself that it is more than the fact he stole my first kiss, because quite frankly, that is a ridiculous notion. I mean, first kisses don’t mean anything.

“Aren’t I lucky,” I sneer back and scrape my chair across the stone slabs as I get up to grab some ingredients.

“No need to sound too enthusiastic,” Malfoy mutters. I ignore him.

Similarly to the Hufflepuff and her partner, Malfoy and I work in silence; he measures out the ingredients while I stir the potion, making up my own method. The text book is lying open in front of us but neither of us really pays any attentions to it. Across the room, one of the Ravenclaws is trying to demist his glasses while the other tries to lessen the smoke rising from their cauldron. Albus and Keegan are throwing ingredients in randomly, too busy talking about Quidditch to pay any attention to their potion.

“Miss Weasley, Mr Malfoy,” Zabini sighs. “It appears you work well together, ten points to each of your Houses,” he nods before moving on to the mess the Ravenclaws had made. “It seems wit does not mean everything I see,” he mocks.

“So Thorn,” Malfoy smirks. “Been breaking any hearts lately?”

“And what makes you think I would tell you if I had?” I reply monotonously without looking up from the cauldron.

“Well you haven’t been snogging me so I assume you’ve found someone else to snog. Merlin knows you cannot control you hormones,” he replies in the tone of voice you would normally associate with discussions on the weather.

“At the rate you carry on Malfoy, you might lead me to think that you _want_ me to be snogging you.”

“We’ve been through this before Thorn,” he sighs. “I just indulge your obsession with me out of pity; I could never want someone like you.”

“Someone like me? And who exactly is someone like me?”

“Well that’s the thing Thorn: there is no one as screwed up as you are.”

“Thank you for that invaluable insight Malfoy.”

“You’re welcome Thorn… So how is Quidditch practice?” he changes the subject so suddenly I am almost thrown.

“The same as ever.”

“Need any new players for the team this year?”

“A couple.”

“New Chasers?”

“One.”

“New Seeker?”

“No.”

“New Beaters?”

“One.”

“New Keeper?”

“No.”

“Still McLaggen then?”

“Yes.”

“I never liked him much.”

“Well it’s a good thing he isn’t on your team then, isn’t it?” I reply with a sneer.

“Do you like him?”

“Who?”

“McLaggen?”

“I don’t have an opinion on him.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Okay, please put one vial of your potion on my desk and vanish the rest before putting away the equipment and any leftover ingredients,” Zabini instructs the class. Before Malfoy can say a thing, I scoop up one vial of the lavender potion and levitate it to Zabini’s desk before vanishing the rest.

“That is the epitome of lazy,” Malfoy nods his head to the vial I had just levitated. I just shrug and begin clearing away. “Well, have fun at Quidditch practice,” he calls over his shoulder as he slings his bag up onto it and walks out of the class room behind Albus and Keegan. The Ravenclaws are still trying to scrape together a vial’s worth of potion and the thuggish looking Slytherin is awkwardly offering to carry the Hufflepuff’s bag.

It is only September but so far North, the light is already beginning to fade by the time we have finished classes. As I make my way down to the Quidditch pitch I wonder if Albus will make us practice in the dark – it would not be a first. Throwing my school bag and books into my locker, I pull out my Quidditch robes the House Elves must have put in here earlier and begin to change before any of the other team members arrive.

As luck would have it, our Keeper is the first down. I manage to avoid speaking to Dave unless absolutely necessary and he tends to follow my lead but for some reason, today he decides on a different tact.

“Hello Rose,” he smiles as he comes in and dumps his bag down. “How was your summer?”

“Okay,” I reply, staring at my shoes. He begins to change in front of me. It is nothing unusual, we normally all change together, but it still doesn’t feel right. Even though I feel absolutely nothing for him anymore, I mean it has been almost three years. “How was yours?”

“Pretty good,” he grins, evidently surprised to have gotten a response out of me. “Reckon Al will make us train in the dark?”

“Maybe,” I shrug.

“Any idea who’s trying out this year?”

“No.”

“There was a decent bloke who tried out for Chaser last year but I can’t remember his name. He almost beat Keegan onto the team,” Dave suggests.

“Can’t remember,” I shrug again.

“What about the Beater though? You got any idea who you might want to play with?”

“Nope.”

“Right…” Thankfully our increasingly awkward conversation is interrupted as Albus and Keegan barge in, brooms slung casually over their shoulders. They both greet Dave enthusiastically and start chatting about the summer while I just sit there and wait. At last Lucy shows up and I notice her smile discreetly at Dave. Whether he notices I cannot tell as he doesn’t respond.

“Come on then team, let’s go see what we’ve got to work with,” Albus shouts over the hubbub of conversation. Everyone immediately shuts up and grabs their broom before following Albus onto the pitch. “Right everyone!” Albus yells at the gathered students, the shinning Captain’s badge on his chest catching the remains of the light. “If you are trying out for anything other than a Chaser or a Beater, sorry, we don’t need you. If you are not in Gryffindor, get loss, we don’t need you either. And if you are crap… Well hang around so we can laugh at you,” Albus grins at the remaining students, most of whom are clutching their brooms nervously.

“Al… Is that your sister?” Keegan asks rather loudly, indicating to a red head near the back to the crowd. Albus peers at the girl, standing on tiptoes to get a better view, and finally decides that it is, indeed, his little sister.

“Right Lily,” he grins wickedly. “I see you were listening to my last instruction,” he winks and Lily pulls a face at him. “Okay, the rest of you… If you are trying out for Beater, go over there, if you are trying out for Chaser, go over there,” he orders and the group splits into two uneven clusters. The smaller group are those trying out for Beater and I have a small feeling my reputation may have something to do with that as whoever gets that place has to work with me. Which unsurprisingly does not appeal to most people.

“Chasers split into threes, Beaters into pairs,” Albus orders and signals for Dave to get a Quaffle. “Beaters, go talk to Rose, Chasers, follow me,” and with that, Albus kicks off into the air and Dave passes him the Quaffle.

Turning reluctantly to the group of Beater candidates, I notice a couple of them are glaring at me.

“First rule of the Quidditch pitch: anything that has happened, is happening or might happen outside the pitch, stays outside the pitch. Nothing matters in here except for Quidditch. Understood?” I bark out. “Are you all in pairs?” A couple of people nod their heads. “Right, I want you to take one of these cricket balls and hit it back and forth between your pair,” I instruct and hand out several cricket balls. A couple of students look a little confused as to what a cricket ball actually is. “Well? What are you waiting for?”

It does not take long for me to distinguish between the hopeless cases and those with potential. I quickly end the dreams of the hopeless ones and divide the remaining four into new pairs before setting loose a real Bludger and instructing them to chase it. As they race around the pitch, I go over to Albus who has just touched back down to the ground, looking thoroughly windswept.

“I’ve got four potentials, one I don’t think I will be able to work with; one who has a good arm but doesn’t notice the Bludger until it is almost in front of her, one who wears so much mascara she can barely keep her eyes open and one who I think is clearly the best option but, well… she’s your sister,” I shrug. “I’ll let you choose. Just not the blonde, she looks like she wants to murder me in my sleep and then get in your pants.”

“Well, she is more than welcome in my pants,” Albus snorts as he looks across at the potential new Beaters. “And the short brunette with the eyelid problem has already been in my pants so that’s not a good option. Is the tall brunette really that bad at spotting the Bludgers?” I nod. “Well looks like we have our new Beater then,” he frowns. “Never had her down as a Beater though… I suppose she does have a good arm. She’s punched me more times than I can count and let me tell you, she doesn’t punch light.”

A few minutes later, we have our team: Albus as Seeker; Keegan, Lucy and Will Henderson as Chasers; Dave as Keeper and Lily and I as Beaters. It is an unusual outcome, none of us expected Lily to try out, least of all for the Beater position, but life is full of surprises isn’t it?

Albus then makes us practice for the next three hours in the rain. I think Will and Lily are already regretting trying out for the team.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> III. Determination: the act of coming to a decision or of fixing or settling a purpose; the quality of being resolute; firmness of purpose; a fixed purpose or intention.

** Chapter Three **

The library is peaceful as I roam the shelves in search of an advanced Potions book. It is three weeks into term and I am already ahead in Potions. Zabini suggested that Malfoy and I try some potions that are not actually a requirement for NEWTs but that will push our capabilities. It seems Malfoy has become my permanent Potions partner.

A small cough behind me alerts me to the presence of a small but slutty looking girl with a ludicrous amount of makeup on her otherwise plan face. “Rose Weasley?” she asks and I nod. “You’re the one who always gets with Scorpius when he has girlfriends right?” I just hem slightly. “Well, he’s my boyfriend now and everything has been going just great until a few days ago when he started to seem off… Has he been cheating on me with you?”

“No.”

“Do you think he would?”

“I could try,” I shrug, pulling out the Potions book I had been looking for and wiping the dust off with my sleeve.

“What do you mean?”

“I could try to get him to kiss me. Then you’ll know if he really is loyal to you or not… Believe me, if there is anyone he would cheat on you with, it would probably be me,” I explain without looking at her face which I can guess is growing steadily redder.

“I don’t need you to come on to by boyfriend thank you very much! And he would never cheat on me, he loves me,” she says with an attempt at finality but I have already planted that seed of doubt in her mind and she cannot get rid of it.

“If you’re so sure, then it wouldn’t matter if I came on to him, he wouldn’t kiss me anyway,” I reply. She frowns, her face contorting into what I can only assume is her ‘thinking expression’.

“I suppose…” she mutters.

“But if he isn’t loyal to you, wouldn’t you rather just know then be strung along?”

“I guess…”

“So really, it makes sense that you want my help,” I smile, lulling her into the false impression that it was all her idea to begin with.

“Yeah… That makes sense. You could try and get him to cheat on me and if he does, which he won’t, then I can just dump him but if he doesn’t… Then I will know he really loves me.”

“It will cost you twenty galleons.”

“What?”

“Twenty galleons.”

“You want me to pay you?” she asks aghast that anyone would want money for the chance to snog Scorpius Malfoy. I nod. “How about ten?” I shake my head. “Fifteen?” Another shake and I begin to walk off down the row of books. “Fine! Fine, twenty,” she snaps. “But I want to see it so I know you aren’t just making things up,” she sneers, obviously afraid I will try and break her and her precious boyfriend up for my own gain.

“Seven thirty, the little corridor leading off the main hallway to the Slytherin common room.” I instruct before slamming shut the book I had been flicking through and walking away. It was a standard meeting. I should have been in Slytherin for the way I can manipulate dumb girls like her.

And it is Scorpius Malfoy. Easy. I have pretty much been waiting for his first girlfriend to come running to me.

Returning to my study table in the far corner of the library, I notice another redhead is sitting down in one of the vacant seats. Lucy looks up and smiles as I sit down. “Hey Ro,” she sighs, putting down her quill. I nod in greeting. While Lucy is the closest thing I have to a friend, she herself, spends more time with the other girls in our dorm so I do not see her all that often. “So, I’ve been wondering when you were going to help me out with Dave,” she explains bluntly.

“I’m just laying some ground work,” I reply automatically.

“Ground work?”

“Yes, ground work.” You see, in my rather broad experiences with the opposite sex, I have discovered that some guys take more time to figure out than others. I have to make them notice me before I throw myself at them, make them curious, make them think I am interested, get into their head so they cannot help but be fascinated by me. Ironically, I have to make them think they stand a chance with me… Even though they are the taken one. Other guys like Malfoy and Flint just need a suggestive smile and they are all mine.

Lucy doesn’t say anything but I can tell she wants to. Eventually opens she opens mouth and asks: “You will help me, won’t you? I know you have history with Dave but I really like him… I just need to know if he likes me as much,” she frowns.

“Yes Lucy, I will help you,” I smile slightly to comfort her. “But remember, I will not be held responsible for what happens. Boys are fickle creatures, they are never constant and never loyal. I don’t know what Dave will do but you need to be prepared for the worst… If you aren’t, then don’t ask for my help,” I explain as I begin making notes on a Potion I want to try next lesson. Lucy just nods, clearly worried.

◎◎◎

“Right team,” Albus bellows from the other end of the pitch and the rest of us automatically stop what we are doing and fly towards him. I flash a smile at Dave on my way, he almost flies into Lily in surprise. “Well that was an okay practice, we really need to get into shape before the opening match against Slytherin…” he drones above the racket of the wind. “Will and Lily, you’re not doing too bad for beginners but we really have to step it up an notch. Practice will now be on a Wednesday afternoon as well, okay?” he asks and is received with groans from Lily, Lucy and Keegan. Dave, oddly enough, is too busy sneaking glances at me to pay attention to Albus.

“Seriously mate?” Keegan moans and Albus responds with a death glare.

“I’ll see you then but I expect you to be training regularly every day. Laps, a bit of flying, some target practice... Anything, I just want you to be doing something to improve your fitness,” he barks. “Now let’s go get changed before the measly Hufflepuffs invade the pitch.”

Keegan starts a mud fight with Lily and Albus on the way to the changing rooms, leaving Lucy, Will, Dave and myself in an oddly awkward silence. Will is still a bit shy around the rest of us as he is the new guy (Lily doesn’t really count because she is related to three of us anyway) so Lucy takes pity on him and starts a conversation about the other teams tactics. This leaves Dave and I walking in silence. We fall behind Lucy and Will and Dave continues to sneak glances at me until he is practically staring at me. Oh the things a single smile can do. The people who smile too much never quite realise the potential of what they could do with that smile because it becomes a common thing to behold. Those who smile rarely can truly appreciate the wonders of a smile. I am one of the latter.

“So Rose,” Dave starts when we are almost at the changing rooms. “I haven’t seen you around much lately, what have you been up to?”

“Not much, just studying for NEWTs,” I reply with an extra effort not to come across too cold.

“Right, yeah, NEWTs,” he mutters. One smile and he is a stuttering wreck. I should try this tactic more often; it is rather amusing to be honest. I push open the door and begin to pull off my Quidditch jersey, causing Dave to blush and look away. I just continue to strip off my outer garments until I am in only my pants and a vest top. Lucy and Will enter behind us and Lucy flashes Dave a smile that he does not notice because he is too busy watching me walk over to the showers. Lucy frowns before turning back to Will and flicking her hair over her shoulder and fluttering her eyelashes at him.

Dave still doesn’t notice.

As I step into the shower and out of the slightly unexpected situation in the changing room, I begin to mull the thought over in my head. After almost three years of awkwardly trying to avoid talking to Dave, all I had to do was smile at him and he was already hooked. To think of all the times I have thought of excuses to avoid him, all I had to do was pay him some attention and suddenly he was in the palm of my hand.

Something about that does not seem right. Something is not as it seems and I am determined to get to the bottom of it. I may be a Gryffindor but as I have already mentioned, I really ought to have been a Slytherin. I have the determination to rival most of those in Slytherin House. If I want something, I will get it. Almost every time.

◎◎◎

Seven thirty finds me waiting impatiently for the slutty Slytherin girl I am supposed to be meeting here. Due to Malfoy’s infidelity, I am more than accustomed to the slight damp of the dungeons but that does not make it any more comfortable. Unfortunately, I did not ask for the girl’s name so the Map is somewhat pointless. I can see Malfoy on in though, sitting at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall with some of his cronies.

“Have you got the money?” I ask bluntly as the girl finally sashays around the corner. Her bottom lips turns up in disgust as she hands me a small pouch. Knowing we have a bit of time before Malfoy comes down, I count out the money to make sure it is all there. “You’re missing five galleons,” I drone. She glares at me but when I make no move for a deal, she grudgingly shoves her hand into the pocket of her robes and pulls out the other five. “Good, now you can stand over there, by that statue…” I point to the stone goblin a little way down the corridor. She turns her nose up at the slight of it, shoots me one last glare before frolicking over to where I had pointed.

This is not the first time I have sincerely questioned Malfoy’s taste in girls. It seems to have gotten progressively worse over the last few years. I mean really…. She actually _frolicked_.

After a few minutes, someone speaks.

“Good evening Thorn,” murmurs a deep and unsettlingly familiar voice. “Are you lost? Or have you just come to seek out my company?” he purrs, stepping into the side corridor where I am leaning against the wall.

“That latter of course Malfoy,” I shoot him a fake, sickeningly sweet smile. He just smirks and steps closer.

“Still haven’t gotten over your obsession with me then? I was wondering when you were going to come and find me. You must have missed me terribly over the summer…” He is now standing so close our bodies are almost touching. “I don’t suppose you’ve heard that I have a girlfriend now, have you?”

“And when has that ever stopped you from succumbing to me before?” I whisper in his ear, sliding my hands up his chest. Seducing Malfoy is getting far too easy. It is almost like he wants to get caught…

“My, my, little Thorn,” he sniggers. “Being a little bit forward are we?” I just smirk up at him and he rests a hand on the wall by my head while the other comes up to remove a strand of hair from my cheek. “You never change do you?”

“Why are you still talking?” I mutter, making him laugh slight before bring his lips to meet mine. He kisses me gently and I just let my mind go blank. Kissing boys is my job. The hand he had used to move the strand of my hair now buries itself deep into my red curls to fasten my face to his as his tongue slips out and traces the curve of my bottom lip. I normally do not need to go as far as tongues but Malfoy’s girlfriend must be in shock as she has not said a word yet. Opening my mouth, I allow his tongue entry.

Although I would never admit it to him (or anyone else for that matter) of all the boys I have snogged – and there have been quite a few – Malfoy is probably one of the best kissers. He just has a way of making you want just a little bit more each time he changes the tone of the kiss. As much as I do not like the guy, his kissing makes up for the amount of times I have had to seduce him.

Finally, his girlfriend breaks her silence.

“You fucking wanker!” she screeches. “You said you hated her! You said you wouldn’t go near her and that she was just your play thing and that you didn’t need her now that you had me! How could you do this to me, Scorpy? How could you do this to _us_? We’re perfect for each other Scorps, had could you ruin everything for a kiss from that _slut_?”

Seemingly reluctantly, Malfoy pulls away from our kiss, leaving us both a little short of breath. He rests his forehead against mine and looks me in the eye. There is a twinkle in them that suggests he knew he was going to get caught. I honestly will never understand his twisted mind. Ever.

“Hello Clarissa,” he sighs, turning away from me. I simply pick up my bag, sling it over my shoulder and walk off while Malfoy stands there, listening to slutty Clarissa’s rant. Well that was an easy twenty galleons. And I would bet half of it that he will have another girlfriend by the end of this week. That is, if I had anyone to bet with.

◎◎◎

As always, the Gryffindor common room is almost empty by the time I get up there. The Fat Lady glares at me in what has become our evening ritual before letting me through. Sometimes I wonder if she ever tells other portraits about the lateness of my appearances and, in turn, if any of them has ever told any of the Professors. I have never been queried about it so I can only assume they have kept it to themselves. Either that or the Professors are willing to turn a blind eye… Or would rather just not know what I get up to.

Of course, the Map lets me know who is still lurking in the common room at this time and I spot a name hovering by the fireplace. I should have guessed. This is getting too easy. Bracing myself, I climb into the dimly lit room and head over to the fireplace, throwing my bag carelessly into the person lying down on the couch, as if I had not known they were there.

“Fuck–” they jerk up as my bag lands on their stomach. “Rose! You scared the shit out of me!”

“Merlin, sorry, I didn’t see you,” I lie, retrieving my bag and moving around to the front of the couch to sit by the fireplace. “What are you even doing down here this late?”

“Waiting for you,” Dave murmurs. “I know you never come back till late.” I keep my gaze fixed on the fire. Something is definitely off.  “I just wanted to catch up with you… It seems like we haven’t talked in ages,” he shrugs and I can tell he is faking nonchalance.

“We spoke at Quidditch practice,” I frown.

“Not really, I just wanted to know how you were… You seem kind of distant,” he mumbles.

“I am the same as I have always been,” I lie. Lying is becoming too easy for me.

“No you’re not Rose,” he sits up rests his hands on his knees. “You used to love life, now it’s like you are just enduring it. What happened to the Rose I knew? What happened to the Rose I… I loved?” My breath catches and I turn to look over my shoulder at him, putting the fire poker down, just in time to see him lower his head and mutter those last words.

“She never really existed,” I reply coldly before getting up and grabbing my bag. Never, in the three crazy months I was with him, did he _ever_ tell me he loved me. Not once. So why on earth is he confessing how he felt now? After three _years_? Something is most certainly not right. And I do not want to be a part of any game Dave McLaggen is playing.

“Rose…” he protests as I walk away from him. “Damn it Rose,” he curses, more to himself than to me, as I disappear into the darkness of the staircase leading to the girls dormitories. Well that may have put a dent in my plans to seduce him for Lucy. Why on earth did I agree to that again?

“Rose?”

“Lucy?”

“You’re early,” she murmurs from her bed.

“I’m tired,” I reply dully, heading into the bathroom.

“Was Dave downstairs?” she whispers. I hesitate only a moment before replying.

“No.”


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IV. Sorry: feeling regret, compunction, sympathy, pity.

** Chapter Four **

I am jolted awake by someone prodding me in the side. I am not one to allow people into my personal space (unless it is for business purposes of course) so I immediately draw my wand and ram in against the soft bit of skin beneath their jaw bone.

“Steady on Rose,” they gasp, their eyes like saucers. “It’s just me!”

“Albus. You should know better than to wake me like that,” I snarl.

“And you should know better than to fall asleep when we have Quidditch practice,” he hisses in reply. Damn. I had forgotten we had practice today. “Come on or we’ll be even later than we already are and I don’t want the rest of the team thinking they can just rock up late whenever they want. You’ll be doing laps for me as punishment,” he orders before strutting out of the common room. Slinging my bag over my shoulder, I follow him out at a much more leisurely pace.

By the time I get to the changing rooms, Albus is fuming. The new kid, Henderson, looks a little green but everyone else is just ignoring him. Which is only antagonising him further. I walk right past him as he yells abuse at me for walking so slow before taking my Quidditch robes out and changing.

“How come you’re late?” Dave whispers to me as I pull off my school robes.

“Forgot we had practice,” I shrug as Albus hurls a spare shin guard at us. Dave snorts and Lucy shoots us a look. Well, she shoots me a look before gazing soppily at Dave. This can only go wrong.

“Now that we are _finally_ all here,” Albus glare in my direction. “I just want to go over the Gryffindor team rules. I have added a few new ones too but I doubt you’ll need them, they’re just precautions. Rule number one: anything that has happened, is happening or might happen outside the pitch, stays outside the pitch. Nothing matters in here except for Quidditch. Rule number two: You will turn up to practice _on time_ and with the correct kit. I will not tolerate lateness and if I feel you are not giving your all to the team, I will replace you. Rule three: before every match, you must eat a full dinner the night before, go to bed early and eat a decent breakfast in the morning. I don’t care how sick you feel, I won’t have my team falling off their brooms just because they were too nervous to eat. Clear?

“Rule four: if you are struggling with balancing schoolwork and Quidditch, come and see wither me or another member of the team. Hopefully we can get someone to help you otherwise we might have to let you go, so please try to stay one top of it all. Rule five: you will never, under pain of death, reveal any of our tactics or plans to any other member of any other house and I would strongly suggest you do not reveal them to anyone outside of the team because if they tell, I will hold you responsible and you will be off the team.

“Now for the new rules. Rule six: if you decide to quit the team (for whatever absurd reason) you will notify me at least a month before the next game we have to play. A month is a poor time to train up a new member but it will have to suffice. If you notify me in less than a month, I will expect you to play in that game and you can quit after. Understood? And lastly, rule seven: this team is like a family. But a very platonic family. There will be no dating any other member of this team and I would prefer it if you did not date members of the other Quidditch teams either to prevent tensions arising that are not due to the actual game. Savvy?” Albus looks around at the team who are all staring at him blankly. Except for Lucy, who looks shocked and pale, and Keegan who is staring at his toes and fiddling with the bottom of his jersey. Well this just got more interesting.

“Does everyone understand?” Albus yells. Everyone, bar me of course, jumps slightly before nodding, some a little less enthusiastically than others. Lucy looks on the verge of tears but Dave doesn’t even glance at her. Instead, he glances at me. Oh Merlin. There is a frown etched into his forehead as he looks at me. I stubbornly stare ahead of me. “Good, now let’s get onto the pitch!” Albus roars again. Apparently my lateness has put him in a rather foul mood.

To add to the disaster that is practice, the heavens decide now would be a perfect time to release all the rain that they have been holding up the entire week. We are drenched within seconds but Albus does not even blink an eyelid as he orders us onto our broom and tells us to fly seven laps of the pitch. He himself, stays in the middle, watching us. If no one gets injured by the end of this, I will… Well, I don’t know what I would do. I’d be impressed at least.

As I fly close to the stadium seats to try and avoid the heavy rain, I skim over an oddly shaped form sitting in the stands. I race around once again and when I get back to where I had spotted it, I slow down, squinting my eyes against the rain. I think it is a person. What kind of insane idiot willing comes out in this weather to watch a Quidditch _practice_? Unfortunately, the person behind me does not see me slow down through the veil of rain and comes flying straight into me, sending me flying into the stands beside the hooded figure. I lose my broom and come crashing down to the floor, knocking over several benches. The person who flew into me is sent off balance and crashes against the stands a little way down.

Brilliant. I think I have broken my back. Groaning, I try to stand up but a hand is immediately on my shoulder, pushing me back down to the floor.

“Don’t move, you might make it worse,” a vaguely familiar voice calls through the racket of the rain. I stop protesting and relax back down onto the wooden floorboards. I knew someone would get hurt in this weather. The hand that was one my shoulder moves to push a few benches out of the way. “Where does it hurt?” he asks.

“Uh… everywhere?” I snort. They chuckle slightly and I can feel their name on the tip of my tongue. I think I must have concussion. “My back mainly. I haven’t broken any limbs at least,” I try to shrug but stop when a shooting pain darts down my back. “And this sodding rain is not helping.”

“Sorry, I’m not skilled in Atmospheric Charms,” they say and I detect a smirk in their voice. Oh for fucks sake. “Come on Thorn, I don’t think anything is broken but I suggest you go to Madame Pomfrey to make sure. I think you can stand up now,” the figure stands up themselves before offering me a hand. I take it, not sure I can sand by myself.

As he helps me up, his hood falls back to reveal his platinum hair and he resists another smirk as I lean heavily on his arm. I hate being helpless. I hate being weak.

“Rose?” someone shouts from a few meters away. I can barely make out their figure through the rain. “Rose, I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you, why did you slow down? Are you okay? I’m so–”

“–Sorry? You said,” Malfoy snorts.

“Malfoy?” Dave stops trying to climb over the bench in surprise. “What are you doing here?” his voice is strained and hostile.

“No doubt he was spying on the enemy,” I sigh. “But would you mind having this little catch up later? I need to go and see Pomfrey,” I snap.

“Rose, I’m really, really sorry,” Dave repeats, resuming his attempts to climb up to where Malfoy and I are standing.

“You can grovel at her feet later McLaggen, now I’m taking her to Pomfrey,” Malfoy snarls and I can sense his eyes narrowing on Dave.

“What do you mean: _you_ are taking her to Pomfrey? You think I’d trust you with her?” Dave sneers in disgust. I had no idea he hated Malfoy so much.

“And you think you should be trusted with her after what you did?” Malfoy retorts, his voice filled with rage. Apparently the hatred is mutual.

“For fuck’s sake!” I snap. “Dave, Albus is already going to be pissed that one member of his team is missing. Malfoy can take me to Pomfrey, it will stop him spying at any rate, and I am perfectly capable of looking after myself. Now can we please get a fucking move on before I pass out!”

“Rose, really, I’ll deal with Al later, you’re not going with _him_ ,” Dave spits out the last world like Malfoy is something contagious. He probably is but right now I am in too much pain to care and Dave is staring to irritate me.

“McLaggen, do us all a favour and piss off,” Malfoy sneers before turning around and sling my right arm over his shoulder while slipping his left around my waist to hold me steady. Dave makes a disgusted noise and mutters something (no doubt unpleasant) under his breath. “Ready Thorn?” Malfoy asks before slowly helping me down the stairs and across the grounds towards the castle. Admittedly, we get a few odd looks from the passing student but otherwise we make it to the hospital wing in peace.

Madame Pomfrey fusses over me the minute Malfoy lowers me onto one of the beds. As she dries my clothes and instructs me to lie down, I notice Malfoy does not leave but stays, partly concealed by shadows, over by the door.

◎◎◎

My eyes flutter open as the clock on the wall ticks to seven in the morning. The white sheets immediately inform me I am still in the hospital wing. On the desk by my bed is a goblet of pain numbing potion and several letters. I reach for the potion first. The liquid is thick and tastes faintly like the stuff my mother used to make me drink when I was ill as a child. Some form of muggle medicine.

When I have taken the potion, only then do I reach for the letters. There is one from my parents, one from Nana and one whose handwriting I recognise but am slightly surprised to see. Pushing the ones from my immediate family aside, I take the last one and open it.

_Dear Rose_ , it begins. _I hear you’ve had a Quidditch accident, don’t worry I’ve already sent Albus a howler for making you practice in the rain. I somehow think I won’t be getting a Christmas present from him this year but I am sure his reaction was worth it, even if neither of us were there to witness it. Anyway, back to you. I hope your injuries are not too bad, maman only mentioned it briefly in her last letter, but I am sure Madame Pomfrey is taking good care of you. How are you at the moment, outside of the injuries? I haven’t heard from you in a while, I am sure you are busy with NEWTs and Quidditch but I just want to make sure you are okay? I hope to see you during the Christmas holidays, maman is desperate for me to spend Christmas back in England but I am not sure yet. I will definitely be back for a couple of days though and we must meet up as I have some news I would like you to know before the rest of the family. Don’t worry, I am not pregnant! Anyway, I look forward to hearing from you and do let me know if anything interesting happens in your life. I promise I shall not breathe a word… I live in France after all; there is no one to question me here. Hope you get well soon, ma chère, much love, Dominique._

Setting the letter down, I resist the urge to sigh. I shall have to write back to her, there are very few people in this world that I actually get along with and, since moving to France two years ago, Dominique has become one of them. I am somewhat pleased that she sent Albus a howler though. Folding her letter, I place it back on the bedside table but before I can reach for the others, the door opens and a crimson robed figure enters.

“Rose,” Dave stars, clearly surprised to find me awake. “I just came to see how you’re doing,” he tries to act casual but the way he keeps wringing his hands betrays some discomfort.

“I’m fine thank you,” I mutter coldly.

“Look Rose, I am really sorry about what happened, I didn’t see you through the rain and I wasn’t expecting you to slow down… And I’m sorry I let that Malfoy creep bring you here, it should have been me, it was my fault and–”

“It really doesn’t matter,” I cut across him.

“Still, I feel really bad and I am truly so–”

“Sorry? Yes, I get it. Do you know what really annoys me? People who say sorry over and over again. I mean really, once is enough. So please, just stop apologising.”

“Sorry,” he mutters sheepishly, staring at his feet. “I just…”

“It’s fine. I am not dead nor am I seriously or permanently injured so just leave it.”

“Right… yeah. Well… I’ll just be going then,” Dave mumbles. He makes to leave and reaches the doors before turning to look over his shoulder at me. “I don’t know if you’ve heard, but your cousin from France sent Al a howler for making us practice in the rain. Al almost exploded, it was hysterical. Not going to lie though, I keep thinking she’s going to send me one too,” he gives a half laugh before disappearing out of the hospital wing and leaving me alone once again.

Madame Pomfrey does not let me go for the rest of the day. By the time lessons have finished, I am practically squirming with irritation. I hate being trapped in this room. It is filled with memories I would prefer not to be reminded of. I have come to find that memories are often more painful than the actual event you remember because of everything that you associate with that event that you were unaware of while it was actually happening. As I mull these thoughts over in my mind, the door opens and a figure enters, heading for my bed.

“Good afternoon Thorn,” murmurs the husky voice of Scorpius Malfoy.

“Malfoy,” I nod, somewhat surprised he is here. “What can I do for you?”

“Well you weren’t in Potions so I thought I would deliver you the work as you are my Potions partner. We were just recapping some Sixth Year potions but Zabini said you would be more interested in some more advanced ones. He gave me this book for you,” Malfoy reaches into his bag to pull out a worn and ancient looking potions book. As he hands it to me, I cannot help but be surprised as his finger brushes lightly against mine before he lets go.

“Thank you,” I mutter. To my astonishment, Malfoy proceeds to take the seat beside my bed and rest his feet on the sheets. The book in my hands however, quickly pulls my attention away from Malfoy. It is indeed an extremely old text book. So old I think I might have to translate some of the instructions from their original Old English before I attempt to brew any of the potions.

“He thinks you will particularly like the potion on page seventy-two and that you are more than welcome to use his classroom after lessons have finished if you wish. Although he said it would probably be best if you had someone with you should your potion go wrong,” Malfoy added on with a frown. “Although I cannot image you getting any potion wrong,” he mutters. Before I can respond however, the door slams open.

“What the fuck are you doing here Malfoy?” the new arrival hisses.

“Ah McLaggen, come to do some more damage have you?” Malfoy sneers, his lip curling in disgust as Dave comes towards us. “Was landing her in the hospital wing not enough? Decided to break her some more have you?” Malfoy continues, standing up to face Dave. I watch in faint amusement before the full meaning of Malfoy’s words sink in. Break her. Malfoy thinks I am broken. And he thinks it is Dave’s fault. Surely… Surely he cannot know?

Besides, I am not broken. I am merely bruised from the fall.

“Piss off Malfoy, no one asked you to become her protector,” Dave sneers, stepping closer to Malfoy. Oh dear Merlin, this might not end well. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh don’t I? So if I were to ask you if you knew who Georgina Morrish was, you would have no idea?” Malfoy’s voice is dangerously low. I can barely make out what he is saying. Dave’s face pales considerably and he whispers something so that I cannot hear. Malfoy just smirks and whispers something back before pulling away and sitting back down by my bedside. “You are not wanted here McLaggen,” he waves his hand absently as if in dismissal. Dave narrows his eyes in rage but manages to refrain from lashing out at Malfoy. Instead, he throws a couple of (now slightly crumpled) letters onto my bed before storming out and slamming the door behind him.

Malfoy pulls out a book and begins to read while I pick up the letters and read them. There is a short one from Albus, apologising for making us train in such conditions and informing me when our next practice was. There is one from Lucy, telling me she’ll come and see me after dinner with Lily and one from Dave, I read the first ‘I’m sorry’ and toss it aside.

“Who’s it from?” Malfoy asks without even looking up from his book.

“Dave,” I sigh.

“Something wrong?” he queries. I can tell he is trying to keep his face passive but his smirk still manages to shine through.

“He won’t stop apologising.” We fall into silence for a while, during which I become increasingly agitated. “Why are you here?” I ask eventually.

“Because there is a tie on my dorm door handle and I like to eat when most people have left the hall so I do not have to put up with the noise. This place is even quieter than the library,” he shrugs, again without even glancing away from his book. I find it slightly disturbing how I already knew he liked to eat when most people had left the Great Hall.

“Right.” More silence. “Do you come here often?”

“No.”

“Oh.”

“Rose?”

“I think I will go and eat now,” Malfoy closes his book and puts it away in his bag as Lucy comes over. She eyes Malfoy with a mixture of curiosity and apprehension. As he leaves, she takes his vacated spot as the people behind her perch on the end of my bed. It appears as well as Lily, she also brought Will Henderson, the new Chaser.

“What was Malfoy doing here?” Lucy asks with suspicious eyes.

“I have no idea,” I shrug.

“Odd,” she frowns. “I have the work you missed from Charms and Transfiguration but you’ll have to get the rest from your other Professors,” she changes the subjects and hands me a couple of sheets with the work written on them.

“So…” Lily starts. “Albus is pissed.”


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V. Story: a narrative, either true or fictitious, in prose or verse, designed to interest, amuse, or instruct the hearer or reader; tale.

** Chapter Five **

It took two days for Madame Pomfrey to finally realise the only damage my back had really acquired was a little bruising. When she finally let me out of the miserable hospital wing, I made my way directly to the Gryffindor common room and was heading towards my dorm when someone tapped my shoulder lightly. Turning with a frown already in place, I am somewhat surprised to find my little brother standing behind me. Well, maybe I can’t exactly call him ‘little’ anymore.

“Hugo?” I ask hesitantly. Hugo rarely acknowledges me whilst we are in school. In fact, Hugo rarely acknowledges me at all.

“Rose,” he nods, his voice low as if he is trying not to attract any more attention to us than we are already receiving. “I need a word,” he mutters before walking off towards the portrait hole I had just come through. I have half a mind to just let him walk off on his own but curiosity gets the better of me and I follow him out, if somewhat reluctantly.

“Spill,” I demand once Hugo finals stops and turns to face me. We are in a dark and narrow corridor that, had I not been intimately acquainted with the Marauder’s Map, I would probably not have known existed.

“What’s going on with you and Malfoy?” he asks bluntly. He never was one for tact.

“Nothing,” I reply honestly.

“Bullshit.”

“Truth.”

“Don’t lie to me Rose.”

“I’m not.”

“Yes you are.”

“What makes you think that?”

“… I know you Rose.”

“Hardly,” I snort. Hugo may be my brother but that does not mean he knows me. No one really knows me.

“Come on Rosie,” he changes his tone so it almost sounds like he is whining.

“Don’t call me Rosie,” I snarl.

“Just tell me… It’s not like I’m going to tell anyone.”

“Nothing is going on between me and Malfoy. Now if that was all you had to say, then I have better things to be doing,” I snap. Hugo shifts awkwardly and averts his gaze. “There is something else, isn’t there?”

“Um… maybe?”

“Well either there is or there isn’t and I am losing my patience Hugo.”

“Look, you’re going to think I’m mental,” he huffs, looking somewhat embarrassed. And believe me, with Hugo, that is exceedingly uncommon.

“Just spit it out.”

“You know Hatty James?”

“I know everyone.”

“You know her boyfriend?”

“Aiden Brookes.”

“Yeah…”

“Where is this going Hugo?”

“I fancy her.”

“James?”

“Hatty!”

“Yes, Hatty _James_.”

“Right yeah, just when you said James, it made me think of _James_ and well… yeah.”

“That’s very sweet Hugo but why exactly are you telling me this?”

“Well I know you don’t particularly give a shit about your reputation…” Hugo shifts his eyes uncomfortably. I remember when I kissed Malfoy in the Great Hall after catching Dave with that girl… Hugo had given him a black eye for three consecutive weeks. He never was a fan of my reputation as a heinous bitch and boyfriend snatcher. But I never really cared about his opinion.

“And?”

“I was wondering if maybe you could, I don’t know… Find a way to break them up?” he mutters so quietly I can barely hear him.

“You want me to kiss Aiden Brookes?” I snort with a raised eyebrow. An embarrassed and uncomfortable Hugo was a rather amusing sight.

“Well… yeah? I mean, it’s a possibility…”

“No.”

“What?”

“No,” I repeat.

“Oh.”

“Hugo… I may not be an expert on the workings of the female mind but if you get me to do this, you will hurt James and just end up being some form of rebound figure.”

“Oh.”

“So unless you are cool with that, I won’t do it,” I shrug. Normally, I would have accepted the offer but at the end of the day, this was Hugo. He is my brother. I may not particularly like him, or even get on with him, but that does not mean I am willing to allow him to get hurt.

“What if I am cool with being a rebound figure?”

“Then I have greatly underestimated your intelligence.”

“Look, I just _fancy_ her. It’s not like I want to marry her, I just want to shag her. And she won’t shag me if she’s still with him so I need them to break up.” Oh Merlin. Hugo, my own _brother_ wants me to break up a potentially happy couple, breaking the girl’s heart so that he can _shag_ her? This world is slowly becoming more ludicrous.

“You’ll have to pay me.”

“What?”

“Twenty galleons. In advance.”

“You’re kidding right?”

“No.”

“Rosie…” he whines.

“Make that twenty-five and every time you call me ‘Rosie’, I will add another five.”

“You’re crazy.”

“Twenty-five galleons and you have a deal.”

“But what if you can’t do it?”

“Trust me Hugo, I will be able to do it.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

“Fine,” he huffs again, looking thoroughly disgruntled. I hold my hand out, palm up. “What?”

“Twenty-five galleons please.”

“This is ridiculous,” he grumbles, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a handful of money. If I did not know Hugo, I would be rather surprised to see he carries around so much money in his pocket, especially at school. “Here’s fifteen, you can have the rest afterwards.” My hand stays where it is. He looks at me in disgust before handing over the other ten.

“Goodnight Hugo,” I nod before disappearing back down the corridor, leaving Hugo looking perplexed and a little annoyed.

◎◎◎

The girls’ dormitory has not changed in the slightest in the seven years I have been here. The walls are still covered in the same faded wallpaper, the four-poster beds are still draped with the same crimson cloth and the carpet has somehow managed to retain its softness no matter the amount of feet that have trodden over it recklessly. The window on the right looks over the lake and the distant mountains while the window on the left looks over the grounds and the Quidditch Stadium. I prefer the window on the right while most of my dorm mates prefer the window on the left. Lucy included.

For this precise reason, I am currently sitting on the window ledge on the right while the rest of the girls in my dorm are pressed up against the cold windowpanes on the left.

“Sheesh that boy has got one fine looking arse,” one of the brainless sluts comments.

“Past the omnioculars Beth,” another mindless moron whines. “I want a go!”

“Bianca, you had them a second ago, it’s my turn,” the third soul sucking dumbass wails.

“I think it’s my turn anyway, after all, it is _my_ boyfriend on the pitch,” comes the unquestionably stupid voice of my cousin.

“What?” chorus the three other girls.

“You have a boyfriend Luc?” one of them asks in awe.

“Shit,” Lucy curses. “We were going to keep is a secret, you mustn’t tell anyone! He’ll be pissed if he knew I told you.”

“We won’t tell, promise,” another of the harpies whines.

“Who is it Luc?” the third one squeals. Oh dear Merlin.

“Shh Martha,” Lucy hisses. “People might hear you!”

“You are aware that the dorms have sound proof charms on them to stop people eavesdropping on private conversations, aren’t you Lucy?” I ask without looking up from my sketch pad where a half formed drawing of the Black Lake at dusk was waiting to be completed and added to my collection. Lucy looks over at me in surprise, clearly not aware that I am even here.

“Really?” Bianca looks dumbfound, something not entirely uncommon.

“No, I’m lying,” I roll my eyes. She looks confused. “Yes, Bianca, _really_.”

“Huh?”

“Don’t worry Bee,” the sanest of the lot rolls her eyes in a similar fashion to me. “She’s just being her usual sarcastic self.”

“I shall take that as a complement Bethan,” I sneer back.

“For the last time, it’s _Beth_.”

“Whatever.”

“Hold on, do they actually have sound proof charms?” Bianca asks, still looking thoroughly confused.

“Yes Bee,” Bethan sighs. “They were installed in our Second Year when _some people_ ,” she shoots a glare in my direction, “thought it would be funny to eavesdrop on peoples’ conversations and then write the things they said on the common room notice board.”

“Oh.”

“Anyway,” Martha perks up. “Back to the point: who _is_ he Lucy?”

“It’s not Tom Harding is it? I mean he has a fine body but he’s dumb as shit,” Bethan remarks. I cannot help but feel that she shares the same trait with the aforementioned ‘shit’.

“No, no,” Lucy flaps like fish stranded on dry land.

“So who is it?” Bianca squeals again. “Is it Al Potter? He’s pretty hot,” she muses. I stare at her in horror. How is it possible to be that _stupid_?

“Ew! Bianca, Al is my _cousin_!” Lucy shouts, chucking a pillow at the worthless human being.

“Really? That’s so _cool_!” Bianca looks at Lucy with awe in her huge blue eyes.

“Bee, you knew that already,” Bethan sighs.

“I did?”

“Is it Mark?” Martha asks, eyes gleaming. “He’s definitely a catch!”

“Mark Campbell is a Ravenclaw,” I state. “He would never be dumb enough to try and keep a relationship a secret.”

“Do you know who it is then?” Bethan asks with a sneer while Lucy glares at me.

“Yes,” I reply, causing the three girls to look somewhat shocked.

“You told _her_ before you told me?” Martha looks genuinely upset and Lucy glares at me again.

“It Dave isn’t it,” Bethan smirks. It was more of a statement than a question, like she already knew the answer. She looks almost triumphant as she smirks at me. It is almost as if she thinks that her words will hurt me. She is wrong of course.

“Oh Merlin,” Martha breathes. “It is, isn’t it?” she laughs as Lucy burrows her face into a spare pillow. “Fucking hell Luc! Why didn’t you _tell_ me? You’ve fancied him for years!” Oh. Had she now? Bethan’s smirk grows wider. I sometimes think she should have been in Slytherin. Then again, she probably just hates me because her boyfriend paid me to kiss him so he could get rid of her. Except she does not know about the paying part.

“Where are you going Rosie,” she sneers as I get up and head to the door. I cannot help my reply.

“Meeting Leo for a quickie,” I reply casually before striding out the door, leaving Bethan looking thoroughly pissed off. In case you were wondering… Leo is her ex-boyfriend.

◎◎◎

Needless to say, I am not actually going to meet Leo Bell. My destination is far more interesting than one of Al’s old friends. Wandering down the corridors, I let my mind drift to the things that I needed to sort out. To begin with, I still needed to deal with Dave as Lucy has taken to pestering me about it whenever we are alone. Then I have to deal with Hugo’s somewhat bizarre request and I need to talk to Zabini about using his classroom after lessons are over.

“Thorn?” someone asks in surprise as I turn a corner to come face to face with someone’s chest. “What are you doing down here? Come to prey on a Hufflepuff have you?” he sneers, regaining his composure.

“No,” is my blunt reply.

“Then what? Take a wrong turn?” his sneer widens and covers his face, distorting his usually placid features.

“No.”

“Just piss off,” he snaps, clearly angry, although I suspect the anger is not actually intended for me. Which is unusual.

“Uh… no.”

“What the fuck do you want then?” Malfoy practically shouts, glowering at me.

“To get past you…” I reply as if it were obvious. Which it kind of is as he is standing in the middle of the corridor.

“Oh,” he mutters, taken aback.

“Yeah.”

“So you weren’t looking for me?” he frowns.

“Why would I be looking for you?”

“I don’t know,” he shrugs, lowering his gaze from mine.

“Then why did you ask?”

“I don’t know,” he repeats.

“Are you going to let me past?”

“Right… yeah,” Malfoy steps aside to let me through, his expression has changed from surprise to disgust to anger to distant, as if his thoughts are far away. I’m not really sure why I stop, or why I turn back to see him still standing there, staring at the opposite wall, but I do.

“Are you okay?” I ask. He stands frozen for a while before slowly turning his head towards me with a look of complete shock on his face. Apparently I do not ask people how they are feeling enough.

“Are you?” he retorts.

“What has that got to do with anything?”

“Well there must be something wrong if you are willingly trying to engage in a conversation with me,” he snorts. I turn back around and continue down the corridor without replying. It does not take long before I hear footsteps behind me and Malfoy appears by my side, frowning. “I’m sorry, I’m just in a foul mood,” he sighs. “I should not have snapped at you.”

I simply nod and we walk in silence for a little while.

“Where are you _actually_ going then?” he asks at last.

“To the kitchens.”

“The kitchens?”

“Yes, the place where they make food.”

“I know what a kitchen is!”

“How do you know where the kitchens are?” he suddenly asks.

“Really Malfoy, I would have thought you had learnt by now: I know everything,” I smirk. “Now turn around and close your eyes,” I command. He looks at me warily. “You are not allowed to know how to enter the kitchens,” I explain.

“And you are?” he asks doubtfully. I just stare at him until he does as I asked before turning to the painting of the bowl of fruit are scratching at the pear. I mean really, this has to be the most ridiculous entrance in the entire castle. I pull on the handle as soon as it forms and am greeted with a rush of warm air. Malfoy lets out a low whistle behind me.

“Are you coming in or are you just going to stand there until someone catches you out of your dorm after hours?” I snap.

“I… Do you mind?”

“Mind what?”

“If I come in?”

“Why would I mind?”

“You just… Well, you’re not really a people person,” he shrugs but steps into the warm kitchen anyway. One of the many house elves rushes over to welcome us and guide us one of the four long tables that are placed directly below their corresponding ones in the Great Hall. We sit at the Hufflepuff one.

“So this is where you disappear off to then?” Malfoy breathes, looking around the now subdued kitchen. “People are going to be very disappointed, they think you are part of some soul sucking cult,” he comments as if it were a perfectly normal thing to say.

“And why would they have to be disappointed? It’s not like anyone is going to tell them, is it?” I narrow my eyes at him threateningly and he has the audacity to chuckle.

“Of course not,” he smirks.

“Besides, this is not the only place I disappear to,” I shrug, not entirely sure why I am continuing this conversation.

“Where else do you go?”

“The Forbidden Forest, the far side of the Black Lake, the Owlery, the alcove on the Seventh Floor that is hidden by the statue of the a dying woman…” I shrug. Only after the words are out of my mouth do I realise I have just given Malfoy the ability to find me when previously no one else would have been able to. The thought is somehow not as daunting as I would have expected.

“You know that is a statue of Seraphina Slytherin?” Malfoy ponders. “She was Salazar Slytherin’s only daughter and, legend has it, she fell in love with a muggle. When her father found out, he forbade her to see him…”

“Did she obey him?” I ask, curious about the woman whose statue I had spent hours gazing at.

“No,” Malfoy snorts. “She met him in secret that same night and they made plans to elope. Of course, they were unaware that Seraphina’s twin brother, Salvadore, had witness their plans and, when Seraphina had returned to their castle to pack her things, he revealed his presence to the muggle and killed him. Without a word. Just a flick of his wand and a flash of green light…” Malfoy trails off. I realise I have leant towards him, enraptured in his words.

“What happened?” I breathe.

“Seraphina returned to find her lover’s body, stone cold but uninjured. She knew it was magic that had done this and, destroyed by grief, she took her lover’s hunting knife and plunged it into her own heart so that she fell beside her lover’s body.

“Rumour says that Slytherin never recovered from her death… That he blamed himself… It was said that with her death, died his last slithers of humanity. That as he buried his daughter in the clearing where she fell, with her muggle lover at her side, he also buried the last fragments of his past. The last fragments of the man he had once been…” Malfoy’s eyes are fixed on the fire in much the same way that mine are fixed on his face.

Stories had always been my weakness. And Malfoy could tell a story beautifully. We sit in distant silence, his mind in places I will never know about and mine lost in the past with Seraphina Slytherin. While romances were never my preferred genre, there was something about such a tragedy that pulled me under and left me wanting more.

“Tell me another story,” I whisper into the near silence. The fire crackles before Malfoy replies.

“Another day perhaps,” he smiles slightly into the flames and I wonder where his thoughts are, because they are not here. “Thank you,” he murmurs.

“For what?”

“For letting me come in here… and for distracting me.”

“Oh,” is my intelligent response.


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VI. Cry: to utter inarticulate sounds, especially of lamentation, grief, or suffering, usually with tears; to weep; shed tears, with or without sound.

** Chapter Six **

The regular clicking of my heels rings out in the deserted corridors as I follow the tall figure of Aiden Brookes up to the Owlery. Due to my regular visits to the place, I have seen Brookes go up there every Thursday evening since the start of the year. His robes don’t quite reach the ground and the pale skin of his ankle is exposed with each step he takes, hinting at either a recent growth spurt or a lack of galleons to pay for a new set. The sapphire trimmings are barely distinguishable from the black cloth in the dim light and his tattered school bag is covered in obscure drawings and doodlings.

He seems unaware of my presence behind him although I have taken no measure to hide myself. His carefree walk and the swinging of his arms give me the impression his thoughts are focused elsewhere than the dreary corridor we are walking through.

As he ascends the steps to the Owlery, I deposit my bag by the tapestry of a ghost hunt in the Middle Ages, take a selection of books out and readjust my crimson and gold tie, tugging it down to expose a little of the skin on my chest. It takes Brookes several minutes to call and owl down and attach his letter before he comes jumping back down the steps, two at a time.

As he reaches the bottom step, I step forward and we collide. I make no attempt to stop the books falling from my arms as I fall gracefully onto my butt. Brookes looks startled, clearly not thinking anyone would be here at this time.

“Sorry,” he mutters, reaching out to pick up some of my scattered books. “You’re reading _Hidden in the Numbers_?” he comments, handing back an advanced Arithmancy book I had borrowed from the library early.

“Yeah,” I reply shyly, ducking my head and looking up at him through my eyelashes.

“Cool, I didn’t realise you were into Arithmancy? You seem more of a Divination sort of person,” he frowns and I cannot help but snort.

“Divination? What in Godric’s name makes you think I would be into divination?” I snort again, the shy innocent façade fading quickly.

“I don’t know, you just seem the type – dreamy, vacant, a little odd…” he shrugs.

“ _Odd_? How kind of you,” I smirk and he blushes slightly.

“I didn’t mean it like that, just _unusual_ …” I just continue to stare at him with an eyebrow raised. “I’m sorry, please don’t be offended, I have a habit of saying the wrong thing,” he pleads, clearly concerned he has upset me. I look down and let out the smallest of sighs. “Please don’t be upset,” he mutters, stepping closer to me.

“I’m not upset,” I whisper, refusing to look up at him. He steps even closer and reaches a hand out to tilt my chin up. I still refuse to look at him.

“Please Weasley,” he begs, brushing some hair from my faces. “I didn’t mean to upset you, to be honest, I think being unusual is a good thing so really, it was meant to be a compliment…” he explains with a half-smile. Deciding now is the perfect time to pounce, I lean closer to him and gently press my lips to his.

His reaction is instantaneous as he springs away from me, knocking into the statue on the other side of the corridor. He stares at me with wide and confused eyes. I stare right back at him.

“What the hell Weasley?” he finally manages to choke out. “I have a girlfriend!”

“Oh,” I mutter, faking innocence. “I’m so sorry, I had no idea, I would never have presumed… It’s just you… I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to, it just sort of happened… I thought you wanted… Never mind,” I mumble, lowering my gaze to the floor.

“Hey, don’t worry about it,” he smiles but remains pressed to the opposite wall. This is decidedly harder than I anticipated it would be. Pretending to choke back a sob, I reach for another of my books which was still lying on the floor. Brookes sighs heavily before stepping towards me. “Here, let me help you,” he says, taking several books from me.

“Really, you don’t have to,” I mutter, refusing to meet his gaze.

“Weasley, don’t be like that,” he frowns. “It was just a misunderstanding.”

“Really, I just-” pretending to burst into tears, I let the few books I am holding fall the ground again and Brookes swiftly pulls me into his arms and starts stoking my hair, whispering soothingly.

We stand there for a while, me letting out the occasional fake sob and him trying to comfort me but being clueless as to what he should do. Eventually, I let my hands entangle themselves in his robes as I slowly lift my head up, trailing my lips across the exposed skin at the base of his next where he had loosened his own tie. I feel him shiver and then freeze.

With my lips hovering on his neck, I let my hands slide up his chest. For a moment, he doesn’t react. Then, in the distance, footsteps break the silence and he jerks away from me once more. This time however, he grabs my robes by my shoulder and drags me to the tapestry where my bag is. He pushes it aside to reveal a small alcove.

Pushing me inside, he lets the tapestry fall back into place.

“What the fuck is you problem Weasley?” he hisses. Anger is evident in his face as he glares at me, one hand still gripping my robes and forcing me against the wall, his fist clenches, making the hem of my sleeve dig into my armpit. “I’ve just told you I have a girlfriend!” he hisses again, clearly trying to be quiet. “I don’t know what sick little game you are trying to play but it isn’t going to work on me! I love Hatty more than anything and I would never cheat on her! I know you reputation as a little leech but I don’t want to be a part of it, is that understood. I was just trying to be a gentleman but you have to throw it back in my face. You are messed up Weasley. Seriously _messed_ up-”

He is cut off as the tapestry is yanked aside to reveal the startled face of a young, brunette girl with hazel eyes that pass over me and fix on Brookes. They immediately fill with confusion then, as she glances back at me and the way Brookes as me pressed up against a wall, tears begin to form. She spins around, barging past a confused Hugo and running down the corridor.

“Hatty!” Brookes shouts, letting go of me and running after the girl. “Hatty! Wait! It’s not what it looked like! Hatty please!” The girl, Hatty James, shows no signs of stopping as she continues running down the corridor in the direction of the Hufflepuff common room, Brookes hard on her heels.

“Evening Rose,” Hugo nods. “I see you weren’t kidding about being able to do it.”

“I didn’t do it.”

“What do you mean?” he frowns.

“He didn’t kiss me.”

“But…”

“It wasn’t what it looked like,” I snap, bending down to pick up my bag and stuffing the books back in.

“Either way, it worked,” Hugo shrugs and I walk off without another word.

◎◎◎

As the days get colder, more and more people are seeking the comfort of another’s arms. With the first snow falling early, I find myself confined to the castle with little to do. People seem to be more trusting of each other in the lead up to the Christmas Holidays to I have no jobs to focus on except for Lucy’s.

Glancing out of the dreaded left window of the dorm, I spot the crimson figures of Albus, Keegan and Dave throwing a Quaffle about. With Dave on the Quidditch pitch, lessons over an hour ago and practice not for another two hours, I decide to go down to the dungeons and attempt one of the potions Zabini recommended I should try.

As I turn down the corridor leading to Zabini’s classroom, I almost trip over a figure sitting hunched up against the wall, his head in his hands. Startled, he snaps his head up and I can tell he has been running his hand through his hair repeatedly by the way it is sticking up in different directions.

“Thorn?” he sounds surprised. “What are you doing down here?”

“Going to use Zabini’s room,” I shrug as Malfoy gets up and brushes the dust from his robes. “May I ask what exactly you were doing on the floor of the corridor?” I frown. Malfoy shakes his head so I continue on my way.

“Wait up,” he calls when he realises I have gone. “Zabini said you should have someone with you should anything go wrong… Is your cousin coming down or something?”

“No.”

“Then who?”

“You by the looks of it,” I mutter more to myself than to him.

“What?”

“Well if you’re so worried about it, it’ll have to be you because there is no one else down here and I’m not going to look for anyone.”

“Oh.”

“So either leave me alone or shut up.” By the silence that follows, I guess he chose the latter. We head down to the deserted classroom without a word and he takes a seat at our usual desk while I head over to the ingredients cabinet and begin rummaging around, already having memorised the ingredients.

“What are we making?” Malfoy asks.

“ _I_ am making a _potion_ ,” I snap back.

“Right…” he rolls his eyes and I glare at him. “So are you ready to have your asses kicked next Saturday?”

“And why would I have to be prepared for that?” I frown, shaking a jar of murky water to see how many beetles are left in it.

“The Quidditch match of course,” Malfoy smirks.

“In what world will Slytherin ever beat Gryffindor at Quidditch?” I snort.

“Uh, what about Third Year? We beat you fair and square back then.”

“If distracting the referee so your Beater can shove our Chaser off a broom is classified as _fair_ , then yes, you did.”

“I still stand by the fact that Williams fell off his broom.”

“And I still stand by the fact that Bulstrode is a bitter cheat.”

“Why is she bitter?”

“Because Williams fancied her sister rather than her.”

“How do you remember stuff like that? In fact, how do you even _know_ stuff like that?” Malfoy asks in astonishment.

“I know everything, remember?” I snort, bringing a selection of ingredients over to where Malfoy has set up a cauldron.

“Not everything,” he insists.

“Well, anything of relevance,” I shrug.

“That depends on your definition of relevance.”

“Well, relevance is that I know you are about to set fire to your robes,” I indicate to his arm which is resting dangerously close to the fire he had just ignited beneath the cauldron.

“Dammit,” he curses, snatching his arm away and batting at the tiny flame that was trying to engulf the material. I smirk at him before starting to measure out the lizard scales. We work in silence for a while, Malfoy stirring while I chop and slice and weigh various ingredients.

◎◎◎

“Where are you going?” Malfoy frowns as I open the door of the classroom.

“To the lavatory,” I state.

“Oh.”

“Don’t be so shocked Malfoy, I am human, I do have human needs,” I snort as I back out the door.

“Sometimes I wonder,” he mutters so quietly I can barely hear him. Deciding to pretend I didn’t, I head towards the ground floor toilets as they are the closest ones to the dungeons other than the Slytherin common room.

Usually I would use the toilets on the First Floor. The one where Moaning Myrtle spends the majority of her time. Now you may wonder why I would willingly subject myself to Myrtle’s antics and I can assure you I have a very good reason: the dead are by far easier to deal with than the living.

Dealing with people is not something I have ever been particularly good at. Dealing with crying girls is the equivalent of fighting a Hungarian Horntail… In fact, I think even given the option, I would choose the Horntail. So you understand my discomfort when, upon entering the ground floor toilets, I come across a petite girl, hunched in a corner with tears streaming down her blotched face.

“Uh…” I muttered incomprehensibly.

“Oh,” the girl gasps, finally noticing my presence. She quickly clambers to her feet, wiping tears from her eyes. “Sorry, I didn’t hear you come in,” she mutters, trying in vain to disguise the fact she is still crying.

“I… Do you…?” I just stand there awkwardly, unsure what to do and wishing that I had not been lazy and just used the First Floor bathrooms. The girl just shakes her head and vanishes into a cubicle for some tissue. Seizing my opportunity, I duck into the neighbouring one.

When I come out, the girl is standing before the mirrors, trying to get some colour back into her cheeks. She is smaller than an average student but cannot be younger than Fourth Year, although the look in her funny coloured eyes suggests knowledge beyond those years. I have never seen eyes like hers before, they are almost like molten amber, a sort of sunset yellow colour. She catches me looking at her in the mirror and gives me a half smile.

“You won’t…” she begins shyly. “You won’t tell anyone about this will you?”

“Of course not,” I mumble, looking away awkwardly. She smiles again before leaving. I quickly wash my hands and follow her out but she has already vanished down the corridor. Heading back to the dungeons, I cannot help but wonder what her story is.

◎◎◎

You okay? You’ve been a bit vacant since you came back from the loo,” Malfoy frowns as we pack the equipment away. “Have the lavatories started changing too or something?”

“No, nothing like that,” I shrug.

“Then what?”

“Well… There was this girl in there,” I begin to explain, unsure why the incident is bothering me so much. “She was crying.”

“Don’t tell me you’ve never seen a girl cry before?” Malfoy snorts. “In fact, I _know_ you have, you’ve caused a fair few of my ex-girlfriends to cry,” he smirks.

“In case you were unaware, I don’t do emotions,” I snap.

“So why didn’t you just leave?”

“I don’t know! She just… I don’t know.”

“Did you know her?”

“No.”

“Is she in our year?”

“No.”

“Is she in your House?”

“No.”

“Then why do you care?”

“I don’t care.”

“Then what’s bothering you?”

“I don’t _know_!”

“There must have been something,” Malfoy sighs, picking up his bag and heading for the door.

“Maybe it was her eyes,” I shrug. He stops in his tracks.

“What about her eyes?” he asks quietly.

“They were kind of an amber colour,” I shrug, picking up my own bag. “Do you know anyone with amber eyes?”

“Yeah,” Malfoy sighs and I notice his fist tightening around the door handle. “Her name is Faye Rivers, she’s a Fifth Year Hufflepuff,” he explains monotonously before walking out the door and vanishing into the dark dungeon corridors.

◎◎◎

“I can’t believe it!” Albus repeats for what seems the thousandth time. “I mean… I just can’t _believe_ it! They haven’t cancelled a game since my _dad_ was at school!” he exclaims.

“Oh really, I had no idea,” I snap. “It’s not like you’ve been telling us the same thing for over half an hour now.”

“But they _cancelled_ a game!”

“We can all read the sign Al,” Lily snorts from her seat in front of the fireplace.

“But why would they _do_ that?” Albus asks.

“In don’t know… Maybe because there is a fucking blizzard outside,” I suggest. Albus, it seems, does not seem to detect the sarcasm in my tone.

“They’ve never cancelled Quidditch because of the weather before!”

“Well maybe that because they’ve never had a Quidditch Match on the day of a blizzard before,” I snap again. “Just accept it, they’ve moved the match to the end of the season. We’ll play Slytherin then.”

“But the end of the season is _May_!”

“Yes and we’ll play them in early June.”

“But that’s months away!”

“Al just shut up,” Lily advises. Albus ignores her and continues on his rant. Deciding I cannot take a moment longer of him looping himself, I head for the dorm to find it blissfully empty. However before I can focus on my thoughts, the door opens and a hesitant Lucy enters.

“Hey Ro,” she smiles. “Look, I just wanted to say that I understand you’re uncomfortably with helping me out with Dave and that I get that. It’s fine, you don’t have to do it, I should never have asked to begin with. Sorry,” she shrugs, looping an arm around the left post of my four-poster bed. She looks genuinely sorry. But she should not be. She asked me to do something and I said I would. So I will. Besides, Dave is more than ready.

“Luc, meet me at eight by the statue of the sphinx on the Fourth Floor,” I instruct. She looks at me with hopeful eyes and nods. I guess it is time to get this over with then.


	7. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VII. Blame: to hold responsible; find fault with; censure; to place the responsibility for a fault, error, etc.

** Chapter Seven **

Pressing my back to the cold stone wall of the dimly lit corridor, I prepare myself for what I am about to do. With Lucy tucked out of sight behind a statue and the map telling me Dave is already on his way, there is no way I can back out now. Not that I want to.

As the little dot representing Dave moves closer to the corridor we are in, I whisper _‘mischief managed’_ before shoving the map into my bag and taking a deep breath. This is just another job. Just another job.

“Rose?” Dave startles me from my thoughts. “What are you doing here?” he frowns, looking around as if in search of a reason.

“Heading to the Great Hall,” I shrug.

“You’re standing still?” he continues to frown, indicating to the fact I am leant against the wall.

“Felt queasy,” I lie easily as he steps closer to me.

“Do you want me to take you to the hospital wing?”

“No, I’m fine, it’s passed.”

“Are you sure?” he looks genuinely concerned. I think he still feels guilty about flying into me a while back. “You look a bit pale,” he stretches out his hand as if to touch me but leaves it hovering several inches from my face. He frowns before retracting his hand and we fall into silence. I know I have to make my move now.

Pushing off the wall, I bend down to reach for my bag that was lying by my feet. Feigning faintness, I stumble slightly and Dave instinctively reaches out to catch me. As I suspected, he doesn’t let go immediately. Instead, he moves his hands from my arms to my waist.

“Dammit Rose,” he sighs. He closes his eyes as if struggling with some internal dilemma and I wonder for a moment, if he actually cares for Lucy. I have watched them together ever since she told me but I never saw any sign that he considered her as more than a teammate and a friend. There was never any sign he was secretly dating her.

Perhaps he is a better actor than I gave him credit for, he fooled me after all and that is not easily done.

The feel of his forehead pressing against mine forces me to focus on the task at hand. Something about the gesture seems familiar but I cannot place where, certainly not Dave. I have to refrain from pulling away from him because of the wrongness that accompanies the touch of his forehead on mine. There is something decidedly unsettling about it.

“Rose you have no idea what you’ve been doing to me these last couple of months,” Dave breathes, his voice so quiet I could barely hear him. I can feel myself tensing. All I need to do is get him to kiss me. _He_ has to kiss _me_. That is all. I do not need to listen to his corruptive words.

“Dave,” I sigh and let my body sink closer to his.

“Fuck Rose,” he slides one hand onto the small of my back while the other comes up to my neck, angling my face so that he can plant the lightest of kisses on my lips. I almost pull away, expecting Lucy to start screaming at him like she had done to a Hufflepuff she had been seeing last year. Silence. “Rose,” Dave moans, opening his mouth against mine. His lips are all too familiar. Come on Lucy.

Suddenly, Dave pulls away and grabs me by the shoulders. He lowers his head slightly so that his eyes are in line with mine and I find I cannot look away. The hypnotic blue that was once my world holds my gaze, dragging the air from my lungs. He stares at me for several moments before speaking.

“Rose you have no idea how much I have missed you, missed _us_ , over the last three years. I don’t know what went wrong Rose, I don’t know why you kissed Malfoy and I don’t know why you just ended what we had without a word. The last three years have been torment, hearing all the boys’ brag each time one of them got to kiss you. And I was never one of them.

“You’ve been driving me insane ever since I found you in the library that day at the start of Fourth Year. You were so animated when you talked about Quidditch and Potions and I couldn’t help but fall for you. We were perfect for each other Rose. Perfect. But then you just dropped me like you never cared at all.

“I don’t know what went wrong Rose but you have to talk to me. You have to tell me what is going through your mind. You have to let me in Rose. You have to let us be _us_ again. Because I don’t know what I would do without you… Rose Weasley,” he pauses for the briefest of seconds. “I have fallen completely in love with you.”

The suffocating silence that follows Dave’s declaration is shattered by the screech of my cousin who seems to have finally come to her senses as she sends a stinging hex straight at Dave’s face. Followed by a series of other painful looking hexes that I am positive are not on the school curriculum.

“You fucking bastard!” she screams. “How could you do that to me? Didn’t I give you enough? Was I just a good shag?” Each question is punctuated with another hex, most missing their target but still equally terrifying. It seems Lucy has inherited the infamous Weasley temper.

Picking my bag off the floor, I leave Dave to his fate. He is none of my concern.

As I turn the corner, I catch a glimpse of white-blond hair disappearing around the next and a frown finds its way onto my forehead.

◎◎◎

The dorm is unnaturally quiet. Bianca Brown is the only one asleep, her blonde curls spilling over the pillow and looking far less irritating than when she is awake. Bethan March and Martha Henderson are whispering behind half drawn curtains on Martha’s bed, their eyes flickering to Lucy and occasionally to me. I am perched on my seat by the right hand window, looking out over the black expanse of the lake, which is broken by the infrequent reflection of a star.

Lucy herself returned to the dorm just over half an hour after I did and went to bed without a word but the tear tracks down her face were evident for all to see. Henderson tried to talk to her and March offered to get a House Elf to bring up some hot chocolate but she ignored them both and climbed straight into bed and pulled the curtains tight around her. I can tell by her irregular breathing that she is not yet asleep.

I can read the blame in Henderson’s eyes each time she glances at me. March, for once, is more subtle, never looking directly at me. They are clearly uncertain what has happened but they suspect I was involved, or at the very least that I know.

Their opinions of me, however, are irrelevant. My mind has more important issues to address, such as the monologue Dave delivered to me only an hour ago. It had never occurred to me that Dave was still unaware that I knew about his other woman. I have always assumed that he was smart enough to make the connection. Evidently not.

Even so, up until recently, he has never showed the slightest bit of interest in me. He never seemed that bothered when I kissed Malfoy in the Entrance Hall, he never seemed bothered when I stopped talking to him. He tried to talk to me of course, he acted like there was nothing wrong for several days. I just continued to ignore his very presence and he eventually understood that we were over.

It never occurred to me that he might have been just as heartbroken as I was. But there was a very good reason for that: he had cheated on me. I had seen it with my own eyes. He could not possibly have felt the same way about me that I felt about him or he would never have done it. He would never have kissed that girl.

So really, his confession tonight must have been a lie. And despite his evident opinion, I owe him nothing. No explanation. No second chance. Nothing.

As the clouds clear in the night sky, the starts shine brighter and their reflections dance across the still surface of the lake in a myriad of flickering lights. Magic may be great, but nature is greater.

For the past few years I have tried to convince myself that I was over Dave McLaggen. I was wrong. He still had a hold over me that I refused to acknowledge. My actions where still effected by his. I may not have been in love with him but there was always something there. Perhaps it was a lack of closure, a definite end to the whirlwind romance that swept me off my feet in my Fourth Year. Perhaps that was why I was so reluctant to accept Lucy’s job, because I was afraid that it might reawaken the feelings I had locked away for three years.

Tonight, however, something changed. Tonight I could look him directly in the eye and admit to myself that there is nothing there anymore. That those feelings I was afraid of reawakening had disappeared. That there are no feelings left. Nothing. I do not love him. I do not owe him and I do not need him or his approval. Tonight, I could look him in the eye with the certainty that I was completely over him.

I, Rose Weasley, am over Dave McLaggen.

◎◎◎

“Right, so I have given it some thought but I think that the cancellation of the match against Slytherin was actually a stroke of luck. Slytherin is our main threat to the trophy this year and this gives us much more time to prepare for them. We can watch their tactics in their matches against Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff and we can practice our own in live games too.

“This doesn’t mean we can slack off until June, quite the opposite. We have to be alert and watchful. In the same way that they are exposing their weaknesses in their matches against the other two House, so will we when we play them. They will be able to analyse us as much as we can analyse them.

“There are several moves that I want to save for the Slytherin game so that they won’t be expecting them. We will use them only if absolutely necessary in the other two games,” Albus rambles, listing the manoeuvres on the blackboard in his barely legible writing. Suddenly, a piece of white chalk goes flying across the room and misses Dave’s head by an inch.

“Dammit McLaggen! Pay attention! Do I have to remind you all of the Rules?” Albus bellows, fury contorting his face. I glance over to Lucy, who is hunched on the other side of the changing rooms, her hair a mess, no make-up on and heavy bags under her eyes. She still has not spoken to anyone and she makes no gesture to indicate she even heard Albus.

“Rights, now that I have you attention,” Albus narrows his eyes at Dave. “Our first match will be against Hufflepuff in February and we have absolutely no excuse not to be on top form. Hufflepuff should be especially weak as their star Chaser has just announced her resignation-” Albus continues on but my attention is drawn to the whispered conversation to my left.

“Who was their star Chaser?” Will mutters to Keegan, who leans closer to hear him.

“Really fit blonde, something Rivers, I think,” he shrugs. “Nice ass.”

“Why’d she drop out?”

“No one knows-” Keegan’s second shrug is cut off by a furious Albus.

“Henderson! Finnigan! If either of you utter another word for the duration of this meeting I will expel you from the team! Is that understood?” he screeches. Will and Keegan nod rapidly, their mouths sealed shut and their eyes focused solely on Albus who looks ready to burst a blood vessel.

While no one spoke for the rest of the meeting or the subsequent training, Albus was getting more and more worked up. Lucy had vomited before even mounting her broom and Albus had sent her to the Hospital Wing in frustration; Dave had been hit on the head by the Quaffle no less than eight times, causing Albus to threaten him with a new Keeper; Will was just trying to keep out of everyone’s way while Keegan was trying his best to calm Albus down. Lily and I had resorted to batting Bludgers back and forth meters above the others so that Albus’ shouts had become faint and unintelligible.

“Rose,” Lily ventures after several minutes of silence. I just nod. “You’re good at Potions, right?” she asks.

“Yes,” I reply honestly.

“Well you know one of Al’s rules is that if we are struggling with homework and practice and stuff, we should talk to either him or another member of the teams…?”

“Yes.”

“Well, I’m failing Potions. I just don’t get it. So I was wondering if there’s any chance that you might be able to tutor me a bit?” Lily seems hesitant, as if unsure how her request will go down with me.

“Sure,” I shrug.

“Really?” she smiles.

“I don’t see why not, how about on a Wednesday?” I suggest.

“Wednesday is perfect, thank you so much,” she grins before smacking the Bludger back at me. Not long after, Al calls us back down and informs us that if we do not get our act together by Friday’s practice, he will hold another set of try-outs and select another team completely. Keegan rolls his eyes before following his best friend into the changing rooms while the rest of us decide to just go back up to the castle in our Quidditch kit rather than risk setting I off again.

Lily rattles on about some jinx she learned in Defence Against the Dark Arts yesterday, I am only half paying attention.

“Rose,” someone mutters behind me and I turn to see Dave, looking exceedingly uncomfortable and with several effect of Lucy’s curses still evident on his features. “We need to talk.”

“I have nothing to say to you Dave.”

“Rose, please,” he begs. “I meant what I said last night. I don’t know what you know about Lucy and I but we are not together, I love you Rose. You and only you.”

“Dave…” I sigh, stopping to face him. “Let it go. I am over you Dave, truly over you and you need to move on too. It was three years ago and yeah, it was great, but things have changed. Do you want to know why I kissed Malfoy that day? It was because I saw you with her Dave. I saw you kissing that girl, hell you probably don’t even remember her name but I remember.  It broke my heart but I am over it now. It is in the past.

“I don’t know what you were thinking with Lucy but you owe her an apology. She deserves better than you.

“Now, I am going up to the castle and to be honest, I do not want to walk with you,” I finish, turning around and walking towards the castle. Thankfully Dave does not follow me.

◎◎◎

I look up from my perch by the fire as the common room door burst open. Martha Henderson storms in, her hair ruffled and a furious expression on her normally laid back features. Her eyes scan the common room rapidly before fixing on their target. Dave has his back to her and does not see her approach. The guy he is talking to, does see her and his startled expression causes Dave to turn around.

Henderson’s hand is quicker than I expected and Dave has no chance to stop it as it collides with his face. She hisses something beneath her breath at him before storming up to the dorm, leaving him nursing his flaming cheek. I have to give it to her – it was a decent slap.

I catch Dave look at someone who appeared to have just entered the room. Turning, I spot Lucy hovering by the portrait hole, her expression a mixture of anger, betrayal and guilt. Clearly she feels some form of regret for the bombardment of hexes she launched on him yesterday. Reluctantly, it seems, she breaks eye contact with Dave and follows Henderson up to the dorms. I decide I should probably talk to her.

Unfortunately Henderson and Lucy are not the only ones in the dorm. March and Brown are there as well but by the confusion on their faces, they clearly have not been informed of what is going on. The look Henderson is giving me however, tells me she has been very well informed. It is a mixture of disgust and disappointment.

“What’s going on?” March queries, her eyes flickering from Lucy and Henderson to me.

“Why don’t you ask her?” Henderson spits in my direction. March turns her expectant eyes on me, waiting for an answer.

“It appears Dave McLaggen was unfaithful to Lucy,” I explain.

“ _Unfaithful_?” Henderson scoffs. “You want to tell them why? Hmm? Would you like to tell them who he declared his love to last night? Would you like to do it? Because if you don’t, I will,” she threatens. I just shrug and her eyes flare with anger. “Rose Fucking Weasley, that’s who!”

“What?” Brown frowns.

“Is that true?” March asks, turning to focus her brown eyes on me.

“It would appear so,” I mutter, glaring at Lucy who is refusing to meet my eye. It was the deal: I would not be responsible for whatever happened. And yet here she is, blaming me. “If you don’t mind, I would like a word with my cousin… alone.”

“You think I’d-” Henderson is cut off my March.

“I think we had better just let them talk Martha,” she suggests, guiding both Henderson and Brown from the room, the former with somewhat difficulty. When the door closes behind them, I turn to face Lucy.

“You know what the deal was Lucy,” I get to the chase. “I am not responsible. You paid me to do it. So I think you can see my confusion that I am getting the blame for this?”

“What do you care anyway,” she snaps. “It’s not like you care what Martha thinks of you. Hell, you don’t care what _anyone_ thinks of you!”

“That is beside the point Lucy. It was a deal.”

“You know what I wish, Rose,” Lucy finally turns to look at me. “I wish I had not interrupted last night. I wish I could have heard what your reaction would have been. I wish I knew what you would have done. You make it impossible to trust you Rose, and I am your _cousins_! I have no idea whether you would have gone with Dave or not… Do you know how that makes me feel? Not knowing whether a girl I consider a friend would go with my boyfriend? It makes me feel crap, Rose. Crap.” Lucy sniffs, clearly holding back more tears. “Do you remember when I asked you to help me out with Jimmy the Hufflepuff? Do you remember how long it took you to do that for me? Two days. Two sodding days. Do you know how long it took you to do it this time? Two fucking months.

“Two months, Rose. That is a fucking long time. If you had just said no to being with, it wouldn’t have been a problem. But you agreed. It should never have taken you this long Rose. That’s two months of my life wasted on a guy who doesn’t give a shit about me.

“Two months ago, I just fancied him. A lot can happen in two months and I fucking fell for him!” Lucy sobs. “You should have done it sooner Rose, then none of this would have been so bad! I wouldn’t be feeling like I am breaking inside! Dammit Rose! Why did you have to put so much effort into this? Are you just that determined to be irresistible that you are willing to go to such lengths to destroy your friend’s first proper relationship? Because that is sick Rose. Sick.”

◎◎◎

As November fades into December, Ravenclaw make a miraculous win of the first Quidditch match, catching the snitch before the Quaffle had even been caught. This infuriates I because it gives us no time to analyse the players and their strengths. Hufflepuff certainly do look deflated at the loss of their Chaser but we have no way of telling whether they are any good despite the loss and the next time we will be able to see them is when we are on the pitch with them.

Team practices have become a rather strenuous activity but I made the wise choice to keep discussions and meetings to a minimum as they were the times the tensions became almost unbearable. When we are all on brooms, it becomes easier to ignore and I usual has us practice separately, with Lily and I working on our aim, the Chasers practicing manoeuvres and I himself working with Dave on some Keeper skills.

Lucy is not talking to me and the news of both Dave and Lucy’s secret relationship and the fact that Dave and I ‘got it on’ (is the common term) spreads like fiendfyre through the school and once again, the insults pick up a notch. Not that I care. I find myself spending more and more time in the Potion’s classroom, sometimes alone, sometimes helping Lily out, sometimes with Malfoy working on assignments or just practicing random potions and a couple of times I have ended up with both of them trying to help me out which, needless to say, never ends particularly well for the potion.

Dave occasionally tries to talk to me but my lack of response means his attempts are getting more and more infrequent. He is currently on touchy grounds with Al, even though Al doesn’t know exactly what has happened, as at the end of the day, Lucy is his cousin and Dave hurt her. Lucy herself has not spoken to me since her outburst in the dorm. She is growing steadily closer to Henderson and is planning on spending a week of the Christmas Holidays are the Henderson’s place.

Henderson still shoots me a disgusted glare from time to time but March has been rather quiet about the whole thing, while Brown is too dumb to even figure out what is the matter. As a result, the time I spend in the dorm has decrease substantially.

“Thorn?” a voice rings out behind me. It is the day before we break up for the Christmas Holidays and I am avoiding the chaos of the dorm by wandering around the corridors aimlessly. “What are you doing down here?” Malfoy asks, his voice curious rather than offensive.

“Escaping bedlam,” I shrug. He comes up close to me, closer than usual.

“Are you sure you weren’t looking for me?” he murmurs, his voice sinking to a tone I can usually elicit from him when I have been assigned him as a job. He stops beside me and I turn to face him. He is standing so close that our robes brush together as I turn.

“And why would I be looking for you?” I respond hesitantly. This was not a job. But he did not know the previous times had been jobs. What would he think if I did not go along with it? But I have sworn to myself that I would not kiss a man unless I was being paid to until I finished Hogwarts. But if I refuse to kiss him, he might become offended and the next time a get a job he might not be so cooperating.

He steps closer to me, forcing me back until my hands feel the cold stone wall behind me. I can feel his warm breath on my face, his body heat radiating from him. My blue eyes are locked with his grey ones as he pushes me flush against the wall, gently. It would be suspicious if I did not kiss him this time, he might wonder why. It would be better for business if I did just go along with it.

“Relax,” he murmurs, his head tilting closer to mine. “It’s not like we’ve never done this before,” he chuckles quietly. My eyes do not leave his as he lowers his lips to mine. It is only when he flicks his tongue out over my bottom lip that my eyes close and I sink into the kiss.

His tongue slowly massages against mine as he moves his hands to my waist. I find my fingers are already entwined in his white-blond hair and I use this hold on him to fasten his face more firmly to mine. He lets out a moan as I pressed myself closer to him. His arms encircle my waist to hold me to him. A hand finds its way into my hair, working its way up to my roots.

His lips are soft as they merge with mine and the way his tongue explores my mouth has tingles shooting down my spine. My breath catches as the hand not entangled in my hair slips beneath the material of my robes to rest on the bare skin just above my hip. I moan into his mouth as he begins to trace patterns on my skin. My heart races as he somehow manages to deepen our kiss.

When I feel like I might collapse with want, he slows the pace of the kiss down. His lips still brush against mine but his tongue only makes an occasional sweep of my teeth or my lip or will lightly nudge mine. I try to pull him back in but he refuses, teasing me with the lightness of his kiss.

At long last, when we are both panting for breath, he pulls away. His lips are swollen and his hair is thoroughly ruffled. He pressed his forehead to mine and locks our gaze once more. For several moments we stand there, my arms around his neck, one of his hands on my waist and the other in my hair, our foreheads touching and our eyes locked.

When at last he pulls away completely, my heart is still racing and my breath is still irregular. He gives a sort of half smile before turning to vanish into the darkness of the corridor. I press myself against the cold wall until my breathing has returned to normal before getting up and heading back to the dorm to pack my things for the Christmas Holiday.


	8. VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VIII. Acquaintance: a person known to one, but usually not a close friend.

** Chapter Eight **

“But she won’t do it!” he whines. “She won’t even _talk_ to me! It’s like she thinks I’m tainted just because I’m related to _you_!” he huffs and I half expect him to stamp his foot like he did when he was a child. Hugo has a rather short temper. “I tried talking to her on the train and she shut the compartment door on my foot! I’ve got a bruise and everything! It was mortifying and it’s all your fault!”

“How exactly is this _my_ fault, Hugo?” I ask darkly.

“Because you told me that if you broke them up, she would use me as her rebound, which she hasn’t,” Hugo sulks, kicking at one of the jumpers lying on my floor beside him.

“Hugo, it is not my fault that you are incapable of being the sensitive and caring sort of person a girl needs as a rebound. Clearly Hatty James is still hung up on her ex and therefore you barging in and being your usual pig-headed self, was not what she needed when she was feeling betrayed and hurt.”

“But you said-”

“It was theoretical Hugo. It was based on the idea that if you _did_ get with her, it would only be as a rebound figure. At no point did I specify that you would, indeed, _get_ her,” I sigh. Hugo narrows his eyes furiously.

“I want my money back,” he states at last.

“No.”

“You lied to me and made me pay for nothing, I want my money back!”

“No Hugo. I did what you paid me for. I broke Hatty James and Aiden Brookes up.”

“But you said yourself that he didn’t kiss you!”

“That’s irrelevant. I broke them up.”

“Just give me my money back Rose! I’ll tell mum!” he practically screeches, holding out a hand as if expecting me to hand over the money instantly. I raise an eyebrow at his threat. It was like we were children again. When I refuse his face goes red with anger. “Just give it here Rose! What kind of twisted person makes their brother pay them to split up another couple anyway?” he seethes. “There’s something seriously wrong with you.”

“Get out,” I sigh monotonously, waving a hand vaguely in the direction of the door. It is only then, as Hugo storms from the room and barges past somebody, that I realise our conversation was not as private as I had originally thought. My eyes narrow instinctively as anger floods through me and I reach for my wand to slam the door shut in James Potter’s face.

How dare he? How dare he listen in on a private conversation? Anger bubbles up in my chest and I grab my shoes and the jumper I had been kicking around from my bedroom floor and yank them on before wrenching open the door and storming down the stairs and, summoning my coat, out the front door.

The village is covered in a blanket of silencing snow as I trek towards the forest on the outskirts. Our cottage is right in the centre of the predominantly muggle occupied village but the road that cuts straight through the heart of the village provides and easy exit and it takes less than five minutes before I have escaped the inhabited world and disappeared into the snow clad tress.

The fringes of the Forest of Dean are young and the trees scattered sparsely, making it easy to walk through in comparison to the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts. It takes almost an hour before my temper is once again in check. It is very rare that I experience such strong emotions but being at home, especially for Christmas, seems to bring out the worst in me.

◎◎◎

Throughout the years, this forest has become my refuge; I must have spent countless hours walking aimlessly between its trees. At the peripheries, seeing other humans was not uncommon but this far into the uncharted trees, I rarely saw anyone else. The figure wandering barely meters from me was all too familiar. I recognised his profile at once and my stomach twisted uncomfortably at the thought of being spotted.

Pausing in my stride, I slipped behind a large oak and peered out at the figure clothed entirely in black. It was an unusual colour for him and caused a frown to form on my forehead. As I stared intently at the figure, trying to decipher what it was that was different about him, my foot shifted and snapped a twig. The sound caused the figure’s eyes to zoom in on where I was standing and as his eyes locked with mine, I realised that it was not, in fact, the person I thought it was.

As relief flooded through me, I repress a snort at the mistake I have made. The resemblance was uncanny but I suppose that was to be expected. Stepping out from behind the tree, I nod to the figure who nods in return, narrowing his eyes at me. His mind races as he tried to place me and several seconds later, recognition dawns on his features.

“Miss Weasley?” he asks, his voice a deep rumble.

“Mr Malfoy,” I nod in return as he makes his way towards me, stepping cautiously over a fallen trunk. His black robes billow out behind him and his blonde hair, while not as light as his brother’s, seems to glimmer in the white light created by the snow.

“Good afternoon,” he mutters when he is close enough to be heard without raising his voice. I return the greeting as he stops before me. “Pleasant day for a walk, is it not? Are you alone?”

“Yes, I felt the need to get some fresh air,” I reply politely.

“Indeed, walking is the perfect way to air one’s head,” he nods and I marvel at the correctness of his speech. The Malfoys are undoubtedly one of the most aristocratic families in the wizarding world and therefore, I suppose such correctness should not have come as such a surprise, his brother Scorpius after all, often spoke fairly properly. “Please, allow me to walk with you a little way Miss Weasley, one can never be too careful of what lurks amongst these trees.”

“Of course,” I smile slightly, taken aback by the fact that a Malfoy could be such a gentleman. “But please, call me Rose,” I ask, uncomfortable with being a ‘Miss Weasley’. It was so rare anyone called me a Weasley. He seemed somewhat shocked but swiftly recovered.

“If you insist, Rose, but if that be the case, you must call me Pollux,” he requests.

“So Pollux,” I begin as we start to walk back towards the peripheries of the forest. “Have you also come for fresh air, or do you have an ulterior motive?”

“Ah…” he gives a half smile. “I’m afraid you have me there Miss- Rose,” he corrects himself. “I was feeling a little… crowded back at home,” he explains. “I find it easier to escape for a little while and let things settle down before returning.”

“Do you live near here then?” I frown, trying to recall where the Malfoy’s lived.

“Yes, several miles from your village I believe.”

“So close?” I ask, startled. “I thought the Malfoy home was further South?”

“My grandparents live in the family home in Wiltshire,” he explains. “We are travelling down there toward to celebrate Christmas.” He holds out a gloved hand to help me over a large branch. “What are your plans this year?”

“We will be spending Christmas Eve with my father’s family at the Burrow, my grandparents’ house, but Christmas day we will be going to visit my mother’s family.”

“Your mother’s parents are muggles are they not?”

“Yes,” I reply, half expecting him to wrinkle his nose in disgust. His reaction however, is nothing of the sort.

“Fascinating,” he breathes. “Have you ever read any muggle literature, Rose,” he asks, still hesitant on my name. “It gives a truly remarkable insight into how muggles live without magic.”

The conversation continued on and I found myself somewhat amused at how easy it was to talk to Pollux Malfoy. For the six years we had been at school together, I had barely said a word to him. The occasional nod in the corridor, perhaps, but never a conversation.

“What are you doing now that you have finished Hogwarts?” I ask, genuinely interested, something that is not all too common for me. My question causes a slight blush to creep upon his pale cheeks.

“I- I’m a writer. Or at least, I want to be,” he swiftly corrects, looking down at his shoes.

“Oh,” is my articulate response. I never had a Malfoy down as a writer, least of all the one here beside me. “What sort of writer?”

“I’m not sure yet, a novelist perhaps… Or a poet,” he confesses quietly, suddenly shy.

“What would you write about?”

“The world in general, I suppose,” he replies, more confidently now that he knows I am not going to laugh in his face. “The complexities of human relationships, how small occurrences can have such large repercussions,” he shrugs.

“That sounds fascinating; you must let me read some of your work one day,” I plead and he reluctantly nods.

“What about you, what do you plan on doing when you leave Hogwarts?”

“Become a potion brewer,” I respond as the edge of the forest looms into view. “I hope to be able to invent my own potions one day,” I explain.

“You are potions partners with my brother, I believe?”

“Yes,” I reply, somewhat startled that he knows such a trivial piece of information about me and curious as to why he knows and who told him.

“Can I ask you a personal question,” he queries after a pause.

“You may but I may chose not to answer it,” I smile slightly.

“What is your biggest regret?”

“My biggest regret?” I frown. “I couldn’t possibly say. I have very few regrets; I find there is no point in regretting things that cannot be changed. They accumulate and create a burden that you must always carry with you. Therefore I try to regret nothing.”

“That is a very wise theory,” he comments.

“May I ask you a personal question?” I challenge.

“Of course,” he smiles. “But I may choose not to answer.”

“What made your home so… crowded that you had to leave?” Pollux frowns down at his toes, clearly uncomfortable. “You do not have to reply if you do not wish to, I am just curious.”

“It’s fine,” he shrugs. “They were just arguing.”

“Who?”

“All of them,” he snorts.

“About what?” He looks up at me then and a sort of sad smile appears on his face as if there is something satirical about my question.

“That is three questions now, Rose,” he smirks an all too familiar smirk. “But if you must know… they were arguing about you this time.”

“Me?” I say in shock. Pollux nods and continues walking. I follow him wordlessly. As we reach the edge of the forest, he turns back to me.

“I believe we must part ways here, Rose,” he smiles sadly, my name still novel coming from his mouth. “Please, permit me to write to you?” he asks gently. Once again taken aback, I nod and give him my address. “It has been a pleasure to make your better acquaintance,” he smiles before lifting my hand to his lips and pressing the faintest of kisses on my frozen knuckles. “Until we meet again,” he murmurs before turning around and heading off into the trees.

“Send me some of your work!” I call after him and I receive a slight chuckle in reply.

◎◎◎

The days running up to Christmas pass in a blur as I manage to avoid the hectic tide of well-wishers that come knocking on our door at this time of year. Preferring to remain in my room while the others participate in all sorts of festive actives gives me the time I need to perfect the potion I had been working on at Hogwarts and now I had a neat selection of phials and bottles filled with the molten silver liquid. There was something uncanny about the colour and after a few days, I found myself removing them from my shelves and packing a couple in my trunk whilst putting the others way in the cupboard.

My encounter with Pollux Malfoy replays in my mind. It seems almost surreal now. Despite his proper speech and old-fashioned manners, he seemed almost normal. I remember him at Hogwarts, the cold and silent Slytherin who spoke to no one outside of his small circle of friends. He was fascinating, to say the least. It was not until the Christmas Eve, however, that I received a letter from him.

_Dear Miss Rose Weasley,_

_I must apologies for taking so long to write, I hope that you will forgive me. I have enclosed some of my work at your request, please be honest in your opinions. There is one especially that I would like your opinion on; it is the one without a title. If you have any ideas of what to name it, please let me know._

_It is odd, we have spent so many years living in the same castle but it is only now, when I have left, that we meet properly. I hope you will not find it impertinent of me to say that I feel we have a lot in common. You are one of the few people that I have met and been able to converse so easily with. I hope that we may become friends rather than remain as acquaintances._

_I am sorry this letter cannot be longer but we are leaving for my grandparents’ house shortly and my mother is becoming impatient. I wish you the very best for Christmas and hope to hear from you soon,_

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Pollux Arcturus Malfoy._

I place the letter on my bedside table, making a mental note to respond to it later. My curiosity about the work he has sent me has to be pushed aside as my mother yells up the stairs, demanding that I get ready. This evening we are going to the Burrow with my entire extended family from my father’s side.

◎◎◎

When the evening finally rolls around, I find myself crammed into the living room of my grandparents’ house with far more people than I am comfortable being with. My mum and several of my aunts have vanished into the kitchen and my dad and uncles appear to be starting on the firewhiskey. Along with all my cousins there are a number of familiar faces that I am more accustomed to seeing in the corridors at Hogwarts or, in Will Henderson’s case, on the Quidditch pitch.

He catches my eye and nods in greeting. I return the nod before disappearing outside into the snow. The flutter of white momentarily blinds me and I am forced to blink the flakes from my lashes in order to see anything. I had not realised it had started to snow again. To my surprise, the door opens behind me and Will Henderson steps out, shrugging his coat on.

“Evening,” he nods as he comes to join me on the snow covered bench. “Enjoying the holiday?”

“Not particularly,” I reply truthfully. We sit in silence for a while, both watching the snow whirl about our heads. I am so lost in my thoughts that I jumps slightly when he speaks.

“Lucy has been staying with us,” he murmurs. Frowning, I remember that Will is Martha Henderson’s younger brother. I nod. “She is still mad at you.” I nod again. “Did you really do it? Kiss Dave?” I nod once more and he lets out a low whistle. “There’s more to it than that, isn’t there?”

“You could be a Ravenclaw,” I reply starkly. He just watches my face, waiting for me to go on. When I don’t, he speaks again.

“You don’t always have to be so removed you know…” he sighs, finally turning his gaze away from my face. “People care about you, no matter what you think.” I cannot help but wonder when Will became such an expert on me. “You don’t always have to shut everyone out.”

“It’s easier that way,” I whisper, suddenly unsure of myself.

“In the short term perhaps but it will only make it harder in the long run,” he shrugs, brushing snow off his sleeves for something to do. “Lucy will come around eventually. She just needs time to get over the hurt it caused. Will you forgive her for blaming you?” I do not reply, unsure of my answer. “I think you will.”

I smile faintly at Will and he rests a hand on my shoulder. “You seem to know a lot about me Mr Henderson,” I tease and he blushes slightly. “So tell me, how are you enjoying being on the Quidditch team?” I ask, changing the subject, for some reason eager to keep talking to him.

“I love it. Even is Al does scare the shit out of me sometimes,” he chuckles, relaxing. “I just hope that we don’t have a match – if you can even call it that – like the Hufflepuff v. Ravenclaw one.”

“Their Seeker got lucky,” I state, recalling the quickest Quidditch game I had ever experienced. The whistle had been blown and less than a minute later, the Ravenclaw Seeker had caught the Snitch. I was furious as it meant we could not analyse their players. “Nervous about your first game?”

“Only a little, we have until February so I’m sure I’ll be much more nervous then,” he laughs.

◎◎◎

Staring down at my empty plate I wish I could be anywhere but here. The chatter of my family and their friends echoes unnervingly through my head. On my right is my cousin Louis who, as the only member of our family to be sorted into Slytherin, makes a point of rarely talking to any of us. Usually, I would not have had a problem with this, however today I would much rather make conversation with him than with the person on my left. Audrey Weasley is Uncle Percy’s wife. She is the sort of woman for whom nothing ever goes wrong; she believes the best of everybody and it was she who rescued Percy from his downward spiral after the war. Her sympathetic glances between her daughter and myself, however, I could do without.

It was clear to everyone who did not already know, that Lucy and I were not speaking. I was mentally preparing myself for her attempts to make things right between her daughter and me again when someone managed to squeeze in between us. Glancing up, I was greeted by the somewhat flushed face of my cousin Dominique.

“You looked rather uncomfortable,” she whispered in my ear, the fainted traces of a French accent in her soothing voice. Audrey, too, seemed relieved to have someone between us as she turns to talk to Dominique’s mother, Fleur, on her left. “So how are you ma chère?” Dominique smiles as she helps herself to a glass of muggle wine.

“Fine,” I shrug. “How is France?”

“Beautiful,” she winks, offering me the wine bottle which I take gratefully. “You must come and visit me when Hogwarts is over. It is such a joy to be so free, where hardly anyone knows who you are.”

“I definitely shall,” I promise, the world she was describing all too tempting.

“So tell me Rose, what has been happening here in miserable England?” she whispers, as if divulging in secrets. “I hear that you and the charming Lucy are not on speaking terms?” she smirks. It was common knowledge that Lucy was Dominique’s least favourite cousin.

“She caught her boyfriend declaring his love to me,” I murmur in response, not looking her in the eye.

“ _Rose_!” she squeals. “Explain yourself.”

“There is nothing to explain. He found me alone in a corridor, kissed me and told me he loved me,” I shrug, omitting the finer details.

“Who was he?” she breathes, her eyes alight with interest and a desire to know more.

“McLaggen,” I state and it takes her a moment to place the name.

“ _Dave_ McLaggen?” she hisses in astonishment. I nod. “He told you that he loves you?” I nod again. “But he cheated on you, didn’t he?” her eyes were wide with shock. Dominique was one of the few that new exactly what had happened on the day I found Dave in that girl’s arms. “What a _shit_!” she exclaims, a little louder than I think she intended as her mother sends her a disapproving glare from the other side of Audrey while my mother, who is sitting across the table from us, glances over in surprise.

“Lucy overheard and, after hexing him into the hospital wing, decided it was my fault,” I continue.

“She always was a little bitch,” Dominique murmurs, casting an icy glare at Lucy, who was seated between the Henderson siblings. “Well serves her right for dating your ex,” she snorts. “Who’s the boy though,” she nods at Will, “he seems kind of cute.”

“He’s a Sixth Year,” I roll my eyes. “His name is Will Henderson, he’s is Lucy’s friend Martha’s brother.” Dominique sighs.

“So I’m guessing the news you wanted to tell me isn’t that you’re engaged?” I smirk.

“Oh no! Nothing of the sort,” she laughs. “You must promise not to tell anyone though,” she pleads, her look suddenly serious. I nod. “Well,” she whispers. “You know I was writing that book last summer?” I nod again. “A friend of mine found it and forced me to show a publisher – a muggle one – in France and they want to publish my book,” she grins happily. I repress the childish urge to squeal, instead flashing a true smile at her.

“That’s incredible Dominique,” I whisper. “You must let me read it when it’s out. Send me a copy,” I instruct and she nods happily. “I have a feeling I’m going to be overrun with work to read soon.”

“Has Lux sent you any of his?” a deep voice murmurs to my right, causing me to swivel in my chair so fast I almost slide off. Louis is inspecting his goblet so intently you might have thought it was engraved with ancient runes. The disinterested look that graces his face would never have suggested that he had been listening in on a private conversation.

“ _Louis_!” Dominique hisses at her younger brother. “If you breathe a word to anyone, I swear I will tell maman _your_ little secret,” she threatens. Louis shoots her a dark look before returning his gaze to the goblet.

“What do you mean?” I frown, regaining my composure. Louis turns his steely blue eyes on me and studies me for a moment.

“I _meant_ … Has Lux sent you any of his work?” he repeats, more slowly than at first. I just stare at him in confusion. “He told me he had,” he shrugs.

“Who’s Lux?” Dominique interrupts, voicing my thoughts. Louis rolls his eyes.

“Pollux,” he elaborates making my eyes widen in surprise.

“Who’s he?” Dominique queries.

“Pollux Malfoy,” I respond automatically, making Louis smirk. “I met him the other day and he sent me some of his work to read… But how do you know that?” I frown at Louis.

“I said: he told me.”

“Oh.” My mind goes into overdrive, trying to figure out why on earth Pollux Malfoy would tell my cousin something like that. “ _Oh_!” I repeat, recalling that the two of them had been in the same year and same House at Hogwarts and would therefore have shared a dorm for seven years.

“It is times like this when I remember why you are not a Slytherin,” Louis smirks, earning him a glare from both his sister and me.

◎◎◎

Turning the corner to head back downstairs, I bump into someone solid. My eyes dart up and my stomach twists uncomfortably, just like it did back in the woods the day when I met Pollux Malfoy. The same profile greeted me this time as the man glanced down, an apology already forming on his lips. The sound of laughter came from behind him and I made out two heads of hair: one black and one red.

I had managed the entire evening without so much as glancing at them. Not a word had been uttered between us. No nods of awkward greeting, no hurried aversion of our eyes. So why, Merlin, did I have to bump into them now? Just was I was preparing to leave.

“Rose,” the one right in front of me mutters uneasily and the laughter immediately dies down behind him. The already narrow corridor seems to shrink as dread swoops through my stomach. I nod in reply.

“Castor?” murmurs the redhead. Castor Malfoy jerks his eyes from my inflamed face and glances back at the pair behind him. “You’re blocking the corridor,” she mutters quietly, shooting a sympathetic look in my direction which I promptly ignore. Castor steps aside as Molly and James press against the wall to let me go by.


	9. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IX. Lust: a passionate or overmastering desire or craving.

** Chapter Nine **

I could not help myself and within moments, the Disillusionment Charm had taken effect. Controlling my breathing so as not to be heard, I followed the three of them upstairs again to the room my grandparents had converted into a lounge of sorts. Molly was the last in and shut the door behind her after glancing into the corridor to check they had not been followed. Pressing myself against the door, I could just hear their voices and I could not help but feel a Silencing Charm would have been a good idea on their part.

Allow me to explain myself. You see, I am perhaps more acquainted with the Malfoy family than I previously let on. The reason I had almost panicked that day in the forest when I met Pollux Malfoy was because I thought he was someone else: Castor Malfoy, his identical twin. Castor and Pollux Malfoy were a year ahead of me at Hogwarts and, to the surprise of the entire wizarding world, Castor was sorted into Gryffindor while his twin remained in Slytherin like the rest of the Malfoy family. In the same year, although perhaps not as surprising to those who knew him, my cousin Louis had been sorted into Slytherin along with Pollux Malfoy.

In Castor’s first year, nothing had been easy. People had distanced themselves from him; the Slytherins because he was a Gryffindor and the Gryffindors because he was a Malfoy. He found friendship in a slightly peculiar Hufflepuff girl with fiery red hair and an abstract personality: Molly Lyra Weasley. It was not until they were in Second Year that Castor and James became friends but ever since then they have been almost inseparable. It used to always be the four of us: Molly Weasley, Castor Malfoy, James Potter… and me.

“James, you really just need to talk to her. This is getting out of hand,” Molly’s voice yanks me from my thoughts. She sounds sad, something not all that common for her. There is a mumble of voices in response but I can’t quite make them out. “I know you know something that we don’t but it’s been two and a half years, surely it’s blown over by now?” she protests.

“It’s not,” is James’ sullen reply. He is clearly uncomfortable with being grilled by Molly and I cannot blame him. Molly is as unlike her father as it is possible to be: she is the emblem of a Hufflepuff, caring, trustworthy and unswervingly loyal. However, when she sets her mind on something, it is near impossible to distract her from her goal.

“So tell us,” she challenges. James snorts but does not reply and I let out a breath I had not realised I had been holding in. “I… I think you’re forgetting that she was our friend too. She was more of a sister to me than Lucy ever was,” Molly sighs and I can sense she is trying to hold back tears as a stab of guilt pierces my stomach. It was common knowledge that if there was one person Molly couldn’t stand, it was her sister Lucy. “Because of whatever stupid argument you had at the end of Fifth Year, these family gatherings have become _hell_! I have to see her looking completely shut off and I don’t even know _why_!” she almost shouts and I can just imagine the way James’ must be flinching.

“James,” Castor sighs, interrupting Molly and saving James from her wrath. “Molly has a point. We just stopped being friends with her without any real reason. I know you don’t want to talk about it but this is the third Christmas that we’ve had to sit there, feeling guilty and with no explanation. I miss her, James,” Castor mutters.

“You guys never had to stop being friends with her,” James spits out, becoming defensive. “I never asked you to do that.”

“Don’t be an idiot James,” Castor snaps. “She couldn’t be in the same room as you for a good six months. Quidditch was hell. We almost lost the Cup that year because of you two. We tried to talk to her but she was just as stubborn as you… She wouldn’t tell us what the argument was about and eventually she started going out of her way to avoid us.”

“Dammit James, I stopped talking to you for a month to see if that would allow me to get through to her,” Molly growls. “But she had completely shut herself off. She wouldn’t even look me in the eye. It was hopeless,” Molly’s voice breaks at the end of her sentences and I hear the sound of feet as someone (most likely Castor) goes over to comfort her.

“I don’t see why you’re springing this on me now,” James retorts.

“Didn’t you _see_ her face?” Molly sobs. “She looked like she wanted to melt into the floor rather than speak to us!”

“James, I think Molly is just trying to make you see things from our point of view,” Castor tries to mediate between the two Weasley tempers which I could tell were about to flare… even if one was technically a Potter.

“Why is this suddenly all _my_ fault?” James shouts. “It was her fault as much, if not more so, than it is mine!”

“We don’t _know_ that James,” Castor snaps again. “You won’t tell us why you fell out in the first place so we can’t have any possible idea of whose _fault_ it is. All we know is that you are the only one of us that can fix it. Molly and I have both tried but she won’t talk to us. _You_ are her best friend – or you _were_ at least – and it was _you_ that she fell out with so it is down to _you_ to fix it!” Castor’s patience seems to be running out.

“I’ll fix it when she stops doing what she’s doing,” James murmurs ever so quietly that I can barely hear him. Seconds later, I hear footsteps and the door is yanked open. I thank Merlin for my Quidditch reflexes that allow me to step aside just in time as James storms out of the room, leaving a miserable looking Molly wrapped in Castor’s protective arms.

◎◎◎

It used to be the four of us. James, Molly, Castor and Rose. We used to terrorise the school, it was us who eavesdropped on people’s conversations in the Gryffindor Tower and wrote down anything of interest (although nothing too personal) on the Gryffindor notice board as Bethan March said. We used to pull at least a prank a week, largely on Slytherin students but also a couple of stuffy Ravenclaws or even a few obnoxious Gryffindors that we weren’t particularly fond off. Molly always made us stay away from the Hufflepuffs though.

I had been best friends with James since we were children. I know that Albus was under a month younger than me but despite the closeness of our age, it was always James who I would seek out as a child and he was unwaveringly protective over me. We were practically inseparable and the year that he was at Hogwarts and I wasn’t was one of the worse in my life. He wrote to me every week but it wasn’t the same as having him a floo connection away from me.

When I finally went to Hogwarts and was sorted into Gryffindor, James actually ran up to the rickety old stool and picked me up, carrying me to the Gryffindor table to the amusement of the rest of the Hall. It was me who forced him to be nice to Castor only two weeks into the term. It was me who helped him pass his Potions exams at the end of every year. It was me that knew him better than he knew himself.

And then Dave happened. And the repercussions of my relationship with him.

Neither James nor Castor had ever been a particular fan of Dave so when I started dating him, James advised me against it. That was the first time I ever went against James’ advice. In the forest, when Pollux asked me what my biggest regret was, the truthful answer would have been that: ignoring James. If I had just listened to him then, my life would have been so very different. But I hadn’t listened to him. I had gone with Dave and I had let him take over my life.

Even so, it was James, Molly and Castor who I went to when I found Dave with that girl. James held me as I cried while Molly and Castor raided the kitchen for comfort food. James did not blame me for dating Dave. He never said ‘I told you so’. He just let me cry.

Then, that January, he found out I had kissed Sam Perks, one of his roommates. He wasn’t impressed seeing as he knew that I knew Perk’s had a girlfriend but he did not push it when I said I didn’t want to talk about it. From then on though, I became more reserved, keeping things to myself. James became more suspicious after that too.

It was not until the end of the year though, after he had finished his OWLs, that our friendship actually ended. He caught me kissing Stephen Bulstrode, who was a Slytherin in the year above him. Bulstrode’s girlfriend had a completely hissy fit and broke down into tears. James just watched and it wasn’t until Bulstrode had run off after his girlfriend that I realised he was even there.

The following conversation still haunts me. Of course, James and I had bickered before but this was a hundred times worse. He asked me what I was doing and when I would not tell him, he started to piece it together on his own, anger seeping into his every word. I just stood there as he figured out my secret. I stood there and watched our friendship crumble.

He told me to stop. He told me to stop before I did irreparable damage. He told me to stop before things got out of hand. He genuinely thought I would listen to him. When I told him to mind his own business he looked as if I had proclaimed myself a Death Eater. He shook his head repeatedly, unable to believe that I would ‘bring myself so low’. He told me to sort myself out and not bother talking to him until the ‘real Rose’ was back.

We have not spoken since. Like Castor said, we could not even be in the same room for the next six months; I took to eating in the kitchens after meals were over and it was then that I started to return to the common room when everyone else had already gone to bed. The castle corridors at night became my new friends.

That summer was the worse of my life. Our parents repeatedly tried to make us talk through our ‘issues’. By the time summer was over, I had been grounded six times and had never been more eager to return to Hogwarts. The two years that followed, while James was still at school, were tedious. It became second nature to avoid not only him but Molly and Castor as well.

Sometimes I would find myself in the Owlery in the early hours of the morning wondering how my life had transformed so utterly. I would imagine what it would be like if I was still friends with James, Molly and Castor. Sometimes I would see something or overhear something and my first reaction would be to tell one of them. But I couldn’t. Something inside me wouldn’t let me. Something was stopping me from mending the wounds I had so mercilessly caused.

To this day, I am still not sure what that something is. All I know is that it hasn’t gone away. And until it does, I can still not look any of them in the eye.

◎◎◎

“Rosa, Rosa,” Dominique sighs, taking a seat beside me, making sure to brush the snow off the bench and dry it with her wand first. Tomorrow I return to Hogwarts and Dominique goes back to France. “You’ve been looking miserable since Christmas. I thought this was supposed to be a cheerful holiday?” she chides, taking out a cigarette and rummaging through the pockets of her dove grey robes in search of a lighter.

“Would you believe me if I said I was just tired?” I queries, causing her to snort.

“Rose, I am a _writer_ , studying people is what I do. I know when something is bothering a stranger, let alone when something is bothering my favourite cousin,” she laughs. “It’s not Lucy is it? That cow needs to stop being such a prude.”

“No, it’s not Lucy,” I cannot help but smile at Dominique’s graceful obnoxiousness. It must be something she picked up in France. “Speaking of writing though, would you mind reading through these?” I hand her a selection of Pollux’s poems which she takes in her perfectly manicured hands. I had written to Pollux three days ago, completely blown away by the beauty of his writing and begged him to allow me to show them to Dominique. He had reluctantly agreed on the condition that Dominique be the only one.

“These are from your friend, am I right?” she murmurs around her cigarette as she glances over the first poem.

“Yes, Pollux, he is actually more of an acquaintance. He is a friend of Louis’ though.”

“Handsome?” she pries.

“Yes,” I reply honestly. There was no denying that the Malfoy boys were an attractive lot.

“Then I should very much like to meet him,” Dominique grins slyly. “He has a talent,” she indicated to the papers in her hand. “It should not go to waste.”

“When will you next be in England?”

“February. It is when my book shall be released in Britain. The man from Flourish and Blotts wants me to do a signing,” she explains. “Perhaps I could meet you and Mr Malfoy in Hogsmeade? Do you have any Hogsmeade weekends near the end of the month?”

“Probably, I’ll write to you and let you know if he would be interested in meeting you,” I suggest and she nods in satisfaction, her eyes returning to the papers in her hand.

“I shall be keeping these if you don’t mind,” she murmurs, her eyes not leaving the elegant swirls of Pollux’s handwriting for even a moment.

◎◎◎

Thanks to my charming brother and his perfect hair, we have arrived late at the Platform and have to force our way through the crowd of parents waving frantic goodbyes to their children. I only just manage to jump on the train in time as the doors begin to slam shut behind me. Stowing my trunk, I head up the narrow corridor, searching in vain for an empty compartment. At last I find one with a single occupant and take a seat across from her by the window. It is only as I pull out one of the advanced Potions books Zabini gave me, that I realised who the girl is. And that she is crying.

Hatty James looks a mess. Her muggle clothing is crumpled and her badly applied eyeliner is smudged down one cheek. She catches me looking at her and a flash of hatred appears in her hazel eyes before she turns back to the window. Sighing, I put down the Potions book, knowing what I have to do.

“He didn’t cheat on you,” I state. My words force her eyes to shut as if she is attempting to shut out the hurt she must be feeling. “I know what it looked like but for once, nothing actually happened,” I continue, unsure whether she wants me to or not as she doesn’t say a word. “It was my fault. He was just helping me pick up my books and I made a move on him. He pushed me away but I tried again. He pulled me behind the tapestry to avoid anyone seeing us, not because he was kissing me but because he was being a gentleman of sorts, not wanting to let anyone see him reject me. If that even makes sense. He loves you. Or that’s what he said anyway, personally I don’t think love really exists but there you go, that just a personal opinion,” I ramble. “Anyway, he didn’t cheat on you. Trust me. I can even give you my memory if you want,” I suggest.

Hatty James shakes her head slowly, never looking away from the window as the London begins to roll out of view. Oh well, I did what I could. Relaxing back into the compartment bench, I pick up the Potions book and begin leafing through its musty pages. When the lady with the trolley comes by, I get a selection of Chocolate Frogs and I can see Hatty eyeing the Liquorice Wands in my peripheries so I buy a couple of them too and throw them to her. She looks startled but says nothing, just turning the wands over in her hands a couple of times.

“Why should I believe you?” she whispers at last.

“Put it this way, I’ve kissed my share of boys at Hogwarts – in fact, I’ve kissed a lot of people’s share of boys at Hogwarts* – but never before have I ever told one of their ex-girlfriends that it didn’t happen. Because it did. But Brookes never kissed me and he pulled away from my advances. This has probably already ruined your Christmas, don’t make is ruin the rest of your year as well,” I shrug. “Besides, I’ve already offered you my memory and I know a place we can find a Pensieve,” I add on, thinking of the Room of Requirement.

She says nothing for a moment, just staring at the Liquorice Wands in her hands.

“Thanks for these,” she murmurs at last.

“No problem,” I shrug, picking up my Potions book once again when she makes it clear the conversation has stopped. We do not speak again until the train rolls up into Hogsmeade Station. “Remember what I said,” I nod before exiting the compartment and scaring a group of First Years out of my way.

◎◎◎

Deciding to raid the kitchens later, I skip the Welcome Feast and head down to the dungeons with a vial of potion in my pocket. As always, Zabini has left his door unlocked and I slip into the silent Potions classroom and deposit the vial of molten grey liquid on his desk with a note explaining what it is. As I head towards the kitchens, I get the feeling that someone is watching me but I quickly shake it off, dismissing it probably one of the sparse portraits that hang in the dungeon corridors.

Tickling the pear to open the kitchen door, I head a faint chuckle behind me.

“So that’s how you get in,” murmurs the unmistakable voice of Scorpius Malfoy. “I’ll have to remember that,” he smirks as I turn to face him, his silvery-grey eyes boarding into my blue ones with such intensity that they look like molten metal… And that is when I realise what the colour of my potion reminded me off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *That is totally paraphrasing Joey from Friends.


	10. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X. Kiss: touch with the lips as a sign of love, sexual desire, reverence, or greeting.

** Chapter Ten **

“Malfoy,” I attempt to growl but for some reason, the breath that escaped my lungs becomes caught in my throat and his name is released with a slight gasp. His smirk widens as he steps towards me, forcing me back through the portrait hole and into the kitchens.

“Thorn,” he murmurs huskily. His voice is so low; I involuntarily lean towards him. He chuckles darkly and I have to resist the urge to touch him. Whether to slap him or pull him closer, I am not entirely sure. Heat and lust seem to take over my body as he continues to step towards me. With each of his steps, I too step backwards. His molten eyes burn into mine causing my heart to race in a way I am not all too familiar with.

The Welcome Feast must be over as the kitchens are practically empty with only a few sparse House Elves wandering about. In my peripheral vision, I catch sight of a couple of them scurrying away and disappearing to Merlin knows where. As Malfoy steps still closer, the House Elves flee from my mind. The solid wood of one of the four long tables digs into the back of my thighs and I realise I am trapped. Malfoy smirks.

With one last step, Malfoy comes to a stop barely a breath away from me. I can feel the heat radiating from his body as he smirks down at me. Slowly, he lifts one hand to my shoulder, trailing a finger across my collar bone without breaking his eyes from mine. My skin seems to burn where he touches it. He traces the bone back to the shoulder and then runs it down my arm, sending a shiver down my spine. His smirk widens.

As his other hand comes to rest on my waist so lightly I can barely feel it, my jaw decides to clench. The fingers that are touching my hand flutter up to my face and gently caress my jawline, urging the muscles to relax. A finger brushes against my lips and they open in an involuntary gasp. A strange whining noise escapes me and I find my body propelling itself forward, towards him. He steps away, just out of reach.

My eyes flash with anger and he chuckles.

“Did you miss me Thorn?” he murmurs in my ear, stepping ever so slightly closer to me again. I find myself torn between wanting to annihilate him and wanting to press my body flush against him. My mind suggests the first; the rest of me, the second.

I decide it is time to turn the tables. My hand reaches up to the v-shaped hollow at the base of his neck and I trace a finger down his chest slowly until I reach his belt. His eyes widen in shock and as I run my finger back up, his eyes closed momentarily. Now it is my turn to smirk.

I step closer to him so that our robes are just touching, curling a hand around his neck. His eyes close again and he leans into my hand. I reach up on tiptoes and release the smallest of sighs millimetres from his lips. As he leans forward, I pull away, slipped around him so that I am stood behind him. He begins to turn around but freezes when he feels my hands on his back and my breath on his neck. I slide my hands down his sides and around to his front. He lets out a groan and falls forward, his hands reaching out to the table to steady himself.

Swiftly, I pull him around so that he is facing me. I close the distances between us, pressing my entire body up against his and I can feel his excitement digging into my thigh. I run my hands up his chest to grip his shoulders. His eyes flash open and consume mine. There is a fiery lust within them that makes my already taunt body shiver with delight. He stares at me for several painful moments before reaching a hand up to curl around my neck and yank me forward to meet his lips.

He swallows my moan as I sink into him, losing myself in his kiss.

◎◎◎

There are moments in your life when you question everything. Everything. As Malfoy pulls me closer against him, I find myself in one of those moments. A myriad of thoughts flutter through my mind but I cannot seem to fix on any one of them. All I know is that Malfoy is kissing me and I am not being paid to kiss him back… And that doesn’t bother me.

Time seems to fade into nothing as I let my tongue run over his moist lips. His moan vibrates through my body as he opens his mouth to let my tongue in. I forget I even have the gift of sight as my world becomes a dizzying kaleidoscope of colours and sounds are left forgotten before I even recognise them. There is something different about kissing Scorpius Malfoy. Something exciting. Maybe it is because I am doing this without someone asking me to. Almost like I actually liked the guy…

“Dammit Thorn,” he moans against my lips. “You are the perfect distraction.”

It takes several long and painful moments for his words to register in my mind. Distraction. I am a _distraction_. That is all I am to him. A fucking _distraction_. A very big part of me knows I should not care in the slightest that that is all he views me as but for some reason, my pride (I am still a Gryffindor despite the rumours I hexed the Sorting Hat) gets the better of me and I pull away, rage building in my chest like fiendfyre.

Shoving him away from me, I spin on my heel, deciding it is probably best if I leave without a word. I could never have him guess that his words stung me in far more than they should have done. When I am almost at the entrance hole, a hand grabs my arm just above the elbow and force me back around.

“Thorn…?” Malfoy asks calmly, an eyebrow raised slightly to making him look somewhat amused. “Is something the matter?”

“Not at all, I simply figured you had been distracted enough,” I reply in a tone only slightly more clipped and cold than usual. “Is there a problem?”

“No… no… I just…” he mutters, a frown creasing his forehead that suggests his mind is full of thoughts he cannot quite fathom but the corner of his mouth is tilted up in the faintest of half-smiles. He looks on the verge of saying more but suddenly his features change from somewhat amused and thoughtful to resigned and distant. “Nothing. Thank you for your time,” he nods before stepping around me and out of the entrance hole without another word.

In the past few years, people have hurled insults at me as I walk down the corridor, or when they travel in packs across the courtyards, or over the Quidditch pitch as I smash a Bludger at their team. ‘Whore’ and ‘slut’ are words that I have become all too familiar with due to the nature of my ‘job’. And yet _never_ , through all of those insults and snide remarks, have I _ever_ felt as used as I do right now.

Shame burns my cheeks as I blink away the shock of this sudden emotion. I was a distraction. That was all I was. All I was good enough to be. And I had brought it upon myself. I had willingly allowed myself to kiss someone without having a reason to do so. I had willingly let my body’s instincts get the better of me as I practically threw myself at Malfoy. He had used me to distract himself from whatever problems he had in his life and once his mind had had a sufficient break, he left. He chose me because I had had no qualms about kissing him before. No doubt he thought I was easy as I had kissed the majority of his dorm-mates, not to mention the lengthy list of other boys at Hogwarts. What did it matter to him that I had a reputation? He wasn’t planning for me to be anything special.

While these kisses between him and I had been different because I wasn’t being paid to do it… They were only different for me. For him, they were just another distraction. I made it easy for him; he didn’t have to go through the hassle of getting himself a girlfriend who would be insistent on knowing all his problems. I was easy. So he used me. And I deserved it. I was a fool to think I was anything more. I was a fool not to see how disposable I was to him. I was a fool to even think that what I had with Malfoy was anything even _remotely_ special.

So still reeling from shock and shame, I blink once more before heading out of the kitchen myself, my appetite having disappeared for perhaps the first time in my life.

◎◎◎

The rain outside deters me from wandering around the Black Lake so I decide to head towards the Owlery, knowing it will almost certainly be empty at this time, especially on the first day of term. A cold wind whips down the stairwell as I head up to the circular room and I quickly summon my cloak from my trunk in my dorm. It takes a few seconds to arrive in which I stand, close to shivering, looking out at the vast blackness of the Hogwarts’ grounds.

Fastening my cloak with the emerald broach that Dominique had brought back from France for me a year ago, I glance around the seemingly deserted Owlery only to find it not quite as deserted as I had hoped. In the far corner, tucked onto one of the smaller window ledges, was a girl with hair so pale is glowed in the moonlight. She had her knees tucked up under her chin with her head resting in her arms as she shook gently. At first, I think she is shivering… but then it occurs to me that she is, in fact, crying.

I stare at her awkwardly, wondering if I would be able to slip away before she notices I am here. It is at that point that I realise I have seen her before, in a fairly similar situation… Except then we were in the toilets rather than up here in the freezing Owlery with no cubicles to duck into and out of sight. As I make to go back down the steps, my boot lands on a pile of regurgitated bones which crackle underfoot and alert the girl to my presence.

“Oh,” Faye Rivers gasps, her head snapping up to see me. She stares at me in shock for a moment before bursting into tears again, this time not even bothering to wipe them away. I stand frozen, half a mind to leave her to it and half a mind to make sure she is okay. This indecision in itself unsettles me as usually I would have walked straight out without a second thought but when I find myself crossing the feather covered floor of the Owlery and heading for the bawling girl, I really begin to question my sanity.

Deciding not to bother asking if she is okay, as she clearly isn’t, I sit beside her and rub her back in a fashion that my mother used to do when I was a child. She sobs for a while longer before hiccupping to a stop.

“I’m so sorry,” she mutters. “I usually have far more control of myself but lately…” she trails off, tears thickening her voice again. “You don’t have to stay, I’ll be fine,” she manages a weak smile as she hands me the perfect escape route but something tells me that she doesn’t really want me to go so I just shake my head and continue rubbing her back. “I’m Faye,” she adds on.

“Rose,” I nod. “Although the terms ‘whore’ and ‘bitch’ might be more familiar to you.”

“Does that not bother you? What they call you?” she asks and I have to admire her directness.

“No. Why should I care what they think? I don’t need any of them in my life and when I leave here, I will hopefully not have to see any of them again,” I explain but a tightening in my chest tells me the words are not quite as true as they once were.

“Oh… I wish I had your confidence,” she confides.

“Just because my reputation doesn’t bother me, doesn’t mean I would wish it on anyone else. I live my life the way I do for my reasons, I would strongly advise you not to want any of my traits because the cost of them is higher than you might be prepared to pay,” I reply with a little too much bitterness for my own liking.

“I’m pregnant.”

Her confession takes a moment to register in my mind. My hand hesitates on her back and she looks up at me, fixing her amber eyes on mine. She looks so sad and I cannot help but think that pregnant women should be happy, not sad. Sadness could not possibly be good for either the mother or child.

“I’m sorry, you probably don’t care about my problems,” she quickly mutters, looking down. I cannot help but notice there is no resentment in her voice, she sounds perfectly sincere and apologetic for landing me in a potentially awkward situation. A part of me agrees with her but then I imagine that if I were in her position…

“Does he know?” I ask.

“The father? Yes… but he wants nothing to do with any of it,” she mutters through clenched jaws, forcing herself not to cry anymore. “He acts like he doesn’t care but I can’t tell if it’s an act and he is just as scared as I am or if he really is completely heartless,” she explains. “He messes with my head, Rose, he’s been messing with it for well over a year now,” she sighs.

“What about your parents? Have you told them?” I ask. She falls very quiet for a moment, gazing out across the blackness, before replying in a barely audible whisper.

“My parents are dead.”

◎◎◎

After taking Faye Rivers to the Hufflepuff dorms and telling her that she needs to speak to Madame Pomfrey at least, I finally head back to the Gryffindor common room. It must be the early hours of the morning but I doubt very much that I will be able to sleep. Thoughts swirl around my head in a hopeless disarray.

Today my very narrow emotional range as been stretched and twisted and mutated until, for the first time in years, I am not sure what I am feeling anymore. Panic sinks its claws into my chest as I pace the common room. I hate not being fully in control. I hate feeling anything, let alone confusion about what I feel. I hate not understanding what has disturbed me to this extent.

Hatty James. Scorpius Malfoy. Faye Rivers. The names swirl around in my head and I cannot help but think that a month ago, anything that I had done or said to these people today, would never have happened. Something is messing with my previously content existence and I cannot say I particularly like it. I do not like _feeling_. Because, truth be told, it scares me _shitless_.

◎◎◎

With dread in my stomach and a mask firmly in place across my face and all my guards up, I head down towards the dungeons for Potions. Zabini immediately pulls me aside to congratulate me on the potion I had left on his desk yesterday (that I had entirely forgotten about) before letting me sit down.

“Today I want you to join back up with your partner and chose a potion from one of the books on the shelves at the back to the classroom to brew. Begin,” Zabini orders without any preamble. Malfoy immediately gets up to grab a book which he subsequently beings to leaf through. When he pushes the book towards me, opened on page 923, I glance at the ingredients, memorize them and get up to collect them. It doesn’t matter to me what potion we do, so long as we do it better than everyone else does theirs.

We cut, measure and stir in silence. Neither of utters a word and I can sense him growing increasingly uncomfortable. Much to my delight, the silence does not affect me and I can feel the calmness I am so acquainted with settling over me once more. Of course, I have no trouble at all with the potion, Malfoy picked an easy one, and we are finished well before anyone else.

“So what have we got here?” Zabini murmurs from behind me.

“Mood Telling Potion,” Malfoy replies for me. Glancing down at the text book in confusion, I realise that we have indeed made a Mood Telling Potion. I wonder why Malfoy picked that one… no doubt because it was so simple.

“Interesting,” Zabini drawls. “But perhaps a more advanced potion would be more appropriate for two students such as yourselves,” he queries. “If you are interested in being more in tune with other people’s emotions, then perhaps you could try the Aura Elixir which allows the drinker to see the auras of those around him? If you have the book I asked Malfoy to give you, you shall find it on page 963.” With a swish of his long, black robes, Zabini wanders off to sneer into Albus’ failed Draught of Living Death.

Malfoy looks on the verge of saying something so I swiftly pull out the book in question and charm it to the correct page. A faint sigh escapes his lips as he looks resignedly down at the finished potion in our cauldron. I suggest he fetches some vials to put it in while I begin collect ingredients for our next potion.

“You are aware this potion takes three months to brew, right?” he mutters darkly when I return with an armful of ingredients.

“Have you ever heard of the Draught of Beauty?” I ask.

“Yes,” he frowns, looking puzzled.

“That takes seven hundred and seventy seven days to brew.”

“Oh.”

◎◎◎

_Dear Rose,_

_Paris is so beautiful this time of year, next Christmas I insist you come and visit me! How is beloved Hogwarts? Is the snow six feet deep yet? I met a beautiful boy yesterday; he had hair the colour of the Gryffindor lion and eyes like the sea in the summer. If only I had a heart to give him… but alas, I fear my heart still belongs to Saskian. It is such a pity for we would truly have made a beautiful pair._

_You must tell me if any of the Hogwarts boys have suddenly become dashingly handsome over Christmas. I am dying to hear of the man who will eventually capture your heart. Perhaps though you must wait until you come to France for English boys really cannot compare._

_I arrive in England on the 24 th of February and I expect to see you in Hogsmeade the following Saturday. I will not take any excuses, even if it is not a Hogsmeade weekend. You are a Weasley and all Weasleys know how to escape the castle grounds some way or other. Besides, I am exceedingly curious to meet this Mr Malfoy who writes such exquisite verse. _

_Anyway, I shall not bore you with more of my drabble. Be well, ma chère, and send Al my love and thanks for his delightful Christmas present. Much love, Dominique._

I roll my eyes towards the end of her letter: Al had bought her an Exploding Dungbomb II from George’s shop which, when let off, would vanish and leave a ghastly smell for several hours then, after ten minutes of a stink free area, it would appear and set itself off again. Dominique, of course, had seen it coming and had flooed over to Al’s bedroom and deposited it under his bed while he was asleep. Apparently Ginny had to get George to come and get rid of it for her.

Finding a quill amongst the debris of my trunk, I smooth out some parchment and begin my response…

_Dear Dominique,_

_Hogwarts is as beautiful as ever although some of the students often mar the perfection of the view. It cannot be helped that these English boys lack the finesse of their French counterparts. As for your beautiful boy, I have no doubt that you will find something to do with him to entertain yourself. I know you lost your heart to Saskian (_ Saskian was Dominique’s first owl who had died stuck in a chimney because she had overfed it _)but pinning after him will do you no good. You must live your life… Or some other such crap our mothers come up with._

_Of course I shall meet you in Hogsmeade! I will write to Pollux and arrange a place for us to meet, I have no doubt that he is just as excited to meet you as you are to meet him. Although you must not be offended if his excitement does not show though, he is rather reserved._

_Al will not accept your love or thanks so I shall not bother giving them to him._

_Enjoy the French air while you can, Rose._

Folding my reply up, I pull on my cloak to head to the Owlery and slip, unnoticed, through the common room. Al is currently trying to round up our Quidditch team to go over game plans that we already know like the back of our hands. He needs to find himself a girl.

As expected, the Owlery is freezing in the fading evening light but the view is spectacular. I call down Nox, my owl, and attach the letter before giving him a treat and watching him fly towards the Southern horizon.

“Oh, hello Rose,” someone greats me.

“Rivers,” I nod as she comes closer.

“Just call me Faye, you know more about me than anyone on last name terms should,” she smiles and I note with relief that she does not look on the verge of tears today. “This is the second day in a row we’ve dumped into each other in the Owlery, you probably think I am following you,” she laughs.

“Not at all. Yesterday you were here first and today I was here first so I think it is safe to say it is merely coincidence,” I explain and she just smiles. Hufflepuffs never were ones for the particulars. “How are you?”

“Not too bad, hanging in there,” she sighs. “I went to see Madame Pomfrey today, like you suggested. She was very sweet about the whole thing although I could tell she was not all that impressed. She says I’ll have to have a check-up at St Mungo’s though soon.”

“St Mungo’s is bound to confidentiality, it is not possible for them to spill your secret if you do not wish them to do so,” I inform her. “Have you spoken to the father again?”

“No,” she looks down uncomfortably at her hands. “He just ignores me, as if I don’t even exist.”

“Surely he cannot ignore you forever, you must dump into each other in your common room or something,” I frown.

“He’s not in my House.”

“Oh…”

“Merlin Rose, he makes me feel so shit,” she snaps. “He used to make me feel amazing, like I was the only person in the world for him but now he won’t even _look_ at me! I don’t know what to do Rose… I- I think I love him,” she finishes in a whisper. I blink in surprise. That a girl could be in love with someone who treated her the way this boy clearly did, is something I cannot quite get my head around… especially at their age. So I ask the only question I can think of.

“Who is he?”

She sighs sadly, her blonde hair falling forward to cover her pretty face, before whispering a name, a name that sends a cold shiver of shock down my spine: “Malfoy.”


	11. XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XI. Truth: The quality or state of being true; that which is true or in accordance with fact or reality.

** Chapter Eleven **

The cold slick of fury swept down my spine as I turned away from her. My lungs felt constricted as I tried not to gasp for air. _Oh what I fool I was_. A hopeless fool. Not once had I ever questioned what exactly it was that Malfoy needed distracting _from_. I had never enquired further about his strange reaction the first time I mentioned Faye Rivers. How could I not have put two and two together? Instead I had let him use me mercilessly while a naïve young girl was suffering horrendously because of something _he_ had done.

Malfoy had always appeared so gentleman like, almost as proper as his brother. It seems so uncharacteristic of him to bed and subsequently desert a girl like Rivers. That he would just have abandoned her when she needed him just did not make sense. Merlin, I was such a fool. I had fallen so completely for his wounded, fragile act.

“Rose?” Rivers murmurs. “Are you alright?”

“Of course,” I lie.

“Do you know him?” she frowns.

“Who?”

“Malfoy?”

“Not particularly,” I sigh. After all, how much did I really know about him? I knew about his family; I knew about his academic success… but I did not really _know_ him. I knew nothing personal about him, nothing that would suggest I was anything more than one of his classmates. So no, I did not know him. “I’m afraid I have to finish an essay,” I say, making to move towards the stairs.

“Oh,” she mutters, somewhat alarmed at my sudden decision to leave. Her reaction bothers me slightly. Why should she think I would stay? I am not her friend, I have no real reason to talk to her; she is just someone I keep coming across by chance. There is no reason I should stay, no reason I should actually befriend her. I have no real friends and that is how I would like to keep it.

“I’ll see you around,” I mutter hastily as I stride towards the staircase. She just nods and mumbles a ‘goodbye’. I try to supress the pang of guilt that hits me at the crushed look on her face. She must honestly have believed that I cared.

◎◎◎

The Great Hall is almost empty as I stride in the following morning. There are a few students reading over their breakfast at the Ravenclaw table and the sparse Slytherin glowering at nothing but the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables are practically vacant. I make to move to the opposite end of the Gryffindor table to its one occupant when the blonde haired boy glances up and smiles shyly at me.

“Rose,” he mutters, blushing slightly. “You’re down here early.”

“I could say the same thing about you Henderson,” I smirk down at Will. “Mind if I sit here?” I indicate to the bench opposite him and he almost splutters in agreement. After our chat at my Grandparents house on Christmas Eve I cannot help but think Will is a far more interesting person than I gave him credit for.

“So you glad to be back?” he asks.

“What, at Hogwarts?” Will nods. “Yes, believe it or not but it is far more peaceful here than at home with my family.”

“Oh after meeting them at your Grandparents’ I can definitely believe that,” he smiles, helping himself to another piece of toast. “They all seem pretty fun though, although your cousin Dominique scares the shit out of me,” he snorts and I almost chuckle.

“Yeah, Dominique isn’t the friendliest of people,” smirking, I reach for the orange juice. “She’s not actually that scary though, she just likes people to think she is.”

“Sometimes I wonder if that is the case for the majority of your family,” he smirks slightly in a most uncharacteristic way.

“For the most part… Except Louis, you never want to get on the wrong side of him, he really is actually scarier than he likes people to believe.”

“And Lily, I reckon she isn’t as innocent as she looks.” I look up from my breakfast at that moment to see Will’s expression has softened and he looks inexplicable happy. “She’s one fierce Beater to say the least… Don’t get me wrong, you’re definitely the best but she’s pretty good too considering she’s never played an actual game before.”

“Neither have you and you’re pretty good as well. Albus wouldn’t have you on the team otherwise,” I frown, trying to understand the look on Will’s face.

“Thanks,” he mutters, glancing down at his plate and blushing slightly. “But not like her… Some people are just born to fly, you know? I mean I love flying but I don’t think I was _born_ to do it. I could never be good enough to play professionally whereas I think Lily could. You and Al could as well,” he rambles.

“Albus _will_ , there is nothing else he could do,” I chuckle slightly. “I won’t though, there is far too much publicity and fame,” I shrug. “I don’t know about Lily though, I’m not sure what she wants to do after Hogwarts.” Will nods but that looks is still in his eyes, that soft faraway look which is setting off alarm bells in my head. Oh Merlin.

“Will…” I begin hesitantly. This could become uncomfortable but I have learned from experience it is better to know sooner rather than later. “I… Lily is a great girl and all and as much as I think you two would complement each other well, I just… Lily’s heart belongs somewhere else,” I try to explain gently. I knew it did, I had seen the way she blushed whenever Keegan smiled at her.

Will looked up and held my gaze. His face still held that peculiar softness but there was now an element of faint amusement.  “Don’t worry Rose,” he sighs at last, a faint smile on his lips. “So does mine.”

“Oh… Oh okay, I just thought…” I mutter, more from confused than embarrassment as it was unusually for me to be wrong about this sort of thing. Over the years I have developed a fairly good eye for seeing what people feel for each other. It was me that first spotted that Castor liked Molly just as much as she liked him. It was me that realised that Roxanne and Sven were engaged before they made the announcement. It was me who could tell that Bethan was going to end things with James before it happened. So how had I misread the signs Will had just been showing? Unless of course he was lying to me. But that didn’t seem like Will.

“Don’t worry about it Rose,” he smiles. “It’s fine.”

“Right,” I frown again.

“So you going to explain why you came back to the common room yesterday looking like you wanted to slaughter everyone within hexing distance?” he asks suddenly, no doubt in an attempt to pull the conversation away from my mistake. His words however, cause my mood to darken considerably and by the look on his face he dearly wishes he could take them back. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to,” he adds on quickly.

“I’d rather not,” is my cold reply. Taking a deep breath, I force myself to calm down and supress the anger boiling inside me. I have to remind myself that there is no reason for me to be angry with Malfoy. He never meant anything to me and I have no right to judge him as I do not know the entire circumstances surrounding the situation. Although from what Rivers has told me, he is a rather despicable human being. That is all. It is nothing personal to me.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to pry,” Will mumbles uncertainly.

“It’s fine, I just learned something unpleasant, that’s all,” I shrug. “So Quidditch should be interesting this afternoon,” I try to change the subject, something Will looks immensely grateful for.

“Oh yes, watching Al’s face when none of him team are talking is going to absolutely bloody fantastic!” Will snorts. “He’s going to end up in St Mungo’s with a brain haemorrhage!” Will’s expression is torn between amused and terrified and I cannot help the small chuckle that escapes my lips. At the sound, he turns to grin at me and his smile is so infections I cannot help but smile back.

A clattering across the Hall pulls my gaze over Will’s shoulder only to fix on Malfoy, who appears to have dropped his knife. He catches my gaze and the smile slips from my face, being replaced with a cold loathing. Malfoy’s face remains expressionless as he abandons his breakfast and leaves the Hall as fast as he can without tarnishing his dignity.

◎◎◎

“What the fuck is going on here!” Albus practically screeches from where he is hovering by the goal posts. Lucy has missed her eleventh shot in a row and not because Dave is saving them but because they are so wildly off the mark a three year old muggle could have aimed better. “Right! This is _it_! Everyone get down to the ground and into the changing rooms _immediately_!” he orders, the colour in his face turning purple with rage.

“Looks like you might be right about that brain haemorrhage,” I mutter to Will as we touch down. Will gives a weak smile, looking troubled.

“This is a disaster, if we play like this, we’re going to lose to _Hufflepuff_ ,” he mutters.

“Relax,” I sigh. “It’s only a game.”

“To us maybe but you said so yourself – it’s Al’s future. What if there are Scouts at the game? His chances will be destroyed just because half our team isn’t talking.”

“Henderson shut up!” Albus snaps. “I have no fucking clue what is going on but the way you lot are playing, we will be a laughing stock to the rest of the _school_!” he seethes. “So is someone going to explain what the hell is going on or do I have to lock everyone in here until you sort it the fuck out!”

Dave blanches considerable while Lucy just stares at her toes. Keegan and Lily are sharing worried glances, clearly concerned for Albus’ health. Will is staring fixedly ahead. Albus moves his furious gaze to each member of the team in turn but no one speaks up. Finally he turns to me.

“Rose…” he looks almost desperate. “I know you don’t particularly care what anyone in here thinks about you and you know more about people in this school than anyone probably should so I have no doubt that you know exactly what is going on here,” he looks slightly ashamed at singling me out but he continues. “Please explain.”

Will glances at me, trying to gage how I will respond and I notice Lucy flick her attention to me briefly before returning it to her shoes. Albus is waiting, looking on the verge of a break down.

“Some of the Quidditch Rules were broken,” I sigh at last. He frowns. “Rule One obviously-”

“Anything that has happened, is happening or might happen outside the pitch, stays outside the pitch. Nothing matters in here except for Quidditch,” Albus recites out of habit.

“-and Rule Seven.”

“Rule Seven?” he repeats.

" This team is like a family. But a very platonic family. There will be no dating any other member of this team and it would be preferred it if you did not date members of the other Quidditch teams either to prevent tensions arising that are not due to the actual game,” I clarify.

The colour drains from his face as he glances around at the team. “Who?”

No one responds. No one makes eye contact with Albus. No one even dares breathe.

“ _Who_?” he repeats and then his eyes rest on Dave. “Please tell me this has nothing to do with whatever you three were arguing about,” he shoots a glance between Lucy, Dave and I.

“We weren’t arguing,” Dave mutters.

“I don’t give a shit,” Albus snaps. “I want the three of you to either sort it out, get over it or quit the team.” His voice is more serious than I have ever heard it. Dave’s eyes go wide, Lucy sighs and I just raise an eyebrow. “Now Rose has been playing perfectly fine so I don’t see why you two can’t either,” he sighs. “Just sort it out by next practice. Team dismissed.”

◎◎◎

“Rose,” someone called my name as I headed back up to the castle. My thoughts were so far away I barely heard them and when I did it was too late. Dave had caught up with me. “Rose, we need to talk,” he said clearly. The pleading tone that had graced his voice whenever he had tried talking to me lately had vanished. He looked determined. “I know that you don’t have any feelings for me – you’ve made that pretty clear – but I want to know why you did it.”

“Did what?” I frown.

“Kiss me… Flirt with me… Make me think I stood a chance,” he elaborated.

“I was unaware you were looking for a chance,” I reply elusively.

“Did you know?” he asks as if I had not responded.

“Know what Dave, you are going to have to be more specific,” I sigh in exasperation.

“About me and Lucy?”

“Does it matter?”

“Of course it _matters_ Rose!” he snaps.

“Yes, yes I knew.”

“How could you _do_ that?” he grabs my arm and pulls me around to face him. “You lead me on even though you knew I was seeing your _cousin_?” he looks somewhat disgusted and I cannot help but think he is being somewhat hypocritical. “ _Why_?”

“Because I can Dave,” I reply. “Because I can,” I repeat, pulling my arm out of his grip and turning away from him. He doesn’t deserve the truth. He does _not_ deserve the truth. It was his decision to see Lucy in secret and it was his decision to kiss me. Besides, there was one rule I lived by it was that I would never tell anyone why I did what I did. It just made things messy. If Lucy wanted him to know she had asked me to do it, she could tell him. It wasn’t my place. That was her decision. Her choice.

◎◎◎

_Dear Dominique,_

_I hope France is peaceful. Life is getting messy here. Lucy and Dave are not talking and it is making Quidditch almost unbearable. Albus threatened to kick the three of us off the team if we did not sort it out. All I can say is that I feel sorry for Lily, I know how she feels about a certain team member and all this mess between Dave and Lucy is just enforcing the ‘no dating team members’ rule. She doesn’t let it show though; I guess she’s more like me than I thought._

_You remember Will Henderson from Christmas Eve? What did you think about him because he is revealing himself to be far more complex than I originally gave him credit for. I thought he may have liked Lily but apparently not… You’re the writer, you said you knew about studying people, any clue what’s going on in his head?_

_I will not deny that I am looking forward to your visit more and more as Hogwarts is becoming rather tedious. Just as a thought, have you not met Pollux before? He’s your brother’s best friend? Just wondering. Also, does anyone else know your book is being published yet?_

_I am jealous of your freedom, Rose._

As I head to the Owlery, I find myself yelling at a frightened bunch of First Years because they walk to slowly on their short little legs. I cannot stand people who walk slowly.  The castle corridors are practically deserted as most people are in the Great Hall for dinner. Quite frankly I have had enough of people for one day so once I had delivered my letter, I headed down to the kitchens for something to eat.

“Shit,” someone jumped in surprise as I stepped through the entrance hole. Great. People. Or person. “Oh Rose, what are you doing down here?” my brother muttered, his entire face flushed red.

“I’ll just be leaving then,” a deep voice sounded from one of the armchairs by the fire that James, Castor and I had brought down here in my First Year. A tall man stood up with a shock of black hair and the shadows of stubble on his jawline. “Weasley,” he nodded to Hugo before stepping around me and out of sight. As the door swung shut behind me, I turned back to Hugo with a raised eyebrow.

“Hugo… May I ask what exactly you were doing talking to Logan Moon in the kitchens?”

“Nothing, nothing, we were just talking,” Hugo muttered, slumping back into the armchair he had jumped out of when I came in. I just give him a look and eventually he sighs, puffing out his cheeks before letting the air out. “He was just helping me out with some stuff, that’s all,” he shrugs.

“You know, if it wasn’t for the fact that your face is currently redder than Dad’s when he watches the Canons play, I would have believed you,” I smile. “Even if that were the case, what could a Seventh Year Slytherin possibly be helping you out with? If it was school work you would have come to me, you’ve done it before.”

“Just drop it Rose, it’s none of your business,” he snaps.

“Fine,” I shrug. “Are you hungry?” He looks at me like he can’t quite believe I would drop something like that just because he asked me to. At the end of the day, it is his business after all and he isn’t exactly a kid anymore.

“Starved,” he sighs at last. I grab a tray of chicken wings from a passing House Elf and sink into the seat on Hugo’s right, offering the tray to him. “So… What brings you down here then?”

“I got fed up with people,” I shrug.

“I heard Al threatened to kick you off the team. He must be raving mad, you’re the best Beater Gryffindor’s seen since Fred and George were at school.”

“Yeah well if the team can’t work together it doesn’t matter how good the individual players are.”

“Did you really kiss Dave behind Lucy’s back?” he frowned. Apparently someone is letting slip the whole thing to the general population. It was probably Martha Henderson. I just shrug. “She asked you to do it didn’t she?” Hugo continues. I stop trying to find a clean way to eat the chicken wing and look up at Hugo. There was no way he could have figured that out.

“What makes you say that?” I ask suspiciously.

“Well I figured that if you would kiss Brookes for me, you would kiss McLaggen for Lucy,” he shrugged. “I know you don’t really care what people think about you, Rose, but you’re not that much of a bitch that you would snog Lucy’s boyfriend just for the thrill of it.”

I just stare at him. There is no way in hell Hugo figured that out by himself.

“Did she tell you?”

“Who?”

“Lucy… Did she tell you she asked me to do it?”

“No,” he inspects his chicken. “Is that what you always do? Is that why you’re only ever caught snogging peoples boyfriends and never single people? Is that why it is only ever their girlfriends that catch you?” Hugo continues on as if this were a perfectly ordinary conversation. “Because that’s messed up Rose. Seriously messed up.”

“Did James tell you?” I ask, not thinking clearly through my shock.

“James?” Hugo frowns and then his eyes light up. “That’s what you and James fell out over! Merlin’s saggy left-”

“Thank you Hugo,” I cut in.

“Shit, _that_ was it? You fell out with your best friend since birth because of _that_? Are you fucking _kidding_ me? What the hell is _wrong_ with you?” he asks disbelievingly. “Well fuck me,” he whistles, slumping back into his chair. “Shit Rose, what the hell were you thinking?”

“You don’t know the whole story,” I snap. “How the hell did you figure all that out anyway? Does everyone know? You couldn’t have possibly figured that out on your own! Who told you?” I ask in rapid succession. Hugo looks at me like I am stupid.

“I’m not an idiot Rose,” he sighs. “I know I’m not as smart as you or mum but I’m not an idiot and you are my sister. I knew something wasn’t right and after what happened with Brookes… I guess it all just slipped into place. Seriously though, anyone could figure it out if they stopped to think about it.”

“Well apparently Hogwarts students have below average intelligence,” I mutter darkly. “Did you honestly figure that out yourself?” I look at him incredulously.

“Yes Rose,” he snorts.

“Well shit,” I mutter. Hugo pulls a face at me and I throw the rest of my chicken wing at him.

“You’re changing again,” he suddenly stated.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re not quite as distant anymore, I feel like I could actually talk to you and you would listen to me rather than just blank me like you usually do,” he shrugs. “You smile more too.” I snort at the last part but it doesn’t quite cover up the guilt I feel. Hugo is my brother and I have been neglecting him these last few years.

“I’m sorry Hugh,” I confess.

“Eh, don’t worry about it Rosie,” he smirks and I throw another chicken wing at him.

“Don’t _ever_ call me Rosie,” I snarl.

◎◎◎

As I leave the warmth of the kitchens, I shiver slightly. Hugo had left a while before me after remembering he had an essay due for Professor Longbottom tomorrow and the castle suddenly seems extremely empty. As I reach the Entrance Hall and make for the Grand Staircase, I hear voices coming from the corridor that leads down to the dungeons.

Curiosity, as always, gets the better of me and I pull my robes tighter around me and tiptoe silently towards the corridor. One of the voices I recognise immediately as Malfoy’s but the other isn’t as clear. Malfoy is furious and seems to be threatening the other boy. I peer around a corner to find Malfoy pinning another, younger, student against the wall, a hand grabbing the collar of the boy’s robes.

“Scor, get the fuck _off_ me,” the younger boy snaps, apparently not all that intimidated by Malfoy’s formidable appearance. “Just drop it okay?”

“Drop it?” Malfoy repeats darkly. “ _Drop_ _it_?

“Yes, it’s none of your business,” the younger boy struggles. He has black hair that comes almost down to his shoulders and skin even paler than Malfoy’s.

“None of my _business_?” Malfoy seethes, looking like he is an inch away from cursing the younger student to Hades and back. “What you have done is _despicable_! You can’t just run away from your mistakes like-” Malfoy is suddenly cut off as the younger student’s dark eyes dart towards me, warning him of my presence. Malfoy swivels around, letting go of the boy’s collar.

“Weasley,” he snaps. “Lurking around the dungeons again are we?” his voice is bitter and there is a deep seated anger in his eyes.

“Forgive me,” I murmur, indicating to the younger boy. Malfoy glances down at him as if he had forgotten he was even there.

“Don’t worry, Andrius was just leaving,” Malfoy snaps and the boy takes off with one last furious glare at Malfoy. Andrius. I knew that name.

“Slightly hypocritical of you is it not,” I murmur once the boy has vanished from sight. “Telling him not to run from his mistakes when you are more than capable of doing that exact thing…”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he snaps, his fists clenched.

“Of course you do Malfoy,” I murmur again. “Perhaps a name would trigger your memory… What about… Faye Rivers,” I sigh, looking him directly in the eye. “She told me.”

“Told you what?” Malfoy frowned but I could see the uncertainty in his eyes.

“Are you really going to deny it?” I ask in disgust. “That’s low even for you.”

“Just spit it out Weasley,” he sneers. I cannot help but notice that he called me Weasley rather than his customary ‘Thorn’.

“That you got her pregnant and abandoned her,” I spat out. Malfoy looks at me in horror for a moment. His eyes go wide and his complexion pales still further. He looks like someone had just poured a bucket of frozen water over him. He moves his mouth several times but no sounds come out. At last, he blinks and shakes himself from the shock enough to speak.

“You think the baby is _mine_?”


	12. XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XII. Furious: Extremely angry; full of anger or energy; violent or intense.

** Chapter Twelve **

The dungeon corridor in which we were standing seemed to shrink in on us as Malfoy’s words registered in my brain. The child was not his. He was not the one who had abandoned a helpless Fifth Year to the prospect of parenthood alone. It was not him. Relief floods through me as I breathe out, relaxing my hand that had previously been wrapped tightly around my wand in the pocket of my robes and leaning against the stone wall beside me.

“Well then whose is it?” I sneer, the anger I had previously felt not quite abated. Malfoy just stares at me, his eyes wide with disgust. Well I suppose it is good to know that old grudges do not die with a few meaningless snogs here and there.

“Did you honestly, for one moment, believe that _I_ was the one who had knocked up Rivers? That _I_ was the one who had abandoned her in her condition?” he finally breathed in dismay, clearly appalled I would have even considered it had been him. “Did she _tell_ you it was me?”

“I wouldn’t put it passed you Malfoy,” I murmur. “You are a Slytherin after all, Merlin only knows what goes through your twisted minds,” shrugging casually, I remove a grain of dirt from behind my fingernail. “And yes she did tell me… Well she said it was a Malfoy and I just assumed-”

“You just assumed it was me, did you?” Malfoy cuts across me maliciously, stepping towards me menacingly. “Well you assumed _wrong_ ,” he spits out, anger darkening his molten grey eyes. “Slip your mind that there were three other Malfoys as well? Or did Castor fail to mention us poor, _twisted_ Slytherins?” Malfoy’s voice reeks of hostility and bitterness as he towers over me. I can feel my eyes flare the moment he mentions Castor. That was a low blow even for a Slytherin. He knew nothing of my friendship with his brother; he had no right to mention it.

“Oh get over yourself Malfoy,” I snap, stepping closer to him with a challenge in my eyes. “Your family doesn’t interest me that much.”

“But Castor did, didn’t he,” Malfoy taunts, barely controlled fury written across his face.

“Yes, Castor interested me,” I reply truthfully. “Because he was different, he cared about people other than himself, he didn’t give a shit about any of your pureblood crap and he would certainly never molest girls whenever the time suited him,” glaring at Malfoy, I see him flinch at my last jibe. “And you want to know something funny… For a moment, I thought you were different too.” Malfoy’s eyes widen slightly in surprise. “But you’re not. In fact, you’re the worse of the lot.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about _Weasley_ ,” he sneers. “You know nothing about me or my family and don’t give me that bullshit about me molesting you… Do you know what they say about you behind your back? Do you know what they call you? They call you a whore, Weasley. They call you a home-wrecking slut, a leech to Hogwarts’ happiness… I didn’t used to believe them but now, now I’m not so sure.”

“So because people label me you think that you can take advantage of that? You think you have a right to use me at will? Because that it what it sounded like and I am pretty sure even _you_ aren’t that stupid,” I spit.

“Do you really believe I take advantage of you? Is that what you think?” Malfoy look almost disappointed as he steps away from me, creating much needing breathing space between us.  I can instantly feel the lack of his body heat and a shiver slides down my spine. “Because if that is what you believe, then I am done here,” he finishes with a sigh before stepping backwards again, giving me one last, searing look, and turning on his heel before disappearing in a flurry of black robes down the shadowy corridor.

When the shock of his departure slips away, I am left breathless and confused. Leaning against the wall, I slide down it, my legs feeling like gillyweed. A tidal wave of thoughts flood through my mind but I cannot seem to focus on any one of them, the overwhelming feelings that I had just made a terrible mistake preventing any other thoughts from forming entirely.

I cannot recall ever seeing Malfoy so furious. In fact, I cannot recall Malfoy ever displaying any kind of emotion what so ever, it had been one of the reason that I had not minded his company. The anger that had shone from his eyes was cold, like he had been letting it sit for a while. A flicker of a thought suggests that maybe his anger was not really aimed at me but the notion is soon quelled by instinct. He _was_ angry with me… and it had been building for a while.

Shaking myself, I decide it is probably best that I do not dwell on why Malfoy is angry with me, his opinion is irrelevant. What is more important is that I had been wrong. Malfoy was not the father, or at least _Scorpius_ Malfoy was not the father. Oh Merlin I am so stupid.

Andrius Phineas Malfoy.

How in Merlin’s name could I have let the fact that there were still two Malfoys at Hogwarts slip my mind? Rivers had made it pretty clear that the father was still a student here so it could not possibly have been Castor or Pollux (not that either of them would have gotten themselves into such a sticky situation) meaning that it had to be either Scorpius or the youngest Malfoy: Andrius.

I have never really spoken to Andrius as he is both a Slytherin and two years younger than me. In fact, I can only recall meeting him once, the summer before my Third Year when we were in Diagon Alley shopping for all Hugo’s school supplies and the books I needed. The Malfoy family had been doing the same and we had met in Madame Malkin’s. ‘Met’ in this case being the broadest sense of the word as my dad and Mr Malfoy barely acknowledged each other. It had been Mrs Malfoy that had made the brief introductions before Castor and I snuck off to avoid the awkwardness.

At the time, Andrius had been eleven and rather small for is age. He was also the only Malfoy child that did not inherit his father’s blonde hair but rather his mother’s almost black colour. His eyes were dark too, like the twins’; Scorpius was the only one to inherit the molten grey eyes of his father. I had never paid him much attention, I had no reason to.

It made more sense now that I thought about it. Rivers was in the same year as Andrius which meant they would have been far more acquainted than she would have been with his older brothers, in fact, I would go so far as to assume that Scorpius had never heard of her before her brother knocked her up. But as Malfoy just proved, it is never a good thing to assume.

But what was she thinking? What were either of them thinking? There are hundreds of spells and charms and potions to prevent pregnancy. But who am I to judge? Maybe they just got really unlucky. Oh she is in for a rough ride that is certain. Not only to be pregnant at such a young age but with a _Malfoy_ child on top of it all.

“Uh… Rose?” a hesitant voice breaks through my thoughts. Glancing up in surprise at the recognisable voice, I spot Bethan March coming down the corridor towards me. “What are you doing on the floor?”

“What are you doing in the dungeons?” I retort, pushing myself up and dusting off my robes.

“I could ask you the same thing,” she remarks pointedly. “I just had detention,” she shrugs as if that were perfectly normal. Which it is not. March hasn’t had detention since Fourth Year.

“What did you do?” I probe as we both start heading in the direction of the Entrance Hall. March tries to fight back a smile.

“Uh… someone ran into my fist,” she mutters, blushing slightly.

“Someone ran into your fist?” I repeat doubtfully.

“Well… It was more like my fist ran into _them_ … Their face to be exact,” she clarifies, not meeting my eye.

“Are you trying to tell me you punch someone in the face?” I ask in shock. She just purses her lips against a smile and nods. Well I didn’t see that coming. “May I ask why?” She just taps her nose, indicating it was a secret. Not that she was obliged to tell me anyhow. We weren’t friends.

Walking up the stairs in silence, I try to figure out who on earth the relatively passive Bethan March had seen fit to physically abuse. If it had been just a hex or something it would have made much more sense. But there is no way she would just go about punching people. Maybe she had a boyfriend I didn’t know about and had caught him cheating. But she had caught Leo cheating with me and all she had done was ignore him. And me.

“ _Codswallop_ ,” she greets the Fat Lady who lets us in with nothing more than a tutting noise. “Bye,” she adds quickly to me before heading up the stairs to our dorm. I frown after her. What the hell was happening? First I catch my brother in the kitchens with a Slytherin, then I find Malfoy threatening _his_ brother and now Bethan March is acting civil to me… and punching other people in the face.

Slumping into the overstuffed armchair by the fire I wonder if perhaps I am going slightly mad.

“You look perplexed,” someone snorts from the opposite armchair.

“You’re using big words,” I counter act, making Albus snort.

“Are you really going to kick me off the team?”

“Nah. Lucy quit and Dave promised to get his act together.”

“Lucy quit?”

“Yep, said she was worrying about NEWTs and that it was all too much for her. I didn’t push it. Give it a few days and I’ll ask her to come back. You know how she is,” he shrugged as if the thought of potentially losing a Chaser didn’t bother him much. I am definitely going mad. Albus Potter, _not_ worked up about Quidditch. Not possible.

“Apparently Bethan March punched someone in the face,” I state, changing the subject. Albus turns slowly to look at me.

“You didn’t hear about that?” he asks in amusement. I shake my head. “The whole school is talking about it Rose, how could you _not_ have heard about it?”

“Wasn’t at dinner,” I shrug again. “Do you know who it was?”

“Yeah, yeah I know who it was,” he smirks.

“Are you going to tell me?”

“It was Dave.”

“Dave?”

“Dave.”

“Like _Dave_ , Dave?”

“Like Dave McLaggen,” he nods, clearly enjoying my shock.

“Beth punched _Dave_ ,” I repeat. He nods. “What the _fuck_?”

“He was pestering Lucy, trying to flirt with her… Told her not to quit the team, said she was a better player than you and that you should quit. At which point Bethan had enough and broke his nose. It was actually kind of scary. No one thought she had it in her. Of course, that’s when Neville came in and had to give her a detention although you could tell he wanted to congratulate her on her swing instead. He never liked Dave,” Albus rambles. When I don’t respond, he turns to look at me again.

“I’m going to bed.”

◎◎◎

Waking up to a headache, I roll over and thank Merlin it’s Sunday. My head is in a complete muddle and I cannot seem to focus on anything in particular. Names echo in my head… _Albus, Faye, Lucy, Bethan, Dave, Hugo, Malfoy, Will._ Coming to the conclusion that my life has become unnecessarily complicated, I dither between going back to sleep or going down to breakfast.

Deciding to make the decision in a minute, I try to organise my mind.

Albus: there was definitely wrong with him. One of his team mates had quit the week before- _Oh_. Now it makes sense. The Gryffindor Rules. Rule #6. She had to play the next game because it was under a month away. Unlucky her. Although that does mean we might lose to Hufflepuff. Which would be mortifying. But at least it explains why Albus isn’t in St Mungo’s yet.

Faye: she was going to have a bloody hard time of it in the near future. But she shouldn’t be my problem, I had made her my concern. That was my fault. Andrius Malfoy was a dick who needs a good talking to.

Lucy: well she will just have to sort herself out.

Bethan: punched Dave in the face. I still cannot comprehend the idea. Bethan March punching Dave McLaggen in the face. For pestering Lucy. And she was civil to me.

Dave: Dave is a dick. If Lucy wants him, she is more than welcome to him. Provided he plays Quidditch like a semi-decent player.

Hugo: there is something up with that boy. Hanging around in the kitchens with a Seventh Year Slytherin? Hmm. And he knew my secret. And thought I was stupid. Well so long as he doesn’t tell anyone.

Malfoy: fuck Malfoy. Fuck Malfoy and his headfucking.

Will: there is something going on there that I cannot put my finger on. And that bugs me.

Sleep or breakfast? _Sleep_.

◎◎◎

“Um, Rose?” someone’s voice penetrates the sleep still clinging to me. “It’s half one, you might want to get up, there is a Hufflepuff girl looking for you.” Rubbing sleep from my eyes, I turn over to see Bethan watching me in amusement.

“Is it really half one?” I yawn.

“Yep, you’ve already missed breakfast and if you are not carefully you’ll miss lunch too.”

“Thanks,” I nod, pushing my covers back and stumbling towards the bathroom. Looks like I won’t be having a long shower today. When I am dressed and a little more awake, I head down to the Great Hall and take a seat beside a frustrated looking Will.

“Morning sleepyhead,” he greets me with a smile. I just yawn.

“What’s got your wand in a knot?”

“Well while you were having a lovely lie-in, you missed a rather epic row between two of our Quidditch players,” he sighed.

“Lucy and Dave?”

“I wish,” he muttered glumly. “Albus and Keegan.”

“ _What?_ ” I choke, trying not spit pumpkin juice all over him.

“Apparently Keegan told Al about how he felt for Lily and Al didn’t take it too well,” Will pushed back his plate dejectedly.

“Keegan- Keegan _told_ Al? What in Merlin’s name was he thinking? Al’s got enough on his plate with Lucy and Dave being twats without _Keegan_ upsetting him as well! Oh for Merlin’s sake!” I rant a little loudly as some Fifth Years shoot me wary glances.

“Yeah well now we are definitely going to lose against Hufflepuff, you should have seen Lily’s face-”

“Oh God, _Lily_ ,” I drop my head into my hands. “Do you know where she is?”

“She ran out of the Hall in tears and no one’s seen her since,” he shrugs.

“Well it was delightful chatting to you Will,” I roll my eyes and he raises his eyebrows in agreement. “But I really have to go and find my cousin.”

Storming out of the Great Hall with a half-eaten sandwich in my hand, I try to think of all the places Lily could be. Why did Hogwarts have to be so big? Thinking of all the places I would go if I were upset, I decide to brave the snow and try the Quidditch pitch. When I am done with Lily, I am going to find Keegan and hang him up from the nearest tree. What was he _thinking_?

Trekking through the snow, I am grateful to find that my guess was correct and Lily is currently doing loop the loops in the sky above the pitch. When she spots me in the stands, she reluctantly lands and strides towards me. Her face is a mask of determination. Determination not to be upset. I give her a small smile and she breaks down in my arms.

Neither of us says anything as she cries into my shoulder. There is nothing to say. She likes a boy who likes her back but her brother won’t hear of it. I wonder if Keegan even knows how she feels.

“Merlin Rose this is so stupid,” she huffs at last. “Crying won’t fix anything!”

“Sometimes crying is good. It relieves stress. Although it might give you a headache in the meantime,” I shrug, not being one to cry very often.

“You don’t say,” she grumbles. “It was just the look on Al’s face this morning. He looked so drained, so _hopeless_ , it was horrible.”

“What exactly happened?”

“Keegan must have told him last night that he, well, yeah… And this morning Al came to breakfast alone looking really down so I go and sit with him and then Keegan came in and joined us and Al just lost it. I’ve never seen Al lose it like that.” She bites back more tears. “Keegan wouldn’t even look at me; I didn’t understand what was even going on or what Al was talking about until Leo asked him… And now everything is just fucked up. Why did Keegan have to say anything?” she sighs.

“Because Keegan is honest. He couldn’t keep a secret like that from his best friend no matter the consequences. He likes you enough to brave Albus’ wrath and I would say that means he likes you an awful lot.”

“Don’t say that,” Lily whispers. “Please don’t say that, it will only make it worse.”

“I’ll see if I can talk to Al.”

“There’s nothing you can do.”

“There’s always something we can do.”

◎◎◎

With Lily curled up in one of the armchairs in the kitchen with some of her friends and Al currently MIA, I head to the library.  Away from people. Since when had I allowed my life to become so hectic? What happened to the days where I could go by without uttering a single word to anyone except the teachers – and sometimes not even to them?

“Rose?” a timid voice asks. _For Merlin’s sake_.

“Yes?” I snap, turning around to face a startled Faye Rivers. “Oh, sorry, I thought you were someone else,” I quickly mumble as she looks on the verge of tears. And believe me: one crying person a day is more than enough.

“I was looking for you this morning but your boyfriend said you were still asleep,” she said, taking a seat beside me. Hold on – _my boyfriend_?

“My boyfriend?” I raise an eyebrow.

“Yeah, the blonde guy with the friendly eyes… Something Henderson?” she frowns, clearly confused.

“Will’s not my boyfriend,” I laugh.

“Oh… Sorry,” she blushes. “It’s just you are always in the Great Hall together and you look kind of… Sorry, I didn’t mean to be nosy.”

“Don’t worry about it,” I shrug. “But he’s not my boyfriend,” I reiterate.

“You could do worse,” she giggles and I simply roll my eyes. “Anyway, I know you’re good at potions and I’m really struggling with this essay, is there any chance you could point me in the right direction?”

“Sure – I’m actually supposed to be helping my cousin with potions so you could join us if you want?”

“Really?” she smiles happily. “That would be amazing, thank you,” she grins again.

“Is tomorrow okay? I’ve got to finish this today,” I wave a hand at the Herbology essay in front of me. She nods eagerly. “So how are things?”

“Fine,” she shrugs. “Or as fine as they can be anyway.”

“Sorry about leaving you like that in the Owlery the other day by the way, I was just a bit shocked. You meant Andrius Malfoy right?”

“Yeah… Oh Merlin, did you think I meant his _brother_?” she gasps. “I’ve never spoken to him in my life!”

“That’s what I thought,” I smirk. “Have you spoken to Andrius yet?” Her face falls.

“No. He just turns the other way whenever I enter the same room as him,” she sighs.

“Have you told your parents?”

“Oh, my parents aren’t the ones to worry about,” she replies elusively, the shadow of a smile on her face as if I were missing something. Then her distant expression vanishes and she states with a smirk: “I hear Hufflepuff’s chances of beating your team keep going up.”

◎◎◎

Walking into the Great Hall with Faye I come to an abrupt halt as Faye stops in front of me. “Are you okay?” I frown.

“Yeah… I just, I think I’ll eat later,” she mutters before turning away and hurrying off towards the Hufflepuff common room. How odd. Turning back around, I glance over the Great Hall in search of anything that may have triggered her departure. And instantly my eyes fall upon the Slytherin table.

Andrius Malfoy is sitting with his cronies, a girl with fake blonde hair and one too many buttons undone on her shirt for common decency, perched on his lap. She has her lips pressed against his neck as he chatters away to his friend. As his hand slips up her thigh, something inside me snaps.

Storming towards the Slytherin table, I ignore the whispers that break out around me.

“Malfoy,” I growl as I approach them. Andrius glances up in confusion before recognition dawns on his face. “Get up,” I demand.

“What?”

“I _said_ : get up!” I repeat, grabbing his ear like my mother used to do to Hugo and physically dragging him off the bench. Around us, Slytherins look entirely perplexed but not one of them moves to stop me. Students jump out of my way as I yank him towards the exit and down the corridor.

“Let go of me woman!” he protests. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“Get in there,” I order, letting go of his ear and shoving him into an empty classroom, throwing silencing spells over my shoulder so we are not overheard.

“What the hell is your problem?” he snaps, massaging his ear lobe.

“ _My_ problem? _My_ problem is that you think it is okay to fool around with some random girl whose name you probably don’t even know while Faye is fucking pregnant with your kid! That’s my problem!”

“ _Faye_? Who the fuck told you?” he growled.

“She did!”

“You don’t know anything about it!”

“I know enough to know that you are a pathetic kid who can’t take responsibility for his actions! I know that one of your brothers is appalled by what you’re doing and that a least one more would be if he knew! I know that eventually everyone is going to find out that Faye is pregnant and I know that unless you take responsibility for your part in it, she will take the fall for you because that is who she is! I know that she is terrified beyond belief at the prospect of being a mother at her age and that she is not sure she can do it on her own! I know that she just wants you to _talk_ to her, to tell her that the fault lies on both of you and that you don’t _blame_ her for what has happened… I know that you are better than you think you are.”

“You don’t know that,” he shakes his head. “You don’t know anything about me.”

“Yes I do. I was best friends with your brother for years. I might not know _you_ , but I know _about_ you. Castor always used to say that if anyone needed cheering up, they would go to you because you always knew how to make them feel better. He told me about the time you helped rescue a sodding kitten from a tree for an old muggle woman. The Andrius he told me about would never let a girl as fragile as Faye Rivers deal with something like this on her own. Castor was proud of the Andrius he told me about. He wouldn’t be proud of you now,” I state.

“But that’s not me anymore,” Andrius mumbles.

“Why not?”

“Because I grew up, okay?” he snaps.

“No you haven’t. You’re still just a kid. You’re fifteen, you’re supposed to still be a kid and that’s okay. But you have to remember that Faye is only fifteen as well. She just as much a kid as you are and she is _scared_ Andrius. She needs someone to be scared with her.”

“I _am_ scared. I’m fucking terrified!” he exclaims. “But imagine what people would say if they found out… I mean it’s _Rivers_ , she’s a freaking Hufflepuff for crying out loud!”

“Does it really matter to you what they say? If you like Faye that’s okay Andrius. Being a Hufflepuff is not a bad thing you know. If they are too ignorant to realise that then that is their problem but you are better than that. That’s why Scorpius is so angry with you – it’s because he _knows_ that you are better than this and it frustrates him that you can’t see that too.”

“I think he’s just pissed I knocked someone up,” Andrius mutters.

“Do you really believe that?” I ask and after a few moments, Andrius shakes his head. “Then prove to him that you aren’t a coward. Prove to him that you can step up and take responsibility. Show him that he wasn’t wrong.”

“You’re Weasley right?” he asks after a long pause. “Rose Weasley?”

“Yes, I am.”


	13. XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XIII. Laughing: Make the spontaneous sounds and movements of the face and body that are the instinctive expressions of lively amusement and sometimes also of derision.

** Chapter Thirteen **

_Dear Rose,_

_If Al even thinks about kicking you off the team, I shall send him another Howler. Someone needs to remove the stick up our dear cousin Lucy’s ass and tell her to get over it. There is no use moping over some stupid boy. Poor Lily, I hope she manages to work things out and make less of a mess of it than Lucy has, promise you will keep me posted?_

_Oh I know exactly what is going on in Mr Henderson’s head but I refuse to tell you. You will just have to figure it out yourself. It is actually rather obvious but I suppose you weren’t sorted into Ravenclaw for a reason. I don’t doubt you’ll write to me when you do figure it out though. Good luck._

_I’ve seen Pollux before I think but Louis tends to keep him to himself and I’ve never been introduced to him. When we are in Hogsmeade I plan on taking lots of photographs to annoy Louis with. He’ll be furious that I’m meeting his best friend without him! I cannot wait to see his face!_

_Anyway, I have to go now as there is a charming boy with honey coloured eyes waiting for me. And no, no one else knows about my book so don’t tell them! Much love as always ma chère,_

Folding the letter away, I stare out towards the lake. I am looking forward to seeing Dominique again; I sometimes wonder if she is the only sane relative I have. It is the Hufflepuff match today and I cannot recall dreading a game more. Our team is a mess. Lucy got a Howler from her mother when she refused to honour Gryffindor’s Team Rules and is now being forced to play; Dave decided last night would be a good night to go on a drinking binge (Merlin only knows how he got a hold of the firewhiskey); Albus is point blank refusing to acknowledge Keegan which sent Lily into a temper to rival Aunt Ginny’s and basically we have the highest chance of losing to Hufflepuff Gryffindor has had in a long time.

“You coming Rose?” Will asks as he finishes attaching his letter and hands the owl a treat.

“For what it’s worth,” I grimace.

“Everything will be fine…” the doubt his evident in his tone. Not even Will – the optimist – thinks we stand much of a chance today. “Let’s just hope we don’t lose as badly as Ravenclaw did to Slytherin.”

“320-30 was pretty bad but I wouldn’t put it past us to screw up that badly as well,” I shrug.

“At least it’s not raining.”

“Rain would have helped, Hufflepuff’s never train in the rain,” I sigh, he looks crestfallen. “Come on then, let’s go and make sure our team haven’t killed themselves yet.”

◎◎◎

“And Harding has the Quaffle _again_ , Gryffindor are going to be kicking themselves at the end of this match! I’ve never seen a team so out of sync! Harding passes to Phillips, Phillips back to Harding, Harding shoots… And Harding scores! That makes it 180-0 to Hufflepuff! This is the worst Gryffindor has played since… Well I can’t remember a time they played this bad!” the commentator rambles unhelpfully from the stands.

“Merlin’s pants! I don’t believe it! Did Hufflepuff just score again?” he screeches. “10 points to Hufflepuff!” he yells over cheers of the Hufflepuff supporters. I cannot recall seeing the yellow stands so a buzz and into a game before. Then again, I suppose beating Gryffindor could do that to you.

“Oh and would you look at that swing… I’ve heard some rumours that things are a little tense in the Potter household at the moment but there’s no need to take it out on the poor Bludger Lily!” the commentator snorts and I glance over to see Professor Vector hitting him upside the head with a copy of the _Prophet_.

“Lucy,” Keegan yells over the laughter from the Hufflepuff stand. Lucy turns to catch his pass but lets it slip through her fingers once again. If I didn’t know her better, I would say she was doing it on purpose.

“ _Fuck_!” Albus curses.

The brunette Chaser from the Hufflepuff team intercedes the Quaffle before either Will or Keegan can catch up to it and throws it back up to Phillips… Who shoots. And scores. It looks like they don’t even need their star Chaser to help them along.

“This is getting ridiculous,” Lily mutters darkly from my right.

“You don’t say.”

“I swear Dave is still drunk!”

“Bludger on the left,” I snap and she zooms off to bat it of its course.

“What it with the Gryffindor team today?” the commentator resumes his rambling as Hufflepuff awkwardly arrange another goal. “I knew there was some tension but this is insane! McLaggen has let through more goals in this match than he let through the entirety of last year!” A whooping sound from the stalls informs me that he just let through another one. “Potter is too busy trying to sort out his team to look for the Snitch, the Beaters are the only ones who are playing even half as well as we are used to!”

“Will!” Keegan yells, Will shoots forward to catch the flailing Quaffle and spins off to the side to avoid Harding snatching it. Dodging the Hufflepuff Keeper (who had had little to do this game) he launched the Quaffle through the offending goal post, releasing a sigh from the Hufflepuffs and a faint cheer from the remaining Gryffindor supporters.

“Finally Gryffindor scores! 210-10 to Hufflepuff! That was a nice dodge by Gryffindor’s new Chaser, I look forward to more from where that came from…” I can see Will blushing slightly as the Hufflepuff Keeper throws the ball back into play.

Lucy lets another Quaffle slip through her fingers and Albus actually flies up to scream in her face. Lily swings another Bludger at Harding, making him throw a poorly aimed Quaffle at the brunette who misses it and Keegan snatches it before it hits the ground.

“Ooh! That looked like it could have hurt!” the commentator winces. “Looks like the Leech is back on form with that nicely placed Bludger to the tail end of the Hufflepuff Keeper’s broom!” I barely register the nickname. “And that’s another goal to Gryffindor! Looks like they haven’t completely forgotten how to play!”

“Smith throw the Quaffle back in, Phillips catches it, throws to Anderson, Anderson to Harding, Finnigan intercedes, Finnigan to Henderson… Henderson passes to Weasley but too bad Weasley isn’t looking as Phillips snatches the Quaffle from in front of her face!” Glancing back around, I see Albus spitting fire in Lucy’s direction. “And that’s another 10 point to Hufflepuff!”

Several more Hufflepuff goals and one more Gryffindor goal later, the commentator goes into excited jitters as the Hufflepuff Seeker suddenly takes a dive. Albus is close on his heels… in line with his knees… his hips…

“I don’t believe it! Williams catches the Snitch and Hufflepuff wins the game! 430-30 to Hufflepuff!” The rest of his chatter is drowned out by the horrendous cheering and screaming from the Hufflepuff stands. Who knew they could make such a noise?

Touching down, I look across the pitch to find Albus. He is standing forlornly looking about as if he cannot quiet process the fact that they had just lost a match against Hufflepuff. The Hufflepuff Captain – Tom Harding – looks uncertain about whether he should approach him.

“Harding!” I call out and he turns to me, looking slightly relieved. “Congratulations,” I hold out my hand for him to shake, taking on the role of Captain to spare Albus the distress.

“Thank you Miss Weasley,” he smiles, shaking my hand warmly. “I would say I was sorry for your loss but I’m afraid that would be lying,” he grins.

“You won fair and square,” I shrug.

“Is he going to be alright?” he asks, jerking his head in Albus’ direction.

“To be honest, I think it will take some time, but he’ll pull through,” I snort. And then I stop. Did I just _snort_?

“Yeah, well keep me posted on how he’s doing, I don’t want to cause the death of a fellow Captain,” Harding grins again and I find myself grinning back. “Well I’m afraid I have to go and celebrate with my House,” he teases. “Until next time, Miss Weasley,” he winks before striding off in the direction of his team and the large mass of Hufflepuffs gathered around them. Staring after him, I wonder what the hell just happened. Did he just _flirt_ with me? _Me_? Rose _Fucking_ Weasley? More commonly known as the other _fucking_ woman?

“You look like you’re in shock,” Will smirks from beside me.

“I think Harding needs to get his head looked at.”

“Why? Because he fancies you?” laughs Will. I stare at him. “What?”

“What the hell makes you think that?”

“Everyone knows that!” he snorted.

“What do you mean?”

“Oh come on! Don’t tell me you didn’t know,” Will looks genuinely astonished.

“Evidently not,” I reply icily as he collapses into giggles. “Why is it so funny?”

“Seriously Rose, everyone in the schools knows Tom Harding fancies the pants off you… Except _you_! That’s pretty funny. I had no idea you were so oblivious!”

“Shut up,” I snap, a small smile tugging at my lips. Will’s laughter was infectious. “Let’s go and make sure Albus doesn’t hang himself.”

◎◎◎

“Oh come on, you have to let me revel in victory for at least a few minutes,” Faye chuckles from across the table. “That was probably the only game Hufflepuff will win for my entire duration at Hogwarts,” she laughs.

“No need to gloat,” Lily rolls her eyes.

“I’m not gloating, I’m just… revelling,” she grins again.

“It’s the same thing,” I snort. “Have you finished that essay or not?”

“I’ll finish it later, I’m hungry,” she decides. “Shall we go and get some lunch?

“Yeah,” Lily agrees, closing her Potions book and shoving it into her bag. “Are you coming Rose?”

“I’ll go down in a minute,” I shrug. Watching them walk off, chatting idly about the game and classes I could not help but feel slightly relieved. We had been having these study sessions for a couple of weeks and Faye had opened up under Lily’s guidance. Lily had also relaxed somewhat. The fiasco with Albus and Keegan near the beginning of term had really shaken her but Faye seemed to help distract her. Faye had not told her yet though.

Pulling out some clean parchment, I begin my letter,

_Dear Dominique,_

_We lost against Hufflepuff yesterday. Albus is not taking it very well and I cannot say I blame him. I just wish he would talk to Keegan, he is the only one I can think of that would be able to cheer him up but Albus is still refusing to talk to him. It’s getting ridiculous. Lucy was terrible today; it was like she didn’t even care if we lost. And Dave was hung over the stupid prick. Lily is doing okay, she seems to be forming a friendship with Faye Rivers, the Hufflepuff I mention a while back._

_I still have no idea what Will is thinking but it doesn’t seem to be very important as it hasn’t come up again since I wrote to you. Apparently he thinks I am very unobservant though. I’m looking forward to seeing you, Hogwarts is still rather tedious._

_Let’s not upset Louis too much, I would not like to witness him angry. Perhaps we should have invited him to join us? But I’m sure you would rather tease him about it. Until this weekend,_

Tucking the letter into my Potions book, I follow Lily and Faye down to the Great Hall. Taking a seat beside Will I ask after Albus.

“Haven’t seen him since the match,” Will frowns. “You don’t think he’s done something stupid do you?”

“That would depend on your definition of stupid,” I murmur. “But I don’t think so.”

“How was tutoring?”

“Delightful, Faye couldn’t keep the smirk off her face,” I chuckle. “How was Runes?” He grimaces.

◎◎◎

Coming down from the Owlery, I spot Malfoy exiting the Great Hall alone. He doesn’t notice me until some malicious turn of fate makes him look up to where I am standing at the top of the staircase. An icy draft passes through and I am half unsure if it was real or just the result of being forced into Malfoy’s presence again.

The hostility between us seems to mount every time we meet since the incident in the dungeons. He glares at me and I resist the urge to shiver as two figures come walking out of an adjacent corridor.

Both Malfoy and I do a double take.

A yellow haired girl with amber coloured eyes is walking beside a tall boy with dark colourings.

“Well Rivers, I should probably go to Herbology now or Longbottom will have my head,” Andrius smiles. Beside him, Faye blushes slightly.

“Well it was nice talking to you,” she manages.

“I- You- I’m sorry,” Andrius mumbles, struggling to force the words out. His usually flawless skin turns a deep shade of red. Faye snaps her mouth shut. “You should- I was a twat,” he rushes. “You should never have had to deal with that on your on,” he mumbles. “I’ll try to… You know, _help_ , in any way I can,” he blushes still deeper.

“I… Thank you,” Faye gives him a dazzling smile which he tentatively returns.

“Don’t thank me,” he snorts. “Thank Weasley,” he mutters before awkwardly pushing open the door and hurrying away towards the greenhouses. Faye is left staring dumbstruck after him. Neither she nor I nor Malfoy move for several minutes until she shakes herself and turns to head off in the direction of the Hufflepuff common room. It takes another few moments before Malfoy or I react.

He snaps his head up to look at me as I descend the stairs.

“What did you do?” he finally managed to utter.

“What makes you think I did anything?” I retort.

“He said ‘thank Weasley’.”

“I have relatives.”

“They don’t know.”

“I just told him to accept responsibility for his actions.”

“And he _listened_?” Malfoy looks completely muffled.

“Apparently so,” I snap, heading towards the dungeon staircase.

“Thank you,” Malfoy chokes behind me, making me spin on the spot.

“What?”

“I’m not repeating it,” he says stubbornly. Then he looks at me, as if on the verge of saying something else but he changes his mind, shaking his head slightly and simply mutters: “Truce?”

“Truce,” I agree with a slight nod before turning and heading for the dungeons. Malfoy it seems is still hung up on what he was about to say as he does not follow me and a few moments later he speaks.

“ _I’m sorry_!” he blurts out behind me when I am almost at the stairs. I pause. “I should never have brought up Castor and I don’t believe any of the names they call you – they’re all complete idiots in my opinion – and if I ever, for a moment made you feel like I was taking advantage of you then I am truly sorry,” he mutters, lowering his head as if ashamed. Turning around, I stare at him in astonishment. Did Scorpius _Malfoy_ just _apologies_? What was this? National Malfoy Apologising Day?

He looks miserable, like he honestly regrets what he said. So I do something even more unheard of. “I’m sorry too,” I murmur quietly. His head snaps up in surprise. “Now come on or Professor Zabini will be wondering where we are,” I add on quickly before Malfoy decides he wants an elaborated apology. He grins at me for a spilt second before dashing past me and down into the dungeons. I roll my eyes at his retreating figure before he stops to wait for me.

◎◎◎

“Miss Weasley, Mr Malfoy,” Zabini murmurs when we come in. “You’re late.”

“Sorry Professor,” we mutter simultaneously. Keegan raises an eyebrow and turns to Albus before remembering his best friend is not talking to him. Malfoy and I take our seats on the other side of the classroom and get out our books.

“Today you will be continuing with your potions,” Zabini continues. “Keep the noise to a minimum,” he waves his hand, his input into this lesson clearly over. Malfoy heads towards the shelves at the back of the room where our potions are waiting. Clearing the table, I set up the stand for the cauldron and light the fire.

“So how does it feel?” Malfoy asks as he adjusts the stand and places the cauldron on it.

“Excuse me?”

“Losing to Hufflepuff? How does it feel?” he smirks.

“Delightful,” I sneer.

“To be fair, it could have been worse.”

“And pray tell me, how exactly?”

“You could have not scored at all,” he shrugged.

“Malfoy, we lost 30 to _430_ … I don’t think those three goals really count for much.”

“Never knock what you’ve got,” he smirks again. “It’s all worth something.”

“You’re so bizarre,” I roll my eyes, turning back to the potion. “We’re going to need some more moonstone by the looks of it.”

“I’ll get it,” he smiles, practically jumping from his chair. I am beginning to wonder if he has a personality disorder. I mean there was no mistaking the cold glare he gave me only minutes before and one thanks and two apologies later he is smiling like a dork. “How much?”

“Read the bloody instructions,” I tease, shoving the book at him.

“Yes Professor,” he sneers. “What does this potion really do anyway?”

“It says in the book,” I point to the section before the instructions.

_“A person’s aura is comprised of three distinct parts,”_ he begins to read _. “The outer layer, the inner layer and the core. The outer layer has the widest spectrum of colours and shows how that person is feeling at that current moment in time. This layer changes with the person’s mood and is the easiest to detect as it often parallels the person’s body language, facial expression and potentially what they are saying. However, effective liars will find that their aura betrays them despite how convincing they seem._

_“The inner layer gives more of an insight into a person’s true self. This layer has a more limited range of colours and is harder to discern than the outer layer. It shows how a person feels about their entire life, not just the moment they are in and can give an insight into their character traits, for example, Gryffindors have predominantly red inner auras as this reflects the values that define their House and so on. The colour of this layer does change with time but it is a much slower and less regular change than the outer layer, unless of course, a person experiences a life changing event which may make this layer change much quicker…”_ Malfoy reads, his fingers curled around the back of the book and his feet resting on the edge of the table. I sit beside him, on the empty desk and put my feet up on my chair, relaxing into the sound of his voice.

_“Finally, the core of a person’s aura is barely detectable. It is a thin layer of light against a person’s skin which shows you their soul. It comes in one of five specific colours and almost never changes; in fact, there is only one recorded change in history. Only an exceptionally powerful witch or wizard, who has brewed and consumed an exceptionally powerful Aura Elixir, will be able to distinguish it and even then, only with a lot of practice. Once a person has seen another’s core, they are inexplicably linked with that other person. The core of a person’s aura is so secretive that people who have seen them have found that it is exceptionally hard to speak of them._

_“The use of Aura Elixir is monitor closely by the Ministry of Magic as it has been argued it goes against wizarding rights to privacy and falls under the same category as Legilimency. Only certain witches and wizards are permitted to consume the potion although it is not illegal to brew. The Ministry has two wizards within the Department of Mysteries that regularly consume it and study it. Most of what we know of the potion derives from their work.”_

“Mr Malfoy,” Zabini’s voice cuts through my trance. “As interesting as that is, could you perhaps focus on brewing the potion instead?”

“Sorry Professor,” Malfoy mutters, shutting the book and giving me a sideways glance, the smallest blush tinging his ears.

“Do you reckon we’ll be able to try some?” I whisper to him as he adds in the moonstone he had brought over earlier.

“No idea, we have to brew it properly first.”

“Would you?”

“Would I what?”

“Try some?”

“Yes… Wouldn’t you?”

“Of course,” I smirk.

A slight commotion behind us makes us turn around. The Hufflepuff girl looks frustrated as she tries to stop her potion dripping onto the floor while her partner looks slightly afraid. She snaps at him and shoves a towel into his hands.

“What’s her problem?” Malfoy whispers.

“She’s probably pissed he hasn’t asked her to Hogsmeade yet,” I reply without thinking.

“What?” he hisses.

“Oh come on, it obvious they like each other,” I smirk.

“So you can notice that but not the fact that Thomas Harding has a massive crush on you?” he visibly bites his lip to stop himself from smiling.

“How did you know about that?” I snap. He just shrugs, leaving me slightly unsettled.

“I have an idea,” he grins wickedly. “Do you have any spare parchment?”

“What for?” I ask, handing him a piece anyway. He scribbles something on it and charms it into a paper aeroplane before sending it flying in the direction of the Slytherin who is still watching the Hufflepuff clean up the mess she had caused. Malfoy winks at him.

The Slytherin – Sammy Goyle – unfolds the paper and blushes an unattractive reddish colour before shooting Malfoy a look. Malfoy just nods. Goyle then folds the paper and tucks it into his bag before turning to the Hufflepuff.

“What’s her name again?” I whisper.

“Emily Hawthorn,” Malfoy replies in a whisper, so close his breath tickles my hair.

“ _What_?” Hawthorn snaps, clearly not having understood what Goyle was mumbling.

“D’ya-wanna-go-to-Hogsmeade-with-me?” he exclaims in a rush, nerves and fright making him practically shout it. The Hufflepuff squeals, slamming her knife down hard on the root she had begun to chop and sending it flying off the end of the table.

Unfortunately for her, Zabini had decided to check up on their potions and was now inspecting the Ravenclaws’ mess a few tables to her left. The root flew across the table between them and landed squarely on Zabini’s back. He spun around to see who the culprit was.

“Detention, both of you!” he bellowed at the Slytherin and Hufflepuff but they barely heard him as Hawthorn threw herself at Goyle, who barely managed to catch her, and planted a kiss on his cheek.

“Yes, yes, yes,” she grinned as he put her back on her feet, a smile breaking out across his face. Behind Zabini, both the Ravenclaws and Albus and Keegan are staring at the couple in absolute shock.

I cannot help it; the laugh just slips unbidden from my lips. Malfoy turns to look at me, trying desperately not to laugh as well. But it is too late, both of us collapse back into our chairs, giggles pouring from us in undignified waves. Zabini’s usually indifferent demeanour is replaced by perplexity as Albus and Keegan give each other identical ‘what the fuck’ looks.

It takes several minutes for me to regain control of myself but when I do, I glance sideways at Malfoy and lose all progress I have made. My stomach is beginning to ache as I clutch it in a hope to subside the giggling. It’s hopeless.

“Miss Weasley, Mr Malfoy…” Zabini frowns. “Remove yourselves from this classroom until you have regained control of yourselves,” he orders. I manage to push myself from the chair and stumble over to the door, gripping Malfoy’s jumper to hold myself upright.

We collapse against the cold dungeon wall, still unable to control our laughter.

“Shit,” Malfoy gasps. “It hurts!”

“I know,” I laugh in response, tears pricking at my eyes. “It’s not even-” gasp “-that funny!”

“I know,” he cries. Finally we take a deep breath, before giggling at that as well. It takes almost ten minutes before we have recovered ourselves. My stomach is sore and my face is no doubt red and blotchy from lack of oxygen.

“Oh my god,” I sigh.

“Yeah,” Malfoy nods wheezily, looking up at me. I smile down at him. “You know,” he smiles vaguely, reaching up and pushing a strand of hair from my face. “You should laugh more often Rose.”


	14. XIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XIV. Passion: strong and barely controllable emotion.

** Chapter Fourteen **

My face is burning. Something tells me it is not just from the lack of oxygen. Malfoy is barely inches away from me and looking at me with that look in his eyes, the look he usually has after I’ve been paid to kiss him by one of his pathetic girlfriends. He grins at me and I can feel my face get hotter but he doesn’t come any closer.

“Rose?” Albus’ voice startles me out of my thoughts and forces my gaze away from Malfoy’s face. Albus and Keegan are standing behind me both looking a little puzzled. “Zabini let us out early, he wants you to go and put away your potion,” Albus added, holding out a hand to help me up.

“Are you alright?” Keegan frowns, glancing between Malfoy and me.

“Just a little winded,” Malfoy smirks, standing up and brushing off his robes. “Come on, we’d better not keep Zabini waiting any longer.” He holds out his hand and I take it without thinking, forgetting Albus’ is also outstretched, as he pulls me back to my feet. Keegan takes that as his cue to leave and starts following the Ravenclaws up to the Entrance Hall. Albus hurriedly glances between him and me and Malfoy, confusion evident on his face.

“Wait- Keegan!” he decides, yelling after his best friend. Keegan spins around and smiles awkwardly as Albus runs to catch up with him. It is about time.

“Hey,” someone waves a hand in front of my face. “You in there? We have to go clean up,” Malfoy repeats. Shaking my head, I let go of his hand and follow him back into the classroom. Zabini is talking to the still grinning Hufflepuff and Slytherin at the back so we just head over to our table in silence.

Checking the potion is the right colour before placing the lid on, Scorpius takes it back to its pace at the back of the classroom before helping me clean up the ingredients and packing his books away. There is a faint smile lingering on his lips that I find exceedingly unsettling.

When Zabini is done with the couple, he turns to Malfoy and I and informs us that we too have a detention for disrupting his class. Malfoy nods, unfazed and slings an arm over the Slytherin’s shoulders, teasing him about Hawthorn as they leave the classroom. The Hufflepuffs blushes before approaching me.

“I’m going to assume I have you to thank for dropping Sammy that hint?” she smiles shyly.

“It was a joint effort,” I smile in response.

“Well thanks,” she grins. “I was beginning to despair.”

“Sometimes people just need an extra shove in the right direction,” I shrug, looking down at her. She really was tiny, barely coming above my elbow.

“Yeah,” another smile. Who knew getting a date could make someone smile this much. “How is Albus coping after Sunday’s match?” she asks as we follow the boys out of the classroom.

“Oh he’ll live,” I snort.

“Do you think he’ll hold try-outs for new players?”

“I’m not sure he has much choice,” I grimace.

“I guess… Well it was nice to chat with you and thanks again,” she smiles again before turning down the corridor to her common room. I wish people would stop talking to me. I swear there is some invisible sign over my head at the moments saying ‘Come and talk to Rose Weasley’. What happened to the days I could go by without talking to _anyone_? Now I’m being ambushed from every direction.

Wandering back up to the common room, I glance around to make sure no one else is going to try and start a conversation with me before taking up my favourite window seat and pulling out a Herbology essay that is due next period.

◎◎◎

The rest of the week passes without any mishap. Albus and Keegan have resumed talking to each other and other than the occasional awkward pause when Lily walks in, it is like nothing happened. Lily herself is keeping busy with school work, Quidditch practice and friends (her and Faye seem to have become quite close). Having kicked both Lucy and Dave off the team, Albus has decided to hold try-outs this Sunday, leaving everyone free to go to Hogsmeade on Saturday.

Slipping out of the castle before the crowds, I amble down towards the village. Snow is still piled up several feet but the sky is clear and the weak February sun makes everything shimmer. Passing by the usual student haunts, I make my way up to the Hogs Head.

“Rose,” a female voice sings out as soon as I push open the heavy door and step into the vaguely gloomy atmosphere. According to my parents, this place used to be much worse than it currently is which always makes me wonder how on earth it is still in business.

“Dominique,” I smile in greeting as my semi-Veela cousin graciously beckons me over to the back of the dingy bar. “How are you?”

“Fantastic,” she beams. “You look tired?” I shrug. “How are things?”

“I would really rather not talk about Hogwarts,” sighing, I pull out a chair and take a seat across from her and shrug off my coat and scarf. “How are you enjoying being back in dreary old Britain?”

“It’s cold,” she wrinkles her nose in distaste. “But I’m glad to see you again. When is this mysterious Mr Malfoy joining us?”

“I think he said he would be here at eleven so your curiosity will have to wait another half hour,” I tease. Ordering a butterbeer (for myself) and a _chocolat chaud_ (Dominique’s words), we chat about her book and the fickleness of French men until the door is pushed open again and a figure in black robes steps into the pub.

“Holy shit,” Dominique hissed under her breath. “He’s like a dark, broody version of Castor!”

“Well they are identical twins,” I deadpan.

“He’s _gorgeous_ ,” she grins. “No wonder Louis keeps him hidden away!” She winks at me just as Pollux weaves his way between the tables towards us. “Hello, you must be the infamous Pollux Malfoy,” she stands to greet him, holding out her hand and smiling coyly.

“Good morning, and you must be the beautiful Dominique Weasley,” he replies, kissing her knuckles before turning to me. “Rose,” he smiles simply in greeting.

“Hey,” I smile back. “Take a seat,” I pull out the chair beside me, earning a reproachful look from Dominique. “How are you?”

“I’m well thank you, yourself?” he queries, removing his cloak and taking the seat.

“Not too bad,” I reply honestly. “Dominique’s been dying to meet you ever since she read your poems.” Pollux blushes slightly as he glances at my cousin.

“You write beautifully,” she praises.

“Thank you, Rose tells me you are a writer yourself? I hear you’ve just had a book published?”

“Rose, you weren’t supposed to tell anyone about that,” Dominique hisses.

“I didn’t!”

“Uh… Louis may have mentioned it,” Pollux mutters awkwardly.

“Oh,” Dominique frowns, staring rather intently at Pollux, who flinches under her scrutiny. “Well yes, I have a signing at Flourish and Blotts tomorrow,” she looks down at her drink, a small and barely discernable smirk on her lips. “He wasn’t supposed to tell you that either,” she mutters under her breath.

“Are you with a French publisher?” Pollux queries, ignoring her muttered comment. This sets Dominique off on a torrent of information about the best publishers in Frances and their dedication to their work and yada yada yada. I sit back and watch in amusement as Pollux absorbs every word my cousin utters, his face forming the perfect reactions, widening eyes and slight nods at all the right moments. Dominique feeds off his attentions, rambling on from publishers to the French in general.

Reaching the bottom of my butterbeer, I get up and weave my way back to the bar and order another. The Hogs Head is quiet, even though students are littering Hogsmeade. The regulars at the bar barely acknowledge my existence as the barman pulls me another pint. Smiling at him as he hands me my change, I notice a faintly startled look on his face. Being so quiet, it was my pub of choice and therefore the bartender was familiar with me. My smile, however, not so much.

Glancing over at where Dominique and Pollux are still in deep conversation, I frown to myself. This is getting out of hand. I am socializing… _willingly_. I shift my gaze back to the bartender, who smiles hesitantly at me and I can’t help but wonder if the fact that my walls are not as effective as they used to be is really such a bad thing after all.

◎◎◎

“So,” I drawl at Dominique as we wander down to the main section of the village. Pollux had left a few minutes before but not without questioning Dominique on the length of her stay in Britain and the assurance that they must do this again some time. “Do you like him?”

“Like who?” she queries, a tiny frown etched on her flawless skin.

“The dark, broody version of Castor, obviously.”

“Of course,” her smile this time is a little distant, as if her thoughts are somewhere else. “He is a fabulous writer and seemed genuinely interested in my work,” she shrugs.

“I think it’s safe to say that he’s a very charming person,” I resist the urge to roll my eyes. “But I’m more wondering if you _like_ him?” The pointed look I give her at the word ‘like’ seems to clear up the implied question she missed the first time. She has the audacity to laugh.

“I know I have a habit for falling for unattainable men, Rose, but I try not to fall for men _that_ unattainable,” her smile is wicked.

“What do you mean? He seemed to like you and let’s face it, it’s not like you have to worry about him finding you attractive,” I snort.

“Oh I’m not too sure about that – objectively maybe – but I don’t think he’s actually attracted to me like _that_ at all.”

“Dominique Weasley, what _are_ you talking about?” I ask in astonishment.

“Think about it Rose, I know you’re not a Ravenclaw but you’re smart for a Gryffindor. I’m sure you’ll figure it out,” she teases before ducking into a shop and leaving me standing, a somewhat perplexed look on my face, alone in the street. My cousin is off the rails.

◎◎◎

Try-outs on Sunday result in the appointment of Leo Bell as Keeper and Thelma James as Chaser. Albus is still looking a little grey about the whole losing against Hufflepuff fiasco but the new team members look promising so hopefully we won’t lose horrifically again. Lucy is becoming intolerable, even Martha Henderson seems to have been pushed to her limit. Monday rolls around with my evening detention with Zabini.

The four of us – Malfoy, Goyle, Hawthorn and I – end up having to clear out the ancient supply cupboard. It’s a mundane task to say the least. The cupboard – its really more of a small room – is covered in dust and remnants of ingredients on the floor and occasionally the walls. Zabini has entrusted us with it’s ‘spring clean’ as he called it. And, of course, we must do it without magic as he has confiscated our wands.

Hawthorn and her Slytherin seem fairly content to just be in each other’s company and don’t seem to mind the brain-numbing task they’ve been assigned. Malfoy and I, however, are becoming more and more agitated. We end up in a heated discussion about the outcome of the Gryffindor-Slytherin game, becoming so involved that it takes Hawthorn shooting a temporary silencing charm at us before she can inform us our time is up and we are free to leave.

With the new couple scurrying off to somewhere more private, Malfoy and I head out together. It takes me a while to notice Malfoy is heading in the opposite direction of the Slytherin common room.

“Where are you going?” I ask, stopping so abruptly he almost walks into me.

“Huh?” is his intelligent reply.

“Where are you going?” I repeat.

“What do you mean?”

“The Slytherin dorms are back that way…?”

“Uh…” Malfoy glances back down the passageway with a slight frown creasing his forehead. “So they are,” he mutters, genuinely surprised by the revelation. A faint blush creeps up his neck and colours his cheeks. “Well that’s embarrassing.”

Never, in my life, have I seen Scorpius Malfoy so utterly disconcerted. He looks like a lost puppy; unsure how he ended up where he is and not sure if he can find his way back. The red tint to his cheeks, barely visible in the dim light of the dungeon corridors, completes the picture. He looks adorable.

Wait… _what_?

A laugh escapes my lips and I am not entirely sure if it’s because of his lost puppy face or the fact that my mind connected the word ‘adorable’ to Scorpius Sodding Malfoy. At the sound, he glances back at me, his blush deepening and an uncertain smile gracing his features. I reach forward and ruffle his hair. He automatically ducks away but I’m too fast for him. He catches my wrist in his warm hand to try and prevent me doing it again.

The temperature in the corridor seems to have risen somewhat in the moments we’ve been standing here. Scorpius swipes a thumb over the vein in my wrist and I shudder.

“You called me Rose,” I suddenly blurt out, surprising myself as well as him. He frowns. “After that potions lesson. When you said I should laugh more. You called me Rose… You never call me Rose,” I whisper, all of a sudden short of breath.

“I call you Rose all the time,” he whispers back but our whispers are pointless because there is no one there to here them. “You just never hear me,” he breathes, unexpectedly close to me. The hand not on my wrist reaches up to tilt my chin so that I am looking him in eye. My breath catches. For some unfathomable reason, I cannot figure out a single thing to say. “ _Rose_ ,” he whispers once more before the breath is being forcefully yanked from my lungs as his lips press to mine.

It’s soft. Gentle. Unhurried. He takes his time moulding our lips together, caressing my jaw before his fingers tangle in the hair at the nape of my neck. Pulling me closer. Running along by lower lip, his tongue requests entrance, which I give with a gasp, entwining my fingers in his robes. The hand on my wrist brushes over my pulse once more before slipping to my waist and dragging me impossibly closer.

Do you know the feeling, just before a song hits its crescendo, before the whistle blows to start the game? That feeling of something building in your chest? A calm sort of panic. The stillness before a storm. It wraps itself inside your ribs, curling itself around you core and you feel like you can barely breath. Like something is living in your chest, waiting to be let lose… That’s the feeling that plants itself solidly in my chest as Scorpius kisses me to within an inch of sanity.

Everything seeps from me. The worry, the stress. The things I keep buried deep within me. It all just slips away, becoming irrelevant. A blur in the background as the heat of Scorpius’ body takes centre stage. The silence of the corridor is filled with the rush of my blood, the pounding of my pulse. Echoing through me.

Scorpius’ hand slips from my hair to join the other at my waist and they curl around me, pulling me into him. Crushing us together as if that can stop out chests from breaking open. Our hearts breaking free.

Because there was no way I could deny it. Not anymore.

Somehow Scorpius Malfoy has wormed himself through the barriers I had set up against the world. And I know I should be afraid. Should be terrified. But I just can’t remember what those emotions feel like. Or why I should feel them. With Scorpius wrapped so tightly around me I can barely breath, those feelings seem like distant strangers.

I am not in love with him. I’m not even sure if I like him. But there is something about him and the way he seems to be so persistently in my life that makes this kiss different to any of the others I have had before now. And there have been many. Something makes this special. Unique. And I can’t bring myself to care as he digs his fingertips into my lower back and whimpers against my lips.

When he breaks away, I gasp in a breath I didn’t know I needed. My eyelids flutter open – I don’t even recall closing them – to meet Scorpius’ burning blues glaze.

“Dammit, Rose,” he manages to rasp before crashing our lips together again, his hand coming back up to cup the back of my head and holding me fast as he steps up the kiss to a bruising intensity. A whine forms in the back of my throat as I grab his neck with both hands, trying to mould our bodies together.

The second time he pulls away, he doesn’t say anything for a while. He presses his forehead against mine as I lower myself down from where I had been stood on my tiptoes. We just stand there, breathing heavily. Our breaths mixing in the small space between us. His hand returns to my waist, rubbing gentle circles with his thumbs. Mine fist the fabric at his shoulders, trying to ground me.

He chuckles slightly, although nothing is particularly funny. “You’ll be the death of me,” he whispers, his voice rough. I just nod, barely registering his words, my grip on his robes tightening before I pull away and look him dead in the eye.

Colour lights up his face, his usually immaculate hair is ruffled, his robes in disarray. But his gaze is solid. And I wish I could read everything in those eyes. But I can’t. And I’m not sure he wants me to anyway. So I step back and his hands finally fall from my waist. He watches me carefully, as if observing a flighty animal.

When I just stand there and stare at him, he smiles slightly. I try to regain control of my breathing. Of my hammering heartbeat. He steps forward, into my space again. But doesn’t reach out. Just looks at me. His head slightly tilted. Then his fingers extend and tilt my chin up once more. He lowers his kiss-swollen lips and presses a chaste to kiss to mine before pulling away completely. Somehow this kiss burns far hotter than those preceding it.

“Goodnight, Rose,” he murmurs. I blink as he turns around and disappears back down the way we had come. Leaving me breathless and disorientated. And terrified.


	15. XV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XV. Smiling: form one's features into a pleased, kind, or amused expression, typically with the corners of the mouth turned up and the front teeth exposed.

** Chapter Fifteen **

“Rose?” a hesitant voice asks the moment I step into the dorm. “Rose? Are you okay?”

“Huh?” is my intelligent response.

“You look like you walked through a ghost…” the voice snorts and I vaguely register the sound on sheets ruffling as the owner of the voice gets out of bed. “Seriously? Rose?” they repeat, more urgently.

“I’m fine,” I manage to articulate. “Just…”

“Yeah and I’m Captain of the Falcons now tell me what’s wrong,” they huff coming closer. Their faces blurs into view. Brown hair. Soft. Freckles. Blue eyes. Kind.

“Bethan?” I frown.

“Yeah Ro,” she snorts. “Now what the hell is going on?”

“I… It was… It just- It was just a kiss,” I stutter.

“A kiss?” she repeats and even through my cloudy haze I can hear the amused cynicism in her voice. “Are you trying to tell me that Rose Weasley – the so called ‘Other Woman’ of Hogwarts – is in shock because of _a kiss_?”

“It was a very good kiss!” I huff indignantly before realising I sound like a petulant child and covering my traitorous mouth with both hands. Bethan has the audacity to laugh.

“Oh sweet Merlin you should see your face,” she wheezes.

“Shut up,” I hiss.

“What the hell is going on?” another voice queries from the semi-darkness of the dorm.

“Ro here is going into anaphylactic shock because someone kissed her,” Bethan supplies helpfully. “You’re not actually allergic to anything, are you?” she frowns, adding on as an afterthought.

“No!”

“Just checking,” she holds up her hands in a gesture of surrender as I glare at her.

“And I am not in shock.”

“Sure,” she smirks. “Who was? Was it Harding? Or Malfoy? Was it a teacher?” she asks gleefully, not leaving me time to reply. “Or was it Will? I bet it was Will wasn’t it!”

“It better not have been,” the other voice grumbles as Martha Henderson pushes back the curtain of her four-poster, rubbing her eyes in a way that makes it clear she wants us to know we woke her up. When I don’t say anything, she fixes me with a death glare. “I swear to Merlin Weasley, if you’ve been snogging my brother I’m going to jinx all your clothes _lavender_!” she growls.

“Shut up Martha,” Bethan chuckles.

“ _What_? Will? Why the hell would I be kissing _Will_?” I demand, flabbergasted.

“ _Godric_ , you’re blind,” Martha grouses.

“It wasn’t McLaggen, was it?” Bethan suddenly asks in a far more serious tone.

“Fuck no,” is my immediate response.

“Good,” Martha and Bethan simultaneously reply.

“So who was it?”

“None of your business,” I mumble, heading over to my bed and pulling out my pyjamas.

“Awh, come on Ro,” Bethan pleads.

“Who the fuck cares,” Martha snorts. “She’s snogged the majority of guys at the school already.”

“Shut it Marth.”

“Whatever.” I can practically head Martha’s eye roll. “Now shut the fuck up, I’m trying to sleep here.”

◎◎◎

That night I lie awake, my blood still pounding irregularly through my veins. Bethan had pestered me for a little while longer but had eventually given up. There was no way in heaven or hell I was going to tell her that Scorpius Fucking Malfoy was the reason I had walked into the dorm half an hour after curfew in a near state of shock and panic.

The thing is, I thought I knew what a kiss was supposed to be like. I thought I knew what kissing someone for no ulterior motive felt like. I had kissed Dave often enough to know what kissing was all about. With him I had known what kissing someone you cared about felt like. Hell, I’d even thought I might have been in love with him. I thought there was nothing that could ever beat kissing Dave McLaggen. But nothing, _nothing_ , was like _that_ kiss. Scorpius’ kiss.

Dave had sparked an interest in my mind and a warmth in my chest.

But Scorpius Malfoy had set my entire _being_ on fire.

And that terrifies me.

It terrifies me that he might do it again, push my walls still further, kiss me like he is a drowning man and I am his oxygen, like he couldn’t bare to _not_ kiss me in that moment, like he really meant it. So I imagine him never kissing me again. And that scares me even more.

And the knowledge that it would hurt if he didn’t kiss me like that again, if he didn’t mean it… It almost sends me over the edge and into a full-blown panic attack. Because there is no way I allowed him to get so far under my skin.

Taking deep breaths, I try to regain control of my breathing. Focusing my thoughts away from Scorpius Malfoy to steadily counting my inhales and exhales. In, two, three… Out, two, three… Just relax. Focus.

The rush of adrenaline fades, leaving me exhausted and I remain focused on my breathing as I somehow drift off to sleep. But even at the cusp of sleep I could feel it. Feel the world as I know it shift on its axis.

◎◎◎

It was something I kept forgetting, that Faye Rivers was an orphan. She had told me once, ages ago when she first spilled her secret to me. Yet somehow, I kept forgetting. I suppose when you go to a boarding school you never really give much thought to peoples parents so I never really took the time to process what this would mean for her. But the fact of the matter was: Faye Rivers was sixteen, pregnant and an orphan.

“Faye,” I whisper gently. We are seated on the far side of the Black Lake, the sun setting behind us and casting a montage of colours on the still surface. “What are you going to do? You know, when the baby is born?”

Faye sighs heavily in response, throwing tuffs of grass down the hill. “Well hopefully I’ll have my OWLs, the baby is due a couple of weeks after exams,” she explains. “I told my grandmother over Christmas… Merlin I can only thank the stars my grandfather wasn’t alive to be a part of that conversation, it would have killed him twice over,” she shudders.

“So your grandmother will help you look after it?”

“She doesn’t really have a choice, I’m still underage,” Faye shrugs.

“Have you got any other family?”

“I’ve got no family on my father’s side, his parents were Muggles, they died in a car crash. My mother’s family is very traditional. They’re all Slytherins and until my parents… Well, until my parents died, I had never even met them. My mother married a muggleborn Hufflepuff you see, she was disowned after they eloped and broke off all connections to her family. So when they died, it was just me and my brother, complete alone.

“The authorities tried to get either my aunt or uncle to take me in but they both refused, my aunt has four children of her own and my uncle’s wife has a mental disorder – she could barely look after her own son, let alone two strange children. So they left us with my grandmother.”

“I- I didn’t know you had a brother,” I frown.

“Well, he’s a Slytherin, like the rest of my family. He barely acknowledges my existence at school. Not many people realise we’re related despite our last name. His name’s Julian, he’s a Sixth Year.”

“Julian Rivers is your _brother_?” I ask in horror. It wasn’t that Julian Rivers was a particularly unpleasant human being but my ‘job’ meant that I had encountered him a couple of times. Which was something I certainly was not about to tell Faye.

“Yeah, shocking isn’t it,” Faye chuckled.

“I had no idea. Does he know?”

“About the baby? Yes. He doesn’t know who the father is though, I wouldn’t subject my worse enemy to Jules’ wrath, let alone Andrius.”

“How are things between you and Andrius at the moment?”

“Truthfully? They’re pretty good. I don’t know the exact details, but I believe a certain someone-” she glances at me pointedly, “-had words with him and he apologised. He was afraid; I knew he was. We’ve decided that we shouldn’t even _try_ dating but he’s been very attentive. It’s nice. He seems genuinely interested in being part of the child’s life.”

“That’s good,” I smile.

“It really is. He’s promised to tell his parents during the Easter Holiday. He wants me to meet them,” she frowns. “I’m not sure if I’m ready for that. The Malfoys have such a reputation. I know my grandmother will be somewhat comforted that it was a pureblood Slytherin that knocked me up but it doesn’t comfort me much,” she winces.

“They- He, Andrius, has a brother,” I start awkwardly, shifting in position.

“Scorpius? I know,” Faye replies. “He’s spoken to me a couple of times. He seems like a decent person but I can never really tell what he’s thinking.”

“He is a decent person,” I mutter without thinking about it. “But it wasn’t Scorpius I was talking about.”

“Oh?”

“He has another brother – two actually, twins – both of them are decent people but one of them, Castor, he was in Gryffindor,” I direct my words to the ground so Faye can’t see quite how hard it is for me to talk about him. “He is friends with a few of my cousins, I think he’s dating one of them. I used to be quite good friends with him too…” Even I can hear the bitterness in my voice. “Anyway, he is a really good person. He’s funny and friendly… If you meet Andrius’ family, you’ll meet Castor and you really don’t have to worry about him. He’ll try his best to make you feel comfortable. Honestly, I would trust him with my life.”

“You sound like you miss him,” Faye hedges uncertainly.

“Yeah,” I shrug. It’s the truth. I really do miss him.

“What happened?”

“I… It’s complicated.”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to pry.”

“No, it’s fine. I just… I made some not-so-great choices and screwed some things up,” I shrug again, trying for nonchalance and knowing I fail completely.

“You’re friends with Scorpius too, aren’t you?” she asks, blessedly changing the subject. Although at the mention of Scorpius’ name, I can feel my entire body tighten, readying itself for a fight or flight response. Which is absurd.

“What makes you say that?”

“Uh… Well, you’re with him a lot and you’re always looking at each other across the Hall. I just assumed you were friends… Or at least you know each other.”

“We don’t always look at each other!” I huff, fighting down a blush. _Do we?_

“Um… okay?” Faye frowns. “I just, sorry.”

“Don’t be… I guess we do know each other, sort of. We’re not really friends as such though…” I manage to articulate, trying to process what my ‘relationship’ (for want of a better word) with Scorpius must look like to outsiders. I had always assumed it had just gone unnoticed. There wasn’t really anything there. But I suppose that was stupid – everyone knows I’ve kissed Scorpius Malfoy multiple times. His break ups are rarely quiet affairs.

“Oh….” Faye frowns, glancing down at her toes. “ _Oh._ ” There is something about her second exclamation that sets me on edge. As if she has read too far into something that isn’t really there. Because it’s not. There is nothing between Scorpius and I. Not really. Just occasional kisses. Kisses that leave me tingling for hours afterwards.

“We should probably be heading back inside,” I decide, standing up and brushing my robes off. Faye follows my lead without another word. Her silence unusually unsettling.

◎◎◎

Other than my conversation with Faye, the day after The Kiss passes by in a blur. Bethan pesters me a little more but doesn’t push it, it’s odd really, the change in her attitude towards me. My mind goes back to what Hugo told me that night in the kitchens where he pieced together my secret: _You’re changing again, you’re not quite as distant anymore, you smile more too_. Maybe I was changing. Maybe that’s why Bethan is being civil to me again. Maybe that’s why I told Faye about Castor.

I don’t see Malfoy until Faye and I are heading into the Great Hall for dinner. He’s just coming out, flanked by Sammy Goyle, the Slytherin in our Potions class, and Logan Moon, another, quiet Slytherin Seventh Year. He pauses mid-sentence when he sees me. And then a smile breaks across his face. It’s small but it’s there. Private. Like it’s just for me.

“Good evening, Rose,” he nods as we pass each other. I blink at him in shock and by the time I gather enough wits to respond, he is already half way across the Entrance Hall, laughing about something with Goyle.

Turning, I spot Faye smirking at me with a raise eyebrow and an all too knowing look. I glare at her. She laughs.

“Come on, there had better still be some food left, this baby makes me hungry,” she chuckles quietly, steering us into the Great Hall. Andrius smiles at her as we enter and she gives him a small smile in return. “Oh look, it’s Lily,” she grins, hoping down the Gryffindor table and situating herself comfortably next to my cousin as the two duck heads and chatter away.

“You just going to stand there? Or do you want something to eat?” Will queries from my left. I hurriedly take a seat beside him and start spooning food onto my plate. “You alright? You’ve been distant all day.”

“I’m fine,” I smile. And maybe Hugo was right. Maybe I do smile more.

◎◎◎

“ _Rosa_!” comes my cousin’s singsong voice from across the Three Broomsticks as I step in out of the chilly March air. Glancing around, I spot Dominique sitting at a small booth near the back of the pub with two heads of blonde hair either side of her.

“Dominique,” I smile in greeting. “Pollux. Louis? I didn’t know you were joining us today,” I grin, a faintly teasing tone to my voice, which – judging by Louis’ face – does not go unnoticed.

“Someone let slip they were meeting me again today,” Dominique smirked, glancing pointedly at Pollux. “Louis threw a hissy fit at the thought of his best friend and his sister enjoying each others company without his supervision.” The smile on Dominique’s face is nothing short of savage. Beside her, Pollux blushes, lowering his eyes to the butterbeer clasped firmly in his hands. I move into the seat next to Louis.

“Rose,” Louis murmurs by way of greeting, clearly uncomfortable with his sister’s chatter. But that was Dominique’s way. She relished in other people discomfort. Practically basked in it.

“So Rosa, how have you been?” Dominique questions. “How are things at Hogwarts?”

“Good, we’re working in a new Keeper and Chaser after the Hufflepuff fiasco last month which has calmed Al down a bit, thank Merlin,” I snort as Pollux gets up to get me a butterbeer. Louis watches him with faint amusement etched on his face. “Lucy is still ignoring my existence but that whole thing seems to have died down a little now.”

“A little birdy told me you had detention with a certain Slytherin on Monday,” Louis smirks as Pollux returns with my drink. The latter shoots the former what could only be described as a warning look as a blush creeps up my cheeks.

“Rosa, Rosa, what did you get detention for?” Dominique enquires, either not noticing my discomfort or choosing to ignore it.

“For laughing,” Pollux chuckles when I take too long to answer.

“What?”

“She was given detention for laughing in class,” he elaborates to Dominique’s confused look.

“Rose. Rose got a detention for laughing?” Dominique repeats for clarity, as if the thought were too absurd to comprehend. Which I suppose it is to an extent. I am not one for open displays of amusement to say the least. “Are you serious?” Dominique directs to me.

“Oh come on, it’s not that big a deal. Zabini wasn’t in a great mood because some Hufflepuff smashed a root too hard and it hit him in the back. Scorpius and I thought it was funny and got detention,” I snap.

“Scorpius?” Dominique asks as Pollux’s eyebrows simultaneously shoot up.

“I thought we had already established that?” I frown, glancing between Louis and Pollux. Louis just shrugs, clearly not overly interested in this conversation.

“Well, yeah,” Pollux ponders for a moment. “It’s just… You normally refer to him as just Malfoy.”

“There are too many Malfoys,” I mumble into my glass. “How do you know about this anyway?” I ask Louis accusingly. Louis just nods at Pollux, who pretends not to notice. “Did Malfoy write to you about this?”

“So he’s back to ‘Malfoy’ now, is he?” Dominique smirks. If looks could kill, my cousin would be six feet under.

“He may have mentioned it,” Pollux shifts uncomfortably. “Has Louis told you about the new werewolf initiative they’re trying to bring in?” he asks in a blatant change of subject and I cannot decide whether I am relieved – to not be talking about Scorpius Malfoy – or disappointed – to not know why exactly Scorpius Malfoy was writing to his brother about a detention.

“Mmm, they’re trying to get werewolves more integrated and accepted in society. They are planning to include more in depth lessons on werewolf behaviours and lifestyles in General Magic rather than only teach about them in Defence Against the Dark Arts or Care of Magical Creatures which they see as dehumanising the werewolf population…” Louis explains in an almost rehearsed manner.

While I listen with interest – Louis works for the Werewolf Liaisons Department at the Ministry and is always the first to know about new initiatives they’re trying to introduce – I notice that Dominique is barely paying attention. She is glancing around the room, studying the mass of (mainly) students. Pollux, however, has focused all his attention on his best friend, despite no doubt having heard it all before.

Suddenly, Dominique glances up at me, a grin breaking across her faces and a twinkle of mischief in her eyes. She doesn’t say anything though and I feel like maybe I’ve missed something.

“You know you have a werewolf at Hogwarts at the moment,” Louis states, drawing me back into his conversation.

“Really?” I ask in surprise. “A student.”

“Yeah, his name is Brookes or something,” Louis frowns.

“Aiden Brookes?” As in the guy I tried to kiss for Hugo so Hugo could bang his girlfriend?

“I think so. Barely anyone knows he’s a werewolf though; he inherited it from his mother. She was bitten in the War. We’re working towards it not being so tabooed so that it can be general knowledge. I know Harry did a lot after the war but it’s still not completely accepted, which is entirely irrational.”

“Should you be telling me this then?” I raise an eyebrow at him pointedly.

“He doesn’t mind people knowing, he just never goes out of his way to tell them and it’s not exactly something people tend to ask,” Louis shrugs again. “I’ve met him a couple of times, he’s a nice guy.” Well now I feel even guiltier. “He’s in Ravenclaw, do you remember him Dominique?” Louis asks his sister.

But Dominique isn’t listening. Her attention is focused on the bar where a couple of Slytherins from my year are sitting. Scorpius is thankfully not among them. One of them glances our way and for the life of me I cannot remember his name. He catches Dominique’s eye and smiles. It’s not an overly flirty or suggestive smile that men usually throw at Dominique. It’s just a smile. Like seeing her has made his day a little brighter. And Dominique is smiling hesitantly back. And if I can tell you one thing about my cousin, it is that she is _never_ hesitant.

“Dominique?” Louis repeats, pulling her attention away from the Slytherin and back to us. The faintest of blushes rises in her cheeks that neither of the boys seem to notice. “Vous avez la capacité d'attention d'un poisson rouge,” he mutters to her in French. She just rolls her eyes.

◎◎◎

I tug my robes a little tighter around me against the wind as I head back up to the castle. It had been oddly calming seeing Dominique, Pollux and Louis again. Dominique’s attention had been divided between us and the Slytherin at the bar for most of the day but Pollux had been more animated that I have yet seen him and Louis was more comfortable with the three of us than he ever was at family gatherings. We had parted ways with solid plans to meet again once Hogwarts had broken up for Easter in a couple of weeks.

As I near a bend in the path, I hear the unmistakeable sound of my brother’s voice ahead of me. He’s not shouting but there is definitely a note of distress to his tone. Rounding the corner, I spot him in animated conversation with a slightly taller figure with a mop of dark hair that hangs slightly in front of his eyes. With a start I recognise him as Logan Moon.

I must make a noise of some sort because their heads simultaneously whip around to see me.

“If you are trying to have a private conversation, I suggest you don’t do it on the path that leads up the castle on a Hogsmeade day,” I say dryly into the silence.

“Oh, we’re done here,” Moon spits in my direction before turning back to my brother. “I know what I want Weasley,” he hisses quietly. “Let me know when you figure it out.” And then he is gone, marching up to the castle with a stormy expression on his face. Hugo looks vaguely shell shocked.

Sighing, I approach my brother and guide him down a side path until we reach the bench I was looking for. He takes a seat wordlessly and looks down at his hands.

“Talk to me,” I requests. He shifts awkwardly before letting his head fall into his hands in defeat.

“I don’t know what to say,” he shrugs after a moment of silence.

“Well, why don’t you start by telling me why I keep finding you talking to Logan Freaking Moon,” I encourage. It gets a faint snort out of Hugo.

“You always used to do that – add words to the middle of peoples names.”

“Yeah well, old habits die hard,” I mutter. “Now quit changing the subject.”

“I… It just… It was a while ago, after a tedious Charms lesson, I was heading to the kitchens to get a snack when it hit me. Fuck, I haven’t had a panic attack like that in years,” Hugo mutters and my heart seizes up. When Hugo was younger he started getting panic attacks, they started off in his sleep and the whole house would be woken by it but then they just started coming out of the blue. The Medi-Wizards at St Mungo’s couldn’t find a reason for them and as of yet, there is no cure. A year before he started at Hogwarts, they subsided slightly. He still gets them occasionally but they are rarely as severe.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” I demand.

“I didn’t want to worry you,” he mutters.

“Hugo, you promised me, when you boarded the Hogwarts Express for the first time, you _promised_ me you would tell me if you even had the smallest attack,” I insist.

“I’m sorry,” he ducks his head.

“Please Hugo, you have to tell me if it happens again,” I beg, reaching an arm round him. He nods into my shoulder.

“Logan found me,” Hugo continues in a quieter voice, keeping his head resting on my shoulder in a sort of half hug. “He recognised what it was immediately and started helping me through the breathing exercises. He stayed with me for three hours after it had passed, we went to the kitchen and we just talked. He told me his mum had panic attacks occasionally, which is how he knew what to do. Anyway, he started helping me with my Transfiguration homework and we just kept talking. It was well after curfew when we snuck out of the kitchen and he asked me if I wanted to meet there again and I agreed and it just became a regular thing. Sometimes we went to the library, sometimes we just hung out in the kitchen, we’ve even looped the Black Lake a couple of times,” Hugo sniffs.

“But then a couple of nights ago, we fell asleep together in the kitchen and ever since it’s just been awkward between us and I don’t understand why,” Hugo sighs. “I just wish we could go back to how it was before. He’s basically my best friend even though I haven’t really know him that long.”

“Do you like him?” I ask gently when Hugo doesn’t continue.

“I just said he was my best friend,” Hugo huffs.

“That’s not what I meant Hugo,” I sigh. “Do you like him?”

“I’m not gay,” is Hugo’s snappish response. I don’t say anything. “I like girls,” he adds on, as if to clarify.

“Just because you like girls doesn’t mean you can’t like boys too,” I say softly, carding my fingers through his unruly red hair. Hugo doesn’t say anything and we sit in heavy silence for several minutes.

“You won’t- You won’t say anything… To mum and dad? Will you?” he whispers eventually.

“No,” I promise. “But you know that they won’t care, don’t you Hugo. So long as you’re happy, they won’t care who it is that makes you happy.”

“Unless it’s a Malfoy,” Hugo mutters and I can _hear_ the smirk in his voice even if I can’t see his face. The little shit.


	16. XVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XVI. Reconciliation: the restoration of friendly relations; the action of making one view or belief compatible with another.

** Chapter Sixteen **

Hugo and I walk up to the castle in relative silence, he seems completely immersed in his own thoughts and I leave him to it. Eventually he starts chatting about random, unrelated things, as if he is trying to distract himself. We chat about the upcoming Easter Holiday; he asks if I am actually coming home this year as I’ve stayed at Hogwarts the past couple of years to which I tell him that, yes, I will be going home. He seems happy about that fact although he tries to hide it. We chat about exams – he’s taking his OWLs in the summer. He asks about the Quidditch team, about the new Keeper and Chaser. I grill him about the three detentions he had to serve last week for setting fire to his friend’s robes in Charms. Sibling stuff. Stuff we used to talk about.

I don’t mention anything about Moon and he doesn’t bring up Malfoy. However, when we reach the top step he glances sideways at me, a thoughtful look on his face.

“You know,” he says, “they wouldn’t really care if it was a Malfoy either.” And then he’s gone, taking off up the stairs towards the common room two at a time. Frowning after him, I don’t notice Brookes coming up the stairs until it’s too late.

“Uh… Weasley?” he asks when I make no move to get out of his way and let him into the castle.

“Brookes,” I greet him. “Look, I wanted to talk to you,” I rush out before he can walk off.

“Look Weasley, I’m not doing this again,” he frowns, glancing down at his feet and trying to back away. I instantly take a step backwards to make it clear I have no intention of trying to kiss him again.

“No, that’s not it,” I mutter embarrassedly. “I wanted to apologize.” Brookes looks up hesitantly. “What I did was wrong and I’m sorry. I tried to talk to Hatty James about it, I told her the truth. I’m sorry for what happened and I wish I could do something to fix it,” I rush before I can back out.

“I uh… Wow. I don’t really know what to say,” Brookes mutters awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck absentmindedly. “Why do you even care? It’s not like we’re the first couple you’ve broken up.”

“Yeah well all the others actually cheated. You didn’t,” I shrug just as a group of Hufflepuff girls climb up the stairs. Brookes spots James before I do. She’s shielded in the middle of the group, her eyes flickering questioningly between Brookes and I. Clearly she notices the space between us (it’s hard to miss as we’re standing at least two meters away from each other which is a little odd for two people having a conversation).

When she stops at the top of the stairs between us, her friend whispers to her but she just shakes her head, telling them to go on without her. Her eyes are mainly fixed on Brookes now.

“What’s going on?” she asks when the girls have headed inside and out of earshot.

“Weasley was apologizing,” Brookes frowns.

“Right…” she glances at me again.

“I wanted to fix things,” I explain, desperately wishing I could just sink into the floor and away from the discomfort of this situation. Hatty James nods once before looking back to Brookes.

“Well?” she prompts.

“Come on Hatty,” he sighs. “You know I still love you, I just… Please can you forgive me. Nothing happened I swear. I just really want you back,” he chokes out. Hatty stares at him for several painful seconds.

“You never asked,” she finally says.

“What?”

“You never asked me for forgiveness – there’s nothing to forgive anyway,” she shrugs, glancing back at me. I nod. “You never asked me to come back,” she looks at Brookes again. “I was just waiting for you to ask.”

Brookes looks shell-shocked. His grey eyes blinking in confusion. Then he moves, gathering her up in his arms and kissing her like she is the best thing in the entire world. He lifts her clear of the ground, laughing despite the glistening in his eyes. “I’m such an idiot,” he snorts. She just nods before kissing him again and I take that as my cue to get the hell out of here.

◎◎◎

There’s no one in the Owlery as I whistle for Nox to come down. The majority of students are gathered in the Great Hall or hurriedly packing last minute for the Easter Holidays. My case is already packed and waiting in my dorm.

“Hey,” an all too familiar voice greets me from the entrance of the Owlery. Turning around I eye Malfoy carefully. We haven’t really been alone together since that kiss and his very presence is setting me on edge.

“Malfoy,” I mutter tersely, turning to attach my letter to Nox’s waiting foot.

“Who’s the letter for? Aren’t you going home to see your family in a few hours?” Malfoy asks, slowly making his way over to me, carefully lifting his robes to avoid the debris on the floor.

“It’s to your brother,” I mumble without really thinking.

“Andrius is just in the Hall, you could just talk to him,” Scorpius smirks then something registers on his face. “Or do you mean Castor? Are you talking to him again?” he asks more hesitantly, like he doesn’t want me to snap at him.

I just shake my head, not making eye contact. “Just Pollux,” I sigh. There’s a moment of tense silences and I glance up to see Malfoy staring at me in shock, his mouth hanging open.

“ _What?_ ” he snaps. His face darkens.

“Pollux,” I repeat. “He sent me some of his poetry to go over,” I elaborate.

“ _Pollux_?” Malfoy echoes. “ _Polllux_?”

“Yes, Pollux,” I frown.

“You don’t even know Pollux,” Malfoy looks completely thrown.

“Well evidently I do,” I gesture to the letter on Nox’s foot as I feed him a treat and wave him away. “We met over the Christmas Holidays.”

“You mean you’ve been writing to my _brother_ since _Christmas_?” Scorpius’ faces morphs into an expression of fury.

“Yes…?” I hedge, unsure why exactly he is so angry. “We’ve met up a couple of times on Hogsmeade days too… Is there a problem?” I ask when Malfoy continues to stare at me like he about to go on a homicide mission.

“A _problem_?” he hisses. “Yes there’s a fucking _problem_!” he yells before spinning on his heels, practically punching a few owls out of the way and storming out of the Owlery leaving me completely gobsmacked.

◎◎◎

The journey back to King’s Cross finds me sitting in a compartment with Faye and wondering what the hell is wrong with Malfoy. Faye is fretting about meeting Andrius’ parents in a few days whilst trying to compose a revision timetable for the Holidays.

“Relax,” I mutter when she looks like she is about to work herself into a state. “He’ll have already informed them about the fact you’re pregnant-”

“No he won’t, he wants me to be there,” Faye rushes.

“What? Okay well just wear loose fitting robes and they won’t guess right away. Not that you’re really showing, I’ve no idea how you’re six months pregnant and still so small.”

“I already wear loose robes, that’s why no one at Hogwarts has guessed yet. Sometimes it’s a good thing that people tend to overlook you,” she mutters.

“Yeah well maybe you’ll expand over the holidays and be huge when you get back. People are going to have to notice sooner or later.”

“People don’t notice me Rose, I’m not interesting. It’s surprisingly easy to hide a pregnant belly when people don’t notice you. The girls in my dorm just assume I’m getting fat,” she shrugs.

“But anyway, why does Andrius want you to be there when he tells them?”

“Because my mother is less likely to hex me into next century with company present,” comes the reply as Andrius pushes open the door of our compartment and steps inside. “May I?” he asks Faye, who nods and he takes a seat beside her. “That and she has a fondness for babies so hopefully she’ll be more distracted making sure Faye is healthy than disciplining me.”

“Typical Slytherin,” I mutter. “Using a poor, helpless girl to protect themselves from their own mother.”

“Yeah well, you’ve met my mother,” he snorts as if that makes it all okay. Faye looks a little paler than before.

“What about your father?” Faye hedges.

“Oh he’ll leave the punishment to my mother, I’m just a little concerned he might have a heart attack at the thought of being a grandfather but he’s really not the one to worry about,” Andrius shrugs.

“You’re not helping,” I point out.

“I still remember when you and Castor set fire to the tree house okay,” Andrius says pointedly. “She almost set fire to _you_! And I think getting someone pregnant is worse than burning down several meters of woodland.”

“You remember that?” I ask astonished. It had been in the summer between my first and second year and admittedly, not one of my finest moments. “But that’s still not the point.”

“If you would rather I told them before you came, then fine, I will,” he directs towards Faye. She smiles meekly at him and he rolls his eyes. “Fine.”

“When are you going over?” I ask her.

“Tuesday… I wish you could come,” she sighs. “Moral support and all that.”

Andrius snorts. “Somehow I don’t think that would be a good idea,” he chuckles. “No offence,” he shoots at me.

“Why?” Faye frowns.

“Well, Rose is a source of quite a bit of tension in my house. It probably wouldn’t help,” he explains vaguely. Faye glances at me curiously and I just shrug, remembering how Pollux had said his family had been arguing about me the first time we had met. But that line of thought pulls me towards Malfoy Number Three and that isn’t a place I want to go at the moment. So I focus on Andrius.

It should be weird how easily he interacts with Faye and I. How comfortable he is to just call me ‘Rose’ where most people wouldn’t dream of it. How casually his arm is slung on the bench behind Faye. But somehow he makes it seem normal. He’s comfortable. And his presence makes those around him feel comfortable too.

A few minutes passes before Faye pauses, looks at me and says: “Wait, you _set fire to a tree house_?”

◎◎◎

“Rose!” Lily yells over the crowds at King’s Cross Station. “We’re taking Hugo back with us, mum wants to know if you want us to take your trunk?” she huffs out when she reaches me. My parents are both working today so get as many days off during the actual holiday as possible and Lily and Al often share lifts with us anyway.

“That would be great,” I say, lugging the thing through the crowd towards the exit.

“Where are you going anyway?” she asks when we’re on the other side of the barrier.

“Dominique’s picking me up,” I explain.

“Oh right, the car’s over here,” she hauls her own trunk over to a battered Land Rover in the crowded car park where I spot Dominique chatting to Harry while Ginny is already grilling Albus about his grades and simultaneously sprouting facts about Quidditch Teams that might be looking for new Seekers in the near future. Hugo is watching her in amusement.

“Hey Rose,” Ginny greets, helping Lily get her trunk in the back.

“Thank for taking my trunk,” I smile. Ginny quickly covers her surprise.

“Told you you smile more,” Hugo whispers in my ear.

“Shut it,” I snap.

“Come on Rosa,” Dominique sings. “The boys will be waiting for us.”

“Boys? Who said anything about boys?” Harry teases.

“Relax, it’s just Louis and Pollux,” Dominique laughs. “But they really are waiting so we have to get a move on,” she adds, grabbing my arm. I manage an awkward wave over my shoulder as she drags me into the busy streets of London.

We end up in front of The Dragon’s Head after Dominique dragged me down a suspicious looking alleyway and apparated us. The pub is clearly only visible to witches and wizards and not overly crowded as we make our way between the tables to the back where two heads of blonde hair are bowed in conversation. They don’t notice us until Dominique sits down opposite Louis with an exaggerated flourish. I take a seat across from Pollux with an eye roll. He just smirks.

“Have you ordered?” she asks.

“No we were waiting for you,” Louis says pointedly.

“It’s not my fault Rosa here takes forever to get out,” Dominique quips.

“Hey! You know how crowded King’s Cross gets!”

“Oh, so there wasn’t anyone special you had to say goodbye to?” she teases.

“Funny,” I deadpan.

“Wait, what?” Pollux frowns.

“Nothing, there’s no one,” I explain.

“Oh really? So who was that boy with spikey blonde hair that you were hugging?” Dominique’s smile is once again wicked.

“I thought you were waiting by the car?”

“I couldn’t give up the chance to spy on my favourite cousin now, could I?” she teases. “And don’t change the subject.”

“It was just Will, we’re just friends,” I snap.

“Oh so _that’s_ the Will you’ve been on about,” she grins gleefully.

“For Merlin’s sake, why does everyone think there is something going on between us?” I huff. “Can’t a guy and a girl just be friends?”

“Not unless they’re related,” Dominique smiles. “Or one of them is gay,” her smile turns to a smirk.

“She was just friends with Castor,” Louis argues as Pollux recovers from choking on his drink.

“Nuh uh,” Dominique shakes her head. “She had a crush on him in her second year.”

I gape at her as Pollux chuckles. “How do you even _know_ that?” I ask, horrified.

“I’m observant, remember,” she smirks again as Pollux shuffles uncomfortably in his seat.

“Shall we just order,” Louis sighs, rolling his eyes at his sister. The four of us fall into comfortable conversation after that that does not revolve around my love life at all. The Dragon’s Head serves amazing food and a brief silences falls across the table as we dig in.

“I got your letter this morning,” Pollux gestures at me absently with his fork, making Louis dig his elbow into his side. I had completely forgotten about the letter, to confused by the aftermath of sending it. I nod, swallowing my mouthful. “I sent some samples of my poems to some publishers before coming out,” he adds on with a quiet smile.

“Really?” Louis, Dominique and I exclaim simultaneously, making Pollux laugh.

“Well you two seem to think they’re worth something so I figured I could give it a try,” he points to Dominique and I.

“I still don’t get why they can read them and you won’t let me anywhere near them,” Louis scowls. Dominique bites her lip as Pollux blushes and stares at his plate.

“If you say something sexist like poetry is only for girls, I’m going to stab you in the face with my fork,” I threaten. Louis laughs at the look on my face and Pollux sighs as if in relief, giving me a small smile of his own. Sometimes I really think I am missing something.

The rest of the meal passes fairly uneventfully, Louis and Dominique fall into a familiar argument about whether or not their sister Victoire and Ted Lupin will ever stop pretending they work better as ‘just friends’. I must say, I side with Dominique on this one, there is really no way those two will ever be happy with anyone but each other. Pollux and Dominique discuss the best tactics for dealing with publishers and Louis asks me about my NEWTs and plans for the future.

“Dominique, can you tell maman that I’ll be back later,” Louis asks his sister as we shrug our coats on and head out of the pub.

“Where are you going?” she asks but I spot the dangerous glint in her eyes.

“Back to Pollux’,” he replies.

“Be safe!” she manages to yell just before Pollux grabs Louis’ elbow and apparates them away. But not quite quick enough for me not to see his face flood red. I turn to Dominique. Really, there was nothing too strange about Dominique’s statement… Except for the smirk on her face and the way it sounded like she just couldn’t help herself. And Pollux’ reaction. And the fact that Dominique isn’t one to care much about other peoples’ safety.

I stare at her and then back to the spot where the two boys had apparated. And then back to her.

“Oh so _now_ you get it,” she smirks even wider.

◎◎◎

By the time I get home, the house is quiet. I spot the kitchen light still on and go to investigate who is still awake. When I push the door open however, I do a double take to see who is sitting at the kitchen table. My mum is nursing a cup of tea in her hands and immediately gets up to greet me.

“Hey Rosie,” she smiles, pulling me in for a hug which I return absentmindedly. “It’s good to have you back,” she says earnestly, pulling my attention away from the second person in the room with her tone.

“It’s good to be back mum,” I mutter, hugging her a little tighter. “And don’t call me Rosie.”

“I’m just going to…” she gestures awkwardly out the door when she lets go of me. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow honey,” she smiles, kissing me on my temple before slipping out the kitchen and up the stairs.

I turn to the person still sitting awkwardly at the table.

“Hey Rose,” she says. And that’s when I burst into tears. And then she’s standing up and wrapping her arms around me and I’m clinging to her robes and there are tears steaming down her faces too. “I miss you, I miss you, I miss you,” Molly chants into my hair, tightening her grip on me like she’s afraid I might slip away.

“I missed you too,” I choke out. “I missed you too.”

“Look,” she pulls away, her hands on my shoulders forcing me to meet her gaze. “I don’t give a shit what happened between you and James, I really don’t give a shit. I just need my best girl friend back. I need you Rose. And I’m sorry for not trying harder before and I know it’s been years but I can’t stand it anymore Rose. I really can’t. So I’m sorry and I love you and please can we be friends again?” Molly begs, her fingertips digging into my shoulders so hard it almost hurts.

Still gripping her robes, I nod frantically. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” I mutter. “It’s not your fault, I was stupid and I’m sorry. It had nothing to do with you and I should never have shut you out. I love you too, you’re one of my best friends and always will be and I’m sorry,” I sob and she pulls me back into a hug. “I’m so, so sorry.”

We stand there for a few minutes, just holding each other. A part of me feels like there is a crack down the walls of my defences but a greater part of me doesn’t care. I missed Molly more than words could says.

“Do you want a cup of tea?” I ask as I finally pull away.

“I’ve already got one,” she indicates to the cup on the table. “There’s more in the pot.”

We silently sit down and I pour myself a cup, summoning the milk from the fridge.

“So Rose,” Molly smiles. “How’ve you been?”

“Honestly? I don’t have a clue,” I snort.

“Well from what I hear, you’ve been breaking plenty of young boys hearts,” she smirks.

“It’s really not what you think,” I mutter.

“Well you want to tell me what went down with you and Lucy?” she quirks an eyebrow. “Because I’ve heard about a dozen different versions of it.” I roll my eyes.

“She caught the boy she was secretly dating confessing his love to me,” I shrug.

“Seriously?” Molly laughs. “And was it really that douche, McLaggen?”

“Yup,” I clip, reaching for the cookie tin.

“Cas owes me five galleons,” she grins, helping herself to a cookie and dunking it in her tea.

“How is Castor?” I ask.

“He’s good. We were on a break for a while but he’s taking me out on Tuesday. Won’t tell me where though. He’s working at Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes at the moment, George has him on ‘trial’ but I’m pretty sure he’s just teasing him,” she chuckles. “He’s also working on some potential new products but he’s a bit shy about suggesting any of them George,” she continues and I notice the way she doesn’t bring up James even though I am almost positive that Castor is doing all these things with him.

“I’m sure George will love them, he’s always had a soft spot for Castor,” I snort. “What about you? Sold any paintings?”

“You know about that?” she asks in surprise. I just give her a pointed look and she has the decency to look sheepish. “Well I’ve sold a couple, I’m trying to get a gallery space at the moment but everywhere is fully booked or not interested in new artists which is complete bullshit,” she grouses.

“You should see if Mrs Longbottom with hang any up in the Leaky Cauldron,” I suggest. “They would get decent viewing there and maybe spike an interest in and investor.”

“That’s not a bad idea,” Molly muses. Then her faces suddenly morphs into something else, as is typical Molly Weasley style when a new idea pops into her head. Honestly, the inside of Molly’s skull is a place I would be very wary of visiting. “I forgot to congratulate you on your win against Hufflepuff- Oh _wait_ , you _didn’t_ win,” she grins gleefully.

“Shut up,” I sulk.

“What was the score again?” she muses.

“I said shut up.”

“430 to 30? Is that right?” she continues, ignoring me. “We beat you by _four hundred_ points?”

“Ha. Ha. Very funny. Now if you could not bring that up when Al is around we would all be very grateful,” I mutter monotonously.

“Oh poor Al,” she laughs. “I wish I could’ve seen his face.”

“That is sadistic Molly Weasley and you know it,” I point out.

“Okay, okay,” she huffs, holding back more laughter. “But you have to admit it is pretty funny.”

“If you say so.”

“Oh by the way, are you coming to the Burrow on the last day of the holidays?” she asks, changing the subject again. Like I said: Molly Weasley’s mind is an ever-changing place.


	17. XVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XVII. Accidental: happening by chance, unintentionally, or unexpectedly.

** Chapter Seventeen **

Molly and I stayed up well into the night, talking about anything and nothing that came to mind (which with someone like Molly, literally meant _anything_ ). She told me how she and Castor had been on and again and off again since they graduated; about how her father had gotten a promotion at St Mungo’s; about her mother’s new dream catcher fascination; about her NEWTs and her inability to keep a job. I told her about my NEWTs; about the Quidditch team and Dave; about my plans to go into the potions industry when I graduate; about everyone thinking Will and I were more than friends.

We left out noticeable topics of course. She didn’t mention James. We both avoided talking about her sister (not because Molly wouldn’t side with me but because we both new there were things about the story I wasn’t ready to tell her yet). I didn’t bring up Andrius and Faye or Pollux and Louis. Or Hugo. They weren’t my secrets to spill. I couldn’t bring myself to talk about Scorpius.

It was well into the small hours of the day when Molly finally dragged herself from her seat with a yawn. When we reached the hall, instead of opening the front door for her to leave I walked up the stairs and she took it for what it was meant to be – an invitation to stay the night like she always used to. We chatted about meaningless things for another hour, tucked up in the warmth of my double bed and whispering despite the sound charms on all the walls.

When I awoke the next morning to a furious tapping on my window, she was still buried under the covers, her bright orange hair splayed around her, straighter and lighter than mine. It was so easy for her to slip back into my life. Seeing her asleep like that was like some surreal memory from happier days and it pulled a little at the walls I have surrounded myself by. And I didn’t really care.

Pushing the covers back and trying not to jostle her (although she would sleep through a hurricane), I get out of bed and reach for the window to let in an unfamiliar owl. The impatient creature pecks my fingers and shoves its leg in my direction, begging me to take the attached letter. Removing said letter, I give the owl a treat and pull on a jumper and slippers.

_Dear Rose Weasley,_

_I write to apologise for my behavior in the Owlery prior to our departure from Hogwarts yesterday morning. My reaction was unjustified and frankly rude and I hope you can forgive me. I shall not go into detail about the cause eliciting such a reaction from me but I can say that the reasons were personal and, as I later became aware, unfounded. Once again, my apologies and I wish you a pleasant holiday,_

_Your friend,_

_Scorpius Malfoy._

Minutes pass as I stare at the offending piece of paper. I cannot figure out what shocks me the most: that it is so formal and stiff, that he is apologising or that he signed it _‘your friend’_. The paper is heavy and expensive looking but the back is rough, as if the person writing it had been pushing too hard with his quill. It is formal and impersonal. Almost as if it were a final draft of something they just couldn’t get right.

And why was he even apologising? Yes, he had been slightly out of character and completely confusing but nothing that couldn’t wait until after the holidays to be addressed. Besides, he doesn’t owe me anything; we aren’t even friends, despite how he signed the letter. Which brings me on to the most bizarre aspect of the whole thing: why on earth did he sign it like that? Especially when the tone of the rest of the letter is so forced and official. Does he see me as a friend? Did he think ‘ _your sincerely’_ was _too_ formal? Couldn’t he have skipped the whole thing out and put ‘ _from Scorpius Malfoy’_? He could put ‘ _your friend’_ but still felt the need to put his surname? And mine for that matter? It just doesn’t make sense.

“You look confused?” comes a muffled voice from my bed. “Who’s it from?” she asks, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

“My potions partner,” I shrug, scrupling the paper up and aiming for the bin on the other side of the room. I miss and Molly laughs. “Let’s go get breakfast,” I suggest, changing the subject.

◎◎◎

The next couple of days pass with relative ease. I spend most of my time with Molly, we go to Diagon Alley, take walks in the woods, just generally hang around my house, catching up. My parents keep shooting me what they think are discrete looks, smiling to themselves that I am talking to Molly again. Sometimes I find that I can’t help but smile too. I missed her more than words could say.

On Wednesday morning I am woken up once again by the tapping of another unfamiliar owl. This was is different to the first and I recognize the dainty scrawl on the front as Faye’s. Climbing back into bed, I open the seal and begin to read.

_Dear Rose,_

_I promised I would write after my visit to the Malfoys at Willowbank Hall so here I am. Firstly, they have the most beautiful house, nothing at all like I was anticipating. It’s open and warm and lets in the light… Why didn’t you tell me? It would have made me a whole lot less nervous knowing they had a welcoming house! Anyway, that’s beside the point._

_Mrs Malfoy is not terrifying. You and Andrius had me so worked up on the train but she was nothing like I was picturing her. Andrius had told them on Monday so she already knew when I got there but she was so welcoming and kind. She even hugged me when I left. I can’t imagine her cross but I suppose that is what would make her terrifying – you wouldn’t expect it from such a warm person. Anyway, she was lovely and even gave me some baby books to look at._

_Mr Malfoy was very quiet, he barely said a word but he wasn’t too terrifying either. I think he could tell I was shy and just left me in peace. Or maybe he’s shy too. All Andrius’ brothers were there and I met two of your cousins! You were right, Castor was very friendly but his girlfriend, your cousin Molly, was especially nice. She chatted to me all evening (or the part where they were there at least, the two of them were late to dinner). Scorpius seemed a bit odd and didn’t really say much either; he broke a wine glass though, which was pretty funny. He and Andrius still aren’t quite on speaking terms yet though, which is a bit of a shame – he seems nice enough._

_But now for the best bit! I don’t know if you know this yet (you probably do, you seem to know everything) but I’m going to tell you anyway. Your cousin Louis was there as well because he’s friends with Pollux, or so everyone thought, but then Castor made a comment about them being more than friends or something and everything went silent. At first I didn’t really get what was going on and apparently neither did Andrius as he asked and your cousin just said something like ‘I’m in love with your brother’ and honestly Rose, I couldn’t decided whether it was hilarious or a family conversation I really didn’t want to bare witness to. I had to nudge Andrius to get him to shut his mouth he was so shocked. But then Mr Malfoy said something about Pollux always being too into that really feminine band, The Crystal – somethings, I can’t remember and then everyone started teasing him and Pollux looked so horrified I couldn’t help laughing and it was honestly, the funniest thing I have ever seen!_

_But anyway, I’ll tell you more about it when we get back to Hogwarts. To be honest, it was pretty awkward until Castor and Molly showed up, no one really knew what to say, but after that it wasn’t half as bad as I thought it would be. Hope you have a good holiday! See you soon,_

Before I can even recover enough from laughing at Faye’s letter, there is a knock on the front door and I vaguely hear Molly saying hello to my mum before my bedroom door is thrown open.

“Louis’ gay!” she practically yells. “Or bi or whatever,” she adds as an afterthought. “He’s dating Pollux!” she shouts again. “I was at the Malfoys for dinner yesterday and Cas just blurted it out and they were so shocked and I thought Mr Malfoy would go ballistic but he just started teasing Pollux and Louis said he loved him and-” she pauses, seeing the expression on my face. “ _You knew_!” she gasps indignantly.

“I guessed,” I smirk.

“Are you kidding me? And you didn’t think I would be interested in that particular bit of dirt on my cousin?” she ticks her finger at me, flinging herself down on the bed. “It was so funny, they started taking the mick out of him because he liked The Crystal Balls as a kid – even his parents and… you look like you know all of this to,” she narrows her eyes at me. I just shrug, waving the letter in my hand. She glares at it suspiciously. “Who?” is all she asks.

“Faye,” I enlighten.

“Faye? Faye Rivers? The girl who Andrius knocked up?” Molly frowns. “You knew about that too!” she suddenly gasped, waving an accusatory arm at me. “ _How_?”

“I’ve known for months, I found her crying in a bathroom ages ago and then again in the Owlery,” I explain. “I didn’t know it was Andrius’ for a while though.”

“Seriously, do you know _everything_ ,” she asks wide-eyed.

“I wish,” I mutter more to myself than to her. “Faye seems to think you are some kind of life saver.”

“Yeah well when Cas and I got there, literally no one was talking. We had to break the tension somehow and she looked like she was trying to sink into the ground with discomfort,” Molly huffs. “She seems way to young and petite to be pregnant though, I remember when my mum’s friend was pregnant – she was _huge_. Took up an entire sofa all to herself! How far along is she?”

“Six months, roughly. Was Andrius being good to her thought, he was a bit… _distant_ at first?”

“Yeah, they got talking soon after Cas and I got there… Aren’t they dating?” she frowns.

“Nope. I don’t know how they even met but when Andrius found out he acted like he wanted nothing to do with it. I gave him a little talking to-” Molly chuckles, “-and he seems to have gotten his act together. They seem to be fairly good friends now which is good.”

“They were talking about baby names when they thought no one was listening,” Molly tells me. “She asked if he wanted to go with something traditional from his family but he told her anything _but_ ,” she laughs.

“It’s weird to think that they’re actually going to have a baby in three months,” I muse.

“I bet Astoria is over the moon,” Molly giggles. “She’d already guessed Pollux swung for the other team so no grandchildren from him in the near future and Cas can barely look after himself. I guess Scorpius will have to be the main provider then.” I tense at his name but if Molly notices, she does say anything. “You want to go play Quidditch?” she changes the subject abruptly.

“I haven’t even had breakfast yet,” I protest, swatting her with a pillow.

“Well get up then, lazy ass,” she grins, yanking my duvet off the bed.

“I can’t believe you just did that,” I gape at her.

“Well believe it sister because we’ve got Quaffles to throw!”

◎◎◎

“Well they did it,” I sigh, sliding into the seat across from Dominique in a secluded café just off Diagon Alley.

“They sure did,” she smirks.

“How long have they actually been together then?” I ask, my curiosity taking the better of me.

“They only officially got together on Tuesday,” she laughs. “But they kissed after we all had dinner together.”

“Seriously? But I heard Louis practically declared his love for Pollux on Tuesday night?” I frown. “Seems a little brash for a Slytherin, don’t you think?”

“Louis may be a Slytherin Rose, but he first and foremost a Weasley. We’re not very good at hiding our emotions… Well, most of us aren’t,” she adds on, staring into her coffee. “Besides, they’ve been in love with each other for years, Louis was just too stupid to realize.”

“So how did it happen? Did your little quip as they were leaving have the desired effect?” I tease.

“No, apparently Pollux got accosted by his brother when they got back, something about writing to some girl and Scorpius was going Hungarian Horntail on him so he blurted out that Scorpius didn’t have to worry because he was gay and then the ball dropped in my brother’s sluggish mind and he just marched up to Pollux and kissed him. Or that’s what I got from Louis’ ramblings anyway,” she shrugs.

“Wait Louis kissed _him_?”

“Yep,” she snorts, charming her coffee into bubbles absentmindedly.

“So how come they only became a couple on Tuesday?” I frown.

“Slytherins,” she shrugs, as if that explains everything. “We’re meeting them for dinner again tomorrow by the way so I hope you don’t have any plans,” she announces.

“I was plan-less but thanks for the consideration,” I deadpan. She sticks her tongue out at me but then something catches her attention over my shoulder and her face falls.

“Come on, let’s get out of here, my coffee’s cold anyway,” she mutters, grabbing her cloak and shrugging it on hurriedly.

“My drink hasn’t even arrived,” I protest.

“Well that’s your fault for being late, we’ve got things to do,” she rushes, grabbing my robe and trying to force me into it.

“Okay, okay,” I sigh, pulling the thing on properly. “What’s the rush?”

“Nothing, I just want to show you my book display in Flourish and Blots,” she says and it’s so seamless I would almost have believed her if it wasn’t for the fact her eyes kept darting around the room. As we leave, I glance over my shoulder, curious as to what made my cousin so anxious to get out. I don’t have to search hard as there is a vaguely familiar face staring at us as Dominique drags me out onto the street. I’m pretty sure he goes to Hogwarts.

◎◎◎

As Dominique promised, the next day finds me in another cozy pub with her, Louis and Pollux once again. Despite the fact that the boys are holding hands under the table, nothing really changes. They’re the same as they were when I last saw them and conversation flows as usual… Although this time, getting the boys attention could be a little harder than it was before.

But really, I should have seen it sooner, they can barely take their eyes off each other and now that a notice it, I realises they’ve always been doing it. They hang off every word the other says and seem to know exactly what they’re thinking. But that’s the way it’s always been. Every times I’ve seen them together. Only now Louis will sneak a kiss when he thinks no one’s looking. Which is a little daft considering Dominique and I are sitting less than a meter across from them.

“So I’m not sure if either of you know,” Pollux starts half way through our meal, tension blooming in his face.

“If you’re about to tell us you’re dating my cousin, I will throw my drink at you,” I interrupt. Pollux just rolls his eyes whilst Louis sniggers, shuffling closer to him.

“No,” he draws out. “My little brother Andrius, do you remember him?” he asks and Dominique and I nod. “Well he’s managed to get this girl pregnant,” Pollux sighs.

“What!” Dominique gasps, flicking sauce across the table with her fork.

“She’s pretty heavily pregnant too, six months, and he only told my parents a few days into the holiday,” Pollux scowls.

“Are you serious? But he’s so young,” she rushes. Pollux grimaces in agreement.

“You don’t seem so surprised,” Louis narrows his eyes at me slightly, a calculating look on his face.

“I already knew,” I say truthfully. Louis and Pollux share a look whilst Dominique splutters beside me.

“You _knew_!” she gasps. “Why didn’t you _tell_ me?”

“Why does everyone keep asking me that? And because it’s not my place to tell,” I shrug.

“So how do you know then?” Dominique frowns, glancing at Pollux and Louis before returning her gaze to me, her eyes narrowed exactly like her brother’s.

“She told me,” I explain in the briefest way possible. Dominique just gives me a look and I continue, leaving out any and all details about Scorpius Malfoy and glossing over the chat I had with Andrius. “So yeah, I’ve known for a while,” I finish. Dominique still looks suspicious but there is something else in her expression that I can’t quite read and she looks away before I can think about it any further. If I was pushed to define it, I would say it looked something akin to dread.

“You knew I was going to be a uncle _months_ ago and you didn’t think to tell me?” Pollux asks and the expression on his faces is so close to a pout I almost laugh.

“Faye told me, I didn’t even know it was a Malfoy until much later. I’m sorry it took Andrius so long to tell you but it wasn’t my place to do so,” I reply. “Now quit looking like I kicked your puppy and go back to gazing longingly at my cousin,” I tease.

“Please don’t,” Dominique mutters at her food.

◎◎◎

The last weekend of the holiday find the entire Weasley family once again at the Burrow. Luckily, the weather this year means most of us are outside and not fighting for space in the cramped interior. Grabbing a couple of drinks, I head over to where Hugo is sulking under a tree at the back of the yard.

“Hey,” I smile as I sit beside him. He jerks his head in response and I hand him one of the drinks. We sit in silence, watching the mass of bodies that is our family, both lost in our own thoughts. The evening light casts shadows around the debris of the day, the fire-whiskey is flowing freely now and people are drifting off into smaller groups, huddled together against the cooling night air.

“You haven’t told mum and dad have you?” Hugo asks eventually and I don’t need to ask to know what he is talking about.

“Of course not… But you know they’re completely supportive of Louis don’t you? The fact that Louis’ dad has werewolf tendencies aside, they really don’t mind that he and Pollux are together, mum was chatting to him about it earlier and asking him if Pollux was coming to the next Weasley gathering. I think Louis’ a bit hesitant to drag Pollux here though and I can’t say I blame him,” I chuckle. “Our family can be pretty intense at the best of times.”

“I don’t know what to do Rose,” Hugo confesses so quietly I can barely hear him. “I can’t get him out of my head. This wasn’t supposed to happen, I just want him to be my friend.”

“Then tell him that, if he really cares about you Hugo, he’ll respect that and won’t want to lose your friendship. But Hugo, you have to promise me that you won’t shy away from something more just because you’re afraid of what people might think. If being with Logan Moon is what makes you happy – then don’t let anything stop you. You have to promise me that,” I insist.

Hugo doesn’t say anything for a while, staring away from our family and out over the fields attached to the back of the Burrow. “I promise,” he whispers eventually.

“Okay,” I sigh, “I’ll leave you to your thoughts then.” Getting up, I ruffle his hair before glancing the crowd for Dominique. Not seeing her anywhere, I ask Louis and he says he saw her go inside a while ago and hasn’t seen her since.

Pushing open the back door, I call out for her but get no response. “Dominique!” I call again, heading up the stairs to where all the grandchildren tend to end up sleeping on nights like this when the adults have had too much to drink to get home safely. Finally, I hear the sound of a shower running the floor above me and head up to check if it is in fact Dominique and ask why on earth she is having a shower at this time.

The door to the bathroom is locked and when the occupant doesn’t reply I hastily unlock it with my wand and shove the door open. Dominique is sitting, still in her robes, under the steady steam of water coming from the old showerhead. Her arms are wrapped around her knees and her eyes are squeezed shut. Her head tilted back against the tiled wall.

“ _Dominique_ ,” I gasp, rushing to her and shaking her shoulders, not caring about water now falling on us both. “Dominique, dammit, what’s wrong,” I beg as she shakes pliantly under my fingers. “Dominique!” I shout and her eyes fly open and I can tell she’s been crying, the red rims so unfamiliar in her normally put-together face. “ _Shit_ , what’s the matter?” I plead.

“I fucked up Rose,” she gasps. “I fucked up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So we're up to date with what I've posted on other sites now so from now on I will be posting chapters as I write them. I hope you enjoy it and I would love to hear what you think! Don't forget there is a tumblr for this story linked at the end of Chapter One so come and check that out too if you're bored. Thanks for reading, IrishMyth.


	18. XVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XVIII. Trick: a cunning act or scheme intended to deceive or outwit someone; a skilful act performed for entertainment or amusement.

** Chapter Eighteen **

Dominique is shaking beneath my hands and her tears are mingling with the water from the shower. Her fingers grasp at my robes and she clings on as if for dear life as I try to maneuver her out from underneath the stream of water, hopelessly trying to reach up high enough to pull the leaver down. But Dominique is gripping to my robes too tightly for me to have much leeway.

“Dammit Dominique,” I mutter, forcing her up to turn off the water. Once the steam of water stops, I slump back into the bathtub and Dominique buries her head in my shoulder, shaking and gasping for air. “Dominique, can you hear me? I need you to breathe Dominique,” I tell her steadily, trying to keep the panic attack at bay. Because that is where there this was going if she doesn’t pull herself together very soon. “ _Dominique_!”

“ _Qu'ai-je fait, qu'ai-je fait_ ,” she mumbles in French. “Oh _god_ Rose, what have I done?” she whimpers against my robes, still visibly shaking.

“Tell me,” I suggest, stroking her soaked hair away from her face. I have never seen Dominique like this before and it has my heart beating a little fast with worry. Dominique is always to calm, so collected, so sure of herself and everything around her. To see her so afraid is terrifying in itself.

“He’s so young Rose, he’s so young… This was never meant to happen,” she cries. I momentarily give a thought to my wand, which I had discarded when rushing to Dominique’s side. It would have been useful to drying off but Dominique is clinging too tightly for me to get it.

“Dominique,” I say gentle. “You aren’t making any sense. Why don’t you start at the beginning? Who is too young? What wasn’t supposed to happen?”

“He’s so young Rose, I should have known,” she gasps but I can see the panic begin to fade away as she focuses her mind on explaining to me. “It was a Hogsmeade weekend, of course I should have known. I’m so stupid Rose, so stupid,” she cries.

“No you’re not,” I sooth. “People make mistakes Dominique, it’s okay.”

“It’s not okay Rose, it’s not okay,” she sighs.

“What happened?”

“You left, went back up to the Castle, Pollux and Louis were gone too. But he was still there Rose, he was just sitting there, his friends had all gone and I should have known he was a student but dammit Rose, I wasn’t thinking. He had this smile Rose and no one has ever smiled at me like that before and I just… I just… He wasn’t wearing school robes but I still should’ve known. He’s so young. He’s so young,” she mumbles in a rush.

“Okay… So you like him?” I hedge.

“Oh god Rose, I could love him. I could fall in love with him so easily. And not that infatuation love that I’ve felt a dozen times before. I could really, honest to Merlin, fall in love with him. And maybe… Maybe in a few years, I would have. When he was out of school, when he was old enough. Maybe I could have had him Rose but I fucked up Rose. I fucked up, I fucked up, I fucked up,” she sobs.

“What happened?” I ask again when Dominique’s course of ‘I fucked up’ because unintelligible. “How did you find out he was still at Hogwarts?”

“We talked for hours Rose,” she continues, ignoring my question. “We didn’t drink but he bought me dinner and then… Oh fuck Rose. I suggested we rent a room. I just wanted to keep talking to him. To never stop. And they were kicking everyone out so I thought we could just rent a room and talk more and we did. We talked for hours and hours. And then we were kissing and I barely remember going from one to the other but it felt so _right_ Rose. It felt so right.

“And he stayed the night Rose, men never stay the night with me. They always leave. But he didn’t leave. And I haven’t slept so well in so long and he woke me up with room service and we talked so more and I was already half in love with him Rose. But then he said he had to go back to the Castle before they notice he was missing and that’s when I realized Rose. He’s just a kid, he’s just a kid and I’ve fucked up,” she pulls her head off my shoulder to bury it in her arms on her knees. “I panicked, I told him we couldn’t do this again. He wanted to see me again Rose but I said no. He’s just a kid. So I left when his back was turned, I got out Rose.

“Bu then we were at the pub and Pollux started talking about Andrius and I just… I just _knew_ Rose. I _knew_. But I couldn’t bring myself to check. I just kept putting it off and putting it off, like if I ignored it, it would just go away. But I’ve has the testing potion on me for days and today I figured ‘I’m not pregnant, don’t be ridiculous’ so I spat in the goddam potion and I am Rose, I am and I’m so scared and I don’t know what to do and _fuck!_ Why did it have to be him Rose? Why did it have to be the first person to make me feel actually _wanted_ in so goddam long?” she finishes in a whisper, her head now leaning back against the tiles like it was when I first came in and there is a broken look on her face that’s like a punch in the gut. I have never seen her look like this. “Oh fuck, I love him Rose. I love him and now everything is ruined,” she gasps, her voice cracking horribly.

We sit in silence as I try to digest what she has just told me and she tries to compose herself whilst battling through the thoughts in her head. Dominique has always been a little bit of a romantic – it came with being a writer – but at the same time she was always a realist. She lives the stories as they happen and creates fantasies in her mind of where they could go but she always knows the reality of the situation. She knows how the world works better than anyone else I know. She’s lived through heartbreaks created by her own imagination. But she has always held on to the hope that one day, she will find someone who wants all of her. Just the way she is.

I have seen her act like a hopeless romantic, like the world was falling about around her because some French man she had known for a couple of weeks didn’t love her back. I heave read letters about the perfection of several different men’s bone structure. But I have never seen her cry. I have never seen her so broken. Because Dominique may live most of her life in a fantasy in her head but she knows reality. And she knows it isn’t always pretty.

“Dominique,” I whisper, tangling my fingers in her hair and bringing her head back down to my shoulder. “You know that no matter what happens, you will always have me. I’m not going anywhere,” I promise. And it is a strangely easy promise to make. Because she is family. She is a friend. She didn’t let me get stuck in my head; she made sure that I always had someone to talk to, even when I thought I didn’t want anyone. She knew me better than I knew myself. And now it was my turn to be there for her. And it doesn’t even feel like a burden.

“What am I going to do?” she whispers. Her shaking has subsided completely now despite the fact we are both drenched to the bone.

“We’re going to get dried up, then we’re going to go back down stairs and eat the icing off the cupcakes Nana thinks she’s hidden from us. Then you are going to consider your options now that you know for sure and if you want me to give my opinion, I will. But I won’t make the choices for you Dominique. We’re going to figure this out and when I go back to Hogwarts, you are going to give me a letter to pass on to whoever it is because he deserves to know and then we will go from there,” I tell her in a steady voice.

“I’m scared Rose,” she confesses quietly.

“I would be worried if you weren’t. But it will be okay, whatever you choose. Whatever happens.”

◎◎◎

Sitting in the kitchen of the Burrow, Dominique and I scrape the icing off the cupcakes with our fingers. It was one of Dominique’s many peculiarities – her dislike of cake. We don’t say anything – just sit in companionable silence. The frown etched on her forehead lets me know she is thinking about the mess she has landed herself in. But at least now she is doing it calmly and rationally. Like the Dominique I know.

“I can’t get rid of it,” she suddenly announces, her voice firm.

“Okay,” I nod.

“And I have to tell him?”

“You do.”

“Okay,” she nods. “But I want to tell him face to face. I know a letter would probably be better because then I can just get it all down and not have to worry about my emotions getting in the way but I just… I want to tell him,” she states.

“You could write a letter asking him to meet you in Hogsmeade?” I suggest.

“Yeah, yeah okay. And you’ll give it to him? Make sure he reads it?” she insists.

“Of course.”

“And you’ll tell me what his reaction is?” she pressures.

“Of course,” I chuckle.

“It’s not funny,” she huffs.

“Sorry,” I continue to chuckle.

“Why are you still laughing?”

“It’s just – first it was Faye and now you... I’m half expecting Hugo to announce he’s pregnant next,” I explain.

“Is there any way I can unhear that?” a voice groans from the doorway. Dominique and I whip our heads around to see Ted leaning against the doorframe.

“What did you hear?” Dominique barks out first.

“Just something about Hugo being pregnant, that’s all. Relax,” Ted smirks coming into the kitchen and pinching a cupcake. “Where did she hide them this year?” he asks.

“Under the sink,” I reply hesitantly.

“Well that sounds sanitary,” he pulls a face but continues eating the cupcake anyway. “I see you’ve converted Rose to you heathenism,” he remarks, gesturing to the half a dozen cupcakes missing their icing. I just shrug. “Right,” he drawls at our lack of response. “I’ll just be going then. Oh, by the way Dominique, Louis owes you five galleons – I took Vic out for a date last Friday,” he informs us before leaving the way he had come in, pinching another two cupcakes on the way.

Dominique pauses for a second, long enough for him to get out the door, before exploding. “Wait, _what_!?” she shouts after him. “You knew about that bet!” she accuses the door and I can hear a faint chuckle from the other side. “I can’t believe he knew about that bet,” she turns to me. “Does this mean- wait…. _He took Victoire on a date!_ ” she screeches, running out the door. I follow her out and watch as she approaches her sister.

“She’s okay, isn’t she,” Ted asks from just behind me, where he had been leaning on the outside of the house.

“She’ll be fine,” I respond and he nods, chucking me one of the cupcakes he had taken out.

“Eat it like a human,” he calls over his shoulder as he goes to rescue Victoire from Dominique’s inquisition.

◎◎◎

Sunday morning finds me back on Platform 9¾ to catch my last train Hogwarts bound. It is a strange thought, that in a few months I won’t ever be coming back. This is the last term I will spend in the Castle, the last few weeks sharing a dorm. After seven years, I cannot imagine my life not revolving around timetables and classroom and term dates. I am ready to leave, I know that… But I will miss it. Despite everything.

“Rosa,” someone calls over the crowded heads and I spot Dominique pushing her way delicately through the mass of bodies and animals. “Here,” she shoves a letter into my hands. “Thank you. For everything.”

“Right back at you Dominique,” I give her a weak smile and tug her into a hug. It’s not often that I willingly enter someone’s personal space (except for the job obviously) but she looks like she needs it and now that her arms are squeezing me back, I’m starting to think maybe I needed it too. “I’ve got a Hogsmeade weekend in two weeks, I expect to see you there,” I jab her.

“Definitely,” she promises. “Goodbye ma chère.”

The train toots and I slip in the nearest door, turning to wave at her whilst my parents are grilling Hugo about not getting any more detentions this year or they’ll ground him for summer. Or at least, that’s what my mum is doing. Dad is just watching in amusement.

With the last scuffle of people climbing aboard, the Hogwarts’ Express finally pulls away and I glance down at the letter Dominique had shoved into my hand. It’s expensive parchment, more expensive that the stuff she uses to write letters to me, and on the front, in Dominique’s perfectly curved calligraphy, is the name _Alec Nott_.

◎◎◎

Once back at Hogwarts, preparation for NEWTs commands all the attention from the Seventh Years and before I know it, a week has passed and I’m caught up in the mass of students heading for the Quidditch pitch for the Slytherin v Hufflepuff game. When I reach the stands, Will waves at me, gesturing to the seat he has clearly saved beside him. Before I can get to him though, someone grabs onto my robes and drags me under the stands.

Spinning around, I come face to face with an unfamiliar girl dressed in green.

“Can I help you?” I ask, eyebrow raised.

“I heard from a friend that you were the one to talk to if I wanted to… test the faithfulness of my current boyfriend?” the girl states without preamble.

“Oh really?”

“How much will it cost?” she asks bluntly.

“Twenty galleons, I tell you the time and place, I just need a name,” I respond just as frankly.

“William Montague, Sixth Year Slytherin,” she says. “I’m Jada Chang.” And then she’s gone.

Stepping out from under the stands, I spot a head of shocking blonde hair pacing behind the changing rooms. I know who it is. I just don’t know why my feet are taking me in that direction. “Malfoy,” I drawl, leaning against the changing room wall.

“Rose!” he startles. “I didn’t see you.”

“You don’t say,” I smirk and someone alter the press, Scorpius Malfoy is blushing. “So… I got your letter,” I find myself saying. The blush darkens and my smirk deepens. “It was very… polite.”

“Sorry,” he mutters, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

“You going to tell me why you flipped your shit in the Owlery or not? Because that letter made me very curious,” I tease and the blush spreads from his face down his neck.

“It was nothing, just forget about it,” he mumbles, still looking at the ground.

“If you insist. Shouldn’t you be inside, getting a pre talk?”

“Shouldn’t you be in the stands with your boyfriend?” he retorts.

“I don’t have a boyfriend,” I frown.

“Oh… I thought you and Henderson…” trailing off awkwardly, Malfoy flicks his eyes anywhere but at me.

“Will’s not my boyfriend. He’s just a friend,” I snort.

“Oh…” he pauses, a torn expression on his face. A moment later through, the expression is replaced with a smirk of his own. “Well in that case are you here to wish me luck?”

“Good luck,” I snort sarcastically. And then I’m being pressed against the changing room wall and the solid body of Scorpius Malfoy is pressed up against me.

“That’s not what I meant,” he smirks.

“Oh really?” I raise an eyebrow. His smirk grows wider before vanishing entirely as his lips come crashing down onto mine, one hand holding both of mine above my head while the other kneads into my hip. The already warm spring air goes up several degrees as my mouth is ravaged. And I can’t breathe. But I don’t want to stop. I never want it to stop. And that should scare me far more than it does.

This kiss is rough, more carnal desire than any of those we have yet shared. My heartbeat picks up wildly and I’m half afraid it is trying to beat out of chest. His hand comes down from above my head and cradles my jaw as he pulls me closer whilst simultaneously pushing me harder against the wall. And I should be worried that someone is going to walk around the corner or come out of the changing rooms but I just can’t bring myself to care.

Then the kiss slows down on its own accord, Scorpius’ hand still cradling my face. And when did he become ‘Scorpius’? We stand there, breathing each other’s air and trading languid kisses. His thumb strokes over my hip bone and I press closer to his chest.

“That’s more like it,” he smirks and I kisses it off his face.

“I hope Hufflepuff wins,” I reply before ducking under his arm and striding away.

◎◎◎

“Where’d you go?” Will asks when I finally make my way up to the stands. I just shrug and he lets it go, moving over and handing me a chocolate frog. “You going to Hogsmeade next weekend?” he asks instead. I nod. “Got any plans?”

“Not really, hopefully seeing Dominique for a bit and I have to go top up on quills.”

“Cool, well my friends are ditching me to go on dates so do you mind if I tag along for a bit? I’ll go entertain myself when you see you cousin, she still scares the shit out of me,” he chuckles.

“Sure,” I agree. “So how badly do you think Hufflepuff are going to lose today?”

“Hopefully not too badly, to leave us with at least a shot at the Cup,” Will replies as the players walk onto the pitch.

“If anyone asks, I’m supporting Hufflepuff,” I inform him, stealing some Bertie Bots Every Flavored Beans.

“This has nothing to do with Harding does it?” he teases.

“Definitely not,” I laugh as the whistle is blown.

“And Anderson has the Quaffle but it’s short lived as Moon slips it from her grasp and dodges that nicely aimed Bludger by Corner. Moon passes to Malfoy – Andrius that is – and Andrius back to Moon. Sparrow knocks it from his arm with a perfectly placed Bludger. That girl may be tiny but she’s got one hell of a wing on her,” the commentator rattles. “Looks like Hufflepuff’s shocking victory against Gryffindor has upped their moral because they’re really going for it. Harding passes to Phillips who passes it back and Macnair intercedes. Macnair to Moon. Moon to Andrius. Andrius to Macnair- And that’s a goal! First goal of the game goes to Slytherin and Stephan Macnair!” the commentator bellows over the Slytherin cheers.

“What do you make of little Sally Sparrow,” Will asks over the din, gesturing to the tiny Hufflepuff Beater.

“She’s good,” I shout. “She enjoys the game, she’s relaxed. Amazing aim. Hufflepuff are definitely improving from last year. It’s a shame we didn’t get to see more of them against Ravenclaw,” I shrug. “You might have to be careful next year,” I laugh.

“It won’t be the same without you guys,” he sighs as Smith throws the Quaffle back into play. “I mean that’s four of our players gone – and that’s not even including Lucy,” he continues.

Seven Slytherin goals in, Hufflepuff makes a break for it. “And that’s Harding to Phillips to Anderson and back to Harding and Phillips and Sparrow deflects that Bludger from the fierey Osmond just in time and the Quaffle is back in Harding’s hands and he takes the shot and he _scores_!” the commentator screams over the Hufflepuff’s cheers. “This is the best Hufflepuff has played since I’ve been here, I’m tell you,” he laughs. “And Nott throws the Quaffle back in, passing to Macnair…” I attention is ripped from the commentator and drawn to the Slytherin Keeper. Of course. Alec Nott.

I knew I had recognized him from somewhere, first at the bar the day Dominque must have met him, then at the café she dragged me out of. He has been Keeper on the Slytherin team for as long as I’ve been on the Gryffindor team. Well now I know who he is, I make a mental note to find him after the game.

The game, of course, lasts for hours.

“And that’s another goal for Hufflepuff – they really are much better than we gave them credit for,” the commentator chuckles. “That makes the score 210 to 160 to Slytherin. Williams and Scorpius Malfoy are struggling to find that sneaky Snitch! Nott throws it back in to Andrius, Andrius to Macnair, Macnair back to Andrius… That was some quick thinking by Moon. Moon to Macnair, Sparrow knocks the Quaffle away with a superbly good Bludger – that girl is a star, I’m telling you. Anderson picks it up, Moon snatches it, Moon to Andrius and back to Moon and Moon scores! 220-160 to Slytherin! Hufflepuff are putting up an excellent fight but there is just no way they can beat this Slytherin power team! Osmond and Flint make a fantastic pair protecting their Chasers from Sparrow and Corner’s nifty Bludgers. And the Quaffle goes from Smith to Phillips, Phillips to Anderson, Anderson to Harding, Andrius intercedes. Andrius to Moon, Moon to Andrius, Macnair, Andrius, Macnair, Moon, Andrius and that’s another goal! I think the Hufflepuffs are starting to wear down, they’re not used to games that last this long, that’s for sure! Williams takes a dive. Is that the Snitch? Is it? I think- Scorpius on his tail. But he’s not really going for it. Was that a dummy by Williams? I think it might have been. Scorpius scanning the pitch. Smith to Phillips again. Ooh! Ouch! Osmond really sent that Bludger into the back of Phillips broom, that girl is terrifying! Moon picks up the Quaffle and flies up… What is he doing? The goals are that way? Has Moon lost his mind? Oh! _Oh_! Scorpius looks like he’s seen the Snitch, excellent distraction Moon but Williams is hard on his heel but let’s face it, Scorpius is one hell of a Seeker,” the commentator’s ramblings increase speed as Malfoy chases after the Snitch.

It’s beginning to rain now, making it hard to make out but I definitely caught a glimpse of gold ahead of him. And the commentator is right: he is good. He’s better than good. Not as good as Albus but closer than I realized.

“Williams is falling behind- Scorpius is diving- Has he? Yes. _Yes_! Scorpius Malfoy has caught the Snitch! Slytherin wins 390 to 160! Congratulations Slytherin, a much deserved win but can we take a moment to show our appreciation of the Hufflepuff team who’s last game of the season this was! They gave a valiant effort and it’ll be sad to see some of them go! Captain Tom Harding will be passing on the badge next year and this is also the last game for Keeper Rebecca Smith and Chaser Caroline Anderson! You’ll be missed ladies!” the commentator proclaims. “But to all you starch Slytherin supporters, congratulations on your fine win and keep the celebrations safe please!” he teases.

“Some game huh,” Will huffs beside me.

“Yeah, definitely. Makes me feel a little better about losing to Hufflepuff to know there team wasn’t as shit as we thought,” I laugh. “Look, I’ve got to go but I’ll catch you later,” smiling, I jump down the stand stairs and head for the changing rooms where the Slytherin team is being swamped by there fellow house-mates.

Nott is a tall kid, standing a little over six foot and a solid wall of muscle. His hair is closely cropped and his eyes are bright and watchful, taking in everything in the surrounding area. Which, of course, means they land on me within a few minutes of me being stood here – a lone Gryffindor standing a little way away from a hoard of Slytherins. He catches my eye and I don’t bother looking away, I do want to talk to him after all.

It takes a while for the crowd to disperse but eventually the team manages to disentangle themselves long enough to escape into the changing rooms. After that, the few stranglers leave fairly quickly.

Andrius and one of the other Chasers – Stephan Macnair – come out first, he nods to me before heading up to the Castle, deep in conversation about the game no doubt. Flint comes out next, hurrying to join up with the other two. Then Malfoy and the only girl on the team, Anninka Osmond, come out chatting about how one of her Bludgers should have probably been a penalty. Malfoy spots me and motions for the girl to go ahead with out him, she shoots me a calculating look but then Nott comes out and heads straight for me and Malfoy pauses, glancing between the two of us. His expression unreadable.

“Miss Weasley,” Nott greets me, dragging my eyes of Malfoy’s puzzled face.

“I have something for you,” I say bluntly, knowing by now that bluntness will get you furthest with Slytherins, they hate to waffle around unimportant things. “I’m afraid I have left it in my dorm though.”

“Lead the way,” is all he says but I can see the curiosity shining in his eyes. Curiosity mingled with something else, something like hope.

We walk up to the castle in silence, Nott falling easily into step beside me and I pointedly ignore the glances Malfoy keeps throwing over his shoulder at us from where he is being dragged towards the castle by Osmond.

When Nott follows me up the stairs rather than head towards the Slytherin common room, Osmond actually pulls Malfoy by the tie after her, hissing at him under her breath. Nott doesn’t say a word as I step through the portrait hole and up to the dorm to retrieve Dominique’s letter but he is still waiting patiently on the other side when I return, his eyes landing greedily on the letter in my hand. Wordlessly I hand it to him and he just stares at it for a moment, making no move to open it.

“She wanted me to make sure you read it,” I explain. Nott looks around hesitantly at the steady steam of Gryffindors around us and I lead him to a secluded alcove down the hallway. Once certain no other eyes are on us, he carefully breaks the wax seal and unfolds the paper. I have no idea what it says but it cannot be very long, only one side of paper at the most. Once he has read it over once, he takes a seat on the window ledge opposite me and rereads it.

“She wants to see me,” he says eventually but it comes out as more of a question. “She really wants to see me?” he repeats, glancing up at me.

“She needs to talk to you,” I rephrase.

“Is she still in England?”

“Yes… And will be for the foreseeable future I should think.”

“When can I see her?”

“Next weekend is a Hogsmeade Day, you should be able to see her then, I know she’s counting on it,” I shrug.

“Do you think she would see me earlier if I asked?”

“Are you planning on sneaking out of the castle?”

“If she wanted to me to,” he replies and he is so completely serious I am a little taken aback. I know Dominique is in deep, deeper than she is comfortable with. But it never occurred to me that it might be reciprocated.

“Write to her,” I shrug again. “But I would imagine so.”

“She’s- She is okay, isn’t she?” he asks, his voice soft as his fingers run over the paper in his hands.

“She’s fine. Or at least, she will be,” I reply truthfully.

“Do you think it’s too much? Three years?”

“That’s not a question for me to answer I’m afraid.”

“Of course not… I- Thank you, for giving me this,” he waves the letter.

“Yeah well, if you hurt her I swear to Merlin you will regret the day your parents met.”

“I won’t. I promise,” he says and he looks so earnest the hard expression on my face softens. “I promise I will do whatever I can to make sure she’s happy.”

“I don’t know what it is you two have but even I can see that it is something special. Don’t waste it,” I reply and then turn on my heel and get out of there before I can say anymore. The guy is clearly half in love with Dominique already.

◎◎◎

Tuesday evening finds me once again lurking in the dungeon corridors adjacent to the Slytherin common room. Jada Chang, the Slytherin who had accosted me before the Quidditch match was concealed around a nearby corner as we waited for Montague to make his usual evening trip to the Owlery.

The sound of footsteps alters me to another’s presence and I glance up to see the striking figure of Chang’s untrustworthy boyfriend. His dark features contrast his pale (almost too pale) skin and his long lashes cast shadows on his cheeks in the faint light of the wall brackets.

“Hi,” I murmur when he spots me. “I’m a little lost.”

“And here I was thinking the infamous Rose Weasley knew every nook and cranny of this godforsaken castle,” Montague smirks stepping towards me.

“You know my name?” I ask innocently, pressing myself against the wall and angling my head to look up at him.

“ _Everyone_ knows your name,” he whispers, stepping still closer. Slytherins. They were so easy.

“I’m not interested in ‘everyone’,” I purr.

“Well that’s good then, isn’t it,” he smirks again, crowding into my personal space. For a brief moment it occurs to me how absolutely ridiculous this is. I mean I am literally a random girl in a random hallway with a random guy and a few flirtatious glances and a couple of innuendos and he is pressing me against a wall, trailing his lips over the shell of my ear. When did humanity desert the students in this castle?

And then his lips are on me and they’re rough. Too rough. Not the kind of rough that sparks the desire for more, more, more like Malfoy’s had on Saturday – and holy Merlin why am I comparing this kiss to Malfoy’s – but the kind of rough that makes it feel like something unpleasant is crawling under my skin.

And then he’s gone. Glancing up, I see two figures approaching. Two? That wasn’t right. Blinking several times, my eyes focus on the one striding purposefully towards us, wand held aloft in front of her and pointed at Montague. I have to blink again because why on earth is Lily down here?

The look of absolute fury on my cousin’s face makes dread pool in my stomach. I glance from her to Montague’s stricken expression and back to her and then to Chang who is hovering at her shoulder, a triumphant smirk dividing her face.

“Lily,” Montague gasps and my eyes shift to him again and what? Lily? And then I realise he’s not looking at Chang. He’s looking at Lily. And Lily is looking murderous. And-

“Oh fuck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So a lot of stuff happens in this chapter and I hope it is all coherant. I'm curious about people's favourite characters! There are quite a few to pick from and a couple more on the way (not too many though, don't worry). We got another nice - if that can really be a word used to describe it - kiss between Rose and Scorpius. Any thoughts? Anyway, thanks for reading and reviews are much appreciated! As always, come and check out my blog, I've added everyone's pets for any animal lovers out there and there is a link to some in depth character profiles I'm writing which give you some insight into the minds of other characters that might not be apparent in the story because it's always from Rose's point of view, so check those out as well. Enough of my ramblings though, thanks again,
> 
> Irish Myth.
> 
> P.S. "Qu'ai-je fait," = "What have I done?" [Or at least that's what google translate says].


	19. XIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XIX. Unrequited: (of a feeling, especially love) not returned.

** Chapter Nineteen **

Shock prevents me from registering Lily’s fist before it connects with my face and by that time it is too late. Oh _shit_. Shit, shit, _shit_. Montague is not Jada Chang’s boyfriend. He’s Lily’s boyfriend. Who I did _not_ know about. But nonetheless, Lily is pissed.

“What the fuck _Rose_ ,” she screeches. “First you go and fucked up Lucy’s relationship with Dave and now you’re fucking with me and Will?” she shouts, her face red with fury. “What the hell is wrong with you?”

“I had no idea he was your boyfriend!” I try to tell her but she isn’t listening, she has turned her back on me and is bearing down on Montague, a slue of curses slipping from her lips. Chang is still standing a little to the side, looking smug as I glare at her.

“What is going on here?” another voice bellows down the hallway and the four of us simultaneously snap our heads up to see Professor Halloway, the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, striding towards us. “Potter, get your wand away from that boy’s face,” he barks out and Lily instantly retracts her wand.

“Sorry Professor,” she quips, also letting go of Montague’s robe front so he falls to the floor.

“I assume you have some reason for this Miss Potter?” Halloway frowns.

“Just teaching some people a lesson,” Lily smiles sadistically at him. She is not one to get angry quickly but when she does, she is truly terrifying. “I guess I’ll see you in detention then Professor.”

“I don’t doubt it Miss Potter,” Professor Halloway raises an eyebrow at her as she storms away from the scene. “Miss Weasley, I suggest you get Madame Pomfrey to check out that nose, it looks like you might have fractured the bone. Montague get your ass off the floor,” he barks, casting a silent spell to stop the bats Lily had set on him. “I’ll see all three of you in detention as well.”

“Professor,” Chang purrs. “I had nothing to do with this.”

“You’re here, that’s enough for me,” Halloway mutters casting her a withering glare. “Now get out of here, all of you,” he orders and the three of us immediately scatter.

◎◎◎

I don’t see Lily when I finally make it up to the dorm, in fact, I don’t see Lily for several days – she is very good at avoiding people it seems. I do, however, see Albus. Unlike his sister, Albus just takes a seat across from me in the library during a free period we share on Thursday morning. He doesn’t say anything, even though I was half expecting him to blow up because I was threatening the efficiency of the Quidditch team again.

“How’s Keegan?” is the first thing I say when we have been working in silence for almost ten minutes. Because it really wasn’t that long ago that Keegan had told Al how he felt about his sister and now it turns out Lily has been dating Montague on the quiet.

“He’s been better, I think he was more shocked than anything,” Al shrugs. “I can tell he’s still head over heels for her and a part of me wishes she had just dated him rather than whatever she was doing with that Slytherin,” he sighs.

“He valued his friendship with you more than his feelings for Lily.”

“I know,” Albus sighs again. “I just… Did you know? Did you know she was dating him?”

“No,” I reply and his face visibly relaxes. “I had no idea – I thought she still had feelings for Keegan.”

“So did I,” Albus scratches his neck in a gesture that reminds me like a stab in the gut of James. “Why do you do it though Rose? Why the hell were you making out with some Slytherin in the dungeons at that time of night? I thought…” he trails off.

“You thought what Al?” I prompt.

“I thought you and Will might be having a… _thing_ ,” he explains uncomfortably and I can’t help but chuckle.

“Believe me, you’re not the only one,” I concede to make him feel a little less awkward. “But we aren’t, he’s just a good friend of mine,” I explain.

“You didn’t answer my question,” he raises an eyebrow.

“It’s complicated,” I lie and he seems to get the hint.

“So Dad won the sweepstake on Victoire and Ted,” he changes the subject. “Mum accused him of cheating and conspiring with Teddy.”

“To be fair, I wouldn’t put it past those two,” I smile, going along with his change of subject and we fall into easy chatter whilst continuing with our work. By the time our next period comes around, I had almost forgotten the mess I had landed myself in with Lily but as we are leaving the library, Albus brings it up again.

“You won’t let it effect your playing, will you?” he asks and a smile tugs itself onto my face – because Al just cannot help himself when it comes to Quidditch. And after the shambles that was our game against Hufflepuff, I can’t say I blame him.

“Of course not,” I promise. Because I won’t. And I know Lily has enough sense not to let it either.

◎◎◎

“So I hear you have got yourself in another pickle with another cousin,” Dominique states over her _chocolat chaud_ in the Hogshead by way of greeting. “How do you always manage to get caught in these situations Rosa?” she chastises, shaking her head.

“Unfortunate timing,” I shrug. “You look… not as nervous as I was anticipating.”

“I saw Alec on Wednesday,” she says by way of answer. Upon seeing my questioning eyebrow she deigns to elaborate. “He snuck out to come and see me and we talked for hours again.”

“Did you tell him?” I probe and she nods easily.

“He just hugged me Rose, didn’t say anything at first, just pulled me into his arms and hugged me,” she smiles down at her drink. “He’s crazy – promising he’ll be there as whatever I need him to be.”

“I don’t think he’s crazy Dominique,” I frown. “I think he means it. He cares about you, that much was glaringly obvious,” I snort and Dominique tries to bite back a smile at my admission.

“You really think so?”

“Look, I’m not saying you should run off into the sunset and elope or whatever but the guy definitely cares about you and you clearly care about him. Yes, there is going to be a baby on the way but I honestly think the two of you could make it work. I just… He makes you happy Dominique, in a way I’ve not seen you before. I’m just saying you should consider giving the two of you a real shot,” I explain.

“But what if it goes wrong?” she whispers.

“Then we deal with it, I’ve already told you I’m not going anywhere and the guy is clearly determined to be a part of your life, it’s up to you what sort of part he plays. Don’t rush into anything obviously, you’ve only met twice, but don’t rule anything out either.”

“Five,” she replies. “Five times, we’ve met five times. I’ve seen him everyday since Wednesday night as well as the first time,” she confesses.

“You’re so far gone on him I’m not sure if I should be happy for you or making puking noises in the corner,” I snort at the expression on her face as she blushes furiously. “You’re half in love with the guy already, Merlin help us.” She doesn’t correct me.

“So I saw you came down with that Will kid,” she switches topics. “Is there really nothing you want to tell me?”

“For the love of Merlin, Will and I are not together, we’re just friends. Besides-” I begin but immediately cut myself off, not even sure I want to know where that sentence was going.

“Besides?” Dominique prompts, clearly not getting the message that I don’t want to talk about it. “Is there someone else Rose? There is, isn’t there!” she almost squeals, clutching her mug and leaning closer to me. “Who? Oh please Rosa, you have to tell me!”

“There’s no one,” I mutter, my face burning.

“Bullshit,” she calls, her face far too gleeful. “Who is he?”

“ _No one_. It’s nothing, there isn’t anyone,” I repeat. “It’s just…” and why is my tongue suddenly running away with itself without my consent? “It’s just physical, that’s all,” I mutter glumly into my drink. Dominique very nearly falls off her chair.

“So there is someone!” she crows. “Shit Rose, do you mean you’ve slept with someone? And not told me?” her look of horror is almost comical.

“No! No I haven’t slept with anyone and for the love of Merlin, _keep your voice down_ ,” I hiss.

“Fine,” she whispers. “Then what do you mean?”

“Look it’s nothing, It’s just a bit of kissing, nothing more than I’ve done with anyone else but… I don’t know, it just… It’s more _intense,_ is all,” I try to shrug it off. Dominique’s gleeful look has been replaced by one of complete amusement, which is somehow worse. “Its’ nothing, really.”

“Sure it isn’t,” she smirks but before she can continue, her attention is caught by something over my shoulder and her smirk transforms into the brightest smile I think I’ve ever seen on her face.

“Nott?” I take a guess and she looks back at me sheepishly. “Don’t worry, I’m getting out of your hair, I promised Will I would help him get some new gloves before our game against Ravenclaw next weekend,” I say, standing up and tugging on my robes as Dominique shifts excitedly in her seat, watching Nott approach.

“Miss Weasley,” he nods to me.

“Nott,” I nod back. “I expect letters,” I shoot at Dominique before waving at the bartender and escaping the nauseating atmosphere of young love that Nott had brought in with him.

◎◎◎

Will and I pick out Quidditch gloves and I get some new quills to replace the ones that NEWTs revision has destroyed. We also pay a quick visit to Honeydukes and he drags me into the new Hogsmeade branch of Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes where my cousin Victoire is working.

We decide to take the long way back to the castle, enjoying the spring breeze and the ever-warming sun. This path is less traveled by students as it takes that little bit longer but the weather is nice enough to make it worth it. We are just passing the Shrieking Shack when Will stops suddenly.

“Are you alright?” I ask, turning around.

“Yes, I’m fine, I just-” he starts but cuts himself off with a sudden jolt in my direction. And then there are hands either side of my face and warm lips against mind and it’s sweet and it’s gentle and unforced and it melts my heart a little that I can’t kiss back. Because I can’t. Because it’s Will. And I can’t lead him on like that.

It doesn’t last long, just a slight press of his lips to mine and then he’s gone, pulling away and resting his forehead against mine, his hands still cupping my face.

“I’m sorry,” he gasps, looking down at the small slither of ground still visible between us. “I just… I had to know. You must have known how I felt but then again, you were always a bit dense when it came to people’s feelings towards you,” he chuckles. “And I know your heart is already elsewhere but I just… I had to do it once, you know? Just to know what it felt like. And I know you can’t return it – I knew that months ago – but I just, I had to know and I really hope you can forgive me because I love you Rose and I still want to be your friend, really, I’ll take you any way I can have you,” he smiles sadly. “But I just had to know,” he finishes, finally lifting his eyes to meet mine.

His expression is so honest, so open that it breaks my heart a little and had circumstances been different, I probably could have returned his feelings. But they aren’t and I can’t. So instead I wrap my arms around his waist and hug him as tightly as I can without breaking anything. And he returns the hug, holding on as if I were a life raft in stormy sea.

“I’m sorry,” I whisper into his neck. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not you fault,” he chuckles. “Come on,” he lets me go and shakes himself a little and we carry on walking up to the castle in silence. But it’s not as awkward as it should be because this is Will and I know he will always be my friend. No matter what.

◎◎◎

“Okay guys,” Albus yells over the chatter in the changing rooms. “We’re not going to talk about the last match because as far as I’m concerned there was no match,” he states decidedly. “What we are going to do today is kick the crap out of Ravenclaw. We’ve trained hard; we’ve got some great new players; we deserve this. When we step out onto that pitch, anything that isn’t about the game gets left behind, understood. We are here to win. And we’re going to win big!” he grins. And it’s good to see some positivity on his face after the Hufflepuff catastrophe. “I have faith in you guys, Thelma just remember the moves you worked on with Will and Keegan and you’ll be fine, Leo – keep an eye on that Quaffle man, I don’t care if it’s on the other side of the pitch,” he laughs.

“Yes sir,” Thelma and Leo chorus.

“The rest of you, I know you can handle this and we’re going to be magnificent,” he grins again and we all cheer. Even Lily – who hardly looks torn up about the Montague incident, even though I haven’t spoken to her since. Or rather, _she_ hasn’t spoken to _me_. “Well what are we waiting for, let’s go!” Albus calls and we instantly rally behind him and head onto the pitch.

After the last match, the Gryffindor support is a little smaller than usual but those there are still cheering widely, especially when Albus gives them a wave before shaking hands with Owen Jones, the Ravenclaw Captain.

The Ravenclaws play for fun rather than to win so the game goes by without any real hiccup. The Ravenclaw Keeper, Maria Macmillan, is worked off her broomtail with the amount of times we send the Quaffle her way. Aiden Brookes almost got a good shot at the Snitch but Lily and I coordinated a Bludger to knock him off track. The Ravenclaw Chasers have a slightler weeker left side, which Keegan takes full advantage off and Thelma and Will work with him to make a truly epic trio. Jess Turpin, one of the Beaters, almost falls off her broom with laughter when Macmillan looks around in confusion as the Quaffle completely slips passed her.

“Shut up Jess,” Macmillan chuckles, throwing the Quaffle at Elsa Talkalot who barely turns around before Thelma is there, knocking is from her arms. She pouts and Thelma sticks her tongue out at her, almost getting knocked off her broom my Jones’ well-placed Bludger in the process.

“Quit flirting and score me another goal James!” Albus yells down at her but the smile on his face shows he doesn’t really mind. We are over two hundred points ahead after all.

“Come on Captain, we should at least let them half one goal,” Thelma shouts back with a wicked grin but throws that Quaffle to Will who gets it pass Macmillan once again without her noticing. It is one of the best games I remember playing at Hogwarts. Everyone is just enjoying themselves and while the Ravenclaws are not exactly a challenge they don’t stop trying and aren’t afraid to laugh at themselves every time they fail.

“And the Quaffle is once again intercepted by Finnigan, who passes it off with ease to Henderson – the two are working seamlessly with Thelma James, the replacement for Lucy Weasley. Henderson back to Finnigan to James and that went straight through the lower right-hand goal without Macmillan blinking an eye, come on girl!” the commentator laughs.

“I left my contacts in my room,” Macmillan yells at the commentator, earning herself a roar of laughter from the stands.

“And the weather is beautiful and the game is good,” the commentator rattles as Macmillan retrieves the Quaffle again and throws it Mark Campbell. “Campbell to Talkalot, Talkalot to Thurman, Thurman to Campbell and back to Thurman, to Talkalot, Talkalot to Thurman, Thurman to Talkalot and this is the closes they’ve got to the Gryffindor goals and- _Saved_ by Leo Bell who has had very little to do this game!”

“What’s the score moron,” Charlie Thurman teases the commentator.

“My apologies ladies and gentlemen, Miss Thurman requests the score which currently stands at 290 to 0 to the Gryffindor team who have significantly improved since their… meeting with Hufflepuff back in February.

“Anyway, that’s Bell to James, James to Henderson, Henderson to Finnigan and _goal_!” The Gryffindor stands burst into another round of applause, joined by most of the other students in the stands including some Ravenclaws who are just cheering for the hell of it now. “Macmillan throws it back in to Talkalot and Jones and Turpin line up a lovely Bludger shot to stop Finnigan snatching it again! Talkalot to Thurman and back to Talkalot and Henderson intercedes…” the commentary goes on.

We score another fifteen goals, making the score 440 – 0, before Ravenclaw gets a real chance at a goal. Leo has just been knocked around with a Bludger to his tail from Turpin and Talkalot and Thurman are charging for the goal with singular focus.

“Merlin’s balls, are they going to do it?” the commentator gasps. “Talkalot narrowly misses that Bludger by Female Potter and quickly throws the Quaffle to Thurman. Come on girl! Thurman back to Talkalot and she shoots and- _Yes_! Ravenclaw makes their first goal of the game, courtesy of the charming Elsa Talkalot, making the score 440-10 to Gryffindor,” he yells over the wild Ravenclaw fans. Thelma high-fives Talkalot as she does a victory lap and even Albus salutes her.

“Quit prancing around Talkalot and get me another,” Jones teases as she wiggles on her broom.

The game last another hour and a half, Ravenclaw manages to get another three goals and by the time Albus dive bombs for the Snitch with Brooke to far behind to be a real threat, the score is 580 to 40 to us.

“And Potter has caught the Snitch! What a shocking result! Gryffindor wins, 730 to the Ravenclaws triumphant 40 points!” The stands erupt into cheers once again as all the players finally land, stretching their muscles and teasing each other. Albus approaches Jones again and shakes his hand warmly. Thelma is petting Talkalot on the head who is pretending to be devastated while Thurman is chatting to Will and Keegan. Leo is teasing Macmillan about all the work he had to put into that game and Lily is bickering with Jess Turpin about one of her Bludgers.

“Miss Weasley,” a voice says behind me and I turn to see Aiden Brookes standing there, holding out his hand.

“Brookes,” I smile, shaking the offer hand. “Nice game, you gave us quite a scare at one point,” I laugh.

“What can I say, I do my best,” he chuckles before the storm of students floods onto the pitch and he is immediately swept into Hatty James’ embrace before she goes over to congratulate her sister.

◎◎◎

That evening, when the noise in the Gryffindor common room becomes a little too much to bear, I slip out and head for the small courtyard on the west side of the castle. The sun has long since set and there is a slight chill in the air now. Heading over to my favourite alcove, I notice it is already taken.

The figure is slumped against the cold, stone wall, his wrists resting on his knees as he stares out over the grounds. It takes me a moment to realize it is Logan Moon. Pausing, I debate whether to leave him in peace or approach him but there is something sad about his stance and I am drawn forward.

“Moon,” I murmur, alerting him to my presence. He barely starts, just looks over in my direction, his face half hidden in shadows.

“Weasley,” he responds, his voice low and rough.

“May I?” I ask, indicating to the bench he is sitting on and he nods, moving his feet up a little to give me some room.

“Congratulations on the game,” he murmurs, returning his gaze to the grounds.

“Thanks,” I smile. We just sit there is silence as I try to figure out what to say. In the end I don’t have to.

“I don’t want your pity Weasley,” he sighs at last, not looking away from whatever he is staring at.

“Well it’s a good job you don’t have it then,” I respond sharply. “I’ve no reason to pity you.”

“Then why are you here?”

“Because Gryffindors have trouble keeping their voices down,” shrugging, I pull my knees up to my chest. “Why are you out here?”

“I wanted to be alone,” he murmurs.

“If you would like me to leave, you need only ask.”

“I… It’s okay,” he sighs again and we return to silence. Moon is the one to break it again. “I haven’t… I haven’t spoken to him since we got back,” he confesses quietly and I don’t need to ask to know he’s talk about Hugo. “It’s been three weeks and I’ve barely seen him.”

“How long have you known that you were into guys?” I ask.

“A while I suppose,” Moon shrugs, clearly uncertain were the question came from.

“Hugo’s always been attracted to girls,” I start to explain. “He’s never had to really question his sexuality before because he just assumed he was straight…. But then you came along and threw all his preconceived ideas about himself right out the window. He’s confused and he needs time to come to terms with this new outlook on his life. He cares about you and you already know that. And I’m guessing you care about him too… So give him time and he should come back to you.”

“I just miss him,” Moon whispers.

“I know,” I smile. “But not everyone can be as self aware as you are.”

“But that’s the thing, I’ve always been so sure of myself but your brother threw a spanner in those works as well. He’s got me second guesting every minute we’ve spent together and it’s scaring me shitless because I don’t know what to do and I don’t know how I’ll handle it if he never comes back and even if he just wants me to be his friend I swear I would do it even though I want so much more and I’ve never felt like that before and I just-” he chokes of his rambling by biting his lips and seeing the usually self-assure Slytherin in such a mess breaks something inside of me and I’m reaching forward before I know what I am doing.

“Logan,” I say gentle, tilting his head up by the chin so that I can meet his eyes. “It’s going to be fine, my brother is to selfish to deny himself what he really wants for too long. He’ll come back to you, however he chooses. But he will come back. I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again: he cares about you Logan Moon and my brother doesn’t truly care about many people. You were there for him when I wasn’t and that’s something I’ll always be grateful for. So thank you. And just be patient, hard as that may seem,” I smile.

Moon doesn’t move for a moment but then he’s suddenly shifting in his seat and my arms are suddenly full of uncertain Slytherin. Strange as the situation is, I don’t laugh, I just put my arms around him in return and pull him in closer.

“You’re a good person Rose,” he mutters at last, pulling away and ruffling his hair awkwardly. “No matter what everyone says.”

“You’re not too bad yourself,” I chuckle. “Now I’m going to leave you in peace,” I add on, standing up and straightening my robes. “You Slytherins better train hard if you want a chance at beating us for the cup in a few weeks – our huge win over Ravenclaw has put us back in the running,” I smirk.

“That confidence will be the down fall of you Gryffindors,” he chuckles in response and gives me an awkward wave as I head back inside.

◎◎◎

I head down to Great Hall for dinner early on Sunday, having arranged a study session with Faye afterwards. When I reach the top of the Grand Staircase, a voice calls my name from somewhere in the corridor behind me and I turn around. It says a lot that I no longer recognize Dave’s voice instantly.

“Rose,” he says again, clearly a little out of breath from catching up to me. “Hey.”

“Can I help you with something?” I ask with a pointed eyebrow.

“I… I was just wondering if we could talk-” he starts and flinches at the expression on my face, holding his hands up defensively. “I’m not going to try anything, I swear, I just… I would just like to talk, if that’s okay,” he says slowly, clearly afraid I’m going to bolt. But something in his eyes holds me there and curiosity has me nodding once sharply. His shoulders visibly relax and he gestures towards an empty classroom to our left.

Following him inside, I close the door and lean back against it. Dave paces up and down for a couple of seconds before coming to a halt and resting his hands on a desk a few meters away from me, breathing deeply before looking up.

“You saw me with her, didn’t you?” he cuts to the chase, holding my gaze “With Morrish.” I don’t bother feigning innocence and just nod, keeping my arms crossed over my chest. “I’m not going to ask you to forgive me, I know what I did was wrong and I’m not going to bore you with the details but… I just need you to know _why_. It doesn’t in anyway excuse what I did but I just… I want to get it off my chest,” he continues, looking back down at the desk.

“Being with you,” he starts. “Being with you scared the living shit out of me.” He is directing his words to the desk and I can see his knuckles whitening from where he is gripping the edge so tightly. “I’d had girlfriends before you and they all seemed great but it was so easy to let them go – they didn’t really mean that much to me,” he continues. “But then there was you and you were supposes to just be another name on the list, you were suppose to date me for a few weeks and then I would politely break up with you and that would be it. But you had to go and screw that up for me,” he snorts. “You made me actually _want_ to be in a relationship. For the first time in a long time, I considered really letting someone in. And that scared the hell out of me. You made me want to be a better person, Rose,” he finally looks up at me and the expression on his face is more open than I have ever seen it before, even when we were dating.

“You made me want to be a better person,” he repeats, holding my gaze again. “And that terrified me. I panicked, I didn’t know what to do, my mum had just sent me a letter telling me she was getting married again, my dad had been hospitalized with alcohol poisoning again and Georgiana- she was just _there_ and Ravenclaws are suppose to be smarts Rose but she fell for every one of my goddamn lies and… There _is_ no excuse for what I did and sometimes I hate myself for it because it cost me the best thing in my shitty life,” he exhales, catching his breath, his words getting quieter towards the end.

“So there it is,” he says, letting go of the desk and spreading his hands wide. “And I _know_ it doesn’t make up for anything but I just wanted to tell you – you deserve that much,” he smiles sadly, shrugging his shoulders a little. “And I’m sorry. I know it probably doesn’t mean much but I’m sorry.” He stands there, looking at me, the sad smile still tugging at his lips and I am completely lost for words. “You don’t have to say anything. You were never one for many words.

“I know we can never go back to how we were – there’s too much hurt between us – but I was just hoping to get rid of some of the bitterness. There’s no point in it,” he shrugs again.

“Okay,” I find myself saying. “Okay.”

A little of the sadness falls away from Dave’s smile. “Shall we go get dinner then because I’m starved,” he suggests and I nod, pulling open the door and waiting for him to follow. “I do have one question though – you don’t have to answer if you don’t want – but… Why _Malfoy_ of all the people you could have been dating behind my back, why did it half to be _Malfoy_?” his voice is so miffed but there’s a smile on his face and I can’t help but laugh.

“We were- We were never actually dating, you know,” I confess with a chuckle.

“ _What_!”

“He owed me and it was my twisted way of saving face,” I shrug.

“You mean rather than punching me and hexing my ass off like a normal girl would have done, you pretended to be dating the one guy that seriously hates my guts?” Dave gasps, horrified. “Leave it to you to be original in your revenge, that’s been bugging me for years,” he huffs.

“In my defence, it wasn’t actually all that well planned out – I had no idea the two of you hated each other already and he was just the first person in the crowd,” I explain.

“Well luck was on your side,” Dave chuckles as we enter the Great Hall. The Hall is full now, my plan for being early out the window and the Gryffindor table barely has any places left. Dave and I make our way over to where Albus and Bethan are arguing about their latest Muggle Studies project. Lily shoots me a half hearted glare as I sit down beside Albus and Dave sits next to me. Across the table Martha Henderson and Lucy are outright staring at us, Lucy’s face an ugly shade of red and darkening. Even Albus shoots us a confused look.

“Can I have the potatoes please,” I gesture to the dish down the table and Dave instantly reaches for it and that’s when Lucy loses her shit. And I really should have seen it coming but I was too caught up in Dave’s confession and there was little I could have done to stop it anyway.

“What the _fuck_!” she spits. “What the actual _fuck_ Rose?” she continues, her voice increasing in volume and people are starting to look over. It’s not that I’ve never been yelled at before, I’ve been yelled at plenty of times by pissed off girlfriends but somehow I’ve never been yelled at in the Great Hall. And the stares are prickling at my spine.

“Lucy…” Bethan tries, reaching out to her. But Lucy yanks her hand away, shoving her dishes aside and standing up.

“What the fuck are you playing at,” she hisses. “I only paid you to kiss him! Not to fucking make him fall in love with you, you fucking homewrecker.” And as insults go, that one was pretty mild. But I can hear the whispers starting.

“Wait, _what_?” Dave frowns. “She _paid_ you to kiss me?”

“Oh my god,” Lily gasps a little way down the table.

“Rose-” Bethan reaches forward.

“I’m so confused,” Albus mutters.

“Yes!” Lucy practically screams, her red hair coming loose from it’s pins and framing her face like a flame. Martha shrinks in her seat beside her. “I paid Rose Weasley to kiss my boyfriend!” her voice is manic now and every eye in the Great Hall is upon us, a vaguely notice a teacher striding towards us but it’s too late. “Rose Weasley made me pay her to test my boyfriends loyalty,” she continues, to angry to stop now. “And I bet I’m not the only one! I bet that’s what you do, isn’t it Rosie? You target insecure girls, feeding them ideas about cheating boyfriends and then offer them you _‘services’_!” she yells and finally the Professor is here, grabbing Lucy by the shoulder and trying to get her to calm down. “Get off me!” she screeches.

“Miss Weasley, please,” the teacher begs. But people aren’t looking at them any more. They’re looking at me. Because there is truth behind Lucy’s words and so many of them know it.

Standing up, I brush down my robes and avoid everyone’s eyes. I should have known this would blow up in my face one day. But there is only a month left of school and I had become lax. I had let my guard down. And nothing good ever comes of it.

Flicking my hair over my shoulder, I stride purposefully down the gap between the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables and out of the Great Hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers! So here's another chapter and Rose's secret is finally out. Is anyone really suprised though? Hope you enjoyed it, sorry about the lack of Scorpius once again but he is definitely in the next chapter! Thanks for reading and reviews are always appreciated,
> 
> Irish Myth.


	20. XX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XX. Friendship: the emotions or conduct of friends; the state of being friends.

** Chapter Twenty **

With everyone in the Great Hall for dinner, Hogwarts’ corridors are eerily empty as I make my through them. I remember a time when this was almost an everyday occurrence for me – walking the castle while the other students ate. Somehow, between the start of the year and now, I’ve been doing less and less of it. Always finding myself dragged down to dinner by Will or Faye or Lily. I used to spend hours completely on my own; could go days without talking to anyone at all. I cannot remember when things started to change; they came so gradually I was never forced to notice. It is only here, when I am once again wondering aimlessly through the corridors that I realise I cannot even remember the last time I did so.

Eventually I find myself all the way on the Seventh Floor, my feet taking me to a small alcove that barely anyone knows is there. It’s hidden behind a statue of a woman plunging a knife into her heart. Despite it’s morbid topic, it is a really beautiful statue; the woman’s face is so expressive of heartbreak and betrayal that it makes you ache just looking at it.

Slipping behind the billowing stone of her cloak, I conjure up a cushion and tuck myself onto the small stone bench in the wall. I suppose I should be more unsettled at the fact my secret is now lying bare for all to gossip about but in truth, it doesn’t really matter. People thought I was a slut before. Now they think I’m a slut who takes money for her services. They will probably speculate that I’ve sold more than kisses; they will look down on me for what I have done; they will tell their parents. It will probably get in The Prophet. _Disgraced Daughter of the Golden Couple_.

That, I guess, will have to be the thing I dread the most: the disappointment from my family. Because while I may not be close to many of them, they are still my family. What I have done will cast a black shadow on the Weasley name. And it’s too late to stop that now.

So on a big scale, yes, I regret my secret coming out. I don’t regret what I have done but I regret it being common knowledge. I should just have said no to Lucy when I had the chance. But then I would have never really realise how over Dave I was. And I would not have been able to move past that. So on a personal level, it was worth it. On a personal level, it makes no difference whether people know or not. It will mean a drop in income of course. But other than that, I don’t really care.

The sound of footsteps drags me from my thoughts; everyone should still be at dinner. And I know for a fact that the Marauders’ Map is in my trunk in the Gryffindor girls’ dormitory and Albus is the only one who knows I have it.

“Rose?” a voice questions on the other side of the statue and I cannot help the swooping in my stomach. “If you want to be left alone, then please just say so but…” he trails off.

“How did you find me?” my traitorous mouth blurts while my mind tries to find the best way to tell him to piss off. I hear a slight chuckle nearby. “I remember you telling me all of your hiding places once, when we were in the kitchen… I figured I would try this one first as it is tipping rain outside and the Owlery is a bit public,” he explains. And my heart picks up a pace. How could he possibly remember all that about me? More importantly: _why_ would he remember all that about me?

“Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to come and sit down?” I mutter out gruffly to another chuckle. With some effort, as his shoulders are somewhat broader than mine, Scorpius Malfoy manages to slip behind the statue and almost comes tumbling into my lap as I shift aside to make room for him. The bench is small, barely wide enough for the two of us to sit side by side.

“Are you okay?” he asks once he is settled. I just nod. “Professor Hemmings literally had to drag Lucy from the Hall she was in such a state. I don’t know what it is about your family but you lot tend to get really worked up sometimes,” he snorts. I roll my eyes. “Lily ran out after you by the way but Hugo managed to catch her, he seems to think you need time alone…?” Malfoy trails off, glancing at me questioningly. When I don’t reply, he continues. “Faye almost followed her but Andrius caught her – not that she would have been able to find you I’d imagine,” his gaze is questioning again, as if curious about whether or not Faye would have been able to track me down. I shake my head slightly in response: no.

“That Henderson kid just looked shell shocked. So did Albus,” he continues with a tiny smile tugging at his lips. “The Slytherin table though – I didn’t even know we could get that noisy. Seriously, I had people yelling every side of me. I’m going to make a wild guess and say most of the morons who came to you were in my House?” he raises an eyebrow. I just smirk. “Well anyway, half the boys looked like they were going to puke. I’ve got to say, it was the most entertaining dinner I’ve had in a long time,” he snorts. “The last time the Slytherins got even half as close to such an uproar was when _someone_ decided to change all their emerald green to bright pink,” he chuckles and I can’t help the smile that tugs itself onto my face. And he looks up at me and his molten grey eyes are bright and my chest feels constricted and my stomach swoops again. And it just doesn’t make sense.

“Aren’t you-” I start before pausing and changing tack. “It must be a bit of a blow to your ego to know that every time I kissed you, I was getting paid for it?” I frown, not really sure why it came out as a question rather than the statement it was intended to be. His face freezes for a moment. And then-

And then he laughs.

Not the sniggers or chuckles I’ve heard from him before but a full on _laugh_ that throws me instantly back to that afternoon in Potions when we got detention and he called me Rose. And in that moment, as he gasps for breath, I realise that he isn’t Malfoy anymore. Or even Scorpius Malfoy. He’s just Scorpius. And I’m not really sure what that means.

“Rose,” he gasps at last. “I hate to break it too you but I already knew,” he grins. My face must be comical because he laughs again.

“ _What_?” I very almost shout.

“Come on Rose,” he chokes out. “I’ve known for ages! Since October in Fifth Year if you want to be exact,” he laughs and even through my shock, he manages to pull a smile from me. “It doesn’t take a genius to figure it out. I bet loads of people knew, they just never really talked about it. Or, maybe they did, just a little – seriously though, how else would you get the business?” he chuckles. “By the looks on their faces, I’m guessing the Potters didn’t know but I bet your brother did – and I bet he told Logan because he was hardly surprised. Although he could probably have figured it out himself… Honestly Rose, I think most people already knew,” he shrugs.

“And here I was assuming the population of Hogwarts School just had bellow average intelligence,” I mutter darkly, earning myself another burst of laughter from Scorpius. It feels weird, in a way, just calling him Scorpius. Even if it is only in my head. “So it really doesn’t bother you that I was paid to kiss you all those times?” I frown again. Because if I were him, I would be pretty pissed off. After all, I’ve been paid to kiss him far more than anyone else.

“Not all those times,” he mumbles so quietly I can barely hear him. The laughter is gone from his face but there is a softness in its place.

“Huh?” I respond intelligently.

“You weren’t paid to kiss me every time,” he repeats, glancing up to meet my gaze.

“No, not every time,” I agree quietly. “In fact, I haven’t been paid to kiss you since that girl who just _frolicked_ everywhere,” I frown. Had it really been that long?

“You mean Clarissa Baits?” Scorpius smiles. “I know.”

“But then…” I frown again. “Why would you kiss me? If you knew, then surely you must’ve known that you would get caught?”

Scorpius looks down at his hands, which are clasped in his lap, and I watch as a faint blush creeps up the back of his neck. “I don’t know… It was just an easy way to break up with them I guess,” he shrugs, not meeting my eye in a way that makes me think that’s not the whole truth.

“What I want to know is why so many of your girlfriends actually ended up coming to me?”

“I just… They were interesting for a few days I guess but then I just got bored and they got clingy and all it really took was for me to mention you a couple of times or let them catch me watching you and sooner or later I would find myself cornered in a corridor somewhere with you,” he smirks. “Not all of them were like that though, to be fair. A few I just had to break up with myself. I even gave a couple of them a real try but they just weren’t y- they just weren’t interesting enough,” he shrugs.

“Did you deliberately pick the dumb ones?” I can’t help but ask.

“Maybe,” he represses a grin but his eyes are sparking when they meet mine again. We just stare at each other then, neither of us finding a reason to look away as I feel my heart beat picking up again. It has a tendency to do that in this Malfoy’s company. When the air between us feels suffocating, Scorpius opens his mouth. “Rose I-”

“Rose!” someone yells down the corridor and I start, flailing my limbs and falling of the narrow bench, cursing loudly. The person calling my name stops. “Rose?” they repeat, probably looking around for where the noise was coming from. “Are you there? Look, I really want to talk to you,” the voice continues and I recognize it at Lily’s.

“I should probably…” I gesture in the direction of Lily’s voice when Scorpius offers me hand to stand up.

“Of course,” he smiles, helping me up before pressing himself against the wall so that I can get passed him and out from behind the statue. My body presses dangerously close to his and I can feel the heat radiating from him. His breath ghosts over my face and I have to hold by breath to stop myself doing something stupid.

“I’ll uh… I’ll see you around?” I mutter awkwardly once I’m free of the tight space. And then I wave. It is the most ridiculous thing I have ever done. Scorpius is stood just over a foot away from me and _I wave at him_. What is wrong with me? Did I leave my sense behind in the alcove or something?

“I’ll see you round Rose,” he smiles, waving back at me in amusement.

“Yeah… yeah,” I mutter, turning around and almost tripping over my feet. “Bye,” I call over my shoulder. He just grins widely at me, leaning against the statue of Seraphina Slytherin.

“Rose?” Lily gasps when I make it into her line of sight. “Rose…” she repeats, looking uncomfortable.

“Let’s take a walk,” I suggest, indicating down the corridor away from Scorpius and the alcove.

“Uh, sure,” Lily agrees, falling into step beside me, glancing over her shoulder in puzzlement, no doubt wondering where I appeared from. We walk in silence for a few moments. “Look Rose, I have no idea how much of what Lucy said is true… But if it is, is that what happened with Will Montague? Did he pay you to kiss him to get rid of me?” she asks, face vulnerable.

“No,” I shake my head viciously. “You know the girl that was with you that night?”

“Jada?” Lily frowns. “Yeah, she’s in some of my classes… She seems nice enough.”

“Yeah well I’m not sure ‘nice’ is the right term for her,” I snort. “ _She_ was the one who paid me, made me think Montague was her boyfriend. I honestly had no idea you were seeing him Lily,” I confess.

“Oh… Okay,” Lily frowns and we keep walking. “But why would Jada do that?”

“I have no idea, she’s a Slytherin – Merlin only knows how their minds work. Maybe she was a jealous ex or something? Or just jealous? Or just a bitch who likes to fuck with people?” I suggest and Lily snorts.

“I’m sorry I didn’t listen to your side of it,” she whispers. “I know I should have but I was just really pissed off.”

“It’s fine, if it weren’t for Lucy, I don’t really know what I would’ve said to be honest,” I shrug. “But what happened to Keegan though? I thought you really liked him and it seems a bit quick to have moved on?”

Lily’s face breaks a little. “I’m not,” she confesses quietly. “I’m not over him. I just… With Al… I couldn’t do that to them. They’re best friends. I can’t ruin that. I was only really dating Montague in a pathetic attempt to forget about Keegan,” she whispers.

“You know the only reason Al is against you and Keegan is because he doesn’t want to have to pick a side if it goes wrong. Keegan is his best friend but you’re his little sister, Lily. It’s not that he doesn’t trust Keegan with you – or the other way round even – its just that he doesn’t want to have to pick if you have a nasty break up,” I explain.

“He wouldn’t have to pick, I would never make him pick!” she replies instantly.

“I know that but I’m not sure that he does. You know how important family is to Al. He would feel obliged to pick your side.”

“Well that’s stupid!” she huffs.

“Just talk to him about it Lily, honestly.”

◎◎◎

Lily and I chat for a little while before she builds up the resolve to talk to her brother and then I am left alone again. I head to the kitchens, having missed dinner and I am only half surprised to find it already occupied. I am, however, surprised by _who_ is occupying it. Or, rather, the fact that they are occupying it together… chatting… laughing. They don’t even know each other.

“Uh…” I state, momentarily lost for words.

“Rose!” Hugo smiles. “I saved you dinner,” he summons a plate sitting on one of the long House tables and gestures to the floor beside him. Scorpius smirks down at me as I take a seat in font of Hugo’s chair and lean against my brother’s leg.

“Fix things with Lily?” he asks. I nod, mouth too full of chicken to answer.

“Hugo was just telling me about the time you set fire to your grandparents’ shed,” Scorpius continues smirking and I raise an eyebrow at him at his casual use of my brother’s first name.

“It was an accident,” I mutter after swallowing my food. “We didn’t realise there was _hay_ on the inside.”

“Accident or not, it was hilarious,” Hugo snorts. “All the adults were running around in circles trying to catch the chickens while the shed was just burning down with no one trying to stop it.”

“Has your family not heard of something called… magic?”

“Ha. Ha,” I roll my eyes. Hugo nudges me with his knee so I elbow his shin and immediately regret it, wincing as I bruise my funny bone. Scorpius chuckles at my pain. “Screw you,” I mutter.

“Only if you ask nicely,” he winks and Hugo coughs loudly to remind us of his presence. I can feel the blush flaming in my cheeks as I look back down at my food. “You must have a real gift for pyrotechnics because I could’ve sworn you were involved in the burning of my tree house when I was twelve,” he taps his chin as if trying to recall the specifics.

“That was mainly Castor,” I mutter darkly at my food.

“You set fire to their tree house?” Hugo chuckles.

“It was also an accident,” I mutter.

“You burnt it to the ground,” Scorpius points out. “There was literally nothing left but a pile of ash and some scorched tree stumps!” I glare at him.

“Was it you that set fire to Professor Vector’s robes in my First Year, then?” Hugo frowns.

“That was _definitely_ an accident!”

“That was you!” Scorpius very almost squeals. “The whole of Slytherin got a lecture on that because they thought one of us did it!”

“Well it’s not _my_ fault your House always acts so suspicious,” I quip.

“Screw you,” he mutters glumly.

“Only if you ask nicely,” I grin.

◎◎◎

The whispers are worse now then they have been for ages. I cannot walk down a corridor without feeling the eyes of everyone there on me; without hushed insults being thrown at me; without lewd gestures being made in the corner of my eye. I ignore them of course, like I always have.

Walking into the library is like stepping outside when indoors becomes suffocating. It’s almost full of course, being this close to exams, but people are too focused on their work to pay me any attention. I make my way over to where Faye is already seated at our usual table – a little relieved she is actually there and not avoiding me after Lucy’s revelation.

“Morning,” she greets as I sit across from her. “How are you?”

“Fine actually,” I shrug. Because I am, despite it all. “You?”

“Good,” she smiles and it’s a slightly secretive smile as if there is something I don’t know.

“You going to elaborate?” I ask.

“Are you?” is her quick retort.

“There’s nothing to tell really, most of what Lucy said was true,” I shrug. “But I am leaving here in just under a month so it doesn’t really matter what people think. I’ve spoken to most of the people who matter – you and Will are the last ones,” I shrug again.

“Lucy is a cow,” Faye mutters. “And I’m not one to judge,” she gestures vaguely at her stomach which is hidden beneath her loose robes. She has just over a month before she’s due. “I have no idea why you did it but it’s not really my business,” she smiles.

“Thanks… Now you, what are you hiding?” I prod.

“It’s nothing really,” she blushes, looking down at her textbook. “Just, I’ve been spending a lot of time with Andrius lately. He’s been so attentive. Yesterday he took me for a picnic on the other side of the Black Lake. I’ve no idea where he managed to get the food but it was lovely Rose,” she smiles softly again at the memory. “We’ve been talking about the baby a lot,” she continues. “I won’t be able to come back to Hogwarts for my NEWTs but I’ll at least have my OWLS,” she waves at the books surrounding her. “But Andrius will come back. He’s made me promise to write every week about the baby. We’ve even narrowed down the baby names to three of each gender,” she grins. “When he finishes Hogwarts, he plans to find us a house to share so that he can be with the child too.”

Faye’s face tells more than her words ever could. She hasn’t really stopped smiling since I came in and there is a constant colour in her cheeks, somewhere between a blush and a healthy, happy glow. I have never seen her look like this in the months that I’ve known her.

“Are you…” I trail of with a hand gesture, trying to get my pint across without actually having to say it.

“Dating?” she supplies. “I don’t know,” she shrugs but the uncertainty doesn’t seem to bother her. “He kissed me good night,” she continues. “It was just a chaste kiss, nothing like… _before_ ,” she gestures to her stomach again. “But it was nice. I like him Rose. I think we could be happy.”

“I hope you will be,” I smile, oddly jealous of the happiness on her face.

“And I’m so excited about the baby now Rose,” she goes on. “I was terrified before – and I still am – but now I’m excited too. We’re going to be living with my grandmother until Andrius finishes Hogwarts but even that I think I can live with. I’m actually going to have a baby Rose. Someone I can love completely unconditionally.” Her smile is so bright it is almost blinding and I can’t help but think how different it is from the girl I found crying in the bathrooms so many months ago. “Andrius wants to name it after my mother if it’s a girl or my father if it’s boy but I want to give them a whole new name, something that doesn’t have anything attached to it, no memories, no sadness… Maybe I’ll use it as a middle name or something though,” she rambles, talking more to herself than to me.

As I being pulling out my own textbooks and essays, I watch Faye and I hope to Merlin that this happiness will last. She deserves that much.

◎◎◎

Faye leaves a few hours later to get some lunch and no doubt spend some times with the youngest Malfoy but I am hardly alone for a minute before her seat is being filled by none other than Bethan March. I raise an eyebrow at her and wait for her to speak. While we may have been getting on a little better these last few weeks, I have no idea what her reaction to Lucy’s blabbering will be.

“Before you get your knickers in a twist, I already knew,” she rushes out after a moment’s silence. I stare at her. _What_. “I already knew all about your little business, or part f it anyway,” she continues with a wild wave of her hand. “You remember when you kissed Leo at the end of Fifth Year?” I nod. “Well, we weren’t actually dating. You wouldn’t talk to me so I asked Leo to see if he could get through to you and he came back saying that you thought we were dating and that you had offered to kiss him in front of me for a quick break up or some other such nonsense,” she shrugs. “Anyway, after that I figured it out pretty quick, it’s not really that hard if you think about it, I’m amazed you’ve made it this far without it being public knowledge,” she muses. “But anyway, I already knew about it, I have no idea why you do it but there we go. I just want you to know that I’m here if you want to talk – as ridiculously corny as that sounds, sometimes a fresh perspective can be a good thing,” she finishes with another wild wave of her hands.

“Uh… If you and Leo weren’t actually dating, why did he go through with it?” is the only thing I that comes from my mouth. Great.

“Oh, I asked him to. I wanted to see if you would really kiss someone you thought I was dating,” she shrugs.

“And I did…”

“Yeah, you did. That’s when I knew Dave had really fucked you up,” she shrugs again, pulling out an apple from her bag and biting into it. “Which is what made the fact you walked into dinner with him yesterday, _smiling_ I might add, all the more surprising.”

“Oh that, he wanted some closure I think and I was happy to give it to him. We never actually talked about our break up.”

“They guy’s still a dick,” Bethan mutters.

“I never said he wasn’t,” I grin and just like that I’m hit with a sudden sense of nostalgia for the days before Dave, when Bethan was my closest friend outside of James, Castor and Molly. “I’m sorry, by the way,” I find myself saying. “I should never have kissed Leo, even though you weren’t actually together. I thought you were and I never should’ve done it.”

“Thank you,” she smiles softly. “That actually means a lot.” Then her face changes back into her usual easy going smile and she says: “now you can help me with this bloody Astronomy essay because I haven’t got a clue what Sinistra is on about…”

◎◎◎

The last person I need to talk to whose opinion I actually care about is Will. And finding him is a little harder than I anticipated. When at last I spot him, he is sitting with a bunch of other Sixth Years in the common room. They have their textbooks out and are chatting, no doubt, about the end of year exams. They’re a little more relaxed than most of the Fifth Years and Seventh Years I’ve seen around lately.

Taking my usual seat in the window alcove, I open up the Potions book Zabini had given me and browse through it for ideas. Hogwarts is almost over and soon I will have to look into Brewing Apprenticeships or working in potions stores. I should really ask my cousin Fred about it as he is a Potions Brewer himself and sells his potions to _Zabini Elixir_ , Professor Zabini’s potions store in Diagon Alley.

Eventually people begin to drift off to their dorms, the Sixth Years included. Will waits until his friends have gone before coming over and taking up the left over room on the alcove seat.

“It true, isn’t it… What Lucy said,” he opens with and I just nod. “Wow… okay,” he frowns, seeming unsure of what to say. I shift uncomfortably in me seat, anxious about what he will say next. It has been a while since I really cared what someone though about me and it’s a little unnerving. “I don’t… I don’t need to know why you did it Rose,” he sighs at last and I know I must visibly relax. “I don’t _get it_ ,” he carries on. “But I don’t need to know why. That’s your business and you probably don’t want to talk about it.”

“Thank you,” I smile and it’s like a weight has been lifted off my chest. Will is such a _good_ person that I was terrified he would turn away from me because of what I have been doing. It goes against his morals and I know that.

“You’re my friend Rose,” he shrugs. “That’s all that really matters. I was shocked and a little confused but I’m sure you had your reasons… I don’t know. I guess it makes me feel a little better about the fact that you were always kissing guys but you never once tried to kiss me,” he jokes and I can tell it’s not as lighthearted as he is trying to pass it off as but I appreciate the effort and smile back at him.

“You were too good a person for that,” I snort.

“I’m kind of kicking myself I didn’t figure it out though,” he pouts. “But you didn’t _tell_ me! And I’ve decided that means you owe me one so you’re going to help me get a date with Bertha Corner as payment,” he smirks.

“Bertha Corner?” I raise an eyebrow.

“I’m just trying to move on Rose,” he laughs. But I can see the sadness in his eyes and it breaks my heart. A part of me just wishes I could love him back the way he loves me. But he deserves better. He deserves someone who isn’t as broken and twisted as I am. He needs someone happy and whole, who he can love and who will love him back. He doesn’t need someone with trust issues the size of Hagrid’s pumpkins.

“Well, how well do you know her?” I ask and we fall into easy conversation once more. It’s something we are good at, accepting the way things are and moving past them.

◎◎◎

When almost all the students have gone up to the dorms and I am one of the last remaining, the portrait hole swings open and my brother steps in, looking a little disheveled. He heads straight in my direction and I’m about to open my mouth to tell him that if he so much as mentions my little ‘job’ I will hex him into next Tuesday (because seriously, after an entire day talking about it with various people and having people talking about it behind my back, I’ve had enough) when he slumps down beside me and tilts his head against the glass of the window to stare up at the ceiling.

“I kissed Logan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers! Sorry this chapter is a bit disjointed, I had to fit in a lot of conversations with a lot of people and I know it jumps about a bit so sorry about that. It's a bit of a filler chaper - but a necessary one. The next chapter is something I've been planning from basically the beginning, so I'm quite excited about that! Hope you enjoyed it anyway and reviews are always welcome! Don't forget to check out by blog (link on Author's Page) for update news, photographs and extra information about the characters as well as previews of the next chapter image and summary. It also has a link to a current family tree for this 'verse if you are interested. Thanks again for reading!
> 
> Irish Myth.


	21. XXI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XXI. Shock: a sudden upsetting or surprising event or experience; cause (someone) to feel surprised and upset.

**Chapter Twenty-One**

“ _What_!” I gasp.

“I kissed Logan,” he repeats. His face looks torn between awe and terror; shock freezing his expression while his eyes flood with a thousand things I couldn’t name.

“Oh…” is all I can manage to get out. “Oh.”

“I actually kissed him,” Hugo’s expression is dazed.

“What happened?” I finally manage to articulate. He looks at me briefly in confusion, whether at the fact that he doesn’t understand my question or that he forgot I was even there at all, I’m not entirely sure.

“He was just…” Hugo starts but seems to rethink is words. “I was coming back from the Great Hall and we somehow ended up in the same corridor. It’s been awkward between us since we got back after Easter – we haven’t even spoken,” he frowns. “And we sort of shifted around each other and then I manage to get around him and carried on walking and then suddenly he call my name. He started apologising – I don’t even know what for – but then he was saying stuff like wanting us to be friends again and he was sorry about trying to push us further when I clearly didn’t feel the same way and that he just really wanted to be friends with me again and then… I just- I had this sudden image of us going back to how it was and I suddenly realise that that isn’t what I wanted anymore,” Hugo rushes out, his eyes unfocused as he recalls the events. “You were right Rose, I was just too scared to see it. And he just kept talking and this is Logan for Merlin’s sake, he _doesn’t talk,_ so I knew he was really nervous and I just didn’t know what to say. So I kissed him,” he finally breathes out in awe.

“I like him Rose,” Hugo continues when I don’t say anything. “I really like him.”

“But the kiss… What happened then?” I pry.

“He just froze,” Hugo snorts, coming back to himself a little but the smile on his face doesn’t fade. “So I pulled back and then he panicked and practically fell onto me in his hurry to pull me back,” he chuckles. “But the kiss…? The kiss was amazing Rose. Seriously. Have you ever kissed someone and it feels like the entire world just slips away… Like nothing else matters, nothing else _exists_...? I don’t know, it just felt special, you know?”

“Yeah,” I whisper. “Look Hugo, I’ve kissed a lot of people but that feeling? That doesn’t come with just anyone. That’s someone special,” I smile.

“Have you felt it?” he asks, eyes zeroing in on mine. Have I felt it? Have I ever kissed someone that special? I think I know the answer. I’m just not ready to admit it yet. So I just shrug and eventually he nods and looks away. “I’m not ready to tell everyone yet,” he confesses in a more subdued manner. “I will but just… not yet.”

“So what happened after the kiss?” I pry.

“I told him that if he was okay with being more than friends then so was I but that I needed time to adjust and he seemed to understand. Next Hogsmeade weekend we’re going to do something, just the two of us,” he smiles softly.

“Like a date?”

“Like a date,” his smile is shy but definitely there and I find myself leaning forward and pulling him in for a hug. “I really like him, Rose,” Hugo repeats into the crook of my neck.

“I know. I’m so happy for you,” I mutter into his hair. We sit like that in silence, just hugging each other for a while before Hugo pulls away.

“Alright,” he says. “Enough of the sap, I’m going to bed,” he declares but sticks his tongue out at me anyway and tries to ruffle my hair. I duck and jab him in the stomach for his efforts. “Goodnight Rose,” he grins before sprinting off in the direction of the boys’ dormitories.

And I am happy for him. He deserves a shot at a real relationship, with someone who actually knows the real him and not the façade he puts up in front of everyone else. He deserves to be with someone that likes him for him, not his family name or his parents’ legacy or his popularity. And Logan is that person.

◎◎◎

“So…” Will smirks as we commandeer a table at the back of The Three Broomsticks. The moron was too lazy to head up to The Hogshead so now we are squashed into this over-packed pub. “Have you heard?”

“Probably,” I sigh, taking a swig of my butterbeer and scowling at my surroundings.

“Lily set fire to Jada Chang’s robes,” he continues, ignoring me. And no, I had not actually heard that. “Turns out Chang has been trying to get Montague to ask her on a date for _years_ and was furious when he started seeing Lily. It shouldn’t be so funny but you should have seen her face Rose,” Will laughs.

“No one pisses Lily off and gets away with it,” I snort

“You’ve triggered a bit of a revenge spree though… Especially from the girl’s whose boyfriends paid you to kiss them to get rid of them – Ella Morrel actually turned Jake’s hair bright pink and he still hasn’t figured out how to change it back,” Will rambles but then his face changes into a mildly startled expression. “Is that your French cousin?”

Turning in my seat I spot Dominique heading towards us, smiling at all the boys hurrying to step out of her way and let her past. I roll my eyes as she takes a seat next to Will, across from me.

“Well if it isn’t ze William,” she smirks, imitating her mother’s accent. “A pleasure to meet you again,” she smiles her dazzling smile and Will blushes hilariously.

“Pleasures all mine,” he chokes out.

“What are you doing here Dominique?” I interrupt to save him any further embarrassment. “I thought you were meeting Nott?”

“He’ll be here in a minute, I was just waiting for him when I saw you and this charming young man sitting over here snuggly in the corner,” her grin is nothing short of gleeful malice as Will splutters beside her. “But all that aside, I’m glad to have caught you – I’ve been hearing some interesting rumors _ma chère._ Please tell me they’re true and my little Rosa has been corrupting the Hogwarts populace?”

“That would depend on the rumor I’m afraid,” I confess, knowing full well how quickly news gets twisted on the Hogwarts’ grapevine. Dominique just laughs but her attention is quickly snapped away from us as a tall figure looms over our table.

“Alec,” Dominique breathes and the way she says his name is so intimate I have to look away. Will shifts uncomfortably beside her as well. “Well Rosa, I expect a full detailed letter later but for now I will leave you with this handsome young man as I have things to do,” she smirks, winking at Will before getting up and taking Nott’s hand.

“Miss Weasley, Henderson,” Nott nods at us both before leading Dominique back out through the crowd to do heaven knows what.

“She still scares me,” Will mutters glumly, watching them leave.

“Don’t ever let her hear you say that,” I chuckle, finishing off my butterbeer.

“Why? Would she be offended?” he frowns, glancing back to me.

“No, she’d get big headed,” I laugh.

“And what the hell was she doing with Alec Nott?” his frown deepens as he glances back towards the door they had disappeared through.

“New development,” I shrug by way of explanation. “Now, we have more important things to discuss – like Bertha Corner who is currently sitting on her own by the bar looking lonely.” Will’s head instantly spins around to look for Corner who is indeed sitting on her own.

“I just don’t know what to say to her,” he huffs.

“Oh come on,” I sigh. “Just go over and say hello, I’ve been watching you two together these last few days and she is obviously into you!”

“How do you know that?” he huffs again.

“Come on,” I roll my eyes. “With my… _line of work_ , so to say, I’ve become pretty good at telling people’s emotions, especially those who see something they like. She gives you that secret smile that girls only ever give the guys they’re seriously interested in,” I explain. “Trust me Will, I know the look.”

“Well that may be but you’re crap at tell when people like _you_ ,” he mutters, throwing another glance over his shoulder at Corner.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” I huff before I can stop myself. Of course. I had no idea how Will felt about _me_. He gives me that look – the one that clearly states he thinks I’m being thick. “Oh right… sorry,” I mutter awkwardly and he chuckles.

“It wasn’t even just me!” he laughs. And there is a little less sadness in his eyes than there was a few days ago. “You had no idea Tom Harding was obsessed with you and the _whole_ school new about that! You couldn’t tell Dave was practically pinning for you all of this year despite everything that happened with Lucy… And don’t even get me started on Ma-”

“Okay, okay,” I cut him off. “So I can’t tell when people are interested me, so what? That has nothing to do with the fact that you need to get your ass over to Bertha Corner and rescue her!”

“What if she doesn’t want to talk to me – she only just broke up with her boyfriend, it’s probably too soon!” he protests.

“Well then the two of you are very well matched because I seem to recall it wasn’t too long ago you were into somebody else as well,” I give him a pointed look and he visibly shrinks into himself in defeat. “Go!” I demand. “Go be her saviour.”

Will looks over to where Corner is sitting once again, hesitancy still evident on his face. But then something changes and his eyebrows shoot up in surprise. Before I can look at what caused this, he is standing up and blocking my view.

“Fine,” he huffs. “But only because it looks like _your_ saviour is heading this way right now,” his voice is joking but the expression in his eyes is serious and he pins me with a look that tells me to stay put or else. My heart jumps into my throat at his words but then Will is gone and I’m left looking into the throng of students that crowd this godforsaken pub.

And that’s when I see him. And I’m not sure if I’m more shocked at who it is. Or that I thought it would be Scorpius. Because I certainly don’t remember giving my heart permission to think of Scorpius in that way.

But it’s not. It’s James. And he is heading towards me with a determined look on his face and my heart breaks all over again because he was my best friend and I miss him every goddamn day and I can’t even remember why I was so angry with him.

“Rose,” is all he says when he finally reaches my table. We just stare at each other, not really knowing what to say, how to act. His expression is almost vulnerable and I can’t even begin to think what mine must look like. “May I sit down?” he eventually asks, a little hesitantly. I just nod as he takes the seat Will had just vacated.

“James…” I whisper.

“I, um,” he frowns, looking down at the table and shifting awkwardly in his seat before the determined look that was on his faces as he made his way over here returned and he looked up to meet my eyes. “This is ridiculous Rose,” he finally states.

And I laugh.

Because it is.

“Stupidly, moronically, ridiculous,” I agree with a nod and a lump in my throat. And then I’m crying. For the first time since the night I found Dave with that girl. I’m sobbing in the middle of the Three Broomsticks and James is leaping around the table to pull me into a hug and I’ve never been so grateful that they have benches here rather than chairs and James is crying too and… “I’m sorry,” I gasp out into his robes. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” I chant and he’s hugging me closer, repeating my name into my hair and all the walls I had built up these past few years come tumbling down and I am crying in earnest, heaving sobs.

“We’re such idiots,” he chuckles wetly. “Dammit, Rose, I’ve missed you so much. Can we never do this again, next time we just need to talk it out okay? None of this stupid ignoring each other shit, okay? Because I can’t do it again Rose,” he rushes out.

“Deal,” I smile weakly. “I’m so sorry James.”

“S’not just your fault, it’s mine too,” he sighs. “I wasn’t there for you when you needed me most. I should have stuck by you and helped you but I fucked up and shut you instead.”

“I shut _you_ out James,” I state quietly. “I shut you out of my life. I shut _everyone_ out of my life but you – you were by far the hardest. And I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too Rose,” he sighs. “I’m sorry too.”

We sit in silence for a while, just hugging each other. We’re not okay yet. We’ve still got a long way to go before we’re anything like as close as we were before… and to be honest, we’ll never go back to exactly like it was because we’re both different people now. We see the world a little differently to how we did a few years ago. And that’s okay.

But James and I are best friends and that means that no matter how badly you’ve fucked up, you will always be able to figure out a way to move on, move past it and move on together. It might take a few hours, a few days or in our case, a few years. But that’s the point of best friends: they know you better than you know yourself and they love you anyway.

When my neck becomes sore and I feel like I’m pulling a muscle in my side, I loosen my grip on James and he straightens up too. “How are you?” he asks.

“I’m okay actually,” is my honest answer. “It’s been strangely hectic but in a way, I think that was sort of a good thing. People just kept forcing themselves into my life and while at the time I just thought it was annoying, now I’m a little bit grateful,” I chuckle. “You’ve probably hear about some of it I’m sure-”

“You’d be surprised, no one dares mention your name around me anymore. I got into a habit of accidentally setting things on fire when they did,” he mutters half-amused, half-regretful. “All of my Rose-News comes from things I overhear,” he confesses.

“Albus and Lily used to have unnecessarily loud conversations about you when I was in hearing distance because they knew I wanted to know what was going on in your life but point blank refused to ask,” I admit.

“We’re such morons,” he chuckles. “So you’re really okay? I know you’ve been seeing a lot of Dominique lately and Molly says you and her are talking again – although, she refused to tell me anything about it because she thinks I’m a bullheaded idiot who should have fixed things between us years ago… But what about at school? Are you friends with Bethan? I know you were friends with Lucy for ages but then something happened and no one will tell me what,” he frowns.

“Lucy caught me making out with Dave,” I confess and James flinches. “She was dating him and asked me to do it,” I shift awkwardly in my seat. “Admittedly it took me a while to actually get around to doing it and she went mental, blaming me for steal her boyfriend when she had _asked_ me to do it.” James looks glum. “Then the other day she sort of announced it to the Great Hall, effectively putting me out of business… Although, now that I think about it, I wasn’t really taking in much business anymore anyway.”

“Wait- you’re not doing _that_ anymore?” James’ head snaps up.

“Uh… no? Isn’t that why you’re here?” I frown. Because surely that’s why James has turned up today of all days: because I’ve stopped doing what he made him stop talking to me.

“What? No. Are you serious – you’ve actually stopped doing that?”

“Well yeah, it’s kind of hard to carry on something like that when everyone _knows_ ,” I frown.

“Right, obviously,” he mutters. “Can you… can you promise me you’ll never take money for anything like that again?” he asks, a little hesitantly. Like he doesn’t want a rematch of our last argument.

“I promise,” I say instantly. Because there is no way I am going to risk my friendship with James being ruined again before we’ve even really started to heal properly. He grins at me and pulls me in for another hug. “So, wait… what _are_ you doing here then?”

“I came looking for you obviously,” he snorts, ruffling my hair. “I um… Well something happened yesterday and, well, you were the first person I wanted to tell. Then I realized that I couldn’t and then I thought: well, why the hell not? So I owled Lily about Hogsmeade days and she said that there was one today so here I am,” he rambles in typical James style.

“Well that was convenient,” I chuckle.

“To be honest, I would probably have snuck into the castle if you hadn’t had a Hogsmeade day today,” he laughs.

“How did you know where to find me?”

“I tried the Hogshead first but you weren’t there and then I ran into Dominique who said you were in the Three Brooksticks,” he explains.

“So here you are,” I repeat his earlier words with a smile and he ruffles my hair again. “So… what happened yesterday?”

“Oh right… Well it’s sort of a long story but I’m going to make you listen anyway,” he teases and I grin because I’ve missed the sound of his voice. “Okay, so for about a year after we stopped talking, my life kind of went to shit. Molly and Castor stopped talking to me for a while, Bethan dumped my ass, my grades all dropped… It sucked. Anyway, my OWLs were bad and my parents insisted I get some help for at least my schoolwork so I ended up with this girl from Ravenclaw as a tutor. She was called Evanna and she was amazing. Honestly. She was beautiful and smart and wouldn’t take any of my crap – and I gave her a lot of it. She forced me to reevaluate my life and gave me the motivation to actually get some good grades.

“Anyway, she tutored me through our NEWTs and we became really close. She was the one I could talk to about you I guess, eventually. Towards the middle of Sixth Year I guess I didn’t really need her tutoring anymore but by that time I was already completely in love with her.

“I thought it was probably one sided but then she showed up at my house on my birthday that year and dragged me out. We spent the whole day together and at the end she kissed me – apparently she couldn’t be bothered to wait for me to make a move anymore. So we’ve been together ever since and well, yesterday…” James trails off, trying to formulate what he is trying to say.

“If you tell me she’s pregnant, I swear to Merlin-” I interrupt. Because I do _not_ need another pregnancy in my life right now. James snaps his head up in shock.

“What? _No_! I asked her to marry me!” he rushes out.

“You what?”

“I… I asked her to marry me,” he repeats, quieter.

“Well? What did she say?”

“She said yes of course,” he chuckles. “I know we’re young and we have no intention of getting married for a while yet but I honestly can’t picture being with anyone else,” he shrugs. “She’s it for me and I wanted to let her know that.”

“And you couldn’t have just _told_ her?” I ask a little skeptically.

“Hey! You’re supposed to be happy for me,” he laughs, nudging me with his elbow. “But yeah, I probably could have but this made more sense and I am happy Rose, I’m so stupidly happy.”

“Well then I’m happy for you too,” I smile. “But how come I didn’t know you were dating anyone? I’m sure _someone_ would have mentioned it if you were really that serious about her,” I frown.

“Well… that’s the thing,” he mutters. “We’ve sort of been keeping it on the down low – Molly and Castor have met her obviously but I just… We’re both just a little hesitant to tell out parents – I mean, my parents have seen her once or twice and I’ve mentioned her in some of my letters but they don’t know we’re dating or who she actually is…”

“Why? It’s not like she’s an evil Slytherin is it? She’s a Ravenclaw and besides, even if she _were_ a Slytherin, I don’t think your parents would really care too much.”

“Well that the thing: _she’s_ not an evil Slytherin,” he draws invisibly quotation marks around the words ‘evil Slytherin’, smirking slightly. “But her _parents_ are,” he finishes glumly.

“Oh.”

“She’s a Macnair,” James sighs, as if revealing some dreadful secret.

“So?” I frown again and he just pulls a face. “James you don’t honestly think your parents are going to be prejudiced against her because of who her family aligned themselves with in the war do you? Because if you do, that’s seriously dumb. Just because their parents were Death Eaters or sympathizers doesn’t mean their children will be too. If we viewed the world like that, we would just end up in another war!” I exclaim, leaning towards him. “James, if you love this girl and this girl loves you – your parents will accept her no matter who her family is.”

“You think so?” he asks hopefully.

“Yes! And you’re an idiot for thinking otherwise!” I smack him across the back of the head.

“Hey!” he protests. “Do you really think they won’t be mad?”

“Oh they’ll be mad alright! They’ll be mad you didn’t introduce her to them _before_ you proposed to her at the very least! Oh Merlin, the look on your mum’s face! I have to be there! Let’s go tell them now!” I grin.

“Are you insane?” he hisses.

“No, last time I checked I was just Rose,” I smirk at his eye-roll. “Come on! Please, I want to see your mum hex your ass into the next millennia!”

“You’re sadistic, you know that?” he mutters.

“Whatever, we’re going,” I state without room for questioning before getting up and dragging him out of the Three Broomsticks. Now technically the rule is that we are not allowed to Apparate out of Hogsmeade during these visits even if we have our license. But I am going to classify this as an emergency.

“Rose, you’re not actually serious?” James protests in horror as I pull him into a deserted side-alley. “Holy shit, you are,” he groans. “Okay, okay, wait, just give me a second,” he mutters, yanking his arm from my grip and swirling his wand around, muttering under his breath. Suddenly, a ghostly substance was emerging from his wand and slowly solidifying into a silvery doe.

“Go to Evanna and tell her my cousin is forcing me to tell my parents about us and I love her and if I don’t come home tonight it’s because my parents have murdered me,” he grimaces at the Patronus before is prances away with a nod.

“If you really don’t want to, you don’t have to James,” I say gently.

“No, you’re right, the longer I leave it the worse it will be. Besides, I’ve got you to back me up if it all goes to shit, right?” he grins.

“It’s not going to go to shit James but hypothetically, yes, you’ve got me.”

“Well then, let’s go,” he holds out his hand to me and I glance around to see if anyone is watching us. That’s when I spot them. Two figures at the other end of the alley. They are standing close together, the man has an arm wrapped around the girl’s shoulders and she is leaning into him familiarly. My blood runs cold as my heart stops in its tracks before something snags behind my bellybutton and it takes me a moment to realise that I am not actually about to be sick but rather, James was taking me on a side-along apparation.

◎◎◎

The Potter’s house is really just an oversized cottage on the outskirts of Godric’s Hollow. There is something innately homely about it and in a weird sort of way it has always reminded me of The Burrow. James is already pulling open the gate and beckoning me to follow him, we slip past the protective charms easily as we are family. James pauses at the door, hesitancy evident on his face once more.

In the end, I push open the door and stroll inside. Ginny is in the kitchen prepping what looks like their dinner and jumps a foot in the air when she sees me.

“Rose!” she shouts.

“Hey Ginny, your son is an idiot,” I grin by way of greeting. James slinks in sheepishly behind me.

“James?” she asks in astonishment, glancing rapidly between the two of us. “ _Harry_!” she eventually screams up the stairs. Within seconds, Harry Potter himself appears in the kitchen, a look of relief and joy spreads on his face when he sees James and I.

“What is going on here?” he asks with a good-natured eye-roll behind his wife’s back.

“James has something he wants to tell you.”

“Oh really?” Harry asks as three pairs of eyes turn on the agitated man who refuses to meet his parents’ eyes but manages to send a glare in my direction.

“I’m married!” he finally blurts out. “Wait, no, no I’m not. I’m _getting_ married. Oh Merlin, this is going so wrong,” he moans, hiding his face in his hands as I suppress a chuckle. His parents look entirely bewildered. “Okay, so I’m with this girl and I love her and I asked her to marry me and I really want you to love her too but I was scared you would disapprove of her because of her family but Rose told me to stop being an idiot so I really hope she’s right and you won’t just hate her because of who her parents are and I really love her so…” James rushes almost incoherently, looking down at his toes.

“Rose is right,” his mum says after a moment. “You are an idiot.”

However, before she can get out another word in response to James’ ramblings, the proximity charm starts blaring, altering us to the approach of a stranger – or at least someone who isn’t family or very close friends with the Potters.

Harry goes to the door to see a young woman standing by the fence, she waves when she sees him and her polite smile turns to a grin when James sticks his head over his father’s shoulder.

“Eve?” he breathes out in astonishment. “What are you doing here?”

“Well I wasn’t going to miss you telling your parents you that you’re thinking of settling down and letting me make an honest man out of you, was I?” she smirks.

“Is this some kind of elaborate hoax James? Because it’s not very funny,” Ginny turns on her eldest son who somehow manages to pull himself away from the intense yet silent conversation he seemed to be having with the woman.

“Mum… This is Evanna Macnair,” he takes the girl’s hand, pulling her into the house and close to his side. She’s tiny in comparison to him, barely coming up to his shoulders. Her olive skin and dark hair seem to gleam in the sunlight coming in through the kitchen window and those soft waves frame a small, delicate face with large brown eyes that take in her surroundings with rapped attention. She’s wearing a pair of light denim cut offs and what looks like a orange muggle football jersey, her hair has half fallen out of a braid she must have put it in this morning and is now curling around her face in wispy ringlets.

The woman – Evanna – looks up at him with a raised eyebrow and mutters: “you’re an idiot,” under her breath. James looks momentarily offended before bending down and whispering something in her ear. Something that makes her slapping his chest and roll her eyes.

“What is going on?” Ginny snaps, looking at her son who abruptly jerks out of the little world he and Evanna were wrapped up in. She glances at her husband but Harry is just leaning against the doorframe, looking faintly amused.

“She’s my fiancée,” James elaborates, thumb brushing absentmindedly over the Evanna’s knuckles where I assume her engagement ring is.

“Okay, what are you on?” Ginny asks sternly, glaring at her son. “Did someone set you up to this? Did George make you test products again? Or was it Fred? Did you take something you shouldn’t have? Are you poisoning my son?” she asks harshly, her last question aimed at Evanna.

“Mum!” James shouts in horror, tugging Evanna behind him as if to protect her from his mother’s questioning. Evanna just rolls her eyes again. “I am not being poisoned or drugged or blackmailed for that matter!” he protests before his eyes swivel to where I’m leaning against the counter. “You said this wouldn’t go to shit,” he glares.

“It’s not going to shit,” I sigh, rolling my eyes as well. “Hi Evanna, I’m Rose,” I smile, debating whether or not to hold out my hand for a handshake but deciding against it and opting for an absurd little wave instead as Evanna is still tucked protectively behind James.

“I know,” she grins.

“Rose are you in on this too?” Ginny asks suspiciously.

“There’s nothing to be in on,” I shrug. “James is a moron – not that that’s much of a surprise – but there’s nothing fishy going on as far as I’m aware of.”

“Are you trying to tell me my son is actually _engaged_? Just out of the blue? I didn’t even know you were seeing someone!” Ginny flaps her arms around in a manner that is so like James it’s almost unnerving. “You had better have a bloody good reason for this-” she starts but cuts herself off with a look of horror as if she had just realized something terrible. “Harry,” she practically whispers. “Harry where is my wand?”

“I have no idea,” Harry grins – clearly lying.

“Harry, give me my wand. If my son has knocked up this girl I have every right in the world to remove his balls,” she whispers fiercely.

“ _What_?” James squeals. “Why does everyone think I’ve knocked her up? There has been no knocking up! No one is knocked up! Nadda. Nope. No baby-”

“James, shut up,” Evanna suggest.

“Okay, shutting up,” he agrees, nodding rapidly.

“That wasn’t very convincing son,” Harry chuckles.

“I’m really not pregnant,” Evanna supplies, biting back a chuckle of her own.

“Then why on earth are you getting married to him?” Ginny asks exasperated.

“Because I love him,” Evanna frowns as if that should be obvious. Which it sort of is, to be fair. “Also, I think an accidental pregnancy is not really good grounds for getting married anymore,” she adds on as an afterthought.

“How come I’ve never met you before then?” Ginny continues her interrogation, arms crossed tightly across her chest as she glares at the couple. I don’t even bother to repress the smirk I throw at James. Evanna just raises a pointed eyebrow at him.

“This is the part where he’s really a moron,” I mutter under my breath so that only Harry hears. He snorts but doesn’t let his eyes leave his son.

“Well…” James begins, shifting awkwardly and glance to me for support. I just grin at him unhelpfully. “I thought that you wouldn’t approve,” he states defensively, crossing his own arms to mirror his mother.

“Well you’re damn right I don’t approve! You’re not even twenty!” Ginny seethes.

“Not about that- I thought you wouldn’t approve because of you know… _her family_ ,” he sulks.

“Her family?” Ginny frowns, clearly taken aback. James nods tersely. “What does her family have to do with anything?”

“James thinks you wouldn’t approve because my father was a Death Eater and so was my maternal grandfather,” Evanna explains. “He was one of Riddle’s original followers – Bartholomew Nott,” she elaborates, making James squeal in protest.

“Wait,” it is surprising Harry who responds first. “You’re Theodore Nott’s niece then?”

“Yes,” she nods, standing tall, her chin slightly tilted up in defiance.

“But what has this got to do with anything?” Ginny interrupts, still frowning.

“James is an idiot,” I supply.

“Are you trying to tell me…” Ginny begins, eyes narrowing in on her son as she takes a step closer to him. “That you didn’t introduce me to one of the most important people in your life because you thought I would be prejudice against her _family_ ,” her voice is low and mildly terrifying. “Have I taught you _nothing_?”

“I’m… sorry?” James shrinks away from his mother’s furious face, his fiancée watching him in amusement.

“Harry, have we got anymore steaks?” Ginny changes tack completely, glancing at her husband, who nods. “Good, you three,” she points to the couple and then me, “are staying for dinner,” she states in a tone that broke no argument.

◎◎◎

Dinner with the Potters is a surprisingly fun affair considering how it began. Ginny threatened James that if he even _thought_ about getting married before he was twenty-one she would sabotage his wedding; Evanna proved to be a great source of conversation and her and Harry found themselves in a heated discussion over media rights (as she herself was a reporter) which somehow ended up with Harry laughing so hard he almost fell off his chair; James was constantly watching everyone, on edge, as if waiting for something to go horrendously wrong before Evanna smacked him up the back of the head and told him to pass her the salt.

It was almost surreal to be sitting in the Potter’s back garden again, listening to them bicker about nothing and insult each other with loving smiles. It was almost like the last few years hadn’t even happened. James would occasionally grin at me from across the table and I couldn’t help the grin I always had ready to return.

When dinner was done, Evanna offered to help Ginny clear everything away and Harry tactfully disappeared somewhere as well. James (once convinced his mother was going to kill his fiancée whilst he wasn’t looking) grabbed two mugs of hot chocolate and we headed down to the back of the garden where we had built a tree house when we were younger. Heading up first, I reach down and grabbed the mugs carefully before settling back against the cushions. It was really less of a tree _house_ and more of a partially covered platform with a view to the night sky.

“I’m going to get in a shit ton of trouble when I get back to school,” I mutter glumly making James laugh.

“Since when did that bother you?” he snorts.

“I’m glad you’re happy.”

“So am I.”

“You really are an idiot though.”

“I know.”

We sit in silence for a while, both lost in thought. It’s a good kind of silence though.

“I guess I should really be glad that you’re dating a Death Eaters kid,” I mutter randomly a while later. He raises an eyebrow at me. “It kind of paves the way if anyone else in our family decides to date a Death Eaters kid,” I explain.

“Like who?” he asks, eyebrow still raised.

“Like Molly,” I suggest.

“That’s Castor, it doesn’t count,” he chuckles.

“Okay… Louis?”

“Louis’ dating a Death Eater’s kid?”

“Louis’ dating Pollux,” I grin at James startled face.

“I guess I probably should have seen that coming,” he mutters. “Anyone else?” he narrows his eyes at me.

“Um… Dominique? She’s sort of seeing this guy – actually, I think he must be Evanna’s cousin,” I frown.

“Alec? I’ve met him. He’s pretty cool actually and his dad was never a Death Eater, just the son of one. I’m pretty sure he was just a neutral during the war. There’s also Fred – I’m pretty sure he’s seeing Renée Zabini. Wow, a lot of our cousins are actually dating Death Eater kids,” he chuckles. “Although I don’t think Zabini was ever official a Death Eater.”

“I know one more who’s sort of dating a Slytherin but doesn’t want anyone to know anything yet,” I supply, thinking of Hugo and his date with Logan today.

“Mmm… What about you?” James asks without even glancing at me. There’s an unsettling knowing tone to his voice though. He knows me too well.

“I’m not seeing anyone,” I reply truthfully. James contemplates it for a bit.

“But there are _feelings_ for someone?” he suggests.

“There might be… _feelings_ ,” I confess with a sigh. Because there is really no point in denying it anymore. James doesn’t say anything, just continues to sip his hot chocolate, knowing I’ll reveal more when I want to.

We stay up there for another couple of hours, talking about everything and nothing before Ginny storms out at tells me to get my ass back to school before curfew.

◎◎◎

Of course, I’m a little behind curfew but manage to sneak back into the castle only to come face to face with Zabini. He sighs inwardly and gives me a detention (which all things considered is a very light punishment) before sending me to my common room.

That night, as I fall asleep I am horribly reminded of the picture I witness just before James had apparated me to the Potter’s house. A tall, blonde haired man with his arm wrapped securely around a petite girl’s waist; a smile breaking his face and the serene features of another all too familiar face smiling back up at him.

Scorpius Malfoy and Georgiana Morrish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry this took a while and that it's a bit disjointed in places, I wrote it in several installment because for some reason this was a tough chapter to write. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and hopefully the next one won't be as long. No promises though. We finally meet James! Tell me what you think! Also, the fact that so many of the Weasley cousins are dating Slytherins/Death Eater kids was an entirely unconscious thing that I only just realised writing this chapter. So sorry about that. As always, let me know your thoughts, come and check out my blog (link on Author's Page) and see you next time,
> 
> Irish Myth.


	22. XXII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XXII. Onset: the beginning of something, especially something unpleasant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry it took so long (again) I've been away for a month. This chapter is a little short but hey, it's actually here at last. I just wanted to put some warnings at the top, just in case. There is some violence in this chapter, including verbal threats, duelling and physical fighting. Nothing too graphic though. I'm not great at writing fight scenes so sorry if that bit seems a little weird. But otherwise, I hope you enjoy it. Well maybe. I don't think you're going to like the end. Sorry.

** Chapter Twenty-Two **

So detention is awkward.

And yes, I am fully aware that detentions are normally awkward considering the fact that it is one or more (in this case four) students sitting in silence with a Professor glaring at them disdainfully from their desk. However, this one is especially awkward. As it happens, I was not the only student late back from Hogsmeade on Saturday. (I _am_ however the only student who apparated outside of Hogsmeade and therefore the only one who has detentions lined up every Monday until the end of the year, which is only a few weeks away but it is still an inconvenience.)

During my Hogwarts career – whether it be during my pranking time with James, Molly and Castor or my later period of wandering around the castle long after curfew – I have found myself in many a detention. None however, match up to this one in sheer awkwardness.

To begin with, there is a burly Sixth Year Ravenclaw sat in the back right hand corner of the room, shifting his attention back and forth from glaring at the paper on his desk and glaring at me. Last summer his girlfriend had found him moaning in my arms in what was probably one of my most uncomfortable ‘jobs’. The poor guy had been a scrawny little thing at the time and I’m pretty sure had never even kissed the girl who had come seeking advice from me in the library one afternoon. He had been a complete, quivering mess and has never been able to look me in the eye since. He had bulked up though; muscles bulging through his shirt and probably stood a good head taller than me now – which is no mean feat.

Anyway, I’m not sure why he – Erik Boot, in case you were curious – was late back from Hogsmeade and to be frank, I’ve no real desire to find out. His glares are only a _small_ factor in contributing to the awkwardness.

Professor MacDougal had arranged the four of us to sit as far apart as possible, so we each took up a corner desk. I was sitting in the back row along from Boot. In front of me, in the first row was the second most contributing factor to the awkwardness (which Professor MacDougal seems entirely unaware of).

Lucy Weasley.

Yes, my cousin, who had ‘outed’ me in front of the entire school, was sitting a few meters away scowling determinedly ahead of her. She hasn’t bothered to approach me in the slightest since the incident in the Great Hall and in a way I am a little disappointed. I wasn’t expecting an apology – I don’t even _want_ an apology – but I had been expecting her to yell at me some more. Someone seems to have suggested to her that that wasn’t a good course of action though and so she has remained firmly silent towards me, barely even registering my existence if we pass each other in the corridors or in the evening in the dorms. Bethan finds the whole thing amusing and frustrating in turns.

Either way, she hasn’t spoke to me and I have no intention of speaking to her but the tension wafting off her in waves is doing very little to appease the awkwardness of this detention. She was apparently getting ‘hammered’ (the grapevine’s word choice not mine) in the Hogshead during the Hogsmeade visit and subsequently missed curfew altogether. And so we come onto the final student sitting with us in detention – who also happens to be the greatest contributing factor to the most awkward hour of my life.

Scorpius Malfoy.

Of course.

Who else could it possibly be?

And how, you must be wondering, is he making this detention so awkward? Because, after all, I am not one to become uncomfortable all that easily. Well I’ll tell you how. He has point blank ignored the paper MacDougal had set before him, nor has he gotten any other work out from his bag, nor is he even facing his desk. No. He has turned his entire seat around, arms cross decidedly across his chess and legs splayed out obnoxiously in front of him. And he is staring at me.

Full on, barely blinking, not an ounce of humour, _staring_.

The reason as to why remains a mystery. Like so many things about this particular Slytherin.

Each time I look up, or glance around the room, he is watching me. His face void of emotion – which now that I notice its absence, I realise has never been the case before. Or at least, not when he looked at me. There has always been something there, marking his features ever so subtly when he looks at me and I have never noticed it before until now. Until it has gone. And I have no idea what it was or why it isn’t there any more.

He looks completely blank. Like he’s waiting for me instigate something, to paint his face with life again. It doesn’t make any sense. So I glare at him and for a split second his face morphs into what he is so cleverly concealing – betrayal. Hurt. And that’s not something I’ve ever witnessed on him before.

And it certainly doesn’t make any sense.

Images flood through my mind again. Just like they had Saturday night as I lay in my dorm bed and glared furiously at the ceiling. Images of his happy smile, of his arm curved protectively around that _insufferable girl_. Georgiana Morrish.

Of course, rationally, it is probably not Morrish’s fault. The girl probably has no idea that she was a large factor in instigating my complete shut down and withdrawal from society back when she and Dave had their little fling. And _rationally_ , the fact that Scorpius has a new girlfriend shouldn’t surprise me (even if it had been a while).

My heart however, doesn’t seem to want to think rationally.

◎◎◎

When detention finally rolls around to an end, Boot is the first out to door with Lucy swiftly on his heels. Scorpius is still just staring at me and suddenly I have had enough, my face shuts down as I shove my work – which I had barely been able to pay attention to – into my bag and stride out of the classroom. Hurried footsteps behind me let me know Scorpius has followed me out. We walk down the corridor in silence, his a few steps behind me, until I can’t take it anymore.

“ _What_?” I demand, spinning around to confront him. He’s still just staring at me but his mask is slipping a little, cracks revealing his hurt. And I don’t understand. I am too tired to understand. And he’s just looking at me, almost beseechingly. And if we had been in this situation a while ago – alone in a corridor staring intently at each other – it would have resulted in one of those kisses that I can still feel for hours after it’s over.

A part of me just wants to reach out for him, drag him into me and loose myself in his touch. But the image of his arm around Morrish is burned onto my brain and I just _can’t_. Which is ridiculous because the majority of times I’ve kissed him before this point have been while he had a girlfriend but I don’t want to do that anymore. I _can’t_ do that anymore. Not with Scorpius.

He doesn’t make a move either, just watches me, a little hurt in his eyes but the rest of his expression unreadable. We stand there for several minutes, although it seems like hours, just watching each other. Until I cannot _take it_ anymore. Until I feel so exposed and open and every part of me _aches_. Until I just want to fall into his arms and never leave. But I don’t. Because then there really would be no going back and I can’t do that to myself, not when he doesn’t feel the same. And why did it have to be the _same_ fucking girl. The same girl that had ruined things with Dave. Scorpius probably didn’t even know.

It’s not his fault. None of it is really. It’s mine. Mine for being stupid enough to think that we were ever more than we actually were. Stupid enough to think that we _could_ be more.

So I do the only thing I can to stop myself falling apart again… I turn around. And I walk away. And to be honest, I feel like I’m falling apart anyway.

◎◎◎

For a few days I retreat into myself a little more again. Not overly so, just enough to regain some of the energy the last few weeks – months really – has drained from me. It’s weird how little I am truly alone these days anymore. I don’t remember the last time I went a day without talking to anyone and that used to be a common occurrence. James and I write almost daily, catching up on the years spent being idiots and I can’t wait until the summer when I can actually spend some proper time with him and Castor and Molly again. Will is keeping his distance a little, always there if I need him but far enough away that he has a chance of really moving on and while it hurts a little now, I hope we can make it out the other side as good friends. Faye is spending more time with Andrius and Lily but I always seem to talk to at least one of the three everyday. Dave repeatedly tries to talk to me but we don’t really have much to say to each other anymore.

Quidditch is high on Albus’ priority list, a little too high probably considering we’re in the middle of NEWT exams, so we tend to spend a lot of our free time on the pitch practicing for the upcoming game against Slytherin. So between exams, Quidditch and my newly recovered social time, I find I have very little time to dwell on a certain blond haired Slytherin.

Which doesn’t mean that my heart doesn’t jump to my throat whenever I see him.

But I ignore that. And I carry on walking.

◎◎◎

At night though, sometimes it’s not that easy. Sometimes I find myself lying awake, unable to get his face out of my mind’s eye. The hurt in his eyes. The hurt I had caused. And I don’t know why. I don’t know why he’s hurting. I don’t know what I’ve done.

But eventually I fall asleep. And when I wake up, it’s easier to push him to the back of my mind again.

◎◎◎

Lily slumps down on the seat beside me a couple of days after my eventful visit to Hogsmeade and states decidedly: “Hugo is acting weird.”

I raise an eyebrow questioningly.

“I asked him if he was coming to Hogsmeade with us last Thursday because we normally go down in a group together but he said he was already going down with Jackson and Benny, which was fine – only when we were in Hogsmeade, we bumped into Jacks and Benny but Hugo wasn’t with them so obviously I asked where he was and they said that he said he was coming down with us… Which isn’t suspicious at all but anyway, he didn’t show up at dinner that night either – not that you would know because apparently you were to busy having dinner with my family-” she smirks at me, “-then I was doing some homework in the common room pretty late that night and in walk Hugo at like, a quarter past _one_ , with this stupid ass smile on his face and he walked straight past me without so much a nod of acknowledgement even though I basically waved in his face and the stupid prick hasn’t stopped smiling since!” she huffs.

“Looks like our little Hugo is hiding something,” I smirk and she glares at me.

“You know,” she replies eventually, expression not changing. “You know what he’s hiding and you’re not telling me.” It is really more of a statement than a question but I nod anyway. “It better be good when I find out because I’m going to spend hours trying to figure it out,” she mutters darkly.

“I think it’s rather obvious,” I tease.

“Well obviously he’s with someone,” she snaps back. “But I’ve never seen him like this so it must be pretty serious and he’s never felt the need to keep a relationship secret before so my question is: who the fuck is it.”

“I’m sure he’ll tell you when he’s ready but I don’t expect that will be very soon if I’m completely honest with you. He’s still figuring things out so just don’t… Don’t push him okay? This is actually good for him and I don’t want him to freak out.”

“Fine,” Lily agrees moodily. “But I _will_ find out eventually.”

“I’ve no doubt about that,” I snort.

◎◎◎

Slipping into the kitchens that evening I am greeted by the sight of Lily’s frustration. Hugo is slouched in one of the armchairs by the fire, a grin splitting his face in two as he chews on a liquorice wand and absentmindedly throws Bertie Botts’ Beans at whoever is sitting in the opposite chair. Which of course, is Logan Moon.

“Evening boys,” I smirk. “Am I interrupting something?”

“Rose!” Hugo’s grin gets – if possible – wider. “I was hoping you’d come down- stop doing that,” he snaps at Moon who was now throwing the beans back at Hugo. He just smirks and carries on. “Dude, I want to introduce you to my sister, you’re not making a great impression,” he huffs, throwing a bean back. There are beans all over the floor.

“We’ve already met,” Moon snorts.

“ _Dude_ ,” Hugo whines.

“Stop calling me dude,” Moon huffs.

“I want. To introduce you. To my _sister_ ,” Hugo repeats, giving the words a strange emphasis that I suppose is supposed to have some kind of meaning. Logan frowns before letting off an ‘ _ohh’_ of understanding. “Rose,” Hugo turns to address me, “I would like to introduce you to _my boyfriend_ , Logan,” he grins stupidly and waves an arm at Logan, who is watching him with a raised eyebrow. _Oh_. “Logan, this is _my sister_ Rose,” he swings his arm towards me.

“Is this some kind of boyfriend-meets-family thing?” I smirk.

“Shut up,” Hugo laughs but the blush gives him away.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Logan,” I reply.

“And you, Rose,” he smirks but the happiness in his eyes gives away how much Hugo’s desire to introduce him as his boyfriend actually meant to him.

“I’m going to get some more of those brownies,” Hugo announces suddenly before launching himself out to the chair and across the kitchen. I take his vacated seat.

“I feel like now would be the time to grill you about what would happen if you broke his heart,” I grin at Logan. “But somehow I don’t see that happening any time soon. Just remember that he has a lot of cousins. And they all have Weasley genes.”

“I have no intention of ever breaking his heart,” Logan replies seriously before Hugo reappears and drops himself into Logan’s armchair despite the free one beside them. Logan’s face says it all really as he curls an arm around my brother’s waist and takes the offered brownie.

◎◎◎

NEWT exams pass by in a hurry, leaving me little time to think of other things and with the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin game on the horizon, Albus is taking up all of our free time. With two weeks left until the end of term, the school is far to preoccupied with other things to really pay too much attention to me so the whispers and insults that exploded after Lucy’s revelation die down into almost non-existence.

Monday finds me once again in detention for apparating out of Hogsmeade and this time I am alone. Professor Sinistra, who is taking the detention this evening, spends the entire hour talking to me about my Astronomy exam and ends up letting me go ten minutes early. The hallways are quite as I make my way through the castle, despite it not being curfew yet, everyone too exhausted from exams to be up causing mischief – that will come in a few days time when exams are over – and so the sudden but muffled thump from ahead of me comes out much louder than it would have done normally.

Curiosity, as always, get the better of me.

Picking up my pace for the last few meters of corridor, I emerge onto the top of the Grand Staircase of the First Floor. The evening summer light is seeping in through the arched windows and illuminating the dust that swirls in the air at the commotion a few meters bellow me. Three figures are perched in various positions on the stairs – a girl is leaning against the stone balustrade, looking a little terrified; a tall, blonde headed boy in just his shirt and slacks is a couple of steps up from her leaning over the third figure, another, slightly darker blonde headed boy who is sitting down on the step above him (no doubt from whom the thump had originated). The first boy has the second by the collar of his robes and is spitting fire in his face. Metaphorically of course.

“ _I told you to stay the fuck away from her_ ,” Scorpius hisses, jerking on Dave’s robes.

“The _fuck_ is your problem Malfoy,” Dave sneers, trying to scramble up another step away from him. Unsuccessfully of course.

“Obviously that would be _you_ , you sniveling wimp.”

“We were just fucking talking,” Dave retorts, fumbling in his pocket for his wand, which Scorpius spots and kicks aside when he manages to extract it. “Get the fuck off me!”

“If I so much as see you even fucking _glance_ in her direction again-” Scorpius continues to hiss, ignoring Dave entirely.

“ _Scor_!” the girl protests, reaching out in his direction as Scorpius shoves Dave by his robes again, hard enough his head almost cracks on the step behind him. My attention is dragged away from the boys and _of course_.

Georgiana Morrish.

“Do you always make a habit of defending a young girl’s honour?” I ask before I can stop myself.

All three heads snap up in my direction, evidently unaware they had an audience. Morrish just looks a little more shocked than she had before, Dave looks furious that Scorpius is still holding him down by his robes and Scorpius… well I couldn’t really describe the look that passes over Scorpius’ face.

“Rose?” both boys say in unison. Which oddly makes them glare at one another again before returning their attention to me.

“Let him go,” I roll my eyes at them and Scorpius, surprisingly, instantly lets go of Dave’s robes, earning a smug glare from the Gryffindor as he stands up and brushes himself down. Scorpius’ face is once again carefully guarded and he avoids looking at me at all. Morrish’s eyes flicker between the three of us in confusion. “You going to answer my question?” I raise an eyebrow in Scorpius’ direction and he frowns for a moment.

“Well obviously,” he mutters, glancing between Morrish and I. “She’s my cousin.”

Wait, _what_?

“Your cousin?” I ask dumbly, shooting a quick glance at her and then returning my eyes to Scorpius’ face. She looks even more confused that before. “Georgiana Morrish is your _cousin_?” I repeat, feeling the carefully blank expression I had had on my face slip and crack and a small smile forming in its place.

“Yeah…” Scorpius trails off, frowning. “Wait,” he pauses, “did you think we were...”

“I thought nothing,” I firmly deny, finding myself already halfway down the steps as a smirk begins to spread across his face. But then it disappears into a frown once more.

“But I saw you… in Hogsmeade… you were with someone, you were hugging them…” his frown deepens.

“Where?”

“In The Three Broomsticks, you were hugging for _ages_ ,” he huffs.

“That was James!” I laugh. “I was with James.”

“Oh,” he frowns. “ _Oh_ ,” he repeats at the frown melts away. “That’s… That’s good,” he smiles.

And now I’m in front of him, one step above him and his hands are fluttering by my hips as mine rest gently on his chest and we’re smiling at each other. And we are such idiots. And I can’t stop smiling as he looks at me, his face open and happy and I think that maybe, just maybe, he might be feeling what I’m feeling too. And his grin is blinding as he leans forward against me and my hands slip up into his hair and I can feel my face pulling into a grin just as wide and-

“ _Jeez_ Malfoy, don’t think you’re anything special, Rose has screw all the guys in sixth and seventh year, stop thinking you’re any different, she just an eas-” Dave is cut off as Scorpius slips away from me and lands his fist straight in Dave’s face.

“ _Scorpius_ ,” I hiss, grabbing his arm before it comes into contact with Dave’s face a second time. Dave stumbles back, hands clutched to his bleeding face. “Are you _crazy_ ,” I hiss again, inspecting his bruised knuckles. He just huffs angrily in responds, glaring at Dave but making no move to approach him again. I stroke the back of his hand with my thumb and eventually he returns his gaze to me, first glancing at our hands before up to my eyes as his expression softens and my heart feels like it might burst from my ribs. “You’re an idiot,” I mutter, squeezing his hand gently.

As he opens his mouth to respond, a flash of red light rips through the peaceful bubble we were in and he is thrown across the staircase. I instantly reach for my wand only to remember with blinding horror that I had left it on Sinistra’s desk only minutes ago. Scorpius scrambles up, one hard cradled against his chest, the other hastily pulling out his own wand as Dave – who must have retrieved his wand from where Scorpius had kicked it – advances on him.

“Expelliarmus!” Dave yells and Scorpius’ wand goes flying through the air just as someone behind me bellows and the steps in front of Dave are suddenly blasted away, throwing him back again. Spinning around, I watch as Andrius jumps down the last few steps to his brother. I feel routed to the spot, unable to move my feet. Faye is there as well, just behind Andrius. They were having a study date tonight. She had told me all about it.

“Dri!” she screeches as Dave manages to scramble up from the rubble. Andrius is suddenly covered in nasty looking boils and instantly spins around, eyes alight with fury, to send a body-binding curse at Dave – it misses by a hairsbreadth. Morrish is yelling and trying to climb over the rubble to Scorpius who is still cradling his arm and everything is happening to fast and then I’m moving in front of Scorpius trying to call out to Faye who is watching in horror as Andrius and Dave throw hexes and jinxes at each other and Scorpius is up and searching for his wand and _why_ is mine still in Sinistra’s office and then several shouts of ‘ _reducto’_ echo through the hall and another large chuck of staircase is blasted away and then- And then she’s falling, her blonde hair streaming out around her as her body is propelled downwards. Gravity and the blast force working in tandem to throw her down the staircase… down… down… down.


	23. XXIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> XXIII. Grief: intense sorrow, especially caused by someone's death; trouble or annoyance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers, I just wanted to put a WARNING at the top that this chapter contains some sensitive topics. Nothing goes into to much detail but just incase you might find it triggering in anyway, I thought I'd let you know. I've added notes at the bottom that are more specific if you would rather know before reading the chapter but I didn't want to post a spoiler at the top.

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

It takes longer than it should for me to realise that the ear-piercing scream echoing off the walls is coming from me mouth. It takes longer than it should for the boys to stop and turn. It takes longer than is should for Faye to reach the bottom of the staircase in an unconscious heap. It takes longer than it should for Andrius to throw himself after her. It takes longer than it should for Professors and students alike to come flooding into the Entrance Hall to see what all the noise is about. It takes longer than is should for me to move.

Professor Ravensdale gets to her first, Professor Talkalot hard on his heels. Andrius is there next, panic contorting his face. Ravensdale yells at a student to fetch Madame Pomfrey, dropping to his knees beside her and trying to stop Andrius from moving her. There’s dark red puddle forming around where Faye is lying. Talkalot takes charge of the students, ordering them to their common rooms at once. They all obey her, some more hesitantly than others. There is an eerie silence amongst them as they hurry off.

Andrius is crying now. Clutching Faye’s hand like he’ll die if he lets go. Scorpius is behind him, arm still cradled to his chest, other hand resting on his brother’s shoulder. Dave is standing shell-shocked on the stairs. Morrish just the same a few steps bellow him. At last Madame Pomfrey rushes into the Entrance Hall, the Headmaster on her tail.

“Her pulse is slow,” Ravensdale informs her as she drops down beside Faye. “And she’s bleeding, heavily,” he frowns.

“We need to get her to St Mungo’s at once,” Pomfrey orders.

“Should I inform her parents,” Ravensdale queries.

“She hasn’t got any,” Pomfrey sighs. “Just a grandmother. Inform her. And some fet-”

“What’s happening? What goin- _Faye_!” someone screeches before a figure is charging towards her from the direction of the dungeons.

“-ch her brother,” Pomfrey finishes needlessly as Julian Rivers falls down next to his sister. “Julian, I need you to be calm,” she orders him, ignoring Andrius’ tears beside her. “She’s going to be fine,” she promises. Although her face tells me she isn’t so sure.

◎◎◎

Somehow they manage to get her onto a hovering stretcher and are discussing the best way to get her to St Mungo’s. Andrius has finally let go of her hand and Scorpius is holding him as close as he can with a broken arm. Talkalot is speaking in hushed tones with Morrish, who looks like she might be going into shock and Professor Halloway has appeared and is talking to Dave, or trying to at least, Dave is just staring at Faye’s unconscious body blankly.

“Miss Weasley,” I hear faintly. “Rose?” they repeat in a voice that suggests they’ve been trying to get my attention for a while. “Rose, can you hear me?” they ask gently. I blink and nod. “Are you okay?” I nod again. Even though I’m not. “Rose, can you look at me?”

Slowly I turn my head and blink several times to get Professor Ravensdale’s face into focus. “Professor,” I murmur.

“We’re taking Miss River’s to St Mungo’s but her brother is asking for you to come with them. He’s rather adamant. It’s against protocol but… Miss Rivers hasn’t got a lot of family. Are you okay? Would you like to come with us?” he asks calmly. I nod. “Good, follow me.”

◎◎◎

It’s almost dreamlike the way Julian Rivers and I follow Ravensdale down the long path leading out of the grounds. No one speaks but when we break through the protective charms surrounding the castle, Ravensdale grabs us both by the elbows and the next thing I know I am blinking in the murky London air. Ravensdale leads us through the broken window into the derelict department store and suddenly I am in a room abuzz with people.

Ravensdale nudges us in the direction of the chairs in the waiting room and goes off to talk to one of the people in the reception. Rivers slumps down beside me and buries his face in his hands. I don’t know how long we sit there. Ravensdale joins us after a while. It could be minutes. It could be hours. It could be days.

After an indeterminable amount of time, a woman dressed in lime green robes – Healer, my mind helpfully supplies – comes over to us. “Are you Mr Rivers?” she addresses Ravensdale. Julian looks up as the Professor shakes his head. She frowns slightly before turning to Julian Rivers – who looks as if the life has been drained from him entirely. “Mr Rivers, your- uh- sister? Your sister is going to be fine, she’s still unconscious but she’s stable. But, um…” she glances around again. “Perhaps we could talk more privately?” she suggests. Rivers nods and gets up to follow her but turns after a few steps.

“She’s coming with me,” he states, pointing at me.

“I, uh… of course,” the woman shakes her head a little. Clearly unsure how to deal with the lack of parents. “And him?” she gestures to Ravensdale who nods and the three of us follow her out into a consulting room.

“Mr Rivers,” she starts again once the door is closed behind us. “Like I said, your sister is fine,” she breathes deeply as if steeling herself. “But there was a… a complication. With the baby,” she exhales. “Our Healers did everything they could but… I’m so sorry Mr Rivers, your sister lost the child,” she rushes out.

Behind us Professor Ravensdale makes a noise of surprise, apparently unaware of Faye’s condition. Rivers slumps on the consulting table. “Can I see her?” he asks at length.

“Of course, like I said, she isn’t awake yet but she’s in a private room, I’ll take you to her,” the Healer hurries. Looking at her more closely I notice she’s young. Probably has only been here a year at most. Once again we follow the Healer through the corridors of the hospital until she stops before a closed door. When Rivers makes no move to open it, I go on ahead, slipping quietly into the room.

“I’ll um… I’ll leave you two here,” Professor Ravensdale mutters gently. “I’ll be in the café, on the top floor,” he adds on. Rivers and the Healer follow me into the room. Someone has obviously cleaned Faye up as there are not signs of the blood that had been pooling around her early.

“She had a several broken ribs and her arm was broken in three places but they’ve been set by the Healers already. There was a blow to the head that the Healers are monitoring but that doesn’t appear too serious – that’s where a large portion of the blood was coming from. It will take a few weeks, maybe a month for her to heal… physically, that is,” the Healer adds on with a troubled frown. “She should wake up in a few hours but if you want, you can stay here with her, a Healer will come in every now and then to check up on her.”

“Thank you,” I nod as Rivers slumps into one of the chairs by Faye’s bed. The Healer leaves with a glance over her shoulder and I take the chair across from Rivers. Faye is lying entirely motionless save for the steady rise and fall of her chest as she breathes; her face is a greyish white against the starkness of the hospital sheets. They’ve removed her robes and exchanged them for a light blue gown that oddly brings out the blueness of her lips. She doesn’t look fine.

Julian Rivers rests his forehead against the sheets by his sister’s arm. His face almost as grey as hers. It makes me think of their parents, of whether they had to sit by their hospital beds, or if their deaths were sudden, instantaneous. I’m not sure which is worse. The chance to say goodbye or the false hope that would have given them.

“She talks about you,” Rivers murmurs at last, pulling back and slouching in his chair again. “All the time. Should told me how you were there for her when I wasn’t – she didn’t say it like that of course but it’s the truth. “I try- I try to be there for her all the time but… I guess sometimes I don’t try hard enough. I want to kill whoever did this to her. Whoever injured her; whoever knocked her up in the first place… She’s fifteen. She’s my little sister, she’s just a _kid_ ,” he sobs. “Hasn’t she been through enough?” It comes out as barely more than a whisper but in the dead silence of the room I cannot miss it.

“I know you know,” he continues after awhile. “You know who it was, the fucker that did this to her – hell you probably know who pushed her down the stairs as well,” he snorts humorlessly and it’s a horrible sound to bear witness to.

“It was an accident,” I finally force out. “Both things. I don’t know very much about the circumstances of the first,” I confess, referring to her pregnancy. “But I was there when she fell. They were fighting – not her. The boys, they were sending hexes and jinxes and Merlin knows what everywhere. I’ve no idea who cast the one that blew up the stairs by her. They all seamed to yell the same spell at once… I didn’t even- I don’t- She wasn’t anywhere near them. I didn’t see her move. I would’ve- I would’ve stopped her,” I choke out.

Julian doesn’t reply and we sit in silence for over an hour as Healers come in and out and silently cast spells over her and write things down before moving on. Just as the silence becomes suffering, the door slams open with a force that strongly implies the person behind it is _not_ a Healer. Or anyone with much decency.

Glancing over Faye’s bed, I watch as a tall, spindly woman comes striding into the room, her dark velvety robes swirling around her feet. Her face is pulled taunt; whether it is naturally so or from the fact she has found herself in a hospital I couldn’t say. Her amber eyes give away her blood relation to the unconscious girl between us.

“Grandmother,” Julian greets her blankly.

“Who are you?” she demands, ignoring her grandson and glaring at me.

“Rose Weasley,” I reply, my tone defiant, she sneers in unconcealed disgust.

“She stays,” Julian’s voice broke no argument and the woman – Faye’s grandmother and guardian – looked momentarily surprised. Their silent conversation is interrupted by a Healer coming in and almost jumping in fright at the addition to the room.

“ _Lady Moon_ ,” the Healer almost squeals, trying to sink away from the woman without actually moving. “We weren’t expecting you-” he seems unable to stop himself from saying.

“Well that was rather thoughtless of you, my granddaughter is in critical condition _here_ , where _else_ would I be?” she snaps, seemingly disgusted by the notion she would be anywhere else. Which redeems her just a little in my eyes.

“Of course, I’m so sorry,” he stutters.

“Stop wasting your breath and do your job,” she demands, waving in Faye’s direction.

“Yes, yes, of course,” the Healer hurries to do his checking and notes before practically running from the room.

“Well,” Lady Moon (and why on earth she was a _Lady_ I have no idea) demands. “How is she?”

“She’ll be fine,” Julian replies without looking at his grandmother.

“And the child?” she queries. Julian shakes his head slightly and Lady Moon seems to deflate.

“Oh,” is all she says, sinking onto the cushion bench that stood against the far wall. “Oh.”

◎◎◎

After another forty minutes of uncomfortable silence, I excuse myself for the toilets and head out, leaving the small and broken family to themselves for a moment. The hospital on this level is eerily quiet and it takes me a while to find the bathroom. Instead of heading straight back to Faye’s room, I wonder around for a while, lost in thought and as I turn a corner, I am landed with an arm full of distressed Malfoy. Andrius Malfoy to be specific.

“Hey, hey,” I murmur soothingly.

“Rose?” he mumbles, glancing up at me before sinking back down into a hug when I don’t let him go. “Where is she? They won’t let me see her, won’t tell me where she is. She’s okay isn’t she Rose? She’s okay?” he gasps out.

“She’s going to be fine,” I mutter soothingly, running and hand through his hair as he grips me tighter. “How did you get here?”

“Had to floo-call my mum to get permission – she’s downstairs with Scor and everyone,” he mumbles into my shoulder.

“Andrius, I think we should go back down to them,” I tell him gently.

“I have to see her Rose, I _have_ to!” he protests.

“And you will but she’s got her brother and grandmother in there with her and she’s not awake yet anyway. I’ll make sure you can see her then but I don’t think it would be a good idea for you to go in now,” I tell him truthfully.

“I will see her,” he states determinedly.

“You will see her, just not yet.”

◎◎◎

When Andrius and I finally find our way to where Mrs Malfoy and ‘everyone’ are sitting, I immediate exchange one Malfoy boy for another as Scorpius pulls me into a tight hug, his arm obviously having been set by a Healer at some point. Or maybe it was Madame Pomfrey. Over his shoulder I see his mother raise a curious eyebrow and Lily – how did _she_ get here – openly staring. I close my eyes and bury my face in his shoulder.

“Fuck Rose,” he breathes into my hair. “What the hell happened?”

“I don’t know,” I confess. It all happened too fast.

“Is she okay?” he asks.

“She lost the baby,” I cry quietly into his shoulder so that Andrius can’t hear. His grip on me tightens before letting go and carefully guiding me away from everyone and down the corridor to another bench. We sit down and he pulls me back into his arms. “We’re going to have to tell her when she wakes up,” I sob and oh Merlin, I’m _crying_. “And Andrius, we’re going to have to tell them. She was getting so excited, I know she didn’t plan on it and she was terrified but she was so excited and she was so _close_ and now it’s gone. They tried to save it but-” I choke off on another sob.

“Hey, hey,” he mutters, hugging me tighter. “It’s not your fault, okay? If it’s anyone’s, it’s mine. I started it, I shouldn’t have punched Dave like that – but what he was _saying_ – but I still souldn’t have done it and now-”

“Scorpius,” I cut him off. “Scorpius, look at me,” I demand, pulling away to angle his chin so he looks me in the eye. “It is _not_ your fault. Do you understand me? It is not your fault.” Hesitantly he nods. “And Scorpius, I… What Dave said…”

“I know, Rose. It’s okay, I know,” he smiles, pulling me back towards him. I push away again. Because I have to tell him. He has to know.

“You- You are different…” I state, curling my hand in the front of his robes. “The others I mean… You are different.” His smile is a strange mix of emotions and instead of saying anything he just pulls me back into his arms and we sit there is silence for Merlin knows how long.

◎◎◎

“What happened between Morrish and Dave?” I ask at last, if only to distract myself from my thoughts. Scorpius seems somewhat startled but recovers himself quickly.

“They were seeing each other secretly for about a year,” he sighs. “I didn’t even know about it until it ended, she never said a word. When she told me, I figured that must have been why you ended things with him. He didn’t know by the way – he told her that he was over you and that you weren’t together anymore. She was naïve,” he mutters bitterly. “Georgie is like my sister,” he explains. “But she’s easily lead. McLaggen convinced her he was in love with her and that she loved him back. Told her she was his one and only and all that bullshit.

“She was completely innocent back then. He took her first kiss, her virginity, was her first love… And threw it all back in her face. She never asked anything of him, just accepted that he didn’t want to be public and naively believed he was faithful to her.

“Then one day she found him – much like you did no doubt – wrapped in the arms of another girl. It tore her apart. She used to be happy and carefree and loved life… Now she just hides away from everything. She didn’t even hex him; she just walked away and let him get away with breaking her heart.

“And I had no idea it was happening – my own cousin and I was too wrapped up in myself to notice. She finally told me everything at the end of Sixth Year but made me promise not to say anything, not to _do_ anything… But then today, I don’t even know what they were talking about but I just lost it Rose. He’d hurt her and I didn’t want him anywhere near her. And that’s when you appeared,” he smiles sadly and we fall back into silence, at least somewhat distracted.

◎◎◎

Eventually, Lily comes around the corner and, giving me a very pointed look which clearly states we will be having a conversation about this later, informs us that Andrius is freaking out again and we should probably come back and try and make him calm down.

“We’re going to have to tell him,” Scorpius sighs dejectedly. Lily’s eyebrows shoot up.

“Tell him what?” she demands, glancing from Scorpius to me and something in my face must tell her what she needs to know. “Oh,” is all she says.

When we get back to the waiting room, Mrs Malfoy is making Andrius count his exhales and inhales. “Andrius,” I say gently as Scorpius silently converses with his mother, who gives a gentle nod, her expression sad and resigned. “Andrius, there’s something you need to know,” I continue, looking to Scorpius for guidance and he nods and _why_ , why do I have to be the one to tell him.

Andrius tense under my hand where it is resting on his arm. “Faye is going to be fine, I promise,” I start. “But…” I choke off. Why are these words so hard to get out?

“The baby…” he sighs, slumping entirely. It’s not a question. He knows.

“I’m so sorry,” I sob.

When Andrius doesn’t speak, doesn’t even look up, his mother pulls him into her arms and rocks him gently, whispering in his ear. Scorpius sits down next to me, looking faintly like he might be sick, and Lily is on Mrs Malfoy’s other side, her expression blank.

◎◎◎

“Rose!” someone shouts as a figure comes flying into the waiting room and I’m suddenly yanked from my chair into a bone-crushing hug. “Oh thank Merlin you’re alright,” James huffs out in relief. “Eve was interviewing one of the the Falcon’s players earlier and said she thought she saw you here and I freaked out and she said she didn’t think you were hurt but she wasn’t sure why you were here and-”

“And so he lost his shit and tried to apparate out of our kitchen, which, incidentally, has anti-apparating charms on it which _he_ installed,” Evanna finishes for him, coming into the waiting room at a much more reasonable pace. “I’m glad you’re okay Rose,” she adds on.

“I’m fine, I’m fine, I- could you please ease up James, you’re kind of crushing my ribs,” I huff. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle anyone. A, um, friend of mine was in an accident – she’s okay, or at least, she will be – but that’s why I’m here,” I explain.

“Oh thank fuck – not that that’s not terrible, I really hope she’s alright but jeez Rose, I was so terrified it was you,” he breathes out. Which is immediately followed by a surprised: “Mrs Malfoy?”

“Hello James,” Mrs Malfoy replies.

“Good to know I’m invisible,” Lily mutters from behind her.

But before anyone can respond, a harsh “Astoria,” comes from behind us and we all turn in sync to see Lady Moon striding towards us.

“Isabelle,” Mrs Malfoy responds emotionlessly.

“What are you doing here?” she demands.

“My son was concerned for your daughter’s wellbeing.”

“Well there was no need to come all the way out here, he could have sent a letter,” Lady Moon retorted.

“My son was concerned for his girlfriend’s wellbeing,” Astoria rewords and Isabelle Moon’s eyes widen slightly before she turns on Scorpius.

“You!” she accuses. “You did this to my granddaughter?”

“No,” Scorpius replies through gritted teeth. And in any other circumstance it might have been funny that this was the second time he was being accused of getting Faye Rivers pregnant. Lady Moon squints her eyes at him.

“I did,” Andrius confesses, his eyes lifeless.

“You,” she sneers and stares at him. Andrius holds her gaze. “I suppose you’ll want to see her then,” Lady Moon says eventually, surprising even herself it seems. “Come with me – and I want the Weasley girl, she’s been asking for you ever since she woke up.”

“She’s awake?” several of us chorus together.

“Isn’t that what I just said?” Lady Moon mutters before striding out of the room with Andrius and I scurrying behind her.

◎◎◎

When we slip into Faye’s room, she is propped up on a few more pillows, looking listlessly at the wall. “It was a girl,” she murmurs before either of us gets a chance to speak. “The first Malfoy girl in sixteen generations.”

Andrius reaches out to take her hand but with the little strength she has left, she moves it away. I don’t need to see his face to feel his whole world break apart once more. He stands there, frozen, for and endless minute before turning on his heels and walking out of the room.

“There’s no need to pretend anymore,” Faye mutters.

“He wasn’t pretending Faye and you know it,” I reply.

“It doesn’t matter,” she answers, her voice even quieter than usual. “Julian,” she sighs, waving her fingers as if indicating something.

“Faye isn’t going back to Hogwarts for the rest of this year,” he informs me. I stare at her helplessly, how to do help someone so broken? It’s not what Julian is saying; I was expecting that. But Faye was always so full of life, even when she was scared out of her mind; now she’s lying on the hospital bed looking like a single smile would break her completely. “She just wanted to say goodbye because you won’t be there next year,” Julian sighs.

“Of course, I- of course… But Faye this won’t be-” I’m interrupted by a knocking on the door. Julian and I turn to see Lily poking her head around the door.

“May I come in?” she asks hesitantly. Julian nods. Lily steps in and freezes when she sees Faye. “Everyone out,” she orders, voice like steel. “Now.” And to my amazement, Lady Moon and Julian stand at once and make for the door. “And you Rose,” Lily states.

“Rose,” Faye whispers when I reach the door. “Look after him,” she pleads, voice barely audible.

“Of course,” I reply. Although I’m not sure if she is talking about Andrius or her brother by this point.

◎◎◎

“So Malfoy, huh,” James asks from where he’s leaning on the wall outside Faye’s room. I nod. There’s really very little point in trying to deny it now. “He told us what happened today,” he gestures his head at the closed door to Faye’s room. “I’m sorry.”

“We all are,” I admit.

“So are you and Malfoy a thing now?” he asks as we walk back down to the waiting room. Julian and Lady Moon have disappeared.

“I don’t know,” I confess. “We haven’t had time to talk about it.”

“Well he may be a Malfoy Rose,” James teases lightly. “But he said he punched McLaggen in the face rather than use his wand so he kind of fights like a Weasley.”

“Shut it,” I shove him gently.

“Honestly Rose,” he turns serious. “He’s a good kid. I like him – you could definitely do worse,” he smiles.

“Thanks,” I whisper, choking up again. Because James’ approval means everything – there is no way I could be with someone James didn’t like. Not after last time.

“Hey, come here,” he murmurs, pulling me into a hug, gentler than his earlier one. And I sink into his embrace, entirely exhausted – physically and emotionally. “It’s going to be okay. I know it doesn’t seem like it. But it will be. Eventually.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains _very_ mild gore, allusions to a potentially abusive relationship and a miscarriage/still born occurring during the final trimester.
> 
> ◎◎◎
> 
> Hello lovely readers, I thought I'd give you a quicker update than usual after the horrible cliffhanger I left you with. I'm really sorry if you feel like some things are a little glossed over in this chapter but there are issues that I have never experienced and therefore didn't feel comfortable writing in depth about them. I would love to (and am slightly nervous to) hear your thoughts. There are only two chapters and an Epilogue left guys!
> 
> Thanks for reading,
> 
> Irish Myth.  
> 


	24. XXIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persist: continue in an opinion or course of action in spite of difficulty or opposition.

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

There is a deafening _thwack_ as my bat comes into contact with the Bludger, sending it spinning away from me and towards Stephan Macnair’s broomtail as he closes in on Keegan and the Quaffle. The Bludger snaps him off course and Keegan manages to dodge Osmond’s Bludger and throw the Quaffle through the lowest hoop.

“And that’s ten points for Gryffindor,” the commentator yells over the roar of the red robes. “That makes the score 170-80 for Slytherin!” which elicits a roar from the opposite stand. “I’ve never seen these two teams so focused before! But I gotta tell you, some of them aren’t looking so good. Seriously Malfoy, you look like you’re going to fall off your broom,” the commentator chuckles and I glance over at the Malfoy in question. He’s right. He’s not funny but he’s right. Andrius looks awful. There are heavy black smudges under his lines and his skin has a waxy quality that isn’t just from the exertion of the game. He looks ill.

He doesn’t even blink an eyelid at the commentator though. All his attention focused up the Quaffle and the players, I can almost see him plotting different tactical lines through the air. Apparently he hasn’t spoken since he returned.

“Rose!” Lily bellows as a Bludger comes careering in my direction. I smack it away from me towards where Macnair and Logan are trying to get around Thelma’s blocking swerves. It knocks Logan off course and I stick my tongue out at him. Macnair however, uses the distraction to swoop under Thelma and launch the Quaffle through the right-hand hoop. Great.

“And Slytherin is right back in with a goal! Stephan Macnair – who for those of you who don’t already know, and really, have you been living under rocks – this guy is the future brother in law of James Potter! The shocking announcement of Potter’s engagement to the granddaughter of a renowned Death Eater hit the news a few days ago and- Ow! Sorry Professor,” the commentator mumbles and I glance at Stephan Macnair to see him glaring daggers at the commentator box. “Apparently I’m only supposed to talk about Quidditch and not inform you of the _important developments in Wizarding society_ ,” he grumbles. “So anyway, Finnigan has the Quaffle, passes to Henderson, back to Finnigan, Henderson, James, Henderson, Finnigan – they are flying fast day,” he breathes out. “Oops, Macnair snatches the Quaffle from Finnigan, throws to Malfoy – mini Malfoy that is – out to Moon and would you look at that, Slytherin has scored again!”

Albus is flying a far way above the crowd and the rest of the game and from the way he is tugging at his hair, looks like he might be having a minor freak out. Not that I can blame him, there are representatives from some of the major Quidditch teams present and if he can get a contract with one of them it would literally be his dream come true. But currently it’s not looking so good as Andrius plants another goal past Leo’s defenses. At that, Albus flies down and Leo takes his time putting the Quaffle back in play as Albus discusses something with Thelma and Keegan. They both nod and Leo throws Keegan the Quaffle.

Within seconds, Thelma is looping the Quaffle through the Slytherin posts. Alec looks extremely confused.

“I don’t know what that was but the Gryffindor Captain – whose brother’s future brother-in-law is on the opposing team – seems to have pulled out something special. James and Finnigan – and by that I mean _Thelma_ James and not _James_ Potter, who is- yes Professor, I’ll stop!” he squeals. “Anyway they did something very complicated and I don’t know what to call it but it was very fast and very cool and it worked because Gryffindor scored. Now Nott is throwing the Quaffle back to Malfoy and seriously dude, I can see those bags under your eyes from here, get some sleep man and Malfoy to Macnair and I’m not going to comment on anything to do with his family and Macnair to Moon and Moon to Macnair and ouch, Potter’s Bludger knock him right off course and nope, nope, not going to say anything. Henderson catches the Quaffle but it’s snatched from him by Malfoy and that’s a goal to Slytherin! Don’t lose hope though Gryffindor’s, there is a good chance the guy’s going to fall off his broom by the end of the- _shit_ , sorry, I won’t mention it again!” the commentator – whose name I should probably know – mutters sheepishly as Professor Talkalot stands angrily behind him, a rolled up copy of the Daily Prophet in her hand.

And so the game goes on. Thelma, Keegan and Will constantly pushing at the Slytherin defenses but no matter how many goals they score, Slytherin is always back in it with another. Albus has been surprisingly cool since his minor freak out earlier and somehow no one has lost focus.

“I honestly have no idea how these players aren’t _all_ falling off their brooms at this point,” the commentator sighs. I mean really, it’s been three and a half hours in the sweltering sun and I for one am sweating like a pig – even though I’ve never really seen a pig sweat so I don’t really know if that is an accurate comparison – and all I’ve been doing is standing here talking at you people and who knew talking could be such a strenuous exercise,” he rambles, fanning himself pointlessly with his wand. “Could you do us a favour and catch the snitch _please_ ,” he begs.

Instead, Thelma throws the Quaffle past Alec once more. “Oh great, another goal,” the commentator sighs. “That’s 300 to Slytherin and 150 to Gryffindor. That’s right ladies and gentlemen, we have had a grand total of 47 goals here on this fine day. Which believe it or not is _not_ actually the record this year that is still held by the train-wreck of a game that was Gryffindor’s annihilation of Ravenclaw. No such annihilation is occurring here today but I really hope they’re not trying to break the record because we could be here for a _long_ time and I’m a little concerned that I might pass out from the heat- _Professor_! That would definitely _not_ be a relief!” he squawks back at Professor Talkalot who is smirking slightly with her muggle hand-held fan.

Turning my attention away from the commentator box, I spot Keegan and Albus whispering by the goal posts, Albus looks a little more agitated than he has for the majority of the game. But not panicked which is a good sign. When Alec throws the Quaffle in, Thelma is right on hand to intercept and throws it swiftly towards Will. Andrius is bearing down on them and I send a nearby Bludger into his path. Thelma yells something Keegan appears from seemingly nowhere to catch the Quaffle and launch it through the nearest hoop. The two of them high five and nod in someone’s direction. Turning, I spot Albus grinning a little before a mask of complete focus falls over his face.

I do the maths. It is 300 to our 160 now. Albus catches the snitch… we win. The Slytherins seem to be a little slower on the uptake and glance around in confusion at the lift of Gryffindor spirits.

Albus is circling. Lily and I are in place to defend the goal with Leo above all else. The chasers are focused on the Quaffle. The aim is to keep it in the Slytherin half until Albus can catch the snitch. This is where things get exciting.

Keegan snatches the Quaffle from Macnair. Throws it to Will. Thelma and Will then play a came of back and forth, no real intention to risk trying for goal. Lily whacks a Bludger and it sends Logan off course. Which somehow sends Alec off course too and Will slips behind him to put another goal in the hoop. We have increased our chances. But we have also lost possession again.

“…and Nott throws to Macnair and Macnair to Malfoy, Malfoy to Moon and Moon back to Macnair. Finnigan misses a tackle. Macnair to Moon and why do all the chasers have surnames beginning with ‘M’ on the Slytherin team and Moon to Malfoy, Malfoy dodges Henderson, throws back to Moon and Moon aims for goal and Bell blocks it! Nice save from Leo Bell keeping the score at 300 to 170. Gryffindor just need to catch that snitch and they could win this game! Not that I am routing for anyone obviously,” he mutters as an afterthought. Osmond’s head snaps up and she takes in Albus’ hovering stance and whispers something to Flint. I catch Lily’s eye and nod at them so she keeping an eye out too.

Then Albus dives.

The entire stadium sucks in a collective gasp.

It’s a Wronski Feint and I have seen him practicing it a thousand times before but it doesn’t make it any less horrifying to watch. A flicker of movement catches my eye and I watch as Osmond sends a very well aimed Bludger straight into Albus’ path.

“ _Al_!” I screech. It must do something to break his focus because all of a sudden he is pulling up and away from a direct collision with the Bludger. “Are you out of your fucking wind!?” I scream at Osmond who looks a little shell-shocked herself. “You could have killed him!”

“Oh would you look at that, the weasel has a heart after all,” Osmond snarks back but she is a little paler than she had been and considering she looks like the sort of person who has never encountered sunlight on a regular basis, that is saying something. Ignoring her, I look at Albus who is slightly green and gripping his broom a little tight. Next to him, Lily looks like she is trying to disentangle her wand from her robes so she can curse Osmond into the next century.

Then Keegan is there, hand resting on her forearm and persuading her that murder might not be the best way to handle the situation. The Referee is giving Osmond a earful about safety regulations and threatening to kick her off the pitch for the remainder of the game. In the end, she allows Albus the deciding vote.

“She can stay,” he mutters grudgingly. And that it that. Lily looks like she might end up killing Albus now.

“So wow, that was quite something wasn’t it!” the commentator breathes, excitement in the match renewed. “For those of you lovely people so concerned with Potter’s safety and missed it, Finnigan used the distraction to score another goal, making the score 300 to 180. The nutter Potter is allowing Osmond the _Insane_ to stay on the pitch. Sometimes I wonder if the kid shouldn’t have been a Hufflepuff. Anyway… Nott throws the Quaffle into play, Malfoy picks it up, but wait- Malfoy, other Malfoy that is, the blond one, has spotted the snitch!”

And there is it.

My attention is finally forced upon the one Slytherin player that I have managed to avoid looking at for the duration of the game: Scorpius Malfoy.

I haven’t spoken to Scorpius since we returned from St. Mungo’s. The night has become a haze in my memory. I remember sleeping restlessly on his shoulder for a while in the uncomfortable hospital chairs. I remember his hand fitting perfectly in mine as we walked back up to the castle. I remember the ghost of his lips on my cheek as I fell asleep in my dorm bed.

I remember telling him he was different. Different from any other person I had been paid to kiss. Different to any person I had ever met. I remember him holding me like he never wanted to let go.

I remember what it felt like in those few moments before Dave opened his cursed mouth. I remember feeling like everything was about to go right.

But we never spoke about us beyond that. We never put a name to what we have. Perhaps how it felt at St. Mungo’s – like we were really together, solid – perhaps that was only due to the trauma of the night. Perhaps we were just seeking comfort in each other. Perhaps he didn’t feel what I felt.

So now it’s awkward between us. Our eyes meet and it’s a race to see who can look away fastest. We bump into each other in the corridor and it’s game to see who can stutter out the most coherent apology. It is a mess. _We_ are a mess.

I know I should just _talk_ to him, be _honest_ with him, _open up_ to him. But the thought of doing so is terrifying. Because the idea of him not feeling the same way is almost unbearable. And that terrifies me. I never gave my heart permission to leave itself so utterly open and exposed to just one person. I knew it wasn’t healthy, shutting myself off from people the way I did and I am learning, trying to let them back in. But it has always been by choice; my head rules my heart – that is the one rule I still abide by.

Scorpius Malfoy is the exception.

I never made the conscious decision to let him in; I never had a choice in whether or not he was going to be a part of my life; I never wanted anyone to hold so much of my heart in their hands without even knowing it. But I did and he does. He holds my heart. And he doesn’t even know it.

It’s not love. I refuse to call it love. I’m not in love with him.

But by Merlin it’s the closest I have ever been.

“Is this it! Is this the end?” the commentator calls out dramatically. “Scorpius Malfoy is chasing the snitch, Albus Potter hard on his heels but is it enough? Can Potter push that little bit further or is Malfoy’s head start going to win the game?”

There is a bat in my hand. And a Bludger hovering near by.

“I’ve never seen anyone fly this fast! Well that’s a lie I went to the World Cup but still – I’ve never seen anyone fly this fast in _Hogwarts_!”

The question is: can I knock one off course without distracting the other?

“Malfoy is stretching out his hand, is he going to catch it? Is he?” the commentator is yelling now, leaning over the box to get a better look.

I take the risk. I swing.

“Holy mother of Merlin’s mothballs! Did you _see_ that?” the commentator squeals. “Rose Weasley sends a Bludger _smashing_ into the back of Malfoy’s broom, there are twigs flying _everywhere_! He is not going to be happy about the cost of repairs for _that_! I guess that’s Weasley’s revenge for Osmond almost killing her cousin so touché to her! Malfoy is spiraling out of control and he can’t keep up, Albus is over taking him and _holy fudgesticks he’s caught the snitch_! Gryffindor wins the game!” he shouts over the bellowing in the stands.

It takes a while for my heart to return to a normal pace, by witch time the team is flying down to land. Thelma and Leo are high-fiving, Will is jumping on Albus’ back and grinning like an idiot. Then Lily touches down and strides over the pitch to where Keegan is getting off his broom. Fisting her hands in his robes, she pulls him forward and kisses him soundly on the lips, the Gryffindor stalls erupt into cheers all over again.

“My, oh my,” the commentator smirks. “Looks like the oldest Potter isn’t the only one getting some action! Its just Al left now! Maybe Osmond the Insane can take you on a date as compensation for almost _killing_ you!” he laughs. I really should know his name. Albus flips him the bird but he is looking at Lily and Keegan with a resigned and slightly amused expression. Keegan gives him a helpless look and Al just rolls his eyes.

Students are flooding on to the pitch now. I spot Hugo teasing Logan a few meters away, the crowd hiding them in plain sight. Thelma is being tackled by her siblings as Elsa watches on in amusement. Bertha Corner is congratulating Will who looks a little pink around the ears and a couple of Fifth Years have produced water-balloons from Merlin knows where and are causing havoc in the crowd.

And then someone’s hands are on my shoulders and I am being steered out of the crowd to the shadows cast by the stands.

“I have a proposition for you,” Anninka Osmond says by way of explanation as she spins me around to face her.

“ _What?_ ”

“I need you to kiss my boyfriend.”

“ _Are you insane_?” I ask her for the second time today.

“Yeah, yeah, everyone knows that this is your little job now so business must be tough because boys are staying well clear of you, whatever. This boy is denser than most apparently and if he cheats on me with anyone, _trust me_ , it’d be you. So are you in or out? Twenty-five galleons right?”

“ _What_?” I repeat.

“Hmm… I never had you pegged down as a moron weasel. Are you in or not?”

“You’re crazy, you’re boyfriend would have to be dumber than a troll to kiss me. Doesn’t mean he’s not going to cheat on you with someone else!”

“Like I said, if he would cheat on me it would hands down be with you.”

“Oh really, what makes you so sure of that?” I resist rolling my eyes.

“Because… he’s Scorpius Malfoy.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have had the worst writers block in regards to this fic and I hope you can forgive me. This chapter was not at all what I had planned but the main plot points remain the same. There will be one more chapter (gasp) and then the epilogue. I really hope neither of them take as long as this did. Thanks so all of those who are still with me and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Irish Myth.
> 
> P. S. [blog](http://theotherwoman-irishmythe.tumblr.com/)


	25. XXV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally: after a long time, typically when there has been difficulty or delay.

** Chapter Twenty-Five **

When I was five I accidentally walked in to one of Fred and Roxanne’s booby-traps and broke a cloudburst spell, drenching me in seconds. When I was nine, Teddy and his friend Sid thought it would be hilarious to pour a bucket of ice-cold water over my head at a Weasley barbeque. When I was twelve James thought it would be funny to rid two to a broom and I ended up falling off the back and into the pond behind the Potter house. When I was fifteen I fell into the Black Lake in early March and almost caught hypothermia.

So I can safely testify what it feels like to be suddenly immersed in cold water. And the expression ‘it feels like someone had thrown a bucket of cold water on my head’ is in fact, strangely accurate. When Osmond had opened her mouth and muttered that one godforsaken name, it was the same sense of horrible shock, the millisecond of inevitability before the water soaks your clothes and chills your bones, the sensation of gasping for air but not being able to find any.

Of course, I should have known. I should have known the second she propositioned me. It was just to _typically_ my life. Here I was, panicking about eye contact, stuttering over unnecessary apologies, hoping beyond hope that he would talk to me first so I didn’t have to figure out how to bring _us_ up. Turns out I needn’t have worried. There was no ‘us’. There never had been. The night at the hospital was just comfort-seeking. The moment before Dave opened his mouth and Faye fell was just a figment of my overactive imagination.

I should have known really, because Scorpius has cheated on so many of his girlfriends that his ability to be single for very long, to be _committed_ for very long, is seriously questionable. The problem so many people have is thinking that they are the centre of someone else’s world. I foolishly let myself believe that I was special. That I stood out among the other girls in Scorpius’ eyes. That I was the leading lady in his story. But Scorpius doesn’t have a leading lady. He just has a countless line of ex-girlfriends that are all the proof I should have needed to know that he just _didn’t do_ commitment. Relationships.

“Absolutely not,” I state.

“Oh come _on_ ,” Osmond rolls her eyes. “You know its true – if he will cheat, it’s with you. For some reason there is something about you weasel that he just cannot seem to resist. It’s four days before you’re done with Hogwarts forever. You never have to see any of these people again – why do you _care_? Unless… Unless, of course, you _do_ care. And that’s why you won’t do it. You didn’t actually say no until I told you who it was. Has the infamous Rose Weasley got a heart after all? As she got _feelings_ for-”

“Absolutely not,” I repeat, cutting her off. And that wasn’t transparent at all.

“Thirty galleons.”

“No.”

“Come on Thorn,” she smirks.

“Don’t call me that.”

“Why not? Scorpius calls you Thorn all the time. Oh… is it something special between you two? Is he special? It that was this is? Come on then _Weasley_ … Don’t you want a little closure? Because that’s what it looks like to me. And everyone else in the castle. You think you two are subtle? Anyone that sees you within ten feet of each other can tell that you are pinning over him. So why not give it one last try? Make him face you one last time? Thirty-five galleons?”

I want to strangle her. I want to strangle her because she is so fucking _right_.

“One last chance to see if you actually mean anything to Scorpius?” she practically croons. And I know I’m going to do it. I have known I would take the job from the second she said his name. But that doesn’t mean I have to like it.

“I won’t take your money,” I decide. Because I promised James I would never take money for this sort of thing again. Besides, this isn’t for her. Not really. It’s for me.

“But you will do it?” she smirks again.

“Tomorrow evening, seven o’clock, corridor off the main dungeon hallway,” I say by way of answer. “If you’re no there that’s your problem.”

And then I walk away.

And question what the ever loving _hell_ I have just gotten myself into.

“Rose!” someone yells before I can really stop to think about it. “Rose!” that shout again from closer by.

“Al?” I smile when I spot him. “Nice catch.”

“Thanks. Was that- was that Osmond?” he asks, frowning at the shadows from where I had just appeared. “Rose what were you doing talking to Osmond the _Insane_?” he hisses.

“She wanted me to tell you she’s sorry for almost killing you…” I try.

“No she didn’t.”

“No, she didn’t,” I agree.

“So Lily inherited the Weasley trait for dramatics,” he huffs, changing the subject having gathered I am not going to tell him anything. That is why I love Albus.

“Looks that way,” I grin. “You’re okay with it though?”

“Not like I have much choice,” he snorts. “But I guess I would rather it be him than that slimy Slytherin guy she was dating,” he confesses. “I’m just… What if she breaks his heart Ro? What am I supposed to do then?”

“You’re more worried about _her_ breaking _his_ heart?” I frown.

“Well if he breaks hers then it’s easy – family before anyone right? Besides, Lil can take care of herself, she’s probably hex his ass into the next millennium! But if she breaks _his_ heart, then what? Because I should pick her side because she’s my sister but Keegan would be the one that was hurt and he wouldn’t take revenge like Lil would. He would just… _hurt_. And I can’t then take revenge for him because, obviously, _sister_. So what would I do?” he sighs, defeat and worry vying for control of his face.

“How about you figure that out when – _if_ – it actually comes down to it,” I chuckle. “Because right now there are some scouts overthere who are looking for you,” I gesture to where there are indeed three Quidditch scouters talking to some of the team who are pointing in our general direction. “Go. Be famous,” I grin, shoving him in their direction.

◎◎◎

The Gryffindor celebrations that night are insane. What with it only being a few days until the end of the school year and not only having one the game but the whole Cup as well, people are going crazy. And as of yet, no Professor as had the heart to come in and tell them to tone it down. The team itself are spilt on the celebrations. Thelma has snuck her Ravenclaw girlfriend in and is dancing wildly on one of the tables while Elsa looks on in amusement. Albus and Leo are being forced to do a shot for each goal of the match by Scott James – sour pumpkin juice for a Slytherin goal and firewhiskey for a Gryffindor goal. Keegan and Lily on the other hand, are wrapped in their own little world on one of the big armchairs by the fire. And Will is surrounded by Bertha Corner and her friends on one of the window benches, blushing to the tips of his ears as they all go on about his amazing performance.

Eventually, Scott drags Keegan away from Lily to join the other Gryffindor Seventh Years in the shots game and Lily makes her way over to where I am nursing a bottle of butterbeer at the bottom of the staircase, watching everyone.

“Hey,” she smiles.

“Hey,” I nod back.

“Not feeling in the mood to celebrate?” she guesses.

“Not particularly. Congrats of the…” I wave in Keegan’s vague direction.

“Thanks,” she blushes. “I feel like mum wouldn’t been proud,” her smile turns to a smirk as we both recall the countless times either my mum, much to the chagrin of my dad, would recount the time Ginny had kissed Harry in front of the entire House after she won the match. History apparently _does_ repeat itself sometimes.

“Have you… have you heard from Faye?” I finally ask the question that has been on my mind over almost two weeks now. Lily’s look instantly becomes somber and I almost regret asking.

“Yeah, she’s back at her grandmother’s now. She’s still weak but she is recovering. I think she is more emotionally drained than anything,” Lily sighs.

“What did you say to her? At the hospital?”

“I yelled at her until she fought back,” Lily snorts humorlessly. “I couldn’t stand the look in her eyes – the complete blankness. So I yelled until something appeared in them, until she got angry with me – rightfully so, I was not holding back – and then she cried. And I knew she would be okay then. That she would allow herself to heal.”

“You’ll look after her next year, won’t you,” I ask, knowing the answer already.

“I’ll always look after her,” Lily promises.

◎◎◎

When the noise gets too much and the people too drunk, I spill out the portrait hole and wander through the castle until I end up in one of my old haunts: the Owlery. I whistle for Nox and he comes fluttering down to land on my shoulder as I hold out a treat.

“Enjoy your last few days here buddy,” I tell him, taking a seat in one of the alcoves.

It is only then that I realise I am not alone. Sitting in the shadows on the opposite side of the alcove, now dressed in plain black robes rather than his Quidditch gear but with the same blank, haunted look on his face, is Andrius Malfoy. Neither of us say anything. We just sit in silence, both lost to thought. The times slips away and by now we must be into the early hours of the day. When the silence is finally broken, it is with a voice hoarse and weak from lack of use.

“Filia,” Andrius whispers into the darkness. The moon is hidden partial from view so the light doesn’t quite reach him in the shadows. “They called her Filia.” And my heart constricts in my chest when I realise who he is talking about. “Filia River Malfoy. They buried her beside her parents. Because she needs to be reminded of _everything_ she has lost,” he practically growls, bitterness staining his voice.

“She won’t talk to me. Won’t even read my letters, I keep getting them returned, unopened. She’s shut me out and I don’t know why and everything is fucking _wrong_ and she isn’t there to help me fix it!” he curses and I can hear the tears in his strangled words even if I cannot see them glistening in his eyes.

“But the worst part is that I don’t _understand_. I never wanted that baby; I never planned for her to get pregnant. When I found out, I freaked, I avoided it, denied it to myself. But now that she’s gone I am so _lost_ ,” his voice breaks again. “Everything is so _wrong_ …. I just- I just want to _see_ her Rose,” he confesses on a whisper. “I just want to see her.”

Reaching into the darkness, I grab onto his robes and pull him towards me without thinking. I wrap my arms around him and hold on tightly. He clings to me and I can tell by his uneven breathing that he is crying. So I hold him even closer.

◎◎◎

Six thirty-five. Six thirty-five and I am panicking. I have managed to put off thinking about Osmond’s job all day. Now there are twenty-five minutes before I am supposed to be in the dungeons and I am panicking.

I cannot do this. Osmond isn’t the insane one, _I_ am. What on earth made me think that taking on this job was a good idea? Closure – _pah_! This isn’t closure. This is idiocy. He knows about my job and _I know_ he knows about my job. Everyone knows about my job. He is never going to fall for it. Unless he really does give zero shits about his reputation. This is going to be a disaster. A humiliating disaster.

The common room is almost empty as everyone is either in the Great Hall or outside enjoying the summer evening. A couple of Third Years who look like they got ahold of some alcohol for the first time last night are napping on the sofas; a Sixth Year is writing a letter at one of the tables and Martha and Lucy are perched in one of the window seats, flicking through the latest copy of Witch Weekly.

“Rose,” Lucy calls unexpectedly as I head towards the portrait hole. “Hey, can I talk to you for a moment,” she asks a little hesitantly. I make a gesture for her to carry on. “I just… I just wanted to say I’m sorry for outing you in the Great Hall like that. That wasn’t called for – I was hurt and angry but that’s not an excuse. I had no idea, not really, of how far it all went… So yeah, I just wanted to apologise,” she shifts awkwardly on her feet. “And for the way I treated you after everything with Dave. It wasn’t your fault, not really. And with hindsight I can kind of see that. So… I’m not expecting you to be my best friend or anything again; I just wanted to make sure you knew. It wasn’t my place you out your secret and I really am… sorry,” she shuffles again, glancing over at where Martha is making little shooing gestures with her hands that I think are meant to be encouraging.

“I’m sorry for hurting you,” I reply honestly. Because I am. I never meant for her to get so hurt by what happened with Dave and I.

“Thank you,” she smiles. “Well I’ll see you later then,” she nods and heads back to Martha, looking slightly relieved. And the air between us feels a little less heavy, a little less taught. We won’t be friends, not like we were, but perhaps things between us will be less painfully awkward and bitter.

Once she is re-engrossed in her magazine, nothing is stopping me from going to the dungeons and I turn around, half hoping a Hungarian Horntail will make an appearance and stop me from doing this incredibly stupid thing.

But no such Horntail appears and by five to seven I am in place in the corridor off the main dungeon hallway. A place where I have cornered and kissed Scorpius so many times I couldn’t even begin to count anymore. My heart is racing almost painfully beneath my ribs and it is all I can do to make sure there is no sign of it on my face. Osmond is nowhere in sight but I assume she is hiding behind one of the gargoyles that litter this corridor.

She is a little less stupid than most of Scorpius’ ex-girlfriends and it makes me wonder whether she will end up joining that list or not. Maybe Scorpius’ is actually serious about this one. She’s a member of the Quidditch team so they have common interests and he must know her quite well; I’ve seen them in Hogsmeade together a few times and she often sits near him at the Slytherin table; she has no qualms about touching him and dragging him places – especially the time I had to give Nott the letter from Dominique… Maybe he really does like her. Maybe she is the one to break the trend.

“You came,” a voice drags me from my thoughts, its soft and familiar and my heart trips over itself. “I didn’t think you would,” the voice continues and I turn to see Scorpius ambling towards me. And then he is in front of me, his expression gentle but unreadable. And then there are lips on mine, sure but tender and my heart is beating overtime and I’m not sure I can breathe.

My eyes slip closed of their own volition and somehow my hands end up curled on his chest. His rest carefully on my waist, steady like an anchor holding me down. I don’t understand.

The kiss is undemanding, sweet, thoughtful in a way I have never experienced before. None of the challenge, none of the uncontrollable fire, none of the destructive _need_ that characterizes all our previous kisses. And don’t get me wrong, I love those kisses. But this is different. This is tender, this is hopeful, there isn’t any of the _need_ because this is a promise. A promise of _more_. This is _special_. And Merlin be damned Scorpius Malfoy does _not_ get to make me feel special if e doesn’t fucking _mean_ it.

When he pulls away, his eyes are bright, his lips shining and pulled into a smile. His expression an echo of what it was that day on the staircase before everything went wrong. He looks happy, at peace… and I don’t _understand_.

“I hear you didn’t take Anninka’s money,” he murmurs, leaning forward so our noses are brushing against each other. The breath that was sucked from my lung with his kiss has yet to return as I stare at the faint scatter of freckles on his nose.

Wait…

“You should have,” Scorpius continues. “It was mine.”

_What?_

“I’m confused,” I manage to breathe out.

Scorpius tilts his head back to laughs lightly before leaning closer again and resting his forehead on mine. “I asked Anninka to proposition you – she’s not my girlfriend, just a friend of mine who has a very grey set of morals – admittedly, I didn’t know she was going to do it right after the match but that’s Anninka for you. I gave her the money, told her to use however much you asked for. I wasn’t expecting you to refuse it altogether,” he chuckles.

“But… _why_?” I frown.

“I had to get your attention somehow,” he smirks, a hand coming up to cup my face. “You can be a very hard person to read Rose Weasley.”

“Why would… Why would you want my attention?” I ask. Because I have to know, for sure this time. My heart can’t cope with any more uncertainty.

“Rose… it may have escaped your notice but I am completely and hopelessly in love with you,” he confesses with an open smile. “And I don’t, by any means, expect you to feel the same way for me right now but I hope that I haven’t entirely misread the signals and that you do care about me somewhat and that maybe I could take you on a date because I really-”

“ _Iloveyou_ ,” I interrupt in a frantic rush – whether to get the words out or in an attempt to stop them I’m not entirely sure. But there they are: the simple truth. For the first time since he turned up in the corridor, Scorpius looks completely stunned. “I love you,” I repeat at a more intelligible pace. I am pretty certain I have never done anything so irrational in my life but at the same time, I have never been so sure off anything either.

The grin that breaks across his face is blinding and he makes a noise that I am sure he would hex me for describing as a squeal but that is really the closest thing to it before his hands are cupping my face again and his lips are on mine once more. This kiss will unquestionably go down as one of my top kisses of all time, along with the one after that detention that Bethan had teased me about. Something tells me Scorpius will be responsible for all the great kisses of my life.

This kiss is full of everything we have been too oblivious or too stubborn to say to each other. Full of promises of a future. Full of hope and happiness that I did not think I would feel for a long time. Eventually it the grins on our faces prevent it from really being a kiss anymore but I don’t really mind.

“Come on,” he says, grabbing my hand. “Let’s get out of these dungeons, I know we’re in Scotland but its still a summers evening and we’re missing it,” he laughs.

◎◎◎

We end up by the lake, sitting on the shoreline and watching the ripples of the fish and merfolk across the surface. The sunlight sparkles pleasantly on the water and for a moment I feel like I am caught up in a dream. People are too busy wrapped up in their own end of year summer bliss to notices us.

“Where did you go? That day you got detention for being late back from Hogsmeade?” Scorpius asks out of the blue.

“I went to the Potters house with James to make sure he told his parents about Evanna. Why?”

“I still can’t believe I didn’t recognize _James Potter_ ,” he snorts. “Do you know where I was?”

“No,” I frown, remembering wondering that question back in that detention.

“I was looking for you,” he snorts again. “When you didn’t come back, I panicked.”

“You’re an idiot,” I chuckles, throwing grass at him. “Okay, I have a question… before Easter, when you found out I was sending a letter to Pollux, why were you so angry?”

“Ugh, I was hoping you had forgotten about that?” he groans. “I was mad at Pollux more than you if that makes you feel any better. He, uh… he knew how I felt about you. He was the only one I had told. And I jumped to conclusions, which I realized later that day where completely unfounded. I thought maybe Pollux had purposefully dumped into you because of what I had told him and I was irrationally worried that he had fallen for you as well and that you were, you know, a _thing_ ,” he blushes.

“You thought me and Pollux were _a thing_ ,” I repeat with a grin.

“Yes, alright, laugh it up… If you must know when I confronted him about it, it was in front of Louis as well and that’s when he admitted he was gay and Louis kissed him. It was all very humiliating on my part,” he huffs.

“So really it’s thanks to your irrational anger that Pollux and Louis got together?”

“I suppose… Although I kind of wish they didn’t have to do it _right in my face_ ,” he grumbles. “Like serious. Centimeters.”

“Why were you so close?”

“Uh… Pollux had me pinned to the wall… because I tried to punch him,” he confesses, the tips of his ears turning a hilarious shade of pink. “You know I almost told you how I felt the day your cousin blurted out your secret in the Great Hall, when we were sitting behind the statue of Seraphina,” he changes course. “Just before Lily interrupted us.”

“That was like a month ago!”

“Rose I’ve been basically obsessed with you for the better half of my Hogwarts career,” he chuckles. “Admittedly I had a pretty messed up method of trying to get your attention but we can’t all be perfect.”

“Wait, all those girls… they were to get _my_ attention?” I ask incredulously.

“Obviously,” he smirks.

“You’re insane!” I laugh, shoving him before immediately tugging him back for a kiss. Because that is something I can do now: kiss him whenever I want.

He pulls me into his arms again and we kiss and talk and laugh until the sunsets and still for a while afterwards. Not everything is perfect. There are some wounds that will take time to heal; some relationships that won’t last, some that cannot be salvage; some people that we will loose touch with by accident and some we will actively shut out of our lives; sometimes things go wrong and things happen that we don’t expect but that is just life. But at the same time, wounds _will_ heal and some relationships _do_ last; we will meet new people and cement old friendships, some people may even come _back_ into our lives; mistakes _do_ happen but they aren’t always _bad_ and sometimes the unexpected can be just what you were looking for all along. And that too, is just life.

And my life, right now, is looking pretty good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel very strange right now. The story is over. I'm a little lost. There will be an Epilogue set a few years in the future but this is it. It's done. I really hope you enjoyed the ride and thank you to all those who have been with me from the beginning and all those who joined along the way. There may be various one shots and short stories about the other characters but for Rose and Scorpius this is it and I'm going to miss them and you readers too. Thanks once again,
> 
> Irish Myth.
> 
> P. S. [blog](http://theotherwoman-irishmythe.tumblr.com/) (come pester me, ask either me of my characters questions - nothing should be unanswerable now because there are no more spoilers!)


	26. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family: a group consisting of two parents and their children living together as a unit; all the descendants of a common ancestor.

** Epilogue **

_August 2027_

The garden and fields behind The Burrow are abuzz with people, young and old alike. Great Aunt Andromeda (who isn’t really anyone’s great-aunt) is sitting beneath the boughs of the old oak tree to keep away from the sun, deep in conversation with Victoire and Renée about Merlin knows what. Her grandson is watching them wistfully from the drinks table where Grandma Molly had no doubt allocated him earlier in the day, his attention is jerked away from them by the ten-year old Scamander twins crashing into the table in their hast to escape from Finn Thomas, who is currently sporting an array of mismatched feathers on his robes and looking as furious as a fourteen year old boy can look. Dean and Rolf watch their sons in amusement while their wives are distracted by something Luna had brought with her.

Castor roars with laughter as Ted is drenched in an assortment of pumpkin juice, butterbeer and elven wines, earning him a slap across the back on his head by his wife. Molly cannot keep a straight face herself however and grins at him, pecking him the cheek before telling him to sort Ted out. Nodding solemnly, Castor runs a hand over her protruding belly before giving her a kiss of his own and then turning back to laugh at Ted’s outraged face a little more.

Charlie, George and Angelina, Ron, Seamus and his wife Niamh have started up a Quidditch match in the back field which Sammie and Jenn Longbottom and Erin Thomas are quick to join, the former pester Lucy until she caves and comes with them, dragging her new boyfriend Mark Campbell along with her. Lily and Keegan are swift to follow, holding hands and laughing as they try to trip each other up on their way.

The man of the hour is sitting on his mother’s lap, gargling away in all his four-month old glory: Jasper James Potter. Evanna is beaming at him, an expression she is rarely seen without these days, while James twirls her hair around his finger absentmindedly and pulls faces at their son. Whilst they had technically promised not to get married too young, the couple had ignored that promise and the wedding had occurred on the first of June the two years later. Jasper had been born in April of the following year and the couple had never looked happier.

Mara Thomas comes over to chatter away with Evanna, the two having formed a strong friendship after James introduced them the summer after his engagement. Behind her, Rich March was eying Jasper warily, no doubt afraid he was going to put ideas in Mara’s head. Amelia Goldstein, one of Jasper’s godmothers, who had been in the same year as Albus and Rose at Hogwarts but a Ravenclaw, was sitting quietly in she shade talking to Sam Perks – a development no one who knew the pair was expecting.

Sitting somewhat to the side of the chaos were the Macnairs – Elenora and Vincent – as well as Evanna’s uncle Theodore Nott. Mr and Mrs Malfoy were there almost by default because three of their children were linked with members of the Weasley brood. Astoria and Ginny had formed a strong and somewhat terrifying friendship over the years and constantly looked like they were plotting when the bowed heads on conversation.

Evanna’s brother was there as well, being forced onto the Quidditch pitch with Maeve Finnigan finally seeming to relax when handed a broom. Fred is standing on the side of the pitch listening to Albus’ complaints about his new teammate – Anninka Osmond – while his wife, Renée, is talking to Roxanne in the shade of one of the huge elms in The Burrow’s back yard. Serena, Roxanne’s daughter has taken to pestering her father for piggyback rides around the garden.

Ophelia, the only other Nott in attendance beside her father and her brother and his family, is causing havoc with her niece. Yvonne is two and a half and every bit as much trouble as her grandfather predicted, her bright silky red hair the only thing that allows anyone to keep track of her now that she has discovered the use of legs. Dominique and Alec are watching the two in amusement, the latters arms around his wife’s waist as she rocks Selene back to sleep.

Harry and Hermione are trying to defuse yet another argument between Audrey and Bill over the correct way to deal with magically inflicted burns whilst spouses of both simply laugh and let them get it over with. Hoping it won’t end with a practical demonstration again. Neville and Hannah are also watching but with far more apprehension that either Percy or Fleur is showing.

The barbeque is being manned by Hugo and Logan, moving around each other with an ease the belies the year and half they spent apart after Hugo decided he want to explore his sexuality, only to end up right where he started: in Logan’s arms. Grandma Molly is watching them with mistrust, while Grandpa Arthur is asking his usual run down of questions about the muggle device.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” James’ voice bellows over the noise. “I would like to make a toast!” Everyone lets out a collective cheer except for Selene who cries and Dominique who curses. “Today, as you all know, is a very special day for it is the official name day of this piece of trouble,” he chuckles, bending down to poke Jasper in the stomach. “Jasper James Potter – I will have you know it was my wife who insisted on the middle name!”

“Liar!” Molly exclaims. Jasper squeals in delight at all the attention focused in his direction.

“I want one,” comes a soft whisper from beside Rose. She turns her head to see Pollux with his arms around Louis, whispering in his ear. Louis makes a noncommittal noise and leans back into his boyfriend.

“So anyway,” James continues, pulling all attention back to him. “I just wanted to make a toast to my beautiful wife and my troublesome child who I hope – and I mean this in a never _un_ literal sense, in the latter’s case anyway – will continue to give me sleepless night for the rest of my life.”

“James!” Evanna jabs him, her face aghast as her father chokes on his drink.

From the seat next to Rose, Andrius stands up and slips back into the house, thoughts of what could have been plague him.

“Sorry hun,” he chuckles. “Anyway, this is not the only thing important that I have to say, even though it is pretty important if I do say so myself-”

“Get on with it!” Mara jeers.

“Today it is also my special privilege to inform you of another very important event that has occurred…” He pauses, glancing towards where Rose and Scorpius are sitting.

“You ready to face the music?” Scorpius whispers to her, slipping his arms around her and pressing a kiss to her hairline.

“For you? Always,” she smiles, twist the engagement ring on her finger and wandering if she will ever not get butterflies when she thinks of it there.

* * *

~The End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I published the first chapter of The Other Woman on the 15th October 2012 on fanfiction.net. It has taken me 2 years, 4 months and 21 days to complete this fic - which included some horribly long breaks which am I exceedingly sorry for. But now it's done. And I have the readers to thank for it.
> 
> I suppose I should put a disclaimer somewhere so here it is: I do not, tragically, own the Harry Potter Universe or any of JK Rowling's characters. The OCs and situations in this fic are mine but they wouldn't exist without her wonderful world to play with.
> 
> Future updates of The Other 'Verse - which will include short stories and one shots about the other characters featured in this story and perhaps some more general ones about the Weasleys and their extended families - will be posted on [The Other Woman's Blog](http://theotherwoman-irishmythe.tumblr.com/). If you have any questions or queries, this is also the place to ask them. Similarly, you can direction questions to characters within the fic if you're curious about something or want their perspective on something. These will come up in the [asked tag](http://theotherwoman-irishmythe.tumblr.com/tagged/asked). You can see the updated [family tree](http://www.familyecho.com/?p=KQIFR&c=15ktzr5i23d&f=737610801487967697) here.
> 
> Also, if people are keen, you could put a small prompt [here](http://theotherwoman-irishmythe.tumblr.com/ask) for any of the characters, or a specific cannon pairing for a small drabble about them. It would have to be part of The Other 'Verse but basically if you want to throw some characters into a fluffy situation this is your opportunity.
> 
> Clearly, I am very reluctant to let this 'Verse go. I hope you all enjoyed the ride and I look forward to hearing from you,
> 
> Irish Myth.


End file.
